Wolf of the North
by Hendrickx E
Summary: It's war and they want to kill us all. They don't know me though and I'm thougher than I look. I'm a Wolf of the North and I won't allow them to destroy my pack. I will protect my family no matter the cost. Winter is coming.
1. Stark of Winterfell

**Stark of Winterfell**

Alynna had just finished grooming Midnight. All the other horses in the Stark family were taken care of by the stable boys but her black stallion had an extremely foul temper and never allowed anyone to take care of him but her. He had been trained much too harshly as a foal. Her father had thought to put him down when he made his way to Winterfell. But Alynna found that her stallion had much the same temper as she did and so was able to calm him. She hadn't ridden any other horse ever since.

When she crossed the courtyard dressed in one of her oldest dresses and still quiet grimy looking from her early morning ride, she noticed her brother Bran practicing his archery. It was his second lesson from her twin brother Robb and her half brother Jon but it didn't seem to be going very well. To make matters worse, she noticed that her parents were watching, making Bran even more nervous. And more likely to fail.

As she approached the lesson abruptly came to a halt with an arrow fired by her sister Arya. Alynna briefly felt a sense of pride. It had been her who had taught Arya how to walk a bow after all.

"Such progress your pupil seems to make brother." She remarked jokingly to Jon to distract him from the venomous glares of her mother. Her father seemed to be discussing something with Ser Rodrick.

"He just needs some time. He'll get there." Jon retorted while putting the arrows back in their place.

"Mmm, eventually maybe. You're going to need to give him more than just some tips here and there you know. Actually teach him how to fire."

"I suppose you think you could do a better job than the both of us then, don't you?" Robb said, joining them with even more arrows.

Alynna smirked at him "Your words brother, not mine."

Rob was about to retort to that, undoubtedly to defend his teaching methods, when Ser Rodrick interrupted him.

"We caught a deserter from the Night's watch. You three need to prepare yourself, and Bran too."

Alynna knew this would happen sooner or later. That was the price her father insisted she herself pay when he allowed her to learn how to fight. If you want to learn how to kill, than you have to know death he said. And now it was Brans turn.

* * *

Alynna watched as her father talked to the deserter. Whatever it was that the man had to say was enough to shock even Eddard Stark. Though most people wouldn't be able to detect the emotion, Alynna could. She stood a ways aside from the grouping at the beheading block. She always did since she found it easier to mask any and all emotions at the sight of the execution if she were standing alone.

She could also see that Bran was having difficulty doing the same. She even felt him flinch when the sword came down. She stopped herself from going to him however since it would defeat her father's purpose of bringing him along. This purpose was to show that the world was a far harder place than he had known in his ten years. He would only be able to survive if he knew and could protect himself and those he loved from it. Better to learn such a thing sooner than later. Winter was coming.

She could not go console him now since mothering him would soften the blow. She would not go against her father's wishes and Robb and Jon would do a fine enough job as it was. She would talk to him on the way back.

* * *

"How is your archery going, Bran?" Alynna asked as she urged Midnight next to his horse.

"You saw how it was going." He muttered "I'll never be able to do it right."

"I think you will" Alynna assured him "though perhaps you will need a bit more instruction."

"Will you teach me then?" Bran asked hopefully "Like you did Arya? She learned in only two months!"

"Robb and Jon won't like that…" Alynna hesitated "And Arya practiced at all hours of the day in the Godswood to get it right."

"She did?" He asked surprised.

"Aye she did. Barely got any sleep while doing so I might add and nearly got herself ill." Alynna warned.

"I won't do that! I'll only practice when you're there, I promise!" Her little brother had gotten all exited. The deserter far from his mind which was exactly Alynna's intention by hesitating as she was.

"Well…"

"Please Aly!"

"Fine, but you'll have to ask father first understand?"

"I will, thanks Aly!" Alynna smiled at her younger brother. She was glad to see him act like a kid again.

Suddenly the whole group stopped. Alynna couldn't make out what was said between Jon, Theon and her father but then they moved down the riverbank and she saw what the commotion was about. A dead stag was lying across the way, it's belly ripped wide open and already rotting.

When they stopped again they saw who was responsible. A giant wolf, bigger than any Alynna had ever seen, laid there. Also dead, killed with a broken antler poking out of its stomach. Her six pup's were still trying to coax some milk from her body.

"It's a freak!" Theon exclaimed. Alynna rolled her eyes. You'd think that after living with a family since you were nine, would mean you would at least know that their sigil was a…

"It's a direwolf." Her father confirmed looking at Ser Rodrick. Alynna exchanged a look with her twin. A stag and a direwolf both killed in a fight to the death, leaving behind six pups alone to fend for themselves. If this was an omen from the Gods, it was a rather grim one.

"It's a full beast." Her father ripped the antler out of the wolf.

"There are no direwolves south of the wall." Her brother said, his posture wary and looking to our father for meaning.

"Now there are five." Jon said, ever practical "Who wants to hold it?" Bran held out his arms and Jon gave one to him.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked worried. "Their mother's dead."

"They don't belong down here." Ser Rodrick said. While that may be true, Alynna dreaded the conclusion her father would come to. And sure enough…

"Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

Theon ever the eager servant immediately stepped forward. "Right, give it here." He ripped the pup from Bran's arms and prepared to strike. "No!" Bran exclaimed.

Theon sickened Alynna and she was about to speak up when her twin voiced her thoughts for her. "Put away your blade." Robb said disgusted and protective over Bran.

"I take orders from your father not you." He said with a triumphant undertone. Alynna glared at him but she was again interrupted. This time by Bran who decided to plead directly to their father. "Please father"!

He shook his head "I'm sorry Bran."

"Lord Stark" Jon exclaimed. Alynna and Robb both grimaced. They hated it when their brother spoke to their father that way. "There are six pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is a sigil of your house, you were meant to have them." Alynna sighed. _Our house Jon_, she thought, _when will you see that?_

Everyone looked to her father for his judgment. "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and when they die you will bury them yourselves." He gave in reluctantly.

Alynna was glad for it. Bran didn't need to see anymore death today and a pet would give him a responsibility. It would help put things in perspective. Besides the pups were adorable she decided when Jon handed two of them to her. The right one immediately started licking her face. _Right_ she thought, _that one's mine then_, smiling at her pup.

"What about you?" Bran asked to Jon. Alynna hadn't thought of that. There was no seventh pup.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said "Get on." He urged Bran back up the riverbank and then looked at Alynna who shook her head at him. "Aly…"

"Jon, you and I both know that…" She stopped talking when she heard the yip. She wasn't the only one who had heard. She and Jon started looking around. "What is it?" Robb asked.

Jon found a seventh pup and held it up for inspection. This one was smaller and an albino one at that.

"The runt of the litter." Theon smirked "That one's yours Snow." Alynna felt like hitting him but with two pups in her hands that was quiet impossible. She couldn't help but smile at her half brother and felt her twin doing the same beside her.

* * *

**Author note: Okay, hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so this is a little scary. I love GoT and can't wait for the third season! The idea for this story has been spinning circles in my head for months now so I decided to put it out there and see what you think! I'm going to warn you right now though that I'm going to build it up slowly so you can get to know Aly better :) Please review but be kind :)**


	2. The King is coming

**The King is coming**

When they arrived at Winterfell Alynna left the boys to sort out the matter of the pups. Bran especially seemed excited about the new pets and Alynna was all the more glad for it. She took her own wolf with her to her chamber to change. She was wearing her lighter armour in leather with just one sword and a dagger. The sword had been a present from her father on her fourteenth namesday.

She had many more weapons and all sorts of pieces of armour to wear, given to her from her father and her uncle Benjen over the years much to the aggravation of her mother Catelyn Stark. Her mother fiercely believed that girls should not fight, let alone own any equipment to do so but her father had made an exception in her case.

Until the age of ten, Alynna and her brothers Robb and Jon had been inseparable. When they turned ten however the boys were thought how to wield a sword and she how to play the lute and recite poetry. Much like Arya now however those things bored her to tears. Literally. So when the boys were dismissed from their lessons each night she would cajole them into teaching her what they'd learned. And though her teachers severely lacked any teaching skills she quickly surpassed their abilities in handling a sword, much to their aggravation.

She developed her own style which involved much more kicking, spinning around and dropping to the floor when needed. She used her speed since she lacked the strength. One month passed like this and by then Robb was so fed up with the way she kept beating him that he forgot their solemn oath of silence on the matter and complained to his father. By the time his complaint was said and he realised what exactly had escaped his lips the deed was done. However instead of discussing the matter with his wife, lord Eddard Stark decided to first see for himself just how talented his daughter was and so he told Robb not to say anything to anyone. That night he followed him after supper to the Godswood to see the "lessons". What he saw astounded him, having never seen a girl so young and with no guidance whatsoever, fight the way his daughter did.

Lord Stark was first and foremost a practical man however, and a religious one. He believed it no coincidence that his daughter was gifted with these innate skills and was not one to judge a gift from the Gods. If his daughter could fight the way she did than she should be taught how to. He was curious to see just how far her potential went.

It was thus decided that Alynna would join her brothers in their lessons for half a day on the condition that she would continue her lessons with her mother in the other half and would stop complaining about them. She did, and she shocked everyone in her ability to learn. In half the time her brothers had she learned more than twice as quickly. Every night she would also show her father what she had learned that day and he helped her develop her own method of fighting more thoroughly. Soon her father was forced to send for a new teacher for her however, especially since she would need one that could teach her a style more fitting to the girl's strengths and weaknesses. This is how Sirio Forel found himself in Winterfell, teaching Alynna the water dance for two years after which he recommended another teacher with another style to further her education.

When they were sixteen, lord Eddard Stark found that all three of his eldest children were highly skilled not only in fighting but also in matters of strategy and ruling. A matter he kept as quiet as he could. He dismissed all teachers, only urging his children to learn how to fight together and to adapt their styles to one another. These lessons and skills came at a price however since with rights came responsibilities. They would accompany their father on all of his duties and learn from them.

Alynna's mother never let her forget that she was to be a lady however and though she would probably never be able to match her sister Sansa's courtly manners, she was taught to sow, dance, read, how to speak in a ladylike manner and most of all sing! She balanced the soldier with the lady with great difficulty and sometimes reluctance but she did it and now at seventeen she could honestly say she was both.

She put away her sword but kept the dagger on her person and changed into a light grey woollen dress. While she did her new pup kept dancing around her legs, nearly making her trip. _First thing to teach her: sit and stay! _She thought warily.

When she came back down intent on finding something to eat for her pup, she nearly bumped into her mother.

"Ah Aly, I've been looking for you!" Catelyn exclaimed "I need you to go to your father. He's in the Godswood."

"Why mother?" Alynna knew her father preferred at least an hour alone in there after performing an execution. Often just cleaning Ice and enjoying the silence.

"We received a raven from King's Landing with some unfortunate news. Jon Arryn has died and the King is riding for Winterfell." Her mother explained.

"The court is coming here?" Alynna asked incredulously. That meant housing more than 200 guests! _His grace better not be coming for the reason I think he is..._ she thought grimly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Her mother sighed "You better hurry my dear." And with a smile Catelyn walked around the corner.

Alynna picked up her skirts and hurried the other way. She found her father sure enough, in front of the heart tree, staring at it. She didn't approach him but waited for him to acknowledge her. He did after a while with a rather sad smile.

"I'm so sorry father." She tried to convey everything in that sentence.

"It's quiet alright Aly. He was an old man when I met him. He was lucky to live as long as he did."

"Still..." She seated herself next to her father "He's coming to ask you to be next, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid he is." Her father sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

Alynna stared at her father for a long time. She knew that if the King indeed asked such a thing, her father could not refuse him and even if he did, the alternative was not so much better. Her family would remain whole but if a Lannister took the position they would not truly be safe. "If you're going, I'm coming too." She vowed.

"I feared you might say that." Her father frowned "I would rather you stayed here, Robb will need you..."

"No" she interrupted, shaking her head "You will need me so much more. Robb will be fine here with mother and maester Luwin. If you go on your own King's Landing will spit you out within the first month!"

"Ah such faith you have in me little one!" Her father laughed. She smiled as well and then pouted "I'm not little!" Lord Eddard laughed harder and ruffled her hair like he used to when she still came up to his waist.

The moment past however and her father frowned again. "I suppose you're right. I'll need someone to man the tower when I'm dealing with other matters."

At that moment her pup decided to make its existence known by jumping at Ice. Luckily she missed since the sword was razor sharp. It made her father laugh again however and duck down to play with her. "Does she have a name yet?"

"No..." Alynna cocked her head to the side considering while her pup jumped up and down, trying to take a bite out of her father's gloves "How about... Tala?

"Mmm" her father hummed approvingly "That is a good name. Fitting too." He watched as his daughter picked up her pup which immediately started licking her face making Alynna giggle.

"Tala it is then."


	3. Dealing with lady Fy

**Dealing with lady Fy**

One week had passed since they'd heard the news of the King's imminent arrival. Alynna had spent most of her time helping her mother in all kinds of preparations for hosting such a large group of people. Her brother Robb had been helping their father in a similar fashion. There were some arrangements she made however that her parents didn't know of, and most likely wouldn't approve of.

This is how Alynna found herself walking outside the walls of Winterfell after nightfall, wearing one of Jon's cloaks. The hood was so big on her that no one would be able to see her face, much less recognize her. The back of the cloack even trailed behind her and was looking more grimy by the minute. She was sure that her brother wouldn't notice however since she had taken a cloak that was meant to be washed anyway.

When she arrived at her destination she decided to forgo knocking since there was so much noise coming out of the building that no one would have been likely to have heard. She noticed there were several rooms in the establishment with some doors closed but most wide open. Alynna directed her gaze away from them since she knew only too well what she would find there.

A girl with long, curly red hair sidled up to her wearing nothing but a smile that was supposed to be charming but instead made Alynna feel pity for her.

"Can I be of any service, m'lord?"

"Perhaps you can" Alynna answered in her normal, very female voice, hoping that the girl would drop the act and allow her to get down to business "I'm looking for the owner of this establishment."

The other girl either didn't get the clue, or thought that she was playing for the other team because she upped the ante even more "I'm afraid she doesn't have time tonight, but surely I will be able to fulfil your... needs."

"I think not." Alynna dropped her hood just far enough that the girl, and only the girl, would be able to recognize her "I would like to speak to the owner." She flipped the hood back to cover her face "Now please."

The astonished girl opened and closed her mouth a few times but after a pointed look from Alynna, she ran to the back of the building and disappeared behind a curtain covered doorway. A few minutes later a rather plump and breathless woman emerged from the same doorway. She was still busy tying the knot of what Alynna supposed to be a dress when the woman led her to yet another room. This room was small, dark and appeared unused to Alynna's eyes. There was a table there with two chairs opposite one another. The woman gestured to one of the chairs and then seated herself in the other.

"What can I do for you m'lady?" The woman asked while Alynna sat down and adjusted her hood. The woman would be able to see her face but if anyone were to interrupt, Alynna simply had to look down to veil her face again.

"Well for starters you can tell me you name." Alynna smiled. _Best start of easy._

The woman smiled as well though hers was more catlike "The girls here call me lady Fy but the customers call me Kitten."

"Mmm, Fy it is." _Whale would have been more appropriate _Alynna thought "I have a business proposition for you Fy."

"Do you now?" Fy pretended to be surprised "I hardly think a woman of your status would have any business in a brothel..."

"Yes, but if I didn't have any business here I certainly wouldn't be here." Alynna matched her smile though hers was far more cold "I find myself lacking two hand maidens and wondered whether I could... obtain them here."

"Here?" The eyebrows of Fy disappeared in the folds of her forehead "M'lady surely you must know that servants are not recruited in a brothel."

"That's a shame because the servants I require will have need of very particular skills." Alynna received no response this time so she continued on. "A part of my family will most probably be returning with the King to the capital. As I'm sure you've heard, that place is far different than the North and so I will have to take some precautions. One of them is having eyes and ears in places I normally am not supposed or allowed to be. I would like to acquire those eyes and ears here."

"Exactly what sort of eyes what you be needing then?" Alynna could see that Fy still wasn't convinced so she decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm sure that there are some girls here who are so profitable that they would be able to buy themselves out in less than a year. When the King and his people pass through those girls will be able to do that in even less time. I would offer to buy out your most popular girl for her so that she may keep her money and bring her with us to King's Landing." Alynna knew that that last part would ensure the loyalty of said girl, at least for a while.

"And what would be in it for me?" Fy's eyes narrowed.

"I would also buy out your least profitable girl, preferably a shy one and one who has not been here for too long. That way you still receive some profit out of that girl. You and I both now that you will inevitably lose your more profitable ones anyway."

"That profitable one would never be satisfied with servants work however..." Fy hesitated.

"Probably not but I don't need her to do any servants work. I just need information on what rumours go around in the city, who was seen talking to whom, that sort of thing. I really don't care about the way she gets me her information as long as I get it. The less profitable one should be more than happy to be a handmaiden to me and my sisters." Alynna didn't see any trouble in the arrangements, not for the girls, Fy or her. She knew she needed some spies of her own since King's Landing would be crawling with them and she refused to go in blind.

"And how would you propose I select these girls? Or would you prefer to do that yourself?" Fy had once again returned to her seductive smiles, much to the annoyance of Alynna. She decided she had had enough of "lady" Fy for the evening and stood up.

"I'm sure you will be more than capable in doing so though I would suggest you do so according to the Imp's preferences. That should give you an idea of a southerner's tastes. I will come here the night before our departure to meet them, approve your choices and pay for them." Alynna adjusted her hood again and before Fy could say anything else, she made her way out the door and into the cold night.


	4. Awkward introductions

**Awkward introductions**

The morning of the arrival of the King and his court found Alynna in the room of her sister Sansa, trying to both calm her down and avoid her mother who was running around fidgeting with flower arrangements and table settings that were already perfect. Her sister was not much better however but she spent her attention on her own appearance rather than that of their home.

Alynna had already done her hair in four different styles but Sansa found flaws in all of them and Alynna was beginning to regret her promise to help her get ready. She was currently braiding the top part of her sister's red hair in a simple braid, leaving her face clear but still framed with the rest of her hair. She wasn't really paying attention though and was replaying yesterday's sparring match with her brothers in her mind while staring in the mirror.

If anyone would actually be looking at her reflection they would see a beautiful girl with all the Stark features. The only thing she inherited from her mother's side of the family were their curls though hers weren't quiet as pronounced as Robb's. Her black hair flowed in waves down her back framing her face and shining in the morning light. If there was one thing Alynna was a little vain about, than it would be her hair. She did everything to keep it healthy though she mostly kept it in a simple braid. That fashion was both easy to accomplish and more practical when fighting.

While her sister Sansa was wearing a light blue dress of her own making, Alynna wore a light grey one bringing out her eyes. Their statures differed as well. Sansa was already taller than her and might just grow to be as tall as their father. Alynna on the other hand barely reached her twin's shoulder. She didn't mind however, if she were smaller than she was also quicker and more light footed. Both crucial fighting skills.

Sansa was again making disapproving noises and turning her head this way and that to get a better view.

"Sansa dear I love you but if you decide on another hair style, I'll make you do it yourself!" Alynna exclaimed. She was quickly running out of patience.

"But..." Whatever her sister's complaint would be, it would have to wait because at that moment Alynna was saved by...

"The King is near! The King is near!" Her brother Bran was running around, excitedly shouting at the top of his lungs.

Alynna quickly stepped out of the room and stopped him by grabbing the back of his cloak. "Alright Bran everyone in the entire North heard you. Are you dressed like mother told you to?" Bran bobbed his head up and down, smiling from ear to ear. "Good, get down to the courtyard. Tell father we'll be there shortly."

She turned back to her sister who was nervously wringing her hands while looking in the mirror. Alynna sighed and walked over to put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Sansa, you look stunning, you know that. There is no more time to change now, we are going down to the courtyard or we're going to be late."

"I know that" Her sister snapped "I'm not a child!" Sansa turned and all but stormed down the stairs. _Times like these make me seriously doubt that little sister_ Alynna thought.

Alynna stood on the front line of the assembled crowd waiting to greet the King. She stood between Robb and Sansa, who was still fidgeting with her dress and snapping at everyone who tried to reassure her. Alynna noticed her twin shaking his head and smiled at him. They rolled their eyes at the same time and then started laughing. A quick look from their mother shut them up though.

"Where's Arya?" Her mother asked worried. Alynna turned to watch the outskirts of the crowd knowing that her little sister was most likely to be hidden among them.

"Sansa where's your sister?" Sansa just shrugged and returned to wait for the arrival. Just then Arya came running up to where they stood. Wearing a rumpled dress and a helmet of all things!

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Their father stopped her immediately "What are you doing with that on?" It took everything Alynna had to not burst out laughing at her sister's pouting face. _She couldn't possibly have thought that she would be allowed to greet the royal family wearing that!_

She wasn't the only one holding back laughter tough since Robb and Jon and Theon behind them were all doing the same. "Go on." Her father sent Arya to her place and passed the helmet to Ser Rodrick who also stood behind them.

"Move!" Arya shoved Bran roughly aside and resigned herself to grumpily stare at the beginning of the processing which started to appear. _Perfect timing! _Alynna thought smiling.

Her smile faded rapidly however as she watched Sansa and Prince Joffrey sizing each other up. The Prince even smirked at her sister who blushed under the attention. Alynna frowned and exchanged a quick, worried look with her twin before turning her attention to the front again.

A carriage with red Lannister flags was driven into the courtyard and behind that the King himself rode in, surrounded by his Kingsguard. Lord Eddard Stark knelt at the sight of his childhood friend and the rest of the crowd followed him.

Alynna still noticed the block the King needed to dismount his horse. Apparently the fierce Robert Baratheon who destroyed the Targaryen dynasty had turned into an old man with a wine belly. She saw that her father had noticed as well and that he grimaced at the sight.

The King walked over and signalled for her father to get up. With him the rest of the assembled people rose too. "Your Grace" Her father bowed to the King. The King didn't reply immediately though but sized her father up first.

"You got fat" He stated. Alynna bristled at that _Pot? Meet kettle!_ Her siblings were having much the same reaction but their father only looked pointedly at the King's own stomach. They both burst out laughing and embraced.

The King turned and embraced her mother "Kat!" Her mother smiled as the King ruffled Rickon's hair.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The King asked disgruntled when they stepped apart.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Her father said smiling. At the same time the passengers of the carriage stepped out of it. Amongst them were Queen Cersei and her two youngest children.

"Where's the Imp?" She heard Arya ask quietly to Sansa. "Will you shut up?!" was Sansa's annoyed reply. Alynna noticed her sister was alternating between staring in awe at the Prince and his mother.

The King then turned to her brother "Who have we here? You must be Robb." They shook hands and Robb nodded. Then the King turned to Alynna. The smile immediately dropped from his face. Not knowing what else to do Alynna dropped in a low curtsey "Your Grace."

"This is my eldest daughter Alynna your Grace." Her father intervened taking her hand and making her stand up again.

"Hmpf" The King huffed "You look a lot like your aunt." He gathered himself again, turned to Sansa and proceeded with the greetings "Aye, you're a pretty one."

Then he came to Arya "Your name is?" Arya looked at him with a wary look "Arya."

"Ooh" The King said when he came to Bran "Show us your muscles." Bran smiled and held up his arm. The King laughed "You'll be a soldier."

Behind him Alynna noticed one of the King's guard remove their helm. With golden hair like that and looking much like his sister it could only be Jaime Lannister. Arya had noticed too apparently "That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa asked her again while the queen walked over. She handed her hand to her father for him to kiss. He bowed and kissed it "My Queen." Alynna supposed she looked beautiful but she had an air about her that was as cold as a Northern winter.

Her mother repeated her father's words and curtsied. "Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." The King commanded suddenly.

"We've been riding for a month my love" The Queen complained "surely the dead can wait."

The King merely looked at her "Ned." And turned away to the general direction of the crypts. Her father had no choice but to follow.

An awkward moment followed which Arya decided to break with asking Sansa yet again "Where's the Imp?" The Queen looked at her and turned to walk to her brother. "Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast."

Alynna knew then and there that the tone was set for their entire visit. Awkward indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I would really like to know what you're thinking. Whether you think it's good or not, please just tell me and review!**


	5. A Northern feast I

**A Northern feast I**

Alynna and her family, save Jon, were waiting in a hallway just outside the Great Hall. They would escort the royal family in and open the feast. Alynna was not in the best of moods. Firstly she was no fan of dressing up and having to stand in the spotlight for any length of time, and secondly (and more importantly) Jon wasn't allowed to attend the feast. She would do her best to entertain herself in the company of her twin and Theon but the dynamic simply wouldn't be the same if Jon wasn't there. She was determined to find a flaw in her mother's orders and smuggle him in after a few hours.

She watched her sister Sansa once again fretting over her dress and her hair and praised herself lucky that she had left the privilege of helping her get ready to her mother. She herself had gotten ready with Arya which was much more fun although they tended to forget they were getting ready at all. Arya was almost a copy of her younger self and also didn't want to get ready with Sansa but for another reason altogether. When Sansa was nervous she tended to snap at people and nitpick about the smallest imperfections. Arya with her unladylike behaviour tended to be the biggest imperfection in Sansa's eyes in such a moment. Alynna's two younger sisters would bicker and argue the whole time if allowed and so they prepared separatedly.

After a good long hour of pillow fighting and laughter, Alynna had managed to pull the top part of Arya's hair in a knot and leave the rest loose. Arya had in turn fixed her hair. She was remarkably gentle about it to Alynna's surprise and although she couldn't perform any braids as complicated as those the Queen wore, with enough instruction the end result was more than satisfying. She now wore her hair in a braid that was rolled up in a knot at the back of her head with a few strands left to hang loose to frame her face.

They then quickly picked their dresses. Alynna chose a dark grey one for her sister which was dressy but wouldn't constrict her movements too much. Arya had then chosen a dress in Tully blue and Stark grey and white swirls. It had a corset unfortunately but it lacked the typical long sleeves so it couldn't be considered southern. If that still left anyone to doubt Alynna's background, Arya decided that she should were the hairpins her brothers had given her for her sixteenth namesday. They were decorated with two big silver direwolves. They resembled her sigil very closely and she wore them in her knot on either side of her head. She also decided to wear the blue earrings which were sent from Riverun for that same namesday.

Her sister Sansa and her mother each wore their hair in the same fashion Arya was wearing it in and had similar dresses on, though her mother's was dark blue and Sansa still wore the same light blue dress she'd worn to greet the royal family this morning.

Her brothers simply wore what they wore every day though they'd cleaned themselves up a bit. Alynna thought that Rickon looked especially cute with his hair that laid nearly flat on his head with everything combed to the right side. Alynna didn't think her father was wearing anything different than normal but she doubted the King would either.

Eventually the royal family sauntered in the hallway one by one. The King would be escorting her mother while her father would be walking the Queen in. Robb gallantly offered his arm to a blushing Myrcella which made Alynna smirk. The interaction between the two would give her material to tease him with all night long. Joffrey copied Robb and offered his arm to Sansa though he couldn't seem to stop looking her up and down, the sight of which made Alynna want to smack him upside the head. Arya looped her arm through Tommen's in annoyance, she clearly couldn't wait to get this over with. Bran and Rickon would be last simply walking side by side. Bran was secretly glad not to have to escort anyone and Alynna could see him laughing at a disgruntled Arya. Alynna was about to move towards them to let them escort her in when the Queen's twin brother walked up to her. He even bowed to her and offered her his arm "My lady, if I may?"

Whatever Alynna had been expecting, it wasn't this. His reputation certainly didn't depict him as a gallant knight. She had no choice but to return the gesture however so she curtsied slightly and gingerly put her hand on his arm. "Ser Jaime" she nodded. She turned back around to look at the entrance to the Great Hall. She noticed different reactions from everyone at their paring. Her twin was looking at her worryingly as was her father though his reaction was slightly more concealed. The Queen didn't bother to hide her reaction though and was openly glaring daggers at her. _Oh boy..._ Alynna thought _Someone didn't get their beauty sleep last night_.

The King didn't seem to have even noticed his brother-in-law was present and started walking forwards as soon as everyone settled down. The Great Hall which was buzzing with all kinds of noise immediately fell silent. Ser Jaime brought her to her table at the right side of the front of the hall where she would be sitting with Robb and Theon, who was already present and openly staring at them.

Jaime bowed again and kissed her hand "My lady". She also curtsied again "Ser Jaime" and he left to seat himself at the other side of the hall. As he did Robb joined them with a frown on his face. Not to be outdone by a Lannister, he grabbed a chair and gestured for her to be seated. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour but complied "Thank you Robb."

After everyone had found their place the King opened the feast with a "Well? What are you all waiting for? Less talking more eating!" after which he dug in himself. Most of the Northeners present looked shocked at his behaviour but the Southeners took no notice and dug in.

* * *

Alynna supposed the feast went well enough. The King's behaviour deteriorated very fast though and as soon as the tables were cleared of the food he walked away and could be found flirting and kissing with serving maids. It clearly made her mother uncomfortable as she was sitting next to the Queen who watched it happen with bitter resignation.

No one had started dancing yet though and Alynna was starting to get bored. Her table companions were not much help either. Her brother was quietly sipping his wine with a constant frown on her face and Theon had already left. Undoubtedly copying his King's behaviour in a more private setting. Alynna had finally had enough and decided to start teasing Robb instead of watching the feast.

"It seems you have gained an admirer brother." She said, smirking and pointedly looked at Myrcella who quickly looked the other way as Robb followed Alynna's gaze. He shifted around uncomfortably. "Yes well I'm certainly not the only one." He said gruffly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alynna said truly surprised. She hadn't had much male attention before except for the odd son of a Northern lord trying to gain an alliance with her father.

"Let's see, there's His Grace for starters" Robb all but pointed to the King who was indeed watching her in what he would consider was a covert fashion. He was sitting a ways away with some girl on his lap. _Charming..._ Alynna grimaced.

"Then there's the Queen" Her brother gestured again to where the Queen was still trying to kill her with her gaze. _That's disconcerting indeed._ "A whole lot of southern scum" Robb was now pointing at a table of boys their age and older who were indeed staring at them. Alynna startled a bit at their lack of propriety. They didn't even bother to avert their gazes as Robb pointedly glared at them. "And last but not least Ser Jaime! Who has been looking at you when he thinks my attention is elsewhere." She again turned to where Robb was pointing and saw that Jaime Lannister was pointedly ignoring them.

"Are you sure about that one? He seems as bored as I am." Alynna remarked uncertainly.

"Quite sure, trust me sister." Robb was still glaring at the blond head across the hall.

"Oh for the love of the Gods, stop it!" Robb startled at her outburst and looked at her with wide eyes. "Tonight may very well be the last time we can feast together for a long while. Don't ruin it with your glum disposition!" Her brother just grumbled some more.

Finally completely fed up Alynna stood up, grabbed Robb's hand and dragged him to his feet. Still holding his hand she stole the nearest pitcher of wine from a passing servant and dragged her brother to the table seating nearly all their friends in Winterfell. When they arrived she all but threw the pitcher on the table, earning herself a roar of approval from the table, and seated herself between two of her brothers friends. Robb was forced to sit beside her since she was still holding onto his hand. Their friends passed them some glasses and soon they were all laughing and drinking along.

* * *

Another hour passed and Alynna noticed Robb getting up beside her. He walked to Arya who had apparently thrown something at Sansa. Seeing as Arya would be going to bed, Alynna thought it a good idea to collect her youngest two siblings and put them to bed as well. When she was crossing the hall however she noticed her father talking to Jaime Lannister. She approached them thinking she might do her father a favour by cutting the Lannister arrogance short.

"Well said!" She heard Ser Jaime say when she approached her father from behind.

"Father?" She said to get his attention. Unfortunately she also gained the attention of the knight and his gaze was indeed slightly disconcerting. _Maybe Robb is right after all._

"Yes Aly?" Her father turned completely around so that the other man couldn't see his face anymore. Lord Eddard seemed relieved and slightly thankful to not have to continue his conversation.

"I thought it might be time for Bran and Rickon to go to bed. Rickon is half asleep already." Her father looked for his youngest children and saw that was indeed the case. He laughed "Yes you're probably right, thank you Aly." Alynna smiled back, nodded to Ser Jaime and then walked to where her brothers were sitting.

"Time for bed." She lifted Rickon in her arms. He barely seemed to notice since he didn't even wake up. Bran was half asleep on his feet as well. When she turned to leave the hall, she noticed that her plan had worked and her father was now talking to her Uncle Benjen. Jaime Lannister however was now openly watching her and didn't even turn away as she looked back.

Alynna refused to be intimidated. She knew the hall as the back of her hand and could navigate it blind if she wanted to. She held his gaze with an ice cold one of her own as she walked all the way to the back. Only breaking it as she passed him since she would not do him the pleasure of turning her head to watch him. She felt disgusted at all the ogling. _We're not even in King's Landing and they're already playing games._


	6. A Northern feast II

**A Northern feast II**

When Alynna returned from Bran and Rickon's bedchamber she was starting to feel the wine she had been drinking all night. She was giggling as she skipped down the stairs. _There's only one person missing. _She thought to herself and she immediately frowned. _Well the feast is over, now there's just the dancing and mother never said anything about him being forbidden to join in that._ Alynna smiled from ear to ear, convinced that she could get Jon into the hall now. _Then the night will be perfect!_ She all but ran to the practice grounds where she knew Jon went when he was in one of his dark moods.

She found him talking to Tyrion Lannister of all people. What she heard quickly sobered her and broke her happy mood.

"Let me give you some advice bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it can never be used to hurt you." Alynna was glaring daggers at the Imp by the time he was done but she was standing in the shadows and even as he turned around he would not be able to see her yet.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon's voice was filled with pain and Alynna's stomach sank even further at the sound of it. She hated to see her brother like this.

The Imp turned around again "All dwarves are bastards in their fathers eyes." He then turned and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall where Alynna stood watching them. Their eyes met as he passed her and she gave him one of her coldest glares fuelled by the sounds of the attacks Jon was making on the practice dummy to release his frustration. "My lord" she all but snarled and then walked passed him towards Jon.

She heard the doors of the Great Hall open and close so she assumed the Imp had gone inside. She waited for Jon to acknowledge her and for a while just watched him practice. Eventually he turned around though, out of breath from constantly swinging his sword. Alynna waited for him to catch his breath and just watched him for a while.

"You should come inside Jon." She said softly breaking the silence.

"You know very well I'm not allowed Aly, you heard your mother say it yourself." He sighed and threw his sword to the side, leaning on one of wooden poles.

"You weren't allowed to join in the feast. She never said anything about the dancing." Alynna said smiling mischievously.

"I'll still get in trouble over it Aly, you know that!" He all but yelled the last part.

Alynna sighed "The dwarf was right you know. You shouldn't care what other people think, their opinion's never going to change... Do you honestly still care what my mother thinks?"

"You know I do" Jon said very quietly.

Alynna drew herself up at that and stepped closer to Jon to poke her finger in his chest "Well you shouldn't! You're leaving to take the black anyway! You won't have to put up with her anymore soon enough!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Jon's face fell "You know about that?" Alynna deflated and looked down "Yes I know... It's all you've ever wanted and you're old enough now. I saw Uncle Benjen talk to father..." She was silent for a while. "I don't suppose there's anything I can say or do to change your mind is there?" She looked back up, hopefully.

"No there isn't." Jon avoided her eyes. "You don't have to go, you know. You could come us to King's Landing. We could really use your help there..." She tried to play on his conscience but already knew it to be futile.

Jon energetically shook his head "It'll be even worse there, you know that." Alynna could see he was determined to go.

"I know. I still wish you weren't going though." She said sadly.

Jon nodded "I know, me too." He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Well if we're both going than you simply have to come inside. It might very well be our last feast together for a very long while." Alynna broke the hug and tried to smile again.

"Aly..." Jon whined. "Please Jon?" She took his hands "Please!"

Jon looked at her smiling face for a long time. "Fine" He spat huffing. Alynna decided to ignore his mood. It would improve once they went inside. She squealed and then unceremoniously dragged him to the doors.

Neither of them noticed a smiling Tyrion Lannister still watching them as they walked by.

* * *

After a while, when Alynna was again slightly drunk, her friends decided to show their Southern guests another popular feature of a Northern feast.

"Alynna love, sing us as song!" Alynna blushed bright red when everyone looked at her. The shout was quickly picked up by many of the guests who had heard her sing before.

"A-ly-nna! A-ly-nna!" People were starting to bang their fists on the tables at the rhythm. She was trying to duck her head in her twin's shoulder to remain unseen but Robb would have none of it. He exchanged a look and a mischievous smile with Jon after which they both took an arm and hauled her to her feet.

She mock gasped and mouthed "Traitors!" at them. They only smiled unrepentantly and Robb pushed her towards the raised dais.

"Fine!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. The crowd roared its approval and people banged even harder on the poor tables.

She walked briskly over to the musicians on the left side of the dais and briefly talked to them before she climbed up the stage.

"Fine!" She was smiling broadly now, refusing to show any fear though she was very nervous "But if I'm singing than you better be singing along!" She pointed to the table where her friends and brothers were sitting. They yelled all sorts of things back to her.

Alynna took a deep breath, straightened her back and started to sing.

"I've been a wild rover for many's the year

I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer

But now I'm returning with gold in great store

And I never will play the wild rover no more"

Alynna had looked at the smiling faces of her brothers the entire time, not daring to look away for fear of losing her composure, but now not only their table but the whole hall was singing along.

"And it's No, Nay, never,

No, nay never no more

Will I play the wild rover,

No never no more"

Ale jugs were swung, hands were clapped, feet were stamped and fists were banged on the table. All the Northeners and everyone who was drunk enough followed their King's example and sang along merrily. Many of their Southern guests were shocked by their behavior. Alynna even saw the Queen leave and her sister Sansa burry her head in her hands.

They stopped singing on the last two lines however and allowed Alynna to do the honors, which she did with much enthusiasm and with a clear strong voice.

"Will I play the wild roveeeeeeeeeeeeeer, no neveeeeeer no more!"

The crowd burst out cheering and clapping and Alynna bowed to them, curtsied to the King who raised his ale jug in salute, and stepped of the dais. She all but ran to her brothers and started tugging them of the table and towards the area reserved for dancing, which was still vacant. "If I have to sing, you have to dance!" Soon they managed to bring nearly everyone from their table to join them and they danced for a long while to the same tune that the musicians were still playing.

Alynna mostly danced with Robb and Jon and other Winterfell born boys she knew. She almost didn't hear the music changing to a tune more suitable of Southern dances, she merely adjusted her style and kept going. She didn't even notice some of their guests joining them on the dance floor until someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around with a broad smile on her face, which was now framed with much more loose tendrils of hair and bright red from exertion, and stopped short at seeing who wanted her attention.

Before her stood Ser Jaime Lannister with a broad arrogant smirk on his face. He bowed and kissed her hand but didn't release it afterwards. "May I have this dance my lady?" Alynna was very much temped to refuse even though she knew she shouldn't. She had to stop herself from looking for any of her male relatives for help. Instead she looked him in the eye and nodded.

They filed together with the other couples in the dancing line without speaking. Alynna noticed that both her brothers were still dancing too. _Perhaps this won't be so bad…_ She thought hopefully, glad that most Southern dances didn't require much physical contact at all, as opposed to the Northern ones.

When the dance started her partner suddenly became much more talkative "That was quite the performance earlier." He was still smirking and Alynna didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or a veiled insult. She decided to play dumb for a while and see if he could see through it "Thank you Ser." She was smiling politely but knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"This feast is very different from those in King's Landing but I suppose you'll be able to see that for yourself soon enough." _Ah _Alynna thought _now I understand! He's fishing for information on our father! Good luck with that mate!_

"Perhaps I will" was her non-committal answer. She could see that he was very intelligent but she refused to play his games. She wouldn't give him so much as a shred of information if she could help it.

"Hmm, you look stunning by the way, if I may say so." _Ha! Compliments will get you nowhere Lannister. _"I suppose you may" she said with a bored air.

"Yes, you look very much like a Stark, unlike your sister who looks much more Tully-like." Alynna couldn't help but slightly bristle at that for she was sure that was supposed to be an insult. To her it certainly wasn't but even so she decided to set him straight on this matter "Well I **am** a Stark" She said proudly which somehow made his smirk even wider.

"I suppose His Grace was right to compare you to your aunt earlier. You look a great deal like her."

"You knew her?" Alynna again strived to seem bored. She was very busy looking for someone to save her from this conversation however.

"Everyone in the seven kingdoms got to know her. Robert's love for her nearly destroyed Westeros." _Again with the insults!_ Alynna was losing her patience quickly though she refused to let it show. _What I wouldn't give to be able to slap that smirk of his face and get away with it!_ She was finally able to catch her Uncle Benjen's eye however and he quickly came to her rescue as the music and the dance changed.

"May I cut in?" Benjen's voice was calm but left no room for argument.

"Of course." Jaime Lannister again bowed and kissed her hand "My lady" In return she gave him the most shallow curtsy she could muster without seeming rude, she refused to even lower her eyes "Ser" She said curtly and then turned to her Uncle with a relieved and truly delighted smile.

"I didn't know you danced Uncle." She said after she was sure her previous dance partner couldn't hear her anymore.

"Well I don't normally have much opportunity to, so without the practice I don't dare to when I do come to Winterfell, except of course to save damsels in distress." He winked at her.

"If this is making you uncomfortable than perhaps we should go sit down Uncle." She smiled at him

"Yes please my dear, I'm afraid I'll be making a fool out of myself otherwise." He smiled brilliantly and looked slightly relieved.

"I sincerely doubt that." Alynna said jokingly. Her Uncle lead her to a table and then sat down himself. He poured himself and her another glass of wine and then promptly emptied his glass in one swallow.

"Ah!" He exclaimed while putting his glass back down. "So" He turned and gave her his full attention "What's happened since I was last here? Tell me everything you can think of."

Alynna smiled broadly, leaned in and did exactly that until her father declared the feast over in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow! I wrote 8 pages in one day! That deserves a reward don't you think? Like... a review! Please? I would really, really, really love to know what you think! Good or bad I don't care but please leave me something :)**


	7. Dangerous archery lessons

**Dangerous archery lessons**

Alynna woke up to blaring sunlight that came streaming in through her window which had undoubtedly been opened by her mother, subtly telling her to get out of bed. It hurt her eyes though as she suddenly felt all the wine she had consumed last night in her hangover. She groaned and pulled herself up thinking she could just get up, shut the window and return to a few more hours of sleep. She hadn't even been able to swing her legs out of the window however when she was tackled by a heavy, barking ball of fur.

Tala had been forced to stay in the stables all day and night so that she wouldn't disturb the preparations for the feast or the feast itself. She had found her way back to her room however and was now standing over her with her tongue lolling between her teeth and her tail excitedly wagging back and forth. Alynna laughed and lifted her up and of the bed. She crouched down and hugged her pup to her.

"I've missed you little one." She said, pulling back to look fondly at Tala. That proved to be a mistake when Tala proceeded to lick her face all over.

"Hmph, juck!" Alynna put her hands up to protect her face and immediately stood up. "Alright, alright I'm up!" In response Tala starting running around her in circles, a habit Alynna still hadn't managed to break her from.

She tried though and pointed at the door "Tala! Sit!" Her wolf whined but dutifully went to sit by the door, her tail still wagging across the floor. "Stay!" Alynna warned.

She turned quickly to her closet knowing that Tala wouldn't actually be staying by the door very long. She grabbed the first of her everyday dresses she found and yanked it on. Then she proceeded to braid her hair rather sloppily. She knew that compared to the Queen and many of the Southern ladies she would look like a slouch but to her mind this was **her** home they were staying at and if they didn't like how she looked, they would just have to learn to cope.

She motioned for Tala to move out of her way so she could open the door, which she did with much gusto. Alynna threw a suspicious look at her. She wondered if her wolf simply pretended she couldn't understand her at times, to annoy her, since she seemed to be able to listen just fine if it suited her.

Alynna walked to the kitchen with Tala at her heels, hoping to find something to brake their fast with for both her and Tala. And hopefully some apple juice to help with her hangover. Marla, the kind woman who presided over the kitchen and all its affairs burst out laughing when she saw her. "Long night dearie?"

"Yes I'm afraid so" Alynna replied ruefully. "I don't suppose there is anything left for me and Tala is there?"

"Of course there is!" Marla exclaimed. She waved her over to seat herself at one of the tables standing there. "I'm guessing you'll be needing my magic potion as well?" She teased. Alynna just smiled back, knowing she probably wasn't the first who had stumbled in here this morning, asking for a miracle.

A few minutes later Marla cheerfully handed her some oatmeal and a glass filled with what Alynna had always presumed to be apple juice. She didn't actually care what it was, as long as it cured her drumming head. Marla then presented Tala with some leftover meat from the feast last night "Well, dig in!" Tala, apparently needing no further encouragement, promptly attacked her meal and making a huge mess on the kitchen floor.

After they had both had their fill Alynna thanked Marla profusely. Her head now seemed almost back to normal. She walked out to the court yard where the men were assembling to go hunting. Normally Alynna would want to go with them, and if there were only Northeners in the hunting party she would, but today she yearned for some peace and quiet so she stayed home.

She saw her brother Bran longingly stare at them though undoubtedly whishing he was old enough to join in. Alynna decided he might need some cheering up today so with that in mind she made her way to the practice grounds after the hunting party left, to prepare her surprise for Bran.

* * *

When she was finished she looked at Tala "Go find Bran girl." Her wolf took of much too fast for her liking. Alynna cursed, picked up her skirts and raced after her. She stopped at the bottom of an old tower where Tala and Bran's wolf were dancing around one another. Bran himself was busy climbing which was his favorite thing to do by far. It made him extremely hard to find at times.

"Bran" she yelled "Would you come down please?"

He looked down surprised "Why?" He complained "I'm almost there!"

"I told you I would teach you archery didn't I? I finally have time now that mother's distracted and father's not here." She yelled back up.

Bran frowned and then looked toward the gap in the tower where he was headed, distracted by some noise. "Can't we do it another time?"

"Look Bran, either you come down now so I can teach you something or you keep climbing and practicing your archery on your own." Alynna put her hands on her hips "If you want to learn than you will have do so when I have the time. I might not be able to make time on another day."

Her brother sighed heavily but then slowly and steadily made his way back down. He sulked all the way back to the practice grounds.

When they arrived there he watched her pick up a bow with apprehension, undoubtedly remembering his previous lesson. Alynna decided not to comment on his fears, yet. Hopefully they would resolve themselves when the lesson was finished. If not she'd have to find another way to strengthen his self confidence.

"Alright, first lesson." She picked up an arrow, notched it, took up her stance and aimed but refrained from shooting. "Tell me how I'm standing."

"What?" Bran asked astonished.

"This is the stance an archer assumes to shoot. So, tell me how I'm standing." Alynna told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Well umm" He hesitated "You're standing sideways with your feet apart…"

"How far apart are they?" Alynna interrupted him.

Bran looked at her surprised "Uhm, a foot? Maybe a little more?"

"The length of my shoulders" she corrected him. She switched both bow and arrow to one hand to point it out with the other. "See? Both of my feet are standing below both of my shoulders. If I move one foot more forward" She moved to show him "or the other more backwards, I'm not standing stable enough. See?" Her brother nodded, concentrating now. "I'm putting them flat on the ground and resting my weight evenly on both of them." Bran even smiled a little then.

"Alright. Which one of my feet is standing is forward?" Alynna asked then.

"Your left one" The answer came swiftly now.

"Indeed, that's because I'm right handed" She drew her bow again "I'm pulling the string back with my strongest arm, so my left foot should stand in front." Bran nodded again.

"Okay, go on. How am I standing?"

They proceeded to do this until Alynna had explained every single detail she could think of. Then she picked up another much smaller bow and handed it to Bran who looked at it nervously.

Alynna simply smiled at him and moved behind him "Go on, show me what you learned." Bran's look changed to one of concentration as he took his stance. Alynna could see him adjust it as he went over everything she'd told him. After a while though she corrected the few faults he had made and explained again why he had to do things another way. She also gave him a few tips here and there to make up for the things she'd forgotten to explain.

"Alright, shoot!" She motioned to the closest target when she thought him ready. He became nervous again but did as she asked and released the arrow. He missed but only just. Alynna could see his frustration but didn't comment only drew her bow again and pointed the arrow to the sky.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong." Bran laughed "You're aiming to high!"

"What should I do then?" Alynna asked. "Lower your arrow!" She did as he asked but now pointed it to the ground. "Like this?" Bran laughed again "No higher" He took hold of her arrow and adjusted it "like this!"

"Oh okay then. Like this?" This time she pointed her arrow all the way to the right in the direction of the wall surrounding the practice grounds. "No!" He laughed "More to the left!". She promptly pointed her arrow in the other way, facing the court yard. "Like this then."

"No!" Bran yelled, laughing. He pushed on her arm holding the bow this time to point her in the right direction "Like this!"

Alynna relaxed and let her bowstring down. "Do you see what I'm trying to show you? It doesn't matter that you missed. If you do you simply adjust your aim and try again. You do so until you hit the target."

Bran looked doubtful but nodded. He took up his bow, drew the arrow, aimed and released it. He missed again but Alynna simply handed him another arrow and he adjusted his aim. This time his arrow did hit the target though it was nowhere near the center yet.

He stared at it for a long time and then turned towards her. "I hit it." His tone was completely astonished. Suddenly a huge smile crossed his face "I hit it!"

"You did." Alynna smiled back. She walked up to the target and yanked the arrow out. She picked the other one up too before she returned them to Bran. "Now I want you to try and hit the center."

He did as she asked but with much more enthusiasm as before. His face was full of concentration as he shot arrow after arrow. Alynna didn't do anything but adjust his stance a few times and retrieve the arrows.

Suddenly Alynna's senses went on high alert. _Danger!_ They screamed at her. She took in everything in the blink of an eye. How close she was standing to Bran. Where her knives were on her body, namely on her calves and on her wrist. Where the wolves were. She noticed they had both sensed the danger too and were creeping closer to them backwards, scanning the court yard for anything unusual.

She also noticed the Lannister twin's across the court yard close to the stables, arguing and staring at them. No that wasn't right. They weren't staring at her, they were staring at Bran and they weren't really staring either. The Queen was openly glaring at him and if Alynna thought the glares she had received before were vicious, they were nothing compared to the murderous ones she was sending now. Her brother was leaning against the wall of the stable and seemed to be assessing the situation and calculating his chances.

Chances of what Alynna wasn't sure but she wasn't willing to find out either. She shifted her weight trying to block Bran from their view without being too obvious about it. She glared back at them. If she could she would be mirroring the wolves expression, crouched down, snarling and with their ears flat against their heads. _Stay away!_ It screamed. _Or else_.

Throughout the rest of the lesson he stood there watching them though Cersei eventually stormed off. Alynna tried her best to make sure Bran didn't notice anything amiss while at the same time keeping her guard up. People frequently walked by, going about their daily business. Alynna knew she couldn't ask anyone for help. The Lannisters hadn't done anything … yet. She wished she could go alert her mother but she didn't dare leave Bran's side. Every time she was forced to turn to Bran to answer a question her heart rate skyrocketed even though she knew the wolves would tear anyone to pieces who would try to harm them.

After what seemed like hours to Alynna the hunting party returned and the court yard filled with people. While they provided a buffer, they also made her lose sight of Jaime Lannister which caused her to panic a little. She hovered around Bran scanning the crowd for a blond head while also desperately trying to gain the attention of any of her family members.

When Robb touched her shoulder from behind she flinched and grabbed Bran's shoulder, pulling to her. Jon stood beside her twin and with one look at her panicked face they moved closer, both immediately on guard as well though they did not know what for. Bran, who assumed she wanted to tell him something also turned to look at her. She schooled her face as fast as she could.

"Why don't we stop for the day?" She smiled at him though it was forced "We'll show these two goons what you learned tomorrow." Bran smiled back at her and moved to clear the target of arrows. Alynna hurried behind him and Robb and Jon immediately followed her, serving as another pair of eyes scanning for anything out of place.

Bran was too preoccupied in the afterglow him conquering his fears and didn't notice anything unusual but as soon as his back was turned Alynna told her brothers what had happened in hushed tones. They believed her immediately without questions or doubt, knowing that she wouldn't joke about something as grave as their little brother being threatened.

They helped her and together they watched Bran every second of every day even going so far as to suggest their other siblings group together in one of the rooms at night to sleep. Claiming that they should properly cherish the last nights together as a family, at least for a while.

Alynna worried constantly though unsure whether or not to tell her father. Knowing that it was much easier to protect Bran on their home ground. Once she and Bran left with their sisters and their father for King's Landing it would be much harder to ensure Bran's safety. If only she could figure out why the Lannisters wanted to harm her little brother. It made no sense to her and she often stayed up at night, tirelessly trying to figure out why.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter :) I'd like to make something clear though: I'm one of those authors who only watched Game of Thrones but didn't read the books. Mainly because I love the show so much I don't want to ruin any surprises for myself. I know a thing or two from all those fabulous fanfics though :) As such I don't know if Bran not being crippled will have any repercusions on the story other than the fact that it would prevent the necessary Stark-Lannister animosity. I tried to incorporate that regardless. In my opinion though the purpose of fanfiction is to tweek the story as you see fit, meaning that if you change something at the beginning, the rest must change as well. Bran not falling but instead hearing something suspicious and the Lannisters knowing he heard something, is one of my changes of which there will be many more. I hope you like it. If you do: let me know! If you don't: let me know as well! :D**

**Also for any archers out there: I'm truly sorry if I made some mistakes in how to shoot an arrow as I don't know how to myself. I looked it up but I gathered that the reality might be very different from the explanation. The same goes for any mistakes I made when writing, though I try to limit those :D**


	8. Battle in the Wolveswood

**Battle in the Wolveswood**

One week had passed since the King and his party had arrived. One week of constant worrying and keeping watch while being watched. Alynna and her brothers kept a very close watch over Bran while trying to figure out what the Lannisters were up to. They didn't only watch those two however. They were wary of everyone they didn't know coming close to their little brother since the Lannisters were wealthy enough to pay someone to do their dirty work for them.

Bran might not have known why but Alynna sensed that he knew something was up. She often saw him looking questioningly at his three oldest siblings when they insisted on spending time with him no matter where he was. Alynna even went climbing with him even though she was a little afraid of heights.

They were all standing in the court yard one morning where Bran and Rickon were having their lessons with maester Luwin. Robb and Theon were sparring with a few of Lord Starks guard watching them. Alynna and Jon were also watching but not really paying attention as they were standing much more closely to the table were the lessons were taking place, guarding Bran.

Suddenly a rider stormed into the court yard. He steered his horse towards them, knocking everyone out of his path. He stopped before all those gathered in the practice grounds.

"Wildlings!" He shouted "Wildlings in the Wolfswood!"

Her twin dropped his wooden practice sword and made his way towards the man. "Where? How many?"

"At least forty my lord, all armed near Peter's creek" He said in a slightly calmer voice while dismounting.

Robb immediately turned to the nearest guard "Go find my father!" The guard took of immediately and Robb turned to those assembled "Prepare yourself!" Everyone hurried out of there. Alynna hesitated, knowing that she should go change as well but reluctant to leave Bran on his own. She saw the same emotions crossing her brothers faces. She turned around "Bran! You stay with maester Luwin do you understand! Rickon, you too!" she ran off with her brothers at her heels without waiting for a reply.

She flew to her chamber where she quickly stripped down and then donned her fighting gear. She armed herself with three daggers at her wrist, calf and side and stripped her twin swords across her back. They were the possessions she was most proud of and had been a gift from her father on her fourteenth birthday so she could learn to fight with them. They were shorter and lighter than her normal sword but they were also more flexible to handle if one knew how. She loved them because they were a perfect fit for her fighting style.

When she was done she called Tala to her to find the one person who would be able to keep an eye on Bran while all the capable guards were out fighting. "Go find Arya!" Tala ran off to Arya's chamber, once there Alynna ripped the door open and after having assured her that only Arya was there, turned again to Tala "Guard the door!"

Shutting the door she turned around where Arya was staring at her with her mouth wide open. She opened her mouth to say something but Alynna cut her off.

"No don't ask anything! I have little time and too much to explain. I need you to listen very closely, understand?" Arya nodded quickly, for once understanding that the situation was grave indeed. Alynna continued "There are wildlings in the Wolfswood and Robb, Jon, father and I are going out to fight them along with most of the guards. I need you to watch Bran while we're away. Some people have been trying to harm him for the last week and they will surely try now that he is unguarded."

"Who? Why?" Arya asked with alarm.

"The Lannister twins most likely but they might send someone else. I don't know why but they've been watching him ever since last week." Alynna grew more worried about the whole situation with each passing moment. She didn't want to leave her little brother in the care of her little sister who was almost as defenseless as he was. She was older though and tended to mistrust people until they gave her good reason to think otherwise. Sansa and her mother would never believe her and she didn't want to tell her father until she had found some solid proof.

"Arya this is not a game! You can't confront them or let them know you're in on it too. All I need you to do is stick close to Bran and make sure you two stay with adults you trust at all times, preferably maester Luwin or mother." Alynna gave her instructions but she was running out of time so she decided to stamp it in one last time.

"If you get in a sticky situation you take Bran and you run and hide! Don't, under any circumstances try to fight them, unless you absolutely have to! This is our home, you know it better than they do so you escape! Use the wolves as well, they can detect danger much faster than we can." She crouched down before Arya and took hold of her shoulders "I need you to keep him safe until I return. You protect your little brother, understand?" Arya gave no reaction so Alynna shook her a little "Promise me Arya!"

"Yes! Yes! I swear!" Alynna was relieved but knew she had to say one more thing even if she didn't want to for it would probably scare Arya "If I should fall…"

"No don't!" Arya interrupted her but Alynna had no time so she spoke over her in a louder tone "If I should fall you go straight to father with this, understand? Jon and Robb will back up your story, they know too."

Arya nodded and for once in her life didn't seem not so excited at the thought of a battle. "Alright then" Alynna kissed her forehead "Go! Bran is in the court yard, I'll be right behind you." Arya rushed out, running as fast as she could. Alynna motioned for Tala to follow Arya and then took off after her.

As she reached the court yard it was quickly filling with her father's guards and even some southerners who apparently wanted to see a real wildling. Alynna thought them all fools since she knew their opponents wouldn't be fighting fairly if they could help it and most of their guests wouldn't be able to cope with that.

She pushed her way through the crowd to reach their father who was bent over the same table Bran and Rickon had had their lessons one not mere minutes ago. To Alynna's relief they were still standing there however and Arya had now joined them. She focused her attention on her father who was discussing strategies with the King while gleaning further information from the man who had warned them. Her brothers and Ser Baristan Selmy, captain of the Kings guard, were also present but silent. She joined them and stood shoulder to shoulder with her twin on one side and her half brother on the other. No one noticed her arrival but her family members so no one commented on her intention to join them, yet.

After a few more tense moments the strategy was decided. Alynna could see that the King was very excited but had refrained from taking the lead as her father knew the grounds much better. Their father went on to divide responsibilities.

"Robb, you take ten men, go to Thorren's bridge and ride north. Jon you do the same but you come down south from here." He explained pointing to the road leading to the Wall "Alynna, I want you to…"

"Alynna?" The King interrupted him loudly "Fighting is not for girls Ned! It's too dangerous." As he said this everyone turned to look at her. Well every southerner did as for the northerners seeing Alynna fighting was a part of everyday life.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Her father defended her "Alynna can handle herself **very** well in a fight, I assure you, your Grace." The last part was said with an edge of steel in his voice. Alynna wasn't surprised to see her father defend her abilities, it certainly wasn't the first time. She was surprised however to see him lose his temper over it. Perhaps he was offended that his friend would think him so callous that he would send his own daughter into battle if he didn't think her able. The two stared at each other for a long time.

"If you say so Ned." The King broke the silence, still obviously doubtful. Alynna wasn't offended in the slightest. She knew that in a few hours no one present would be doubting her abilities, nor those of her brothers.

"So, as I was saying…" Her father was still annoyed at being interrupted the first time but tried to hide it. He proceeded to explain his plan. She would take five of their fastest riders, ride north with her brother Jon's group and then turn back south to situate themselves on the west of the group of wildlings. Her father would take the largest group which consisted mostly of King's guard members and other southern lords and attack from the east. The plan was for Robb's, Jon's and her group to drive any stragglers towards her father's group effectively surrounding the wildlings. They had to ensure that survivors didn't continue to terrorize travelers after the majority was defeated.

They broke up and went to the stables to get their horses. Alynna shot one last look at Arya who was now trying to convince maester Luwin to go join her sister Sansa and her friends and wait for their return. Arya nodded at her and Alynna smiled back before turning around and shoving that matter from her mind. She really didn't need anything to distract her while fighting.

The group gathered again outside of the Hunters gate and divided themselves before setting of. Alynna drove Midnight to ride at a normal horses top speed knowing she couldn't let her group brake of before they had dropped Jon and his riders of at the road to the Wall. Once they had however she drove her much faster. The five men she had with her were also riding horses who, like hers, were known for their exceptional speed.

Once Alynna thought they had reached their starting point, she stopped and waited for the men. When they were close enough she motioned for them to spread out on either side of her to make sure they would catch as many wildlings as they could. Once they were in place she took off, presuming that the men would follow. She gave Midnight her head, letting her run as fast as she wanted which was extremely fast. The speed gave Alynna the adrenaline she needed to fully dive into a fighting mindset.

The more she did, the more she could feel both her brother's presence in her mind grow from the background noise they usually were. The three of them merged until they were one. They could feel their father as well but to a much lesser extent due to the fact that he was not of the same generation of Starks as they were.

Their father called this Tawaci Inatake or mind-link and said the ability to become one in battle and feel one another on a regular basis was as old as the Stark family itself. If Alynna hadn't known that her sister Sansa, who was much more Tully than she was Stark, was less versed in it, she would have thought it perfectly normal. Instead she knew it was a valuable asset to the Stark family of which they had many more though not all of them still known. She didn't know where exactly it had come from but she suspected that the Children of the forest had something to do with it when they lived together with the First Men in the Age of Heroes.

When Alynna spotted the first wildlings in her path she quickly wound her reins around the pommel of her saddle and unsheathed her twin swords. As she stormed by she hacked off the head of the first one and used the backlash of her motion to stab the one on the other side in the chest. Midnight didn't stop and just plowed through sometimes purposely deviating to run them over. Alynna didn't correct her and simply injured or killed anyone within her reach driving those that ran back towards Winterfell, and her father's men.

Alynna and her riders reached the battle soon enough but they dismounted before they reached the edge of the battle ground. She knew Midnight would seek her way back to Winterfell and most likely lead the other horses there as well.

Once they reached the fighters Alynna plowed her way through them to reach her brothers, who were already fighting side by side, taking down any enemy in her path.

As she took her place on Robb's right side she lost all thought, she only moved. A wildling came at her screaming . She hit him with the pommel of her sword in her left hand and brought her sword down on his neck as he stumbled back from the force of it.

Another one came right after and she dodged him by bending her knees and slicing open his stomach while he swung his sword at air above her. As he went down she saw another one storming at Jon's back. She intercepted him but couldn't dodge as she was standing back to back with Jon so she let his hit slide along her sword and as she continued her swing, brought her sword back in and slid it in his stomach. She noticed Jon ducking as she kicked the body away from her with her foot so she took the opportunity to roll over his back. She stuck her left sword in the side of Jon's attacker and brought her right down on his companions neck as her feet hit the ground. They both went down and she turned to the next.

Jon was no longer standing to close to her back so she dodged his attack by twirling around. As she turned her back to him she hit him sharply with her elbow in his stomach, her opponent doubled over so she turned around again and nearly hit his head off with her left sword.

A woman came at her this time. Alynna dodged her sword by sliding back and throwing her arms and swords up in the air. As the woman triumphantly hurried forward, she brought them back down on either side of the woman's head. The woman fell back and yet another wildling took her place with another one close behind him. She stuck her right sword in the first one's chest and kept it there while the other one swung at her. She evaded him by stepping sideways and struck him down with her other sword as he stormed past. Only then did she retrieve her right sword hand and let the first attacker drop.

She was now standing very close to her twin and deflected a wildling who came at his right side by kicking him away from him with her right foot. He stumbled back a little but came at her again. She dodged his swing by ducking down. He was struck down by Robb who continued the movement he had been making while killing his own opponent. She rolled to Robb's other side and took another wilding by surprise with seemingly coming out of nowhere and stuck her sword in his chest. She dodged the next by sidestepping to his back. She hit him so he would fall forwards and struck him down.

The whole while the trio had been moving towards their father who was fighting side by side with the King who, despite his considerable size, was able to bring down opponent after opponent with his hammer. A broad smile stretching across his face. When they approached, two wildlings who had been fighting members of the Kings guard suddenly turned around. Alynna quickly stepped between them and pierced their sides with her swords. She and her brothers joined the group and though they could see that the fight was over, they did not yet let down their guard. Wildlings could still come at them from the woods. She could see Ser Baristan dispatching the last one and watched with awe at the grace with which he moved, even at his considerable age.

Alynna noticed Theon among their group and the fact that he was wearing a bow across his back. "Scan the trees" She ordered him. "I don't take or…" He shot back but was interrupted by her father "Do it!"

Fortunately there didn't seem to be any other wildlings left, either in the trees or on the ground and so the group relaxed. Alynna was disgusted at the glee with which some of the southern fighters killed the wounded and defenseless wildlings.

Her father seemed disturbed as well. He ordered some of the guards to gather the bodies, burn them and stay there until the fire died down. Luckily no one had fallen on their side as they had taken the wildings completely by surprise. Her father then motioned for the rest of them to follow him back to Winterfell. They did some more reluctantly than others. The King especially couldn't seem to stop talking about the battle. Alynna could feel the minds of their trio slowly detach and by the time she retrieved Midnight from the edge of the Wolveswood, her mind was more or less her own again. She had to stop herself from rushing inside, anxious a she was about the wellbeing of Arya and Bran.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter wasn't really necessary for the storyline but I wanted the southeners to get accustomed to Alynna fighting and get Arya on Bran's protection detail. I hope you liked it since I'm still not sure about whether or not you liked the last chapter... If you want to get a better view of Alynna's fighting style I suggest you watch some of the youtube video's about assassin's creed Ezio and Connor when they're fighting. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Talk between sisters

**Talk between sisters**

Alynna went to find her siblings as soon as they'd returned in Winterfell. They weren't very hard to find however since nearly everyone that had stayed behind was waiting in the Great Hall for news. Arya, Bran and Rickon were there, playing a card game with Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen under the watchful eye of lady Stark and all six of the wolves.

Soon all those that had gone fighting excused themselves to clean up. Alynna had no choice but to follow since she was covered from head to toe with blood and gore. She threw another subtle warning glance to Arya who responded by nodding to no one in particular.

Knowing she would not have to rush now that Arya seemed to have the situation under control, Alynna took her time to make herself presentable. She dressed once again in one of her finer dresses since there would be a feast at sundown most probably. She didn't do anything special with her hair this time though knowing that it would only get in the way if she had to fight again.

She was not wrong in her assumption and that night at the feast the King proclaimed loudly that the fighting skills of all three of the eldest Stark children were of the finest he had ever seen. He was joined in that statement by Ser Baristan and that was a marvelous compliment indeed. The King also invited Jon to join the feast to celebrate the victory in honor of those skills. It made Alynna respect the King more seeing that he could be gracious if he were sober enough.

Alynna loved feasts but she was exhausted and so she left as soon as was possible without being impolite. Jon had already taken Bran and Rickon to their beds and now she was approaching Arya to do the same. She knew it was still relatively early to do so but she wasn't planning on putting her in her bed immediately.

"Come on Arya, time for bed." Arya looked up startled, she would have complained on any other day but tonight she held her peace, wondering what else this unusual day would bring.

Alynna took her to her bedroom instead of Robb's where they had all been sleeping together for a week. All but Sansa who had claimed such behavior was childish and refused to participate. Alynna sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Her little sister sat down and patiently waited for her to begin.

"How did your mission go today?" Alynna smiled.

"Well, I think. It didn't turn out to be that hard. We stuck with maester Luwin until mother found us. We followed her to the Great Hall and that's where you found us when you returned." Arya frowned when she finished "You were right though. The Queen was glaring at Bran the whole time. It's strange that mother hasn't noticed yet."

Alynna sighed and nodded "Very strange."

"Why don't you just tell father?" Alynna shook her head at that "I don't have any proof yet. You know that father wouldn't approve of making accusations like that. The Queen has been glaring at me since the first night as well but that doesn't necessarily mean anything other than the fact that she doesn't seem to like me." She stood up to pace the room "It's different with Bran though, I know it is."

She stopped her pacing and turned back to Arya. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you little sister." She said with a rueful smile "I couldn't tell Sansa though for she wouldn't have believed me."

"Why would you want to tell Sansa?" Arya asked indignantly "She can't even fight!"

"No she can't." Alynna's smile grew a little wider "But she is older than you and so her right to protect Bran trumps yours."

"What do you mean?" Arya asked curiously.

"Didn't father explain this to you already?" Arya shook her head so Alynna continued "We are wolves Arya, and as father is fond of saying, wolves live in a pack. When winter comes they protect one another as we must protect one another. In a pack, the younger the wolf is, the more fiercely it is protected by his pack mates. In our family this means that it is our parents responsibility to protect all their children. It is Jon's, Robb's and my responsibility to protect our younger siblings and one another, Sansa's responsibility to protect you and the boys and so on. You carry responsibility only for members that are older than you."

"Does that mean I can't help you if you need it?" Arya asked distressed.

"No of course not!" Alynna exclaimed "But if you ever have to choose between my wellbeing and Bran's or Rickon's, you have to choose them." Alynna noticed that her words were distressing Arya more but also knew they had to be said. She sat down behind her sister and proceeded to undo her braid. "I know it is scary to talk about but you have to know these things Arya. Especially considering the Lannister's hatred towards Bran and the fact that we'll be going south in a few days."

Arya nodded and turned towards her. "I understand" She said quietly "And I'll look after Bran as much as I can, I promise." That last part was said with determination.

Alynna hugged her little sister to her and stroked her hair "Thank you Arya. I'm so very proud of you, I hope you know that."

"Will you teach me how to fight? To help defend him?" Arya asked hopefully. Alynna rolled her eyes at Arya's one track mind "I cannot promise you that but I will promise you that I will speak to father about it." Arya nodded and then yawned.

"Let's go to bed shall we?" Alynna said, standing. "Oh and Arya, don't tell Bran anything yet. There's no point in scaring him unless we have a solid reason to." Her little sister again nodded and then went to her own room to change into her nightdress. When they were both ready they went to join their brothers who were already sleeping. That night Arya moved her cot next to Alynna's and slept in the knowledge that whatever happened, her big sister would protect them at all costs.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this is a rather small chapter but I have my last exam tomorrow (yay!) and so I have to go study now. Please review to let me know what you thought (or just to wish me luck :) ) !**


	10. Leaving home

**Leaving home**

Although the victory against the wildlings had noticeably lifted the King's spirits, he decided that his party would not delay much further in their departure from Winterfell. He wanted to leave while the woods were still relatively free of them so as to avoid another scuffle as they would be travelling with women and children.

This was how Alynna found herself saying goodbye to the only home she had known so far. She would miss Winterfell dearly but it was nothing compared to pain of the separation with her twin and her half brother, no matter how temporarily. As she was leaving with the King's party, Jon was taking the black and Robb would be staying to act as lord of Winterfell, they would all be separated from one another for the first time since they were babies. Alynna could not remember ever being without them. They had learned everything together, how to walk, talk, ride, fight, dance and all the other things that had helped them become the persons they were today.

She took one last look at the room she had slept in since she was twelve years old, the age at which she had begged her mother for her own room so that she would not have to put up with her little sisters bickering. Everything had been packed away with great haste by the servants. Only her weapons and fighting gear had been packed by Alynna herself with the utmost care. All her things were already loaded on the carts leaving the room bare except for her bed. Everything except what she was wearing of course. She knew that her mother probably wouldn't agree with it but Alynna had decided to wear some of her weapons and her fighting gear on top of her dress under the excuse that if they were indeed attacked she would not have to go rummaging through her chests.

She was wearing a blue woolen riding dress with slits on both sides all the way up to the top of her legs. It forced her to wear breeches underneath so as not to be improper, or cold, but it would give her the mobility she needed to ride astride. On top she wore a thin but flexible armor covering her chest and her upper legs and arms. She also wore a cloak against the cold that was specifically designed to allow her to access her twin blades.

She wasn't wearing those today however. Instead she had strapped her normal sword, which was still shorter and lighter than most other swords, to her hip and she wore her bow and quiver across her back. After all, if they were attacked by wildlings it might come in handy to be able to shoot them down from a distance. Finally she wore a set of four throwing knives in her belt.

As Alynna turned around she saw Tala bouncing up to her and a smile broke out across her face. "Are you excited girl?" she asked, stroking her head. She no longer had to bend down to so as the wolves were now as big as a normal sized wolf. They clearly weren't done growing though and Alynna again wondered at the eventual size her darling little puppy would grow to be.

Seeing as she couldn't put it of anymore, Alynna made her way to the court yard to say goodbye to her family. She went to her mother first and hugged her lightly, weary of revealing the weapons she was wearing. It didn't went by unnoticed apparently as she received a brief disapproving look but no further comment.

"Be careful Aly." Her mother warned.

"I always am mother." At that her mother smiled "I'm sure you are."

"Where is Rickon?" Alynna asked scanning the crowd for him.

"In the crypts. He refuses to say goodbye." Alynna felt a pang of hurt at that. There was no more time to go look for him which would mean leaving without seeing him. Alynna looked to her mother and saw her hesitate.

"You should see this trip as an opportunity as well Aly." She said eventually.

"An opportunity for what?" Alynna asked surprised. _To get myself killed?!_

"To find yourself a husband." Alynna opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted "It is best you do this yourself rather than have it done for you." Her mother lectured. It took everything Alynna had not to pout like a child, the thought of marriage to some stranger being truly abhorrent to her. Instead she just nodded.

Catelyn could still feel her daughter's reluctance and so smiled at her reassuringly and let the topic slide. She kissed her on the forehead one last time "You had best see to your other goodbyes now sweetheart."

"Alright. Goodbye mother." Alynna took one last look at her mother and then turned to find Robb and Jon.

Those two were waiting at the stables apparently waiting for her. They just looked at one another for a few awkward moments. "You both be careful alright?" Alynna said softly "We'll see each other in a few months so don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"I don't think I can promise that. With the both of you and father gone, I'm bound to make some mistakes." Robb said with a rueful smile. Alynna could see he was scared of the responsibility which would now be resting on his shoulders. She had no doubt however that her brother would do an excellent job of it.

"Yes well if you don't know what to do in a situation, you think about what father would do. If that doesn't help you think about what I would do. If that doesn't help, don't do anything at all." She said flippantly.

Her brothers burst out laughing at that and her twin pulled her in his arms and gave her a bear hug. Alynna freed one arm and pulled Jon towards her as well. The three of them stood like that for a long time, just taking in the comforting feeling of each other's presence for one last time.

After a while they heard Benjen calling for his group to leave and so they broke apart. Alynna and Robb smiled at their half brother. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and Robb clasped his forearm for a moment. Then Jon walked away and there were only the two of them.

"Please be careful of the Lannisters" Robb asked her beseechingly. Alynna nodded "I will and I'll let you know if anything happens."

They broke apart so Robb could go to the cart where their younger siblings would be riding on and say his goodbyes while Alynna went to retrieve Midnight. She took her back to where her siblings were standing and noticed that the front of the caravan had already started moving. When she arrived at the cart she saw Robb lifting both Arya and Bran up in turn to help them climb on, takng the opportunity to hug them both. The cart started moving and Alynna turned to Rob. They clasped forearms and hugged that way one last time. Robb released her but Alynna didn't pull completely away and rested her forehead against Robb's for a few moments, looking in his eyes.

When she couldn't stand it anymore she brusquely pulled away, mounted Midnight in one swift move and steered her to follow the caravan. She didn't dare look back and so urged Midnight into a faster pace hoping to catch her Uncle Benjen's group and say goodbye to him before he left.

She was in luck, the little group was waiting on Jon who was talking with their father. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, Alynna rode to her Uncle who smiled at her approach. "Ah Aly! Come to say goodbye to your favorite uncle?"

"Yes I have." Alynna said steering her horse beside his and clasping his hand for a moment. "You'll protect him won't you?" She asked quietly since Tyrion Lannister was within hearing distance.

"Aye I will." Her uncle smiled reassuringly. "You be careful down south niece. It's an unforgivable place and it has swallowed to many Stark children already." He warned.

"I promise, though you be careful as well!" Aly replied to which her uncle burst out laughing. He motioned to Jon who was watching their father ride towards the caravan. "Go say your goodbyes little one, we'll wait a few moments more." Alynna nodded and quickly rode down.

When she reached him she leaned of Midnight to hug him a little. "You'll write me?" She asked when she released him. He smiled "I will if you will."

"Deal." She said. Jon smiled sadly and motioned for her to ride on "Go on, off with you." She nodded and bowed as much as she could "Lord Snow." Jon returned the gesture "My lady."

After that last moment Alynna turned Midnight around and looked at Winterfell one last time. She then drove Midnight's fastest pace to catch up with her siblings cart, startling many of the foot folk along the way.

* * *

**Author's note: Here's the next one. I hope you like it! I have received very few reactions to the last 9 chapters so I'm not sure people even like this story. Please review if only to ease my mind! Even if it's just a few words, I would love to hear them!**


	11. Assassin's attack

Assassin's attack

Alynna spent the next two days riding next to the cart which carried her siblings, their wolves and some of their belongings. The pace at which the caravan travelled was extremely slow. On top of that they only left when the morning was already half over, stopped for least two hours at noon and made camp in the late afternoon. It bored her to pieces and to alleviate the boredom she took out Midnight for a **much** faster ride every night. Her horse needed to expend the energy, otherwise even Alynna wouldn't be able to handle him. Tala enjoyed those rides immensely as well. She was now able to run just as fast as Midnight, giving Alynna a glimpse of the true power she would grow to embody.

They hadn't even been riding for an hour when the caravan stopped again. _We are __**never **__going to make it to King's Landing in a year, let alone a month!_ A few minutes later a member of the King's guard approached them.

"Lady Alynna, the King requires your presence." Alynna was surprised and instantly weary but she had no choice but to follow him, with Tala at her heels. He lead her to a clearing off the side of the road where he ordered her to dismount. Alynna was of half a mind to remind him that she took no one's orders but those of her father or her King. She didn't and gave Midnight's reins to a squire.

The knight led her to a few trees who were offering shadow to the King and her father. They were eating as she arrived. "You requested my presence Your Grace?"

"Ah yes my dear. Please take a seat." The King said while poring himself another glass of wine. Alynna turned to watch a squire, who had the Lannister look to him, running up to them with said seat. As soon as she was seated Tala went to sit by her feet and laid her head in her lap, making Alynna smile and absentmindedly scratching her ears.

"Is this one of the infamous direwolves?" The King asked, staring at Tala who was staring right back.

"Yes Your Grace." Her father answered this one. "Where did you get them?" The King asked gesturing for Alynna to help herself to the food.

"By the side of the road. Their mother had been killed by a stag it had preyed upon." Her father said while wearily watching his friend consume yet another glass of wine.

"A stag eh?" The King laughed loudly.

"Yes Your Grace. We found the stag first on the road, with its belly ripped open, and then followed the trail of blood towards the riverbank and there lied the mother wolf with an antler stuck in her chest." Alynna explained, trying to point out that the stag hadn't fared much better.

"Hmm." The King grunted "I still think it's madness, having children raise wolves. No good will come of that."

"Perhaps" Alynna stated "Though it is fitting to have them raised by **Stark** children." She finished proudly.

"Ha!" The King boomed "You're a Stark alright! I see you've inherited their infuriating pride." He jabbed at Ned who smiled slightly.

Alynna spread her hands in front of her "I am what I am." She smiled at her father.

"That you are!" The King said watching Tala again "And how long have you been fighting?"

Alynna hesitated and looked to her father who subtly nodded "I've been training since I was ten and fighting alongside my father and brothers ever since we were sixteen."

"Sixteen? How many battles have you fought in since then?" The King asked incredulously.

This time her father answered "A fair few" He said firmly. Alynna knew her father didn't believe in flaunting ones abilities in front of anyone, be they enemy or friend, and had installed that belief in his children. As such she didn't care much for it either though she sometimes broke the rule to put Theon in his place.

The conversation turned to other subjects such as "the good old days" as the King put it. Alynna could see her father was clearly embarrassed at having his behavior in those days displayed before his daughter. She couldn't help but laugh however as the King regaled her with tale after tale of their exploits in the Vale. It was nice to remember that her father had once been young as well.

* * *

That night she joined her father's men after supper as they grouped around a fire and entertained themselves. Jugs of ale were passed around as they told each other tales or sang lewd songs. Alynna was glad to be considered one of them. They didn't even try to withhold behavior that would normally be considered inacceptable in the presence of a lady. Instead Alynna just joined in on the jokes made without a care of who might see. She firmly believed that if people couldn't accept her as she was, they should not expect her to do the same. Tala joined in as well, excitedly barking as the men made more and more noise.

All of a sudden Alynna felt fear and panic that were not her own. Without thinking she sprinted towards the tent she shared with Bran and Arya with Tala at her heels, already snarling.

What she found inside made her heart clench. Bran was pressed against a corner of the tent with Arya in front of him, holding a very thin sword. She was trying to defend him from a man who was waving a very expensive looking dagger at them. Their wolves, Summer and Nymeria, stood at her sides, crouched low and snarling.

Alynna took hold of the man's collar before he could turn to look who had burst into the tent, and threw him with all her might in the opposite corner.

"Tala, guard them!" She commanded as she drew her own dagger. The man charged at her from the right side but she simply side stepped and hit him with her left fist. The confines of the tent were bothering her however and so she took the opportunity to kick him out of the tent as well.

As she flew out herself he charged again but this time she was more ready for him. She ducked and let her opponent's dagger fly above her shoulder. At the same time she stepped closer, grabbed hold of him and stabbed him three times fast in the stomach. The man immediately went down.

Alynna knew she had made a wound that would take hours to die from however. She kicked his dagger away from him and then moved to crouch over him, her knees firmly trapping his arms underneath so as to hinder any attempts at a counter attack.

"Who sent you?" Alynna asked, seething "Tell me or I swear I will stretch this out for **days**!" By now many of the Stark men were rushing towards the scuffle. Bran, Arya, Summer, Nymeria and Tala also emerged from the tent to watch.

The man refused to answer however and so Alynna, now truly enraged, shoved her dagger in one of his wounds. "WHO SENT YOU?!" She roared every bit the she-wolf that she was.

"I do not know!" The man wailed "I work for a man named Thoras. He told me what to do and gave me that dagger. He lives in Widow's Watch." The last sounded as if it was forced out with much effort. "Please" He whimpered.

Alynna looked at his face one more time and then quickly cut his throat. As she stood up she noticed nearly all of her father's men were watching her with something akin to fear in their eyes. "Well?" She snapped "What are you looking at? Go search the camp, there may be more! And get rid of this scum!" She said, looking at the corpse in disgust.

As the men hurried to do her bidding she whirled around to her siblings. Seeing their terrified faces, she grew even more furious but she did her best to hide it. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked worried, frantically looking them over for injuries.

"Nnnno" her sister stammered "I'd just drawn Needle at him when you stormed in."

"Gods be good" Alynna exclaimed, hugging them fiercely to her. Reassuring herself that they were indeed safe. "You may want to hide that." She said quietly to Arya, nudging the sword her little sister was still clutching. Arya pulled away to do just that and then returned right back to the embrace of her older sister, who was still clutching Bran to her.

They were found like that by their father. "What happened?!" He asked very worried.

"Bran was attacked by an assassin sent to kill him." Alynna said, making both her siblings squeeze her tighter. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." Her father nodded grimly in agreement.

He led them to his tent and ordered a few guards to keep everyone away. Tala and her siblings also positioned themselves at the entrance. Once they had all sat down her father turned to Arya. "What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep from the noise the men were making at the campfire." She began, her voice still shaking. "I heard the canvas being pushed back and I thought it was Aly so I looked up and…" She hesitated. Alynna took hold of her hand and squeezed it to reassure her. "That man was standing there. I shoved Bran in a corner to keep him safe and…"

"And Summer and Nymeria went to stand before her so he hesitated." Bran finished. Alynna looked at him sharply. While it was not really a lie that the man had most likely hesitated at the sight of the wolves instead of Needle, Alynna wasn't comfortable omitting anything from their father. She didn't correct him though. Her father would find out soon enough.

"Then Aly stormed in, kicked him out and killed him." He concluded. Her father then turned to her. "Did he say anything before he died?"

"He said he was sent by a man named Thoras from Widow's Watch." She confirmed. Her father started shaking his head "I refuse to believe that the Flints had anything to do with this."

"I don't either but they do not control everyone that lives in Widow's Watch. This Thoras may very well be a Braavosi faceless man who took root there." Alynna said. "In any case the Flints should be able to find him and give us the name of his client though I already have my suspicions about who it might be." She concluded grimly.

"Who?" Her father asked.

"The Lannister twins." She replied. She swiftly continued for she saw her father was about to object "They have been glaring at Bran ever since the second day of the King's stay at Winterfell. They started to the morning of that hunt as I was teaching Bran archery and they have not stopped since."

"Why did you not tell me?" Her father asked, slightly offended. Alynna was quick to reply "Because I had no proof except for some hateful glares. Jon, Robb and I have been watching over him ever since that hunt but we didn't want to make unfounded accusations."

Her father nodded but still seemed disappointed. "I suppose there is still no proof but we will take precautions regardless." He said eying Bran who was looking quite scared. "I will increase the guard on the both of you so as not to alert anyone that we know more than we should." He gestured to Arya and Bran "This knowledge does not leave this tent however. Don't even tell Sansa and act as normal as possible around the Queen and the Kingslayer." He warned. "I will write to Robb for him to start an investigation in Widow's Watch. Hopefully we will have our proof soon enough."

* * *

**Author's note: Here is my version of the attack of assassin sent for Bran :) I hope you like it! If you do: let me know! If you don't: please don't hesitate to tell me why! **


	12. Riding Midnight

**Riding Midnight**

In the next few days Alynna stuck very close to Bran and Arya. They were constantly under guard as her father had promised and whenever Alynna was not in their company, they were looked after by Jory Cassel, captain of her father's guard. Those moments only occurred whenever the King asked for her presence or her evening rides. When the former happened she was always summoned by his squire or a member of the Kingsguard and so her siblings knew where she went. Alynna didn't give an explanation for her absence when she went riding however, knowing that her siblings would want her to give them an exhilaratingly fast ride atop Midnight. They wouldn't stop nagging until she did and she rather cherished her quiet moments alone with her horse and wolf.

She wasn't surprised however when she returned one night to find them waiting for her at the stable of the local inn they were staying at, both smiling smugly. "Please Aly, will you take me on a ride? Please?" Arya pleaded. Alynna sighed and shot a reproaching look at Jory who was standing behind them. He only smiled at her.

"Fine." She sighed again, dismounting to lift Bran in the saddle. She then turned around to Arya "Go put on some breeches then." She said as she lifted herself back in the saddle. When they were both seated again Alynna steered Midnight to the outskirts of the camp. Once there she gave her her head, letting her fly through the forest, earning loud whoops and laughter from her brother. She cut the ride short after a while though, knowing she would have to give Arya a ride as well.

Sure enough when they arrived back at the stables, Arya was waiting for her, filled with excitement. Alynna dismounted, handed Bran over to Jory and then repeated the entire process with Arya. When they returned this time another person had joined the little group. Prince Tommen was talking excitedly with Bran about something. _Uh oh…_

"Can Tommen have a ride as well, Aly?" Bran asked as Alynna dismounted. She hesitated "I'm not sure." She turned to the little Prince as she lifted Arya of Midnight. "You'll have to ask permission of one of your parents."

Tommen's face immediately fell "Mother will never allow it…" He muttered. Alynna smiled at him "I didn't say you should ask your mother, little Prince." Tommen looked up again, incredulous "I said you should ask of one of your parents. When I last counted you still had two of those."

The Prince looked doubtful at that, apparently he was slightly scared of his huge, boisterous father. Alynna saw said father standing but a small distance away, talking to hers. She gestured towards him "Well go on. I'll wait a few minutes."

The little boy slowly and reluctantly walked towards the two men, apparently trying not to intrude but still gain their attention at the same time. Eventually they did notice him. "What do you want boy?" The King boomed. Alynna winced at that, as did Tommen. He looked to the floor and said something quietly. "What? Speak up!" His father commanded. Tommen took a deep breath and looked up "Can I go for a ride with lady Alynna?"

"What? Why?" The King asked dumbfounded. "Her horse is very fast your grace." Lord Eddard interceded, explaining "Alynna frequently takes Arya, Bran and Rickon on rides because they like the speed."

"Ah" The King said, understanding dawning in his tone. He then looked down to his son who was watching him with a hopeful expression. "Well sure, go on!" He waved him towards Alynna.

Tommen promptly turned around and ran to her. "Can we go now?" He asked excitedly. "Of course we can, little prince." Alynna laughed. She picked him up and put him on the horse. When she was sure he wouldn't slide of, she swung up and seated herself behind him.

Once again she steered Midnight to the forest surrounding the Kingsroad. "Make sure to hold on to the pommel, Tommen." She said as she wound her left arm around him tightly. Immediately she felt that he wasn't nearly as much at ease as her siblings had been. She therefore stopped before they reached the trees. "Tommen I'm not going to go as fast as I normally do. I will start out slow and you just shout if you want me to go faster or slower, ok?" she said kindly, trying to reassure him.

"Ok!" He said smiling back at her. Needing no further encouragement she urged Midnight to a gallop, the slowest one her stallion would tolerate. "Harder!" Tommen shouted and so Alynna increased their speed a little more. Tommen laughed, exhilarated "Harder!" This continued until they reached a speed that was just shy of the one she had taken Bran and Arya on. Alynna could feel him stiffen again however so she subtly slowed again until Tommen laughed, hooted and screamed in delight as her siblings had done. Alynna supposed it was normal since he was both younger than the Stark children and this was his first time. If he were allowed to go again, which she doubted he would if Cersei caught wind of it, he would reach their speed eventually.

He laughed all the way back to the stables, especially when Alynna decided to forgo slowing down at the edge of the camp and instead stormed through until they reached their destination. She hoped that if King Robert were to see his son having fun as he was, it would endear his son to him a little. His joy was certainly endearing him to her, showing her a normal little boy instead of the overly well-mannered one she had seen before.

When she lifted him of Midnight afterwards he was pouting at her, clearly not wanting the fun to come to an end. Alynna laughed and ruffled his hair "Don't worry little prince. We have many more nights before we reach the city. Many more opportunities to ride again." His jubilant smile reappeared "Thank you for taking me!" He said when he hugged her, his tiny arms only just able to encircle her waist.

Alynna crouched down and smiled at him "It was my pleasure but perhaps there is someone else who deserves your thanks. Who deserves a hug as well?" She said pointedly looking at the boy's father. In his joy, Tommen completely forgot his earlier reluctance to even approach his father. He launched himself at the King and hugged him as well "Thank you father!"

The King clearly didn't know how to properly respond to his son's gratitude. But seeing his old friend, his children and several other courtiers watching him, he smiled and patted his son's head. "That's quite alright" He said awkwardly.

That night both Prince Tommen and his father joined the Stark family and their men for dinner at the camp fire. They only left when Alynna pointed out to the King that his son had fallen asleep next to him. They all watched their King display unusual tenderness towards his son when he picked him up himself and carried him to his bed.

The moment passed however when they were welcomed by a very irate Cersei who demanded to know where her son had been and why he had not shown up for dinner. When she received the explanation she exploded in a tirade about "it being too dangerous for her son" and "that he would not go again". That escalated into a shouting match when the King shouted right back that "It was perfectly safe", that "the Stark children have been doing it for years", that "if **his** son wanted to go for a damn ride he would damn well be permitted to" and that "Tommen is a Baratheon and Baratheons aren't scared of a bit of f*cking speed".

By the end the whole camp was awake again and the royal couple had reached a new low in their relationship. The whole ordeal made Alynna feel even sorrier for the little, fun loving Prince who was caught in the middle.


	13. Losing Nymeria

**Losing Nymeria**

The next day Alynna found herself watching Arya and Bran at the side of a river bank. Her sister was engaged in a sword fight with her friend Micah, a butcher's boy Alynna believed. She gave them a few pointers here and there as they swung at each other with wooden sticks. She herself was lounging in the grass next to Tala. To her right Bran was playing with Prince Tommen who had come to spend time with them, claiming that his own siblings were much less fun. The two of them were trying to teach Summer how to fetch and were fast becoming friends.

"Arya!" Alynna whipped her head around and jumped to her feet only to see Sansa and Prince Joffrey approaching them. Arya turned around as well and was hit by Micah who hadn't yet seen the couple approach. "Ow!" She exclaimed, scowling slightly at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She said turning to Sansa again. "Go away!"

"Your sister?" Joffrey asked. Alynna felt annoyed that the Prince still hadn't even tried to learn the names and faces of his future in-laws. She saw Sansa nod to him annoyed.

"And who are you boy?" The Prince continued. "Micah my lord." The russet haired boy said, dropping his stick.

"He's the butcher's boy." Sansa said with derision. Alynna threw her a reproaching look. _Since when do you act like a brat, little sister?_

"He's my friend." Arya defended him. "The butchers boy who wants to be a knight eh." Joffrey said with a smile full of malice.

"Knights are not the only men who are taught to fight my prince." Alynna interrupted with a warning undertone in her voice. "Good fighters make good soldiers. A lord will need both to defend his castle."

Joffrey acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Pick up your sword butcher's boy" He said while drawing his own "Let's see how good you are."

This time Alynna stepped between the two boys. "I'm afraid he is not good enough for that, my prince." She said with an ice cold tone.

"And who are you to judge that?" Joffrey asked, angry at being interrupted. "I believe as his teacher, I am more than qualified." She retorted.

"You've been teaching those two?" He asked. When Alynna nodded he scoffed "A girl teaching another and a butcher's boy how to fight. They can't possibly be any good, indeed." Alynna's jaw clenched at that but she refrained from saying anything, only glaring at the arrogant prick.

Joffrey raised his sword to within an inch of Micah's face. "That was my lady's sister you were hitting, did you know that?" He taunted him.

"Stop it!" Arya protested. She was immediately told off for her trouble by Sansa "Arya, stay out of this."

Alynna wouldn't be so easily deterred however. She knocked Joffrey's sword away from Micah's face making the Prince even angrier. "That's quite enough." She warned in her most threatening voice "He didn't do anything wrong. Arya has hit him almost ten times more than he has managed to hit her. She has hit him harder than that too."

In his anger Prince Joffrey swung his sword at her before she had time to draw hers. Tala crouched down and made to spring at him. "Tala, down!" She commanded as she dodged the swing by stepping back, pulling Micah with her. It did leave her at a disadvantage though and Arya clearly saw. She decided to help out by hitting Joffrey with her stick and thus diverting his attention. "Arya!" Sansa shouted.

Before Alynna had time to stop it, Joffrey chased her little sister around the banking. "Stop it, both of you! You're spoiling it! You're spoiling everything!" Sansa shouted again trying to get them to stop. Tommen as well ran forwards and started shouting at his brother to stop. The only reaction he received was a venomous glare. Alynna decided to try another, more forceful method and drew her sword.

"I'll gut you, you little cunt!" Joffrey shouted pointing his sword at Arya who had stumbled and was lying on the ground defenseless. Nymeria had clearly had enough of him threatening her mistress and was apparently thinking along the same lines as Alynna was for she launched herself at the wrist holding his sword and bit down, hard. Alynna was too stunned to react but she heard Micah run away at that.

"Arya!" Sansa screamed. "Nymeria!" Arya shouted herself, getting up from the ground. She grabbed her wolf and ripped her away from Joffrey. Then she picked up his sword and pointed it to him in the same manner as he had done to her.

"No! No, please don't!" He begged pitifully. "Arya! Leave him alone!" Sansa shouted again. Arya still wouldn't budge however so Alynna stepped forward. "Arya" She warned "There is no honor in killing a defenseless person. You know that."

Arya looked at her and then down at Joffrey. She huffed, stalked to the river and threw the wretched sword into the water. She then ran off into the trees with Nymeria at her heels. Alynna was tempted to follow but knew that she would have to resolve the latest fiasco, fast.

"Oh my prince, my poor prince. Look what they did to you." Sansa cooed to her fiancé. Effectively sickening Alynna with her behavior. She saw Joffrey pull away at that and decided to take charge.

"Sansa go get help!" Her sister wanted to protest but Alynna gave her no chance to "Now!" As her sister ran back the way she came she turned to Tommen who was staring at his injured brother with a stunned expression. "Tommen" His head snapped up to look at her "Go to my father. Tell him what happened. Then go to your father and stay there!" He nodded and made to run off and do just that but Alynna stopped him briefly "Don't let yourself be sent away! I don't care what he says but you stay by his side, understand?" He nodded again, smiled a little and ran after Sansa.

Alynna shot one more seeting look at the heir to the throne. He shrunk away, clutching his injured hand. "Bran with me." She commanded and set of the other way with both Bran, Summer and Tala at her heels.

The four of them ran after Arya and found her shortly after, clutching Nymeria close to her whose muzzle was still bloodied. "Alright Arya, if you want to save both Nymeria's and Micah's life we need to move, and we need to move fast." Her sister's head snapped up at that. "How?" She whined.

"Give Nymeria to me." She saw Arya hesitate at that "Trust me little sister." It was all the encouragement Arya needed and she handed Nymeria over. "Now I need you to run in the forest and hide as long as you can. The Queen will be sending men after you and I need you to lead them on a merry chase long enough for me to do what I need to. Can you do that for me?" Arya nodded, wiped her eyes and stood up. "Don't go too far, you will still need to be found." Alynna warned after which Arya turned and run into the trees once more.

Alynna tightened her grip on Nymeria who wanted to follow. She turned to Bran. "Come on little brother. We have a job to do." They ran back and around the edges of the camp until they found Micah and his parents, Alynna dragging Nymeria with her the whole time. They ran into Jory along the way "Jory, I need you to do something for me!" Alynna said to him.

"What little lady?" He said taking in the way she was gripping Nymeria. "I need you to send one of our most trusted Winterfell men and send him 2 miles back the way we came on the Kingsroad on horseback and have him bring three more horses. And I need you to take Bran and Summer with you while you do so."

"Why? What's going on?" Jory asked worried. Alynna shook her head "I have no time to explain. Please just do it?" She took off again as soon as he nodded. She found the butcher's family in distress, undoubtedly after hearing Micah's version of events.

The boy ran up to her "I didn't mean to make him so angry Aly! I really didn't!" He said, clearly upset. "Hush now" She quieted him, she then turned to his parents. "Micah has explained what happened?" They nodded so she continued hurriedly "If you don't want your son to lose his life over this, you need to leave. Now!"

"But…" She interrupted the father "No buts! Take your money, a warm cloak and follow me." They still didn't move and Alynna snapped "Now!". At that they did react and a few minutes later they followed her to where Jory's man would be standing.

They walked at the fastest pace they could manage without attracting unwanted attention. Along the short journey, Alynna explained to the parents that they had to return to Winterfell, assuring them that her brother would find work and lodgings for them. She would write him as soon as she was safely able to. When they arrived, she explained her plan to the guard, ordering him to avoid the main road as much as possible.

Then she crouched down to Nymeria's level. She knew she couldn't command her like Arya could but she would still try, perhaps Tawaci Inatake would help her here as well. "Nymeria, I need you to protect Arya's friend for her. Escort them to Winterfell and then wait for Arya to come home." She waited a little while longer, before releasing the wolf and awaiting its reaction. If it ran after Arya it would be dead before this night was over. Nymeria seemed to have understood her, though Alynna was sure that Tala had been helping as well. The two wolves looked at her and then Nymeria sprinted after the butcher's family who were already riding at all speed back North.

Alynna waited until they were out of sight before she turned around and made her way to what was sure to be an intense confrontation with the bitch-queen and her son.

* * *

She arrived as her sister Sansa was brought before the King. Alynna didn't step forward yet wondering who's side her sister would choose in this.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa said, Arya immediately started hitting her. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"I saw what happened." Alynna said loudly making herself heard above the ruckus. Arya stilled at that and allowed their father to pull her off of Sansa. Everyone turned to Alynna as she and Tala made their way to the King, murmurs were heard across the place.

"Ah yes Alynna. Tell me then." The King said relieved. Alynna placed her hand on Arya's shoulder and began her story "Arya, Micah, Bran, Tommen and I were by the river bank." The Queen looked at her youngest child at that, who was standing on the other side of the King apparently pretending not to notice her look.

"Bran and Tommen were playing with Bran's wolf Summer. I was teaching Arya and Micah a few basic sword fighting moves with some wooden sticks." The murmurs became noticeably louder at that but Alynna continued undeterred. "Joffrey and Sansa arrived after a while. Joffrey took offense at the sight for some reason and decided to taunt Micah by pointing his sword at him. I moved to stand between them and he started swinging it at me. Arya intervened by hitting him with her stick and so he turned to Arya. She tripped to the ground and he still wouldn't stop. Nymeria went to her defense and bit him to prevent him from hurting her. Arya got up and made her stop. Then they took off. I sent Sansa for help and went to find Arya but she was already too far away." That last part was an outright lie but considering what would happen if she told them what she really did, Alynna withheld the truth. "That's the way it happened." She said with conviction.

"She's lying!" Cersei exclaimed. Alynna turned to her "I am a Stark, madam." She stated with ice in her voice "We do not lie." She then turned to the King "Your son will tell you the same if you refuse to believe me."

"Joffrey already told us the thruth." Cersei said. Alynna shook her head and gestured for the boy next to the King. "I meant your **other **son. He was there, he saw just fine." She turned to Sansa at that last part who looked to the floor to hide her face.

The King turned to Tommen who was looking between his mother and brother to one side, and his new and only friend Bran who was standing to the other side with his father.

"Well son? Who's being truthful?" The King asked kindly, trying not to scare the child. The boy turned to him and spoke only to his father when he said "Alynna is. Joffrey's lying. He tried to hurt them first. The wolf was only trying to make him stop."

Alynna made sure she didn't give any reaction to that and squeezed Arya's shoulder to warn her to do the same. The King turned to his heir and scowled at him "I believe you owe these ladies an apology and for your sake you better make it a good one." The Queen opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the fierce glare of her husband.

Joffrey was stubbornly scowling at the ground and jumped at his father's shout "Well?!". The Prince mumbled something no one could understand. "Louder!" His father commanded and stood up to tower over him.

"I'm sorry!" Joffrey squeaked, just loud enough for everyone to hear, humiliating both himself and his mother. The King grunted and walked towards his friend.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son." The Queen asked with venom in her voice. The King turned to a Lannister soldier at that who shook his head "We found no trace of the direwolf Your Grace." The King nodded to his friend "No? So be it."

"We have other wolves." The Queen said softly. Her husband looked at her "As you will."

"Your Grace" Alynna intervened before anybody else could, knowing that with her likeliness to her aunt she would be more likely to sway him. He turned and she continued "Are we to be punished for the actions of others now?" She asked "If we were to be punished for the acts of relatives, we'd all hang."

The King looked at her for a very long time and she wondered if he didn't indeed see Lyanna in her place for a moment. "You are right" he nodded then turned to his wife "If you find the wolf you may kill her. Leave the others be."

The Queen went to complain but he cut her off. "It seems to me that they're probably the most courageous and loyal pets a child can have. Risking the sword to save it's mistress. If I could, I would have my children protected like that." He stated, then gestured to Joffrey "Everyone knows not to taunt a dog guarding something, let alone a direwolf. The boy was foolish and won't do it again. Let it be a lesson." Again Cersei opened her mouth and was interrupted "I will hear no more of it!" With that he stormed out of the inn.

* * *

**Author's note: There you go, two chapters in one day! I believe that deserves reviews, lots and lots of reviews! Let me know what you think. Good or bad, I want to know.**


	14. Bested by a Stark

**Bested by a Stark**

The next few weeks were filled with anxiousness and tension, not the good kind. As there was no news of Robb yet, concerning Widow's Watch, Bran and Arya remained under constant vigilance. The only news Alynna received from her twin was the fact that they had acquired a new, unusual servant; A wildling woman named Osha had been part of a group which had attacked Robb in the Wolveswood. He and Theon, who had arrived later, had killed all but the woman, who traded her life for scrubbing the Winterfell floors. Alynna supposed it was normal for her not to receive any news on the identity of the assassin's client; It was her father who was taking care of that particular correspondence and it would be unwise to send information more than one time – lest it be intercepted. She was still waiting on news of Micah and Nymeria however;

Her two sisters refused to talk to one another. Arya couldn't forgive her sister for lying in front of the King as she had effectively put herself and her fiancée before her family. Sansa on the other hand had taken offense to Arya hitting the prince and behaving unladylike. To Alynna's mind the glamour of one day possibly becoming queen had blinded her reason. She wanted to set her straight on the matter, and sort out her priorities, but would refrain for now. She hoped that the stability of once again living together under the same roof, even if it was in King's Landing, would calm Sansa enough to listen.

Bran and Tommen on the other hand were getting along marvelously. Alynna was especially surprised at the ingenuity the Prince showed at finding ways around his mother. Cersei had been trying to stop him from going to play with Summer or riding on Midnight. Tommen simply made sure always to ask permission to go play when his father was within hearing distance for then the Queen had no choice but to allow him. He was still his cute and charming self and so she didn't seem to be able to blame the boy.

Alynna had been worried at fist that Bran wouldn't be able to tolerate Tommen's presence, as there was an age gap of five years between the two friends. But as Bran was used to Rickon and Tommen was wise beyond his five years, the two seemed well matched.

That is how Alynna's attention was split in three instead of one and she found herself grateful that she now shared the responsibility of guarding them with her father's men.

Arriving in King's Landing was like stepping into another world. The vast differences in color, smell and sheer life overwhelmed Alynna. Even the gradual differences in life styles along the King's road had not prepared her for the buzzing city. She tried her best to remain indifferent as she was not only under the scrutinizing watch of the King's party but also of the people who had come to welcome them. It was an uncomfortable feeling, knowing that they were now in enemy territory. The Southerners ruled here and it would be a difficult exercise to either adapt to their rules or hold to her own.

The tower of the hand offered some peace and quiet though and Alynna was glad for it. Looking around she could see that with a few adjustments both her family and their staff could be comfortable here. They would never feel as much at home, or be as safe, as they would in Winterfell but it would do.

They had barely ridden into the courtyard when a page ran up to her father. Apparently his presence was needed at a small council meeting that was about to begin. Alynna had to hold back laughter at the astounded face that greeted her father's deadpan look at the suggestion to change before meeting the councilors. If this was any indication to the reactions she and her family were to receive to their behavior at court, she was in for a laugh.

Her father turned around before he followed the page in and addressed her "Alynna, once you're done getting your siblings settled in, come find me." Alynna bowed her head at that before she dismounted. She called for one of the incoming servants to go locate the person currently in charge of the tower and then went to help her siblings get of their cart.

As she arrived Jory called to her "If you want I'll oversee the arrangements, little lady. You can go to your father." She turned at that "Yes thank you, Jory."

She smiled and went to follow after her father. It wasn't so hard as it seemed as the page seemed insistent on pointing out the changes made to the palace since her father had been there, now seventeen years ago. His voice carried, allowing Alynna to catch up to them as her father concluded a discussion he was having with Jaime Lannister in the throne room.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice. That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?" Her father's voice masking his disgust and incredulity was the first thing Alynna heard. As she arrived in the doorway of the room the heavily armored knight answered him.

"Tell me. If I'd stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of in the back, would you have liked me more?" The sneer that accompanied the words was visible even to Alynna.

"You served him well when serving was safe." Alynna smirked a little at that herself as she moved into the throne room to follow her father as he walked away, catching the attention of the other occupant.

"Your father doesn't seem to like me very much." He called out. Alynna stopped and turned to walk to him where he was standing in front of the Iron throne.

"I'm not surprised." She said calmly "He has his reasons."

"I gave him justice." The knight stressed arrogantly "I was not aware that you Starks think honor to be so much more important." Alynna regarded the man before her for a moment. To her he sounded like a petulant child.

"Perhaps you did give him justice in your own twisted way." She allowed "But while doing so, you also took something from him." Her conversation partner looked at her nonplussed "I took nothing from him…"

"You took his vengeance." Alynna interrupted him. The blond in front of her looked annoyed at that "What does it matter if in the end, the result is the same?" He asked.

Alynna nodded "Perhaps to a Southerner it is." She said thoughtfully while looking at a pillar just left of the throne, appearing disinterested for all the world.

"Why would someone regard such a thing differently, just because they were born North of The Neck?" The question was posed in a rhetorical manner but Alynna just looked at him as if he were the dumbest creature she had ever met, including Hodor.

"Surely someone once told you we Northerners hold to the Old Gods?" She could see he was about to interrupt so she continued "That includes holding to the Old Ways."

"Such as kneeling before a shitfaced tree." The knight scoffed. "Such as following through on your own responsibilities. A good example is the lack of executioners in the North. He who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Alynna countered.

Seeing that she had finally managed to capture the attention of the great Jaime Lannister, Alynna decided to drive her point home. "My father had planned to avenge the murders of my grandfather and uncle and the kidnapping of my aunt in a very **personal** manner. He had to allow his sister's fiancée to do the latter but the right to do the former was **his** and his alone. The Mad King would have had to answer for his crimes in a very public execution and the current King would have allowed my father to swing the sword himself. Instead my father found a ruined city with countless other unforgivable crimes being committed and permitted. And worst of all his vengeance had been taken by a blond, arrogant, shitfaced **boy**."

Alynna stopped briefly to take a breath. "**That** is what my father sees when he looks at you so no, I don't think he likes you at all." With that she curtsied very shallowly "Ser Jaime" and continued after her father though she couldn't find him again. She left a speechless Lannister in her wake, bested in conversation by a Stark twice in less than an hour.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter was written on my ski trip where I had no access to a computer or the internet so I used pen and paper instead. The next chapter is already started and will most likely be posted tomorrow night. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Sister's reconciliation

**Sister's reconciliation**

Just as Alynna had gotten the Stark household situated for the night she received a raven from her twin. Apparently Micah and his parents had arrived safely. Robb had managed to find a position for the father within the keep as their butcher had been one or two years away from retiring without a son or prodigy to fill his place. The family had moved in with the old butcher in return for their promise to take care of him in his old day. According to Robb the four of them got along famously and acted as if they had lived together for years instead of days.

Nymeria on the other hand seemed much less happy with the arrangement. She'd taken to spending all her time in Arya's room. Eventually Robb decided to nail it shut for now to keep her from disappearing in there permanently. Grey Wind and Shaggydog were acutely aware of their sister's unhappiness and kept her company at all times. As a result Robb now took care of two wolves instead of one.

Her mistress was acting much the same, pouting and seeking the company of Summer and Tala to try and fill the void. Lady however was treated much the same as Sansa was. The feud between her sisters had dragged on long enough and Alynna would use the news to put a stop to it. She took it to her father first though. He was in his new study, rearranging it to his liking.

"Robb seems to have the situation will in hand." He smiled proudly, handing the letter back. Alynna nodded at that and returned the smile. She had never doubted that after a few days her brother would take over her father's responsibilities with little trouble.

"Has there been any other news from Winterfell?" She asked softly at which her father's face turned serious once more "No, but the news we are expecting will not come by raven and will therefore take some more time to arrive." He explained before smiling once more "Don't worry little wolf, I will alert you if it does." Her father turned to sit behind the desk. "I assume you'll use the news to restore the peace around here."

"I was planning on it yes." Alynna confirmed. "Be sure to stress the importance of the news not leaking outside of the immediate family. The lives of Nymeria and the boy may very well depend on it." Her father warned. Alynna nodded, bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Oh and Alynna" Her father called and she whirled back "Well done" The proud smile he gave her made her feel just as satisfied with her actions as the actions themselves. With that feeling of happiness at being appreciated filling her, Alynna made her way to Sansa's room and knocked.

"Sansa darling, I believe it is time we talked." She said as her sister opened the door. Sansa looked resigned and opened the door to allow her entrance. Tala followed her in and went to sit by lady while Alynna seated herself on the bed and patted the space beside her. Her sister took the hint and dropped down with a sigh.

"You've had some time to think about what happened." Alynna considered "Perhaps you'd like to say something yourself?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sansa whined. "Exactly, you didn't do **anything** as you're sister was falsely accused." Alynna corrected in a reproachful tone.

"She attacked him! She attacked my betrothed!" Her sister defended herself to which Alynna nodded "Yes but she only did so to protect her friend, and me."

Sansa hung her head "I didn't see that part." She mumbled. "**Don't **lie to me Sansa." Alynna said in a very hard, cold tone "You may have gotten away with it in front of the King but all who were present had a perfect vantage point to see what happened so unless you'd like me to take you to let Pycelle check out your eyes…?"

The redhead shook her head and stared at her hands. "Why did you lie Sansa?" Alynna asked softening her tone. "He is my betrothed, it is my duty to defend him…" Her sister began again but this time Alynna interrupted. "Even if he is **one** of your duties, he is certainly not your priority." Her sister looked up at that "You are a Stark Sansa and you know what that means. We look after our own family first. Especially the younger pups. You betrayed both when you chose him before us."

Sansa fiddled with her hands and avoided her older sister's gaze once more "**We** are your duty before anyone else and we will remain thus until you have children of your own. Then we will all help you protect those as well as our younger family members. Besides that we are half Tully, you more so than I. You know their words."

Her little sister nodded "Family. Duty. Honor." Alynna nodded "Yes in that order. Joffrey may be you betrothed but until you actually exchange vows he remains your duty not your family and as much as you don't want to hear it, this arrangement may very well change over time."

Sansa immediately looked up at that "But aren't betrothals sacred?" She said slightly despairing. "Yes I suppose they are normally but our families are not fond of each other and the Queen will do whatever she can to get out of it." Alynna reminded her.

"She's always kind to me." Her sister protested. "Is she truly?" Alynna countered "Or is she merely trying to be polite to a girl that was forced on her?" She asked to get her sister to think "Have you already forgotten that she tried to kill the remaining wolves out of spite? She wouldn't have spared Lady. I suspect she would have been more keen to kill your wolf than ours to lessen your family's influence on you." She reminded her younger sister.

At last she saw that the girl beside her seemed to take her words to heart. "I've ruined everything haven't I?" She said softly, hanging her head in guilt.

"Not really." Alynna tried to comfort her. "Nymeria and the boy are both safe at Winterfell now. I've just received word from Robb." Sansa looked up hopefully at that. "Your words probably wouldn't have prevented their forced departure, that was all Joffrey's fault. You did ruin your sister's faith in you though." Alynna put her arm across Sansa's shoulders and pulled her closer for the younger girl seemed close to tears.

"She'll never forgive me!" Sansa sobbed turning her head into Alynna's shoulder. "Shh, hush little pup." Alynna used her other arm to rub soothing circles in her sister's back and kissed her forehead. "She will forgive you. I'll go talk to her right now if you want."

"Will you?" Her sister looked up hopefully, the tears streaking down her face forming a pitiful sight. "Of course I will." Alynna reassured her "You will have to apologize though. I know she can be infuriating sometimes but she is your little sister. She, Bran and Rickon are your responsibility so if any of them drives you nuts you remind yourself of that and you be the best big sister you can be. You'll do just fine." Alynna knew her sister could do it, she would simply have to follow her example more often.

Sansa turned her head into her shoulder once more and nodded fiercely. "I will, I promise I'll give her the best apology anyone has ever had." Alynna laughed at that. "Well come on then little sister, let's go find her."

"Now?" Sansa asked incredulously. "Yes now." Alynna said firmly "Unless you'd like to be eaten by your guilt for another night?" Sansa shook her head vigorously at that, stood up and began smoothing down her hair and dress nervously. Alynna ignored the nervous fidgeting and went to open the door. Before she did she turned around once more. "Sansa, you must not breathe a word to this to anyone. Nymeria and Micah might still be harmed if the wrong people find out where they are." By wrong people she meant the Queen and she saw that Sansa had finally grasped how dangerous her possible future mother-in-law was.

The two of them walked to Arya's chamber, followed by Tala and Lady. "You stay here until I call for you alright?" Alynna all but ordered. Sansa seemed slightly afraid of entering and was more than eager to comply.

Alynna opened the door without knocking, knowing that Arya wouldn't care one way or the other. Her little sister was lying on the bed, absently scratching Summer's ears. The wolf had laid his head on her lap and was obviously trying to comfort her. Tala joined him and started licking her face to get a reaction out of her.

"Hey! Stop that!" Arya sat up to evade the gritty tongue as Alynna seated herself beside her wolf scratching her ears. "I have good news." She announced to get Arya's attention, which she got "Nymeria, Micah and his family have arrived safely in Winterfell. They will remain there until you can rejoin them."

Arya nodded but couldn't seem to be able to shake her sullen mood. Alynna took hold of her chin to bring her eyes up to hers. "I know you are hurting little sister but this could have ended **much** worse. At least now you are certain that you will see them again one day."

Her little sister abruptly pulled away, stood up and started pacing "It's all that stupid Prince's fault!" She exclaimed "Him and stupid Sansa!" Alynna remained as she was "You are right on Joffrey's account and on that of his mother for that matter but Sansa is not to blame for Nymeria and Micah not being here." She tried to soothe in her calmest voice.

"She lied!" Her sister shouted, angry tears springing up "They all lied!" Alynna nodded but still didn't approach, knowing that her sister needed space "Yes they did but I know for certain that Sansa at least feels very sorry about what she did."

"I am." Sansa exclaimed from the doorway, having heard the whole thing and looking very remorseful "I truly am Arya and I swear to you, this will never happen again." Her voice took on a determined tone "I will never choose someone over you, Bran or Rickon ever again."

Arya just looked at her sister for a long time. Alynna knew that she would have liked to scream at her, maybe even hit her but she didn't for even she had heard the sincerity of her words. "You lied." She said in a soft, pained and accusing voice. Sansa grimaced as if in pain. She approached her little sister but didn't seem to know quite what to do when she reached her. "I know." She said simply "And I'm **so** sorry. Please forgive me." Her voice broke at the last part.

Again Arya didn't really react so Alynna made her way over and pulled them to her. "We are wolf girls. We live in a pack. When the cold wind blows the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. We stick together from now on. No more mistakes." The last part she said while pulling back and looking at Sansa who nodded. Then she turned to Arya "You need to forgive her. She won't do it again, you know that and if you won't take her word for it, take mine."

This time Arya did nod and turned to Sansa "Okay" She said softly "I forgive you. But never again." The last part she added in a warning voice. Her sister nodded and hugged her to her surprising not only Arya but Alynna as well. "Never again." She swore.

Alynna couldn't help but join in on the hug and the three Stark sisters remained like that for a long while with three wolves trying to join as well. When Alynna finally pulled away and looked up, she saw her father standing in the doorway, smiling.

* * *

**Author's note: Here we are, the next one as promised :) I was quite reluctant to start this one as I had no fixed idea yet of how I wanted it to go, simply what the end result had to be. I hope my Sansa and Arya stayed in character though. And Ned for that matter. Let me know what you think! Please?**


	16. Courtly extravagance

**Courtly extravagance**

When Alynna's father accepted the position of hand of the King she thought she knew what to expect on what he had to do. She had never known her father to be anything but the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North so to Alynna's mind being hand would simply entail those same responsibilities but on a much larger scale. The only difference she had recognized was the fact that he now had a small council that would both aid and annoy him.

The latter was most obvious when her father came storming into the Tower after his second meeting with that same council. Neither Alynna nor her father had known that the whole realm would be watching not only the hand but his family as well. They were effectively put on display. This was made known to them as they learned that the King insisted on holding a tourney in her father's honor accompanied with a series of feasts where her family would be seated in the middle of the court's attention, right beside the royal family.

Her father was livid. Not only for the most unwelcome scrutiny of the courtiers but more for the fact that the Realm was near bankruptcy. Only the loans from the Rock held the King's extravagant spending afloat. It was a very uncomfortable position to be in for Eddard Stark as he was now deciding everything at the mercy of a man he loathed.

This was how Alynna found her seated between her grumbling and gruffly father and her overexcited little sister on the second night after their arrival in King's Landing. Her sister Sansa had been babbling her ear of all day long about the dresses and the handsome knights they would see. Alynna had hoped that the talk of the night before had installed a greater sense of reality in her sister but knew that it would take much more to break her completely of her romantic views. Not that she wanted to but she felt that her sister would never be completely safe, naïve as she was, in King's Landing.

Her father on the other hand was confirming his reputation of a cold Northerner and refused to open his mouth but for to eat and drink. Alynna had resigned herself to a night of poor company and decided to observe the courtiers instead of striking up conversation.

Arya seemed just as annoyed with her redheaded sister but she was visibly making an effort not to annoy or insult her. Apparently she had taken the message of peace to heart. Instead she was taking her frustration out on her cutlery, which was made of pure gold and the soft metal had formed itself to her tiny fists.

To her right Bran was excitedly talking with Tommen about the tournament that would take place the next day. The little Prince was not seated where he should be but no one dared to protest as his father was present. Said father was seated beside his Hand and already outrageously drunk much to the embarrassment of his wife who was seated on his other side. The King was the only noise that part of the table produced as his two eldest children that were seated beside his wife weren't making any either. His heir was still sulking about his injured hand which he continued to cradle in the other. His sister wasn't talking to anyone either but that was due to the same problem Alynna was having, poor company. Her uncles Jaime and Renly were sitting on her other side, completing the royal extended family, but neither were speaking to her or each other.

All in all Alynna supposed the courtiers had probably seen more lively displays at the head table before though it was not for lack of trying from their King. She felt distinctly uncomfortable being under the constant stares of many of them. She knew they were either critiquing her Tully blue dress, her Northern hairstyle, her indifferent attitude, her likeliness to her father or the behavior she had displayed not only in Winterfell but also on arrival in King's Landing. She wagered it was mostly the latter as an armed woman was a very rare sight in the capital. However, as she knew nearly nothing of courtly behavior or gossip she supposed it could be something entirely different as well.

The night dragged on and Alynna found herself seated alone after a while. Her father had wandered after his friend to fruitlessly try and curb his behavior, Sansa was now talking animatedly to Myrcella and her younger siblings had been escorted back to the tower by Septa Mordane and Jory. She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a voice behind her "My lady, you are a sight for sore eyes." She turned around to see Renly Baratheon standing before her.

"Am I now?" She said teasingly, somehow feeling very at ease with the charming man who reached for her hand, kissed it and sat himself next to her. "You are indeed. It is a very rare occasion when a Northern beauty such as yourself graces us with her presence. So much so that we Southerners do not know how to properly behave ourselves." That last part was accompanied with a wink and a pointed look to his brother.

"That is a strange thing indeed, as I am certainly not the only girl in the North, nor the most beautiful." She stated making the young lord smile and shake his head "I'm sure you are just being modest my dear. Another thing that is rarely found in the South."

"Perhaps we Northerners should visit the South more often then." She contemplated. "Perhaps you should." Renly nodded "You could balance out the… extravagance at court." The last part was said with another pointed look to his sister-in-law who was dressed in the finest red and gold cloth with strands of the same colors woven into her intricately braided hair.

"For me it is strange as well." Alynna confided after a short silence. "Southerners rarely visit Winterfell and when they do their extravagance cannot be seen under their multiple cloaks."

"Ah still getting used to the climate then?" Her conversation partner smiled knowingly to which she laughed "I'm afraid I'll never get used to it!" She exclaimed dramatically. Renly patted her hand "Give it a few weeks my dear. We may just grow on you." He picked up his cup, drank and regarded her again "There are many juicy rumors floating with you as their centerpiece, did you know?"

Alynna smiled a little "You Southerners must love your gossip then for I have only been here for two days." She said as she followed his example and drank her wine. "You'll learn quite fast that rumors precede facts in here. That and you have been rumored about ever since my bother's arrival in Winterfell." He reminded her.

"And what do these rumors say, my lord? I confess you have me curious." Alynna inquired now looking at him with her – nearly - undivided attention. He too turned towards her and leaned in slightly so as to create an air of conspiracy. "One of them describes you as a true Warrior my lady. As fast and fierce as your direwolf." He didn't pose the question but Alynna could tell he wanted an answer. "I'm not the only female fighter in the North you know. The Mormonts of Bear Island are famed for their skills in battle no matter their gender." She tried to evade.

"Aye that they are." He didn't seem to be completely satisfied with the answer though "So I assume you'll be riding to defend house Stark's honor tomorrow?" Alynna laughed again at that and shook her head "No, I'm not a knight my lord. Jory Cassel - the captain of my father's guard - will be defending said honor tomorrow."

Lord Renly smiled and spread his hands "That's a pity for you would undoubtedly be the most beautiful thing on there." Alynna leaned back again and smirked a little "Careful my lord, you risk insulting your dear friend." As luck would have it said friend was standing before them. "My lady" Ser Loras Tyrell bowed to her and seated himself "I would not be aggrieved by losing in a beauty comparison between the two of us for you would undoubtedly win." He smiled charmingly.

"Nevertheless my lord, you'll only see me in the stands tomorrow, not the field." Alynna's voice took a ring of finality. "And what a wonderful sight you will be." Renly concluded the topic. The three of them talked for a while longer. Alynna found she could just as easily talk and joke with them as she had with her Northern friends. The two of them were very gracious and charming, and seemed to have a very close bond.

After a while she suddenly felt her father calling her to the other side of the room so she stood up. "Please excuse me my lords. My father has need of me." She curtsied to which they bowed their heads and made her way through the crowd to where her father was talking with Ser Baristan Selmy.

Her father spoke up as she arrived "Ah Alynna, I wanted to formally introduce you. This is Ser Baristan, captain of the King's Guard." She curtsied almost as low as she could to show her respect "Ser Baristan". He too bowed quite low and smiled "Lady Alynna, we were just discussing your remarkable skills on the battle field."

Alynna tried her best to keep from blushing at that "You flatter me Ser. I'm sure they are nothing compared to yours." The knight laughed at that "Now who is the flatterer hmm?" He joked.

"I could see you are a mistress of a great many styles though the mixture seems to have something completely yours added to it as well." He observed. "Indeed it does Ser Baristan." Alynna confirmed, confused as to where he was going with this. "I normally train a few hours every day to maintain it and teach myself new moves. Mostly with the help of my brothers." She couldn't help but feel wistful at that.

"Hmm, perhaps I can help fill that void. I'm sure we could learn a great deal from each other." Ser Baristan contemplated "With your father's permission of course." At that he turned to lord Eddard who was quick to smile and nod. Alynna was stunned. According to her father he was the best fighter in the whole of Westeros and he wanted to train with her? Knowing not what else to do, she curtsied once more. "It would be my honor Ser Baristan."

"Good, I'll send my squire to search you out tomorrow." With that he bowed slightly and turned to walk away. Alynna still wore a stunned expression and she could feel her father holding back laughter at the sight. "It seems you've made some new friends tonight little wolf." He stated.

"Indeed I have." Alynna uttered as she stared after her new teacher.

* * *

**Author's note: There we are! Another one finished in time! I know this is a filler without much drama but I'm reserving that for the next two chapters. I felt Alynna deserved at least one peacefull night in King's Landing ;) Please let me know what you think and review!**


	17. Battles of wit

**Battles of wit**

Alynna made sure not to drink too much wine so when she retired after her talk with Ser Baristan, she knew she could make use of the morning hours instead of sleeping them away. She broke her fast an hour after dawn still feeling refreshed. Bran was doing the same though was still quite sleepy.

The sunlight had barely begun to heat the streets of King's Landing when she escorted her little brother to the palace training grounds. Bran had not been able to practice his archery on the King's Road and had a lot of catching up to do. He picked it up quite fast though and soon enough the two of them were shooting all the arrows they could find at the two targets who were not visible from the entrance of the practice grounds. Alynna knew that she could not guarantee their privacy in this city but she would try to keep the scandalous rumors on her fighting abilities to a minimum, if only for her father's sake.

As she returned from fetching the arrows for what would probably be the last round for the day, given Bran's fatigue, they were approached by Ser Baristan. "Ah Alynna, just the one I was looking for." He said jovially. "Your father did not know where you were but made an educated guess. This must by your brother…" The name seemed to escape him so Alynna supplied "Bran" to which the knight smiled.

"I see you're teaching him archery. How is it going?" The last part he asked while addressing Bran. The boy seemed to be a bit shy but answered nevertheless "Well, Ser Baristan." He looked at his sister "I have a good teacher." Alynna couldn't help but smile at him proudly "And I a good pupil."

"Show me, then!" The knight went to lean on one of the poles nearby. Alynna could see that Bran was suddenly nervous at such an audience. "You need to ignore him Bran. You won't always be using a bow in a calm environment. Concentrate only on the target." She tried to encourage him. Her little brother took a deep breath, aimed, fired and hit the target dead center. He received applause for that.

"You have a very good pupil indeed!" He exclaimed "I have very little time this morning however so if we could spar now instead of later, I would be much obliged." He seemed apologetic to break up her lesson but Bran didn't seem to mind. He made no move to leave though, instead he gathered the arrows and hopped onto another pole clearly determined to watch.

Alynna followed his example and then went to stand in front of her new teacher. "Perhaps we should simply spar a little at first. The better to get to know the other's style." He suggested to which she nodded in agreement.

Without much ado they took their positions and started circling each other. Alynna knew that this might very well be the biggest challenge she would ever face while fighting so she took her time. Instead of attacking first she watched his movements to judge his agility. It would be unwise to think him stiff by old age without confirmation.

Apparently she was not going to get it either as her opponent moved very swiftly for his age. He too had been observing her and clearly expecting her to attack first for he seemed surprised she did not. Alynna had no such plans. This was not a battlefield but a duel. Patience would serve her better. Eventually though he took the initiative himself and swung at her. Alynna spun away using a move that was perhaps more appropriate on a dance floor but entirely fitting in her style. Again the sword came and again she dodged. Her strategy was to tire her opponent out as much as she could before he caught on, after which she could use her speed to her advantage. There was no use in trying to meet him blow for blow, she didn't have nearly enough strength for that.

Unfortunately for her, her opponent wasn't born yesterday. Either that or he had seen her strategy before. He increased the speed of his blows to the point where she had no choice to respond but still she took great care not to have to block his sword with hers. She knew she was running out of time though and would have to get much closer to him to make her blow a possible deadly one.

For the first time in a long time Alynna had to really work for it. It amazed her. Her teacher had only seen her fight once before in a completely different setting where he had had his hands full as well, yet he still seemed to know what she would be doing. That left her with only one option and she prayed it be the right one.

She pretended to lose her footing over one of the rocks at their feet and feinted to her left. Her opponent followed her but as she had not in fact lost said footing she used her foot to push her to her right, evading him. Before he knew what had happened she used her left arm to grab him around the neck and mimicked the movement of slicing his neck with the other.

As she stepped away and released him, Ser Baristan seemed to trip over the rock she had used in her deception, for real this time. Alynna made no move to help him though, knowing he could well be trying to lure her in the same trap. He didn't fall though, merely stumbled, laughing all the while.

"Well fought!" He exclaimed, sweeping the sweat of his brow. "Though the finish was perhaps a tad less honorable than expected." Alynna smirked at that "I beg your pardon Ser but I have little use for an honorable fighting style. I do not have the strength most of my opponents have and must use my moves and tricks instead if I am of a mind to survive."

"I suppose you are right in that. I won't be forgetting it in any case." He nodded "That is what I meant about learning from one another. For too long I have fought with knights. It made me forget that there are other fighters out there who will fight to survive, not to deliver the smoothest moves. That forgetfulness might take my life someday." He contemplated.

She smiled at that "We must make sure to refresh your memory then." She teased and received a broad smile for her efforts. "Yes we must and I cannot imagine a better teacher for the task than you." The statement boggled Alynna's mind. She would be the teacher here?

"In return I could perhaps teach you some of my famous moves." He smiled and all but waggled his eyebrows at that making him look 10 years younger for a moment. "If only to teach you how to evade them." That put Alynna's mind at ease "I'm sure I will learn a great deal." She said graciously "But perhaps for now we should rest our swords to prepare for the tournament today."

"You are absolutely right my lady. I will walk with you as I must speak to your father once more." With that the three of them returned to the tower, Bran chatting with Ser Baristan all the way, trying to learn the tales of his victories.

When they arrived they split up. Alynna hurried to make her appearance semi-decent for the tournament and Bran showed Ser Baristan to their father's study. As soon as she was somewhat presentable Alynna took off to the tournament grounds knowing that she was late and would likely miss the first half hour.

She had barely left the tower though when she encountered the Queen in the halls. Uncharacteristically she was unescorted by either her handmaidens or her guards and she was obviously in a bad mood. Alynna would have pretended to not have seen her and continued walking if the Queen had not addressed her.

"I had thought I'd missed the she-wolf in the middle of the carnage." She said snidely. Alynna had already walked past her at that point so she was forced to turn back to answer her properly. "Carnage My Queen?" She refused to give her the pleasure of seeing her offended even if she barely veiled her insults.

"Yes I'm sure you thrive in such an environment Northern and wild as you are." The Queen looked at her as if she was the filthiest thing she had ever seen. Again Alynna wasn't offended knowing that if someone were to walk by the Queen would make a fool of herself with her rude mannerisms. "Forgive me my Queen but surely Southerners would be more likely to enjoy a tournament. It certainly is no invention of ours."

Cersei still wouldn't bow out and continued "No you celebrate in another matter entirely. Filled with drunkenness and debauchery." Alynna maintained her calm and indifferent air "Your dear husband seemed to enjoy it all the more. Perhaps if you had allowed yourself to join you would have had fun too. You do remember fun don't you?" The last part was perhaps not a wise thing to say. The Queen certainly didn't take it well. "My husband is fine example indeed, swine as he is."

"Yet he is a Southerner. Not a Northerner." Alynna tried to point out that Northerners usually had better manners than their countrymen. The furious woman before her saw that she had driven herself in a corner on that particular subject so she dropped it and attacked with another. "You are just like your father aren't you? Cold and stiff like the North itself. You'll never survive in here." She didn't seem to realize that her roots were not source of embarrassment for Alynna, rather a compliment.

"I am a Stark madam. We are made for survival and may yet surprise you with our endurance." That last part was a warning but still the Queen scoffed. "We'll see about that." Alynna looked her dead in the eye. She just kept staring at her for a long time, unmoving, unsmiling, unyielding as the North itself. Eventually she freaked her opponent out and the Queen looked away briefly. "Yes I believe we will." She said softly and Cersei's blond head whipped around again. Alynna simply curtsied **very** shallowly without even bowing her head. She never looked away as she curtly said "Madam". Having nothing else to say to her, Alynna turned and walked away.

Unfortunately for her the tourney had ended for the day when she arrived. According to Sansa, who came running to her, the former squire of Jon Arryn had lost his life jousting against the Mountain. Her sister seemed quite unnerved by it as she had never seen anyone die before. Arya was clearly affected too but tried not to show it. Alynna decided they had all had enough excitement for one day and took them back to the tower. She caught Petyr Baelish smirking at them as she did so. _Gods will none of these people grant us peace?_

* * *

**Author's note: I'm afraid poor Cersei will never learn ;) She makes for a marvelous target though :) I hope you liked it. Please let me know!**


	18. Meetings with informants

**Meetings with informants**

The whole of King's Landing would be celebrating that week, courtesy of an overspending King. The streets were overflowing with so many people that one could walk among them without being detected. At least if they were wearing a disguise. This is exactly what Alynna did. Her presence was expected at yet another feast but as her father refused to go anymore, her absence would not be questioned as much.

She made her way through the crowds wearing one of her father's cloaks this time. The only one he had without fur for wearing fur in such warm weather would draw attention. Still Alynna, not used to such temperatures, felt like she was cooking underneath and could not wait to reach her destination. Eventually she did though. The place she had come to was an inn, most popularly frequented by Braavosi travelers as it was a Braavosi who ran the place. The owner was in fact a cousin of a teacher of hers and so she knew the privacy of the meeting she was about to hold would be guaranteed.

Earlier that day she had sent their new maid Rhona to deliver a summons. Rhona had been selected by lady Fy as the least profitable girl in her establishment. As such she was offered a way out as per the agreement of Alynna with the matron. The summons had been delivered to Ros, the most popular girl. She had found work in one of the establishments of Petyr Baelish and was in the perfect position to spy on him and his clients.

Alynna knew that such practices would be frowned upon by her father but she thought it necessary. People changed to easily for comfort in her opinion and she would not risk her father's blind trust in a former youth friend of her mothers'. She would have good reason to either trust him, or be wary of him. Ros would have to deliver her said reason.

As she arrived in the room that had been reserved for the meeting she saw that the redheaded girl was not yet there. She seated herself with her back to the door so as to reduce the risk of being discovered. For a while she just drank the wine that the owner had graciously gifted her and awaited the arrival of her informant.

After two glasses of said wine the girl finally arrived. She sloppily curtsied to her, closed the door and took her seat. Alynna just studied her for a moment pondering on whether or not to comment on the lateness of her arrival. She didn't though, knowing very well that on a busy night as this one it would have been hard to come at all. Instead she gave her the same silent treatment she had given her Queen.

She did not start speaking until after the girl had looked away. "Do you have any news for me?" She asked in a bored voice. The girls interest peaked and she leaned forward "And what if I do? What do I get out of it?"

"Nothing" Alynna stated "But my promise not to tell lord Baelish that I planted you in his establishment. I don't think he would take well to such news." She could see a shudder run through Ros at the thought before she looked at her hands. "No I don't think he would take well to that at all."

"What I am offering is not gold, jewels or anything fancy. I am offering you the protection of house Stark should you ever need it. I would wager that such a time may very likely come to pass in this fine city." She scrutinized the girl in front of to see if she had driven her point home. "I see you are wearing a Lannister lion necklace."

The girl visibly startled at that observation "Am I not allowed to wear it then?" Alynna shook her head "No, as a matter of fact you should wear it every day." She could see she had completely lost the redhead in her reasoning "A girl wearing a Lannister lion necklace is less likely to be a spy for a Stark." She said and smirked causing said girl to smirk as well. They had finally reached an understanding it seemed.

"So tell me, what news?" Alynna asked as she refilled her cup and poured some for her informant as well. "I have spoken very little with the lord himself my lady, nearly all my dealings go through the matron." Alynna nodded and waved her hand impatiently. "Yes of course but what of the little you did?"

"Well today we talked a little. He gave us instructions as we were practicing…" She was interrupted by the lady on the other side of the table who held up her hand. "I don't need the details, just the conversation." The girl smirked at that "I'm sorry to have disturbed your sensibilities my lady." Alynna was not amused and her face clearly showed her displeasure "You are of Winterfell. You know what my favorite hobbies are, everyone does over there. Most of them have to do with learning how to cut a man till he falls to the ground dead. Does someone like that strike you as a wise choice for an object of ridicule?"

Ros's face drained of color at her words and she shook it vigorously "No my lady." Alynna stared at her some more, clearly still aggravated "Then continue but **mind your words**." The last part was stressed in a cold, hard tone. The girl didn't dare raise her eyes again but continued her story "He spoke of his childhood. He said to have loved a highborn girl promised to another, the first son of a noble family. He challenged that son in a duel but being no fighter he lost to the son. The girl begged for his life and he was granted it. He said that from then on he would fuck his enemies instead of fight them, as it is more his style."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Alynna smirked "He'll have to be careful then, lest someone whishes to fuck him in the arse." Ros's eyes went wide, undoubtedly never having heard a lady speak like that. "Anything else? Notable clients in the establishment perhaps?" Alynna continued. "No my lady. I'm afraid I don't yet know enough of the populace to recognize anyone important."

Alynna had expected that "Very well then. Keep your eyes and ears open and learn as much as you can, inconspicuously do you understand?" The girl nodded warily. Alynna retrieved a piece of weir wood bark from her cloak and gave it to her. It had no notable shape or form and therefore would not be noticed or recognized but it did hold meaning. "If you ever find yourself in trouble, come to me. Show this to anyone of our household who wishes to deny you entrance and you will receive it."

With that she stood up and covered her face with her hood once more. "I will see you here in a weeks' time. If there is any urgent news, contact Rhona, not me." Alynna left the room without another word.

* * *

As her family was breaking their fasts the next day, the same annoying page came to escort her father to a council meeting. Her father looked highly annoyed and sent him on his way, telling him that he would **first** eat and that he could **damn** well find the **bloody** way himself. The rest of the meal was spent in strained silence. As soon as her father was done eating he stood up and bid Alynna to follow him to his study.

"I want you to deliver this to the King while I'm at that poor excuse for a meeting." He said, handing her a piece of paper, sealed with the Stark wax seal. Alynna knew better than to ask what it was, instead she bowed slightly and went to do just that.

When she arrived at the King's chamber she found the door guarded by none other than Jaime Lannister. He addressed her mockingly when he noticed her approach "My lady Stark. How may I be of service today?"

She showed him the paper but did not hand it over "My father sent me to deliver this to His Grace." He looked bored instantly "What is it?" He asked to which Alynna shrugged "Don't know." That made him grow even more indifferent and he held out his hand "Very well, I'll deliver it to him shortly." She shook her head at that "Thank you for the offer Ser but I'm afraid I must decline." She said politely but the knight clearly took offense "Why? Don't trust my honor?" He said snidely, yanking his hand back.

"No" she said calmly "It has nothing to do with your honor Ser Jaime but with mine." With that she once again captured his attention "My father asked me to give this to **His Grace**. Not to you." He smirked "Well than you will have to wait for His Grace is **very** busy…"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door behind him through which a boy emerged. The King's squire was accompanied by the booming voice of said King. "Tell your cousin to get in here. Kingslayer! Get in here." Alynna could see the faint twitching of the knights eye at the name. As he moved to do the King's bidding he revealed her presence.

"Who is that with you?" The King asked. "The lady Alynna Stark, Your Grace. She has come to deliver a message from her father." The knight all but smirked at the King's embarrassed expression at being caught in such behavior by the one who looked so like his Lyanna. Alynna however, acted for all the world as if she hadn't heard or seen anything of the sort and remained stoic.

"Ah, well please enter my dear." The King said, trying to be gracious. She followed one Lannister in and the other shut the door behind her. She curtsied when she was near enough, handed him the message and went to stand to Ser Baristans' right. The old knight smiled gently at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

The King didn't open the message but laid it in front of him on the table at which he was sitting. He looked at the blond knight instead "Surrounded by Lannisters. Every time I close my eyes I see their blond hair and their smug, satisfied faces." Alynna could see said Lannister smirk slightly at that and couldn't help but try and hide hers. "Must wound your pride. Standing out there like a glorified sentry." The blonds' smirk dropped and even Alynna began to feel uncomfortable at the way the speech was going. "Jaime Lannister. Son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your King eats and drinks and shits and fucks."

Alynna let out a slight cough at that, hoping to remind the King that there was a lady present who did not care for such language. Not now anyway as it was making her highly uncomfortable to see this side of her King. She was rewarded with a tiny smile of Ser Baristan who had to have been feeling the same way. The King glanced her way briefly, righted himself a little more in his chair and mercifully changed the subject. "So come on, we're telling war stories. Who was your first kill, not counting old men?"

"One of the outlaws in the brotherhood." The knight answered him. "I was there that day." Ser Baristan said and smiled "You were only a squire, sixteen years old." Ser Jaime nodded "You killed Simon Thorryn with a countery past. Best move I ever saw." He said almost reverently. Ser Baristan smiled "Good fighter Thorryn." He allowed "But he lacked stamina."

They were interrupted by the King "Your outlaw, any last words?" He asked. "I cut his head off so no." The knight answered smugly making Ser Baristan laugh. The King then turned to Alynna "What about your first?" Alynna made sure to have her expression remain impassive when she answered "A wildling in the Wolveswood, Your Grace." The King grunted and smiled slightly "You must have been sixteen too then." Alynna could see how he had come to that conclusion, seeing the conversation with her father about her skills but she shook her head and corrected him. "Fourteen."

"My brothers and I were riding in the Wolveswood without our fathers permission and without guards when they appeared out of nowhere. They asked for gold and we denied them, so they attacked. They hadn't been expecting us to know how to fight however so they were easily taken down." She explained calmly. The King's eyebrows rose at that and she heard the two other men shift as well. "Your father allowed you to carry a sword at fourteen?" At that she nearly laughed "No, I relieved the Wildling of his sword and then cut his throat with it."

"At fourteen?" The King asked incredulously and she nodded. "What was your fathers' reaction to that?" Alynna smiled again "He was livid, but mostly glad we were unharmed." The King just shook his head. When Alynna looked to her right she saw her teacher smiling at her and the other knight regarding her carefully.

"I'll hazard your wildling had no last words either then?" The King grunted. "No, Your Grace." Alynna responded lightly, appearing innocent for all the world. "How about Aerys Targaryen? What did the Mad King say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked." The King had returned to playing with his favorite toy. It didn't seem wise to Alynna as she was sure said toy had sharp claws, if not a very powerful father. "Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?"

Ser Jaime turned back to him "He said the same thing he'd been saying for hours." He said softly "Burn them all." Alynna stared at him wondering what that could possibly mean. The knight didn't yet look her way though but addressed his King "If that's all Your Grace?" He bowed and nodded to Ser Baristan before letting his gaze linger for a moment on Alynna. She nodded as well and he turned to go do his duty once more.

* * *

**Author's note: Normally this was going to be the chapter where Alynna would talk with Baelish but then I decided I'd rather have Jaime instead ;) I hope you like it! Please let me know and review!**

**P.S.: The next few chapters are going to be preread and/or beta'ed by someone so it's going to take a few more days between chapter updates. I hope you're not mad but I'm not an English native speaker and I don't want to post too many mistakes...**


	19. Trusting the Master of Coin

**Trusting the Master of Coin**

A few days later Alynna found herself bored. She already had her lessons with Ser Baristan and Bran that morning, her father was in his study and didn't have need of her and the heat was making her lazy. She supposed that she could go see how Arya's first lesson in sword fighting was going, but decided that she didn't want to intrude. Her little sister was being trained in the Water Dance by Alynna's old teacher and friend, Syrio Forel, master fencer and former First Sword of Braavos. Alynna was glad to see her old friend again and was looking forward to spending more time with him and the family she had heard so much about.

For now though, she was stuck between simply watching her little brother play with his direwolf and his friend, and being too lazy to do anything else. Eventually the warm weather made her thirsty again, so she walked to the Towers' kitchen.

After having drunk what Alynna considered the most refreshing glass of water she'd ever had, she decided to help her father to the same. So, she sent a maid with a pitcher and a glass to his study; Alynna trailing after her. When they were not but two hallways away from said study, she saw Lord Petyr Baelish walking her way obviously going in the same direction.

He stopped and regarded her, very rudely, from head to toe and back again. Alynna made no comment, waiting with a seemingly impassive expression for him to actually say something. The sight of the Lord had instantly put her on alert however, knowing she could sooner trust a snake than him.

"Lady Alynna Stark I presume?" He said with that disturbing little smile of his.

"How do you presume that, my lord?" She said, still looking bored though she no longer was.

Lord Baelish looked her up and down again "You have all the signs of a true Stark my dear."

"Mmm" Alynna hummed noncommittally "And you are?" Her behavior could be judged to be too rude, but she had not officially been introduced to him so she could still get away with it. If he was going to try and make her feel inferior, she was more than happy to return the favor. It didn't seem to hit its mark however as his smile only grew more disturbing.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin on the Small Council, at your service." He said, bowing mockingly. "I used to be a friend of your mothers'." He added. "As a matter of fact, it is for her that I am here now. Is your father present?"

Alynna regarded him with a wary look, "He is." She gestured down the hall and continued, "If you will follow me." She walked to her fathers' study without looking back to check if he did, though she could hear his footsteps behind her.

"Father, Lord Baelish has come to see you." She announced in a monotone voice, stepping aside to allow said lord entrance, but she didn't leave the room. Instead she moved closer to her fathers' desk where he was seated, signaling clearly that she preferred to stay.

"My lord, I am here on business concerning your wife." He hesitated and looked to Alynna, clearly uncomfortable with her presence. Her father made no comment to it however and instead the slim lord received identical, cold, impassive stares from the Starks simply waiting for him to continue.

"She has arrived in the city and has asked me to take you to her." Lord Baelish had turned his attention fully on her father who remained silent for a few moments. Then Lord Stark looked quickly to his daughter. That signal was all Alynna required. Understanding what needed to be done, she nodded in acceptance and left to ready herself and some men who would be accompanying them.

* * *

Lord Baelish led the group to one of his whorehouses. "I thought that she'd be safest in here, one of several such establishments I own." He explained but he had not expected Lord Eddard's reaction. Her father grabbed the smaller man around the throat and slammed him into the wall next to the door.

"You're a funny man eh? A very funny man." He said angered at having his honor endangered by coming to such a place for what he assumed to be a joke. Alynna saw it happen from atop Midnight as she had not bothered to dismount yet.

"Ned!" Both Alynna's and her father's heads whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice. Seeing her mother unharmed was a relief to Alynna and to her father as well for he released the lord and entered the whorehouse.

As Alynna went to follow him she heard lord Baelish say something to himself as he turned to the door as well "Ah the Starks. Quick tempers, slow minds." Unfortunately for him when he went to enter he came face to face with such a Stark. Alynna was not impressed, as her expression clearly showed. While she said nothing, nor did anything, she succeeded in unnerving him with her stare and that of the two men behind her.

After a few moments she gestured to the door for him to lead them inside "Lord Baelish, if you please."

When they reached her mother she embraced Alynna in a tight hug. "I see even King's Landing hasn't been able to break you of your habits." She joked with a pointed look to her daughter's swords, strapped to her back. Alynna just smiled at that.

"Cat, why are you here? What news is there from Widow's Watch?" Her father asked, interrupting the moment. Her mother turned to him and gestured to Ser Rodrick who revealed the dagger the assassin had used. Alynna hadn't thought of it, but it must have been sent back to Winterfell. Her mother explained that according to Lady Lynessa Flint, the man Thoras had confessed that his client had been a man sent with this dagger but who gave no name. Littlefinger then explained that the dagger had once been his, but that he had lost it in a bet to Lord Tyrion Lannister, the imp.

"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason." He warned standing a ways away from Alynna's parents. She herself stood by the doorway, giving them space and allowing her to watch the Master of Coin closely.

"We have proof! We have the blade!" Her mother protested, eager to have their enemies punished.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man that could say otherwise has no throat thanks to your daughter." Littlefinger countered, shooting her an accusatory look. Alynna didn't react to it though, as she knew she killed the man only after she had gained all useful information there was to get out of him.

"Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me Ned. He would never betray my trust." Her mother tried to convince her father. Alynna however noticed Littlefinger slightly grimace at her mother's description of him and knew that her mother was most likely wrong in her assertion.

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task admittedly but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything." Lord Baelish smirked at her father. Her mother however didn't seem to notice that. "I won't forget this. You're a true friend." She said gratefully.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." Was all the man said on the matter. If he didn't want to have people know about his so called alliance to her father, then said alliance was probably fake, Alynna thought, and not to be trusted so easily.

Alynna and her father didn't stay for very long after the agreement was made but her mother stayed the night. The next day the two of them went to say goodbye to her at one of the city gates. Alynna once again received a tight hug from her mother. "Be careful Alynna. Watch over yourself and try to behave yourself." Her mother warned. Alynna smiled at that "I will if you will mother." She teased making her mother laugh.

Then Alynna stepped back to where Midnight and her father's horse stood to give her parents some privacy and watch them say goodbye. She saw them discuss something as they held hands but she was too far away to hear. As they kissed she looked away, not comfortable with that sight at all. The hooves of horses moving made her look back just in time to wave at her mother before she disappeared around the corner.

When they arrived back at the tower, she followed her father to his study instead of tending to Midnight as she usually would have done.

"I don't trust him father." She warned as she closed the door behind her and her father sat down. "Nor do I believe he is telling the truth." Her father seemed to consider her words carefully. "Why would he lie?" Alynna shook her head "That I do not know. I do know that the Imp was not there the day his siblings started glaring at Bran. He was hunting as you all were. He hasn't copied his sibling's behavior either." She defended him. Alynna had watched Tyrion play with his niece and nephew. She didn't like him, but didn't believe he would hurt a child like that either.

Her father shook his head in denial. "He has promised your mother he would help us…" Alynna interrupted him "Has he? He only said he'd try. How do we know he is speaking true? He is not exactly known for his honor." She warned.

Still her father persisted "He loved your mother once and I believe he still does. He will do as she asks." He said though his voice lacked any conviction. Alynna nodded "Yes I believe Lord Baelish would be very happy to marry your widow."

Her father looked up at her questioningly "If she were to be a widow, I would have to be dead."

Alynna looked at her father meaningfully and said, "Exactly." She didn't receive an answer at that so she continued, "I do not know for sure if Lord Baelish can be trusted, but I would rather have you be wary than trust him blindly." Her tone took a pleading note, "Please be careful father." Her father looked at her gravely and nodded though Alynna could see he was still not convinced.

* * *

**Author's note: So here's the next one. I hope everyone likes it! Sorry for the delay but at least now there should be no mistakes left. If there are please let me know! Please review!**

**P.S. I noticed last night that I mixed up the events of what happened in King's Landing in season 1. I hope no one is bothered by it but writing it this way allowed me to insert Alynna wherever I could. This will probably also happen in the events of season 2 for the same reason. **


	20. Fighting for the truth

**Fighting for truth**

After her mother left Kings Landing, it seemed that Alynna's father barely spent any time in the Tower. He always claimed to be away on 'Hand' business, though Alynna suspected he was probably searching for Jon Arryn's murderer. Whenever he did spend time in the Tower, he was usually found in his study either pouring over a document or a large tome called "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms". Alynna could only hope he would heed her warnings and be careful in whatever he was doing.

Her sister Arya's spirits had much improved due to her "Water Dancing" lessons, much to Sansa's surprise. She just couldn't understand how her sister, who before hated all things having to do with behaving like a lady, was now practicing dancing every day. What baffled Sansa even more was that Arya's grace hadn't improved at all. It was a source of great amusement to Alynna, as was Arya herself, who spent her time balancing on one toe and chasing cats.

As much as her sister provided amusement; unfortunately she also provided just as much worry. One night, while chasing said cats, Arya got herself lost in the dungeons of the Keep and did not return. Alynna led half her father's men to search for her, but Arya was not found until the following morning when she was trying to get back into the Tower looking like a filthy beggar.

Alynna waited outside her father's study when they brought Arya in, wanting to talk to her and to get her cleaned up. She knew that if she left the task to the ever ill-tempered Septa Mordane, Arya would become just as grumpy and would sulk once again. As she was standing there waiting, she saw Jory escort a man of the Night's Watch into her father's study. It didn't escape her notice that the Night's Watch man was breathing rather heavily. A moment later Arya reemerged however and Alynna's attention was diverted from the strange occurrence.

Alynna sighed as soon as she saw her sister's appearance and asked, "Where were you Arya?"

Her sister's stubborn face turned to face her before she answered huffily, "I got lost! I was chasing cats as Syrio told me to."

Alynna shook her head at that and smiled, "And did he tell you not to follow them outside of the Tower's borders?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Arya admitted, grumpily looking down.

"Well then I'm telling you now." Alynna said, changing her countenance from one of merriment to amore stern expression.

Arya just nodded in response, but then she remembered something. She looked back up at Alynna and asked "Why is Yoren talking to father?"

"Yoren?" Alynna asked, not familiar with that name.

"That man from the Night's Watch." Arya clarified.

Alynna just shrugged and said, "Perhaps he's looking for recruits or something. Come on, let's go and make you slightly more presentable." She teased her little sister as she herded her to the baths.

A few hours later her father came storming into her bedchamber, where she and Arya were talking. "We are going back to Winterfell." He announced, clearly agitated. Arya and Alynna both jumped to their feet. Alynna's little sister opened her mouth to no doubt ask all kinds of questions, but their father held up his hand before she could. "You can ask your questions later, right now I need you to go alert Sansa and Bran." Arya didn't protest as she saw their father was very serious and ran from the room.

"Why father?" Alynna asked quietly.

He sighed, sat down on her bed and all but put his head in his hands. "Two reasons." He said, "The first is that your mother took the Imp and plans to bring him to justice, according to Yoren who was travelling with him and saw it happen." He paused slightly and Alynna kept silent, knowing that it was going to get worse "The second is that King Robert has decided he would like to have Daenerys Targaryen assassinated because she's carrying the child of Khal Drogo, leader of one of the largest Dothraki khalasars. I said I refused to be party to that and I resigned as Hand." After having said that, he did put his head in his hands.

Alynna looked at him for a long time, swallowed heavily and finally said, "So we leave for Winterfell."

That seemed to revive her father. "Yes, preferably tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest." He got up and walked to the door. As he grabbed hold of the door handle, he stopped and said, "I need your help in preparing the girls and Bran for the trip." Alynna smiled again as he ducked out of the room. It seemed her father didn't feel comfortable to be solely responsible for his younger children. She herself acted more like a man than a woman, but her two sisters, especially Sansa, confused him with their behavior more often than not, and even though Bran was male, he was just too little.

As she was about to pass her father's study on her way to Sansa's room, she saw him talking to Jory, so she went in and waited silently for a chance to speak to her father.

"I'll go ahead with my children. Get them ready. Do it yourself; don't ask anyone for help." He ordered their captain while grabbing a few documents.

"Right away my lord. Lord Baelish is here for you." Jory informed them after which said Lord walked in.

"His Grace went on about you for some length after you took your leave. The word treason was mentioned." Littlefinger seemed to find it amusing as he kept smiling.

"What can I do for you?" Her father asked exasperated.

"When do you return to Winterfell?" Littlefinger asked quickly.

"Why, what do you care?" Her father returned the question with another wary one.

"If you're still here come nightfall, I'll take you to see the last person Jon Arryn spoke with before falling ill. If that sort of thing still interests you." Lord Baelish said while he acted as if he did not care, but Alynna did not trust the act.

"I don't have the time." Her father said curtly, turning back to his papers.

"It won't take more than an hour, but as you please." Lord Baelish said dismissively, before he turned and left the room.

Her father hesitated but eventually he turned back to Jory and grabbed his sword. "Round up a couple of our men and station them outside the girls' chambers. Who are our best two swords?"

"Heward and Wyl." Jory answered quickly, but hesitated before adding, "And the lady Alynna." Her father looked at her and seemed to consider that as well. She returned the look with one that clearly showed there was no way she was staying behind; not under such circumstances. Eventually her father gestured for her to get ready and turned to Jory again. "Find them and meet me at the stables." With that he followed after Lord Baelish.

Alynna hurried like the Others themselves were chasing her. She changed into one of her specially designed battle dresses, which was a bit too warm for Kings Landing, as it was made for Winterfell weather. She then laced up her boots, braided her long hair , strapped a blade to its tip specifically designed for that, strapped her twin swords, two daggers and ten throwing daggers to her waist and then ran to Sansa's room where her two sisters were still waiting for an explanation for their imminent departure.

Both of them started asking questions as soon as Alynna entered the room, but quieted when they finally took note that she was dressed in her battle gear. "Sansa, Arya I need you to pack clothes for a week's riding for yourselves and Bran, preferably warm ones. As soon as father and I return we're going to Winterfell." They just stared at her dumbfounded. "Now!" Alynna shouted which shot them into action, after which she flew to the stables.

* * *

Once again Lord Baelish led their group to one of his whorehouses. They followed him inside and were introduced to a girl named Mhaegan, who presented her daughter to them. Apparently the babe was fathered by the King, or so Mhaegan would have them believe. "She looks like him. Don't she my lord? She has his nose. His black hair."

"Aye." Lord Eddard agreed. Alynna didn't know the Baratheons well enough to recognize them out of a group of other black-haired Southerners, but if her father believed it so than she would too.

"Tell him when you see him my lord. If it please you, tell him how beautiful she is." Mhaegan all but begged.

"I will." Her father again agreed though he must have known that if the Starks were to leave for Winterfell, they would not see their King again for quite some time.

"And tell him I've been with no one else, I swear it my lord, by the Old gods and New. I don't want no jewels or nothing, just him. The King was always good to me." Alynna almost gagged at that. Perhaps Robert had been a handsome man when he rose to the Iron Throne, but he certainly wasn't anymore.

"When Jon Arryn came to visit you, what did he want?" Her father asked, gently trying to steer the conversation in a direction where he did not have to promise such impossible things, and gain the information he came for.

"He wasn't that sort of man my lord. He just wanted to know if the child was happy, healthy." The girl explained looking fondly down at her daughter.

"Looks healthy enough to me. The girl shall want for nothing." Lord Eddard assured her, after which he turned around to talk to Lord Baelish in the other room. Alynna smiled one more time at Mhaegan and followed after him.

"Brothels make a much better investment than ships, I've found. Whores rarely sink." Littlefinger said as he stood up from where he had been entertaining himself with two of them. Alynna again was not impressed by the scene, but she smiled as she saw Jory standing to the other side of where her father was. He was staring at them with morbid interest.

"What do you know of King Robert's bastards?" Her father asked getting to the point.

"Well. He has more than you, for a start." Lord Baelish taunted. Alynna had half a mind to slam him to a wall herself so he would give them some straight answers but refrained from breaking her composure.

"How many?" Her father just asked both exasperated and wary.

"Does it matter? If you fuck enough women, some of them will give you presents." Littlefinger said bluntly, obviously not caring in the slightest that there was a lady present.

"And Jon Arryn tracked them all down? Why?" Lord Eddard asked again incredulously.

"He was the King's Hand, but Robert wanted them looked after. He was overcome with fatherly love." Lord Baelish said sarcastically making Alynna believe he was fabricating a lie to cover the real reason.

Her father seemed to realize there was no more knowledge to be gained here so he decided to leave. "Come." He said to both Alynna and their captain. Jory had been staring at the blond whore behind Lord Baelish and didn't react quick enough, so Lord Eddard exclaimed "Jory!"

"My Lord!" Jory snapped out of it and was quick to follow behind the two Starks. Alynna couldn't help but snicker at his behavior and shot him a look that promised all kinds of teasing.

Her mood sobered quickly as they stepped outside the establishment. Lannister soldiers had entered the square, surrounding their little group and effectively blocking their exit. Alynna quickly counted twenty of them, which made them outnumbered four to one. After making her assessment of the situation, she fixed her attention on the man who came riding in, clearly in charge.

"Such a small pack of wolves." Ser Jaime commented as he dismounted and turned to face them. He was dressed in what Alynna assumed he normally wore underneath his armor, a long vest of white and red leather.

"Stay back Ser. This is the Hand of the King." Jory stepped forward warning the knight to back off.

"**Was **the Hand of the King. Now, I'm not sure what he is. Lord of somewhere very far away." Ser Jaime said tauntingly and threateningly as both Alynna and her father realized that if they were to get in a conflict with the Lannisters, help was indeed very far removed.

"What's the meaning of this Lannister?" Lord Baelish came out, dressed in only his dark shift and overcoat, in a futile effort to diffuse the potential violence, as it was bad for his business. Alynna however didn't completely believe his attempt at peace was honest, because who but the Lord could have known they were coming here? Who but him could have told the Lannister knight?

"Get back inside where it's safe." Ser Jaime commanded dismissively before he turned to Lord Eddard. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you Lord Stark? Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"I remember him well." Lord Eddard admitted as his face only showed a polite smile. Alynna watched the interaction take place with wary eyes as she carefully placed herself on her father's left, mirroring Jory on his right.

"It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him would you?" Ser Jaime continued to address her father but she saw his eyes flicker to her movement as well. The two of them regarded each other cautiously for a moment.

"He was taken at my command; to answer for his crimes." Her father admitted showing no repentance. Alynna held her breath as she watched for the knight's reaction. So when he drew his sword she followed suit and drew her own as did everyone else on the square who was armed.

"My lords!" Littlefinger protested stepping forward. He was stopped by Lord Eddard who held out a hand to hold him back. "I'll bring the city watch." Lord Baelish threatened before he hurried inside.

"Come Stark. Rather you die sword in hand?" The Lannister knight advanced a little to which both Alynna and Jory responded by doing the same. Alynna stopped herself from speaking out but Jory didn't.

"If you threaten my lord again." He warned.

"Threaten? As in I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brain and see what Starks are made of?" Ser Jaime taunted. At that Alynna shifted into her fighter's stance and came to stand so she was almost completely shielding her father's left side from view. If she had had her way she would be shielding him completely but she knew her father wouldn't let her.

"You kill me and your brother's a dead man." Her father warned Ser Jaime while at the same time signaling to his daughter to step back to where she was standing before. The signal wasn't discernible to anyone but her, and she grudgingly did as he asked.

"You're right. Take the Starks alive, kill their men." At that command, chaos erupted. Spears were thrown at Heward, Wyl and Jory. The last one ducked, raised his sword and attacked the nearest Lannister soldiers he could find. The other two weren't quite so lucky as the spears hit them in the stomach and they went down.

Alynna stuck close to her father, not for her own protection but for his since it was primarily him the Lannisters wanted. At the same time, she unleashed her Stark fury on them, twirling, hacking and dodging as she went. She alone took down five redcloaks thanks to the speed her twin swords allowed her. Her adversaries were hindered by their long swords, but even more so by their cloaks. Alynna used it to her advantage by dragging them out of the way or throwing them into each other, making them easy pickings for her father who fought beside her.

Suddenly the men in front of her parted for a moment, allowing the two Starks a clear view of the Lannister knight. What they saw shocked them to the core. He had put his dagger right through Jory's eye effectively killing Lord Eddard's captain and Alynna's friend. Her reaction was to slaughter the redcloaks that were still surrounding them in a haze of red, both in her vision and in the air created by the blood she spilled. She would have advanced on the arrogant blond herself, had her father not beaten her to the punch.

She still would have gone to help him, but her father held out his hand for her to stay behind him. She visibly bristled at being held back, but did her father's bidding all the same. The two opponents were surrounded by the remaining ten redcloaks on one side and Alynna completed the haphazard circle on the other. The match was started by Ser Jaime who was eager to discover the extent of Lord Eddard's abilities. What he found clearly surprised him as Alynna's father blocked his blows time and time again.

Alynna herself watched them for a few moments before she divided her attention between their fight and the redcloaks surrounding them. When her father came to stand with his back to them, her focus completely shifted to the men behind him. The only thing she noticed from the fight was that her father was now attacking himself and that the once arrogant knight seemed to have some trouble in blocking him.

Suddenly she saw what she had been expecting. A Lannister soldier stepped forward as the two fighters broke apart briefly. Before he could act however he fell to the ground dead with one of Alynna's daggers sticking out of his eye, which she had deftly thrown from behind his commander's back.

For a few moments Ser Jaime was utterly confused and surprised at what had happened. It was all Alynna needed to signal to her father to get beside her once again. She drew her swords that she had stored away to throw the dagger and watched as he looked between her and the dead soldier a few times. As she saw understanding and a touch of awe dawn on his face Alynna sneered and said "If this is the only way the great Lion of Lannister knows to win battles, perhaps he should not be fighting at all. A fearsome warrior you are indeed." And with that she spat on the ground before him.

The understanding on the blond's face was soon replaced by anger as he looked at her. He did nothing however, just roughly sheathed his sword again and addressed her father, "My brother, Lord Stark. I want him back." With that he mounted his white horse and rode out of the square, followed by his remaining nine soldiers. As he went the knight kept shooting her incredulous looks until he dissapeared around the corner.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright here's the next one! It's a rather long one too :) I really hope we can cross the 50 reviews mark with it as well, as it's one of my favorite chapters so far. So do me proud and let me know what you think! :D**


	21. Uncertain departures

**Uncertain Departures**

The following morning, after everything was finally prepared for the Stark's secret departure, the King and Queen went to pay a visit to Alynna's father. She escorted them to her father's study herself, as she was looking for an excuse to hear the outcome of the discussion.

"The King and Queen are here to see you, father." She announced as she walked through the door and then situated herself next to her father's desk. Lord Eddard immediately rose from his seat as the King walked in and bowed. Alynna followed his example and curtsied again, though she made no such effort for the Queen.

"Your pardon, Your Grace we did not know you were coming." Her father said, trying to excuse their lack of hospitality. Alynna saw a pitcher of wine and glasses standing miraculously on the windowsill and solved the problem by pouring some for the King.

"Do you know what your wife has done?" The Queen sneered as Alynna busied herself with the wine.

"She did nothing I did not command." Lord Eddard defended with a stubborn look on his face, repeating the excuse he had given to the Queen's twin brother.

"Who'd have thought she had it in her." The King mumbled slightly in awe, but disgruntled all the same.

"I won't let you lay hands on my blood." Cersei warned with an outraged expression.

"I am the King's Hand…" Alynna's father interrupted her, but he himself was interrupted in turn.

"You **were **the King's Hand…" The Queen said nearly triumphant. Soon, the two of them started talking through each; neither listening to the other and before long the two became incomprehensible. Eventually the King had had enough.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Will both of you shut your mouths!" He shouted, thereby silencing the two before he continued. "Catelyn will release Tyrion and you'll make your peace with Jaime." He commanded his friend to resolve the problem.

"He butchered my men!" Lord Eddard protested, to which Cersei scoffed.

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime." She countered, lying without blinking an eye.

"Quiet woman." The King warned her.

"Jaime has fled the city. Give me leave to bring him back to justice." Alynna's father requested through clenched teeth. The King seemed to consider it, but then hesitated.

"I took you for a King." The Queen said to him, disgusted at his refusal to take her side immediately.

"Hold your tongue." Her husband said again, but to no avail.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other. I should wear the armor and you the gown." Cersei sneered. She had clearly crossed a line with that however and the King slapped her in her face, appearing absolutely furious. Alynna had never seen the Baratheon fury so clearly displayed and in this situation she was appalled by it.

"I shall wear this like a badge of honor." His wife said, angered at being humiliated in front of her enemies.

The King walked menacingly closer to his wife. Once he was so close he seemed to tower over her he finally said in a threatening voice. "Wear it in silence or I'll honor you again."

Cersei only glared at him and then turned to do the same to the Starks. No one said a word as she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door as she did. An uncomfortable silence fell in her absence. The two Starks didn't quite know what to say to this manhandling of the Queen. They shared a look that said as much. They obviously didn't like her, but no woman deserved to be treated like that. The King looked uneasy as well, especially as he looked at Alynna. She made no comment however, and handed him the glass and pitcher of wine silently.

"See what she does to me?" The King said to his friend, spreading his arms. "My **loving** wife..." He sighed. "I should not have hit her. That was not… That was not Kingly." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and drank his wine.

"If we don't act, there will be war." Lord Eddard warned, clearly not willing to let the matter go so easily.

"So tell your wife to return that little shit of an Imp to King's Landing. She's had her fun, now put an end to it. You hear me? Send a raven and put an end to it. "The King said thinking that would resolve the whole mess.

"And what about Jaime Lannister? What about Jaime?" Alynna's father countered, not wanting the man who slaughtered his men to escape justice.

"I'm half a kingdom in debt to his bloody father. I don't know what happened between you and those yellow haired shits. I don't want to know. **This**is what matters: I can't rule the Kingdoms if the Starks and the Lannisters are at each other's throats… so enough." The King declared, drinking his wine again. Alynna privately thought he was displaying rather cowardly behavior in this matter, especially in contrast to the bravery he had shown in his own rebellion.

"As you command, Your Grace. With your leave I will return to Winterfell and set matters straight." Her father resolved thinking he could still at least go home but the answer he received quickly banished all hope of that.

"Piss on that, send a raven! I want you to stay. I'm the King; I get what I want." The King said like a petulant boy and drunk yet again before he continued. "I've never loved my brothers. Sad thing for a man to admit, but it's true. You are the brother I chose." He put down his now mercifully empty glass and stood up. "We'll talk when I return from the hunt." With that he threw the pin of the Hand on the desk.

"The hunt?" Lord Eddard asked baffled.

"Killing things clears my head." His friend explained. "You'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away." At that the King laughed. "You'll hate it more than I do." The King turned to the door and prepared to leave.

"The Targaryen girl…" Lord Eddard asked probably hoping he could at least win in that particular matter.

"Seven Hells!" The King shouted, opening the door. "Don't start with her again! The girl will die and I'll hear no more of it." He pointed to the desk. "Put on the badge and if you ever take it off again, I swear to the Mother I'll pin the damn thing on Jaime Lannister!" And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

For a while Alynna's father just stared at the door in silence. She wasn't about to interrupt his thought process, so she kept quiet; only moving to put the wine back on the windowsill. Eventually he slowly lowered himself onto his chair again and sighed.

"I suppose we're not going to Winterfell then?" Alynna asked quietly, regarding her father carefully.

"No I'm not, I'm not sure whether or not to send you children anyway." He said not looking at her.

"I'm not leaving you here alone father." She protested, to which her father again sighed but made no comment. "Perhaps I should tell the staff to stop packing then, but not to unpack that which is already stored away." She proposed to compromise.

Her father looked up at that and smiled a little. "Yes, you do that." Alynna bowed a little and left the room to carry out his wishes. Something told her he would be changing his mind before the week was over though.

The next day the King left to go hunting with his younger brother Renly, Ser Barristan and the King's squire amongst others, leaving Alynna's father to man the throne with great reluctance. Alynna thought it quite amusing that the only man in probably the whole of King's Landing who did not want to sit on that throne, was forced to.

As she had predicted, he'd changed his mind on their departure when he came back that evening, and he called his four children into his room to tell them.

"I'm sending you all back to Winterfell." He started and was immediately met with protest.

"What?" Sansa exclaimed.

"Listen…" Their father tried to calm her.

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa wailed.

"Are you dying? Because of your wounds? Is that why you're sending us home?" Arya asked worried.

"What? No! They're not nearly as grave!" Lord Eddard squished that idea.

"Please father, please don't!" Sansa whined again.

"You can't! I've got my lessons with Syrio. I'm finally getting good!" Arya, who had hated King's Landing in the beginning, wasn't eager to leave either.

"What about Tommen?" Bran asked quietly from Arya's right side.

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety." Their father assured them.

"Can't we take Syrio with us?" Arya asked hopefully.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can't go! I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey! I love him and I'm meant to be his Queen and have his babies!" Sansa whined again, with a star struck look in her eyes.

"Seven Hells!" Bran mumbled to which Arya, Alynna and their father all smiled.

"When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who's worthy of you; someone brave and gentle and strong." Lord Eddard tried to reassure his red-haired daughter.

"I don't want someone brave and gentle and strong! I want him!" Again Sansa's pleas were met with silent laughter. "He'll be the greatest King that ever was; a golden Lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair!" She went on, still not realizing that she was making a complete fool out of herself.

"The lion's not his sigil idiot! He's a stag like his father." Arya scoffed.

"He is not. He is nothing like that old drunk King." Sansa defended her fiancée.

Alynna was quick to try and diffuse the coming bickering. "Arya, Sansa I believe we already had a conversation about this sort of behavior, did we not?" She said sternly. Although she was looking at them with a look they wouldn't dare contradict, she was also paying attention to her father. He looked to be very far away all of a sudden, as if he had been struck with a sudden insight.

"Go on children. Get your Septa and get ready to leave." Their father commanded with no room for discussion, though Sansa did try.

"Wait!" She protested one last time, but Arya would have none of it.

"Come on!" Arya said impatiently, dragging Sansa with her to the door, obviously eager to try and convince her teacher to come with them. Alynna took Bran's hand and they followed quietly behind them.

"But it's not fair!" Sansa wailed as she was dragged out of their father's room.

Alynna decided to nip this behavior in the bud immediately. "This isn't a banishment Sansa. Just because we are leaving right now does not mean we are never coming back, nor does it mean that your betrothal is dissolved. And even if it were, I hope you still remember where your true loyalties lie?" That last question was accompanied with a meaningful look to the retreating forms of both Arya and Bran who were already running away to go find Syrio.

Sansa lowered her head and shook it in response.

"Alright then, go get the stuff you packed two nights ago; make sure it is still complete. Go on." Alynna urged, to which Sansa went to her room to do just that.

Alynna looked back at the door of her father's room before following her sister's example. "Gods I hope you know what you're doing father." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Author's note: We're almost at 50 reviews! I really seem to be on a roll today for I'm posting another chapter already. Perhaps a reward is in order? I would love to get some more reviews! (greedy, yeah I know ;) ) **

**P.S.: More action in the next one!**


	22. Avoiding capture

**Avoiding capture**

Alynna's father seemed more agitated than usual that night, making dinner especially uncomfortable for the Stark children. The following morning, he rose extremely early and left the Tower in a haste. As flustered as he was the night before, he was even more agitated upon returning to the Tower. He silently motioned for Alynna to follow him to his study as he entered the Tower's courtyard.

"The King has returned from the hunt… mortally wounded by a boar." He said sadly as she closed the door. Alynna stood silent and motionless for a few long moments, as she was stunned at the news and unsure how to react.

After coming out of her initial shock, she finally whispered, "I'm so sorry father." She could not see her father's reaction to the condolence, as he was facing the window and not her. He seemed to shrug it off rather quickly however and turned around.

"Yes, well it was only a matter of time, with the way he was drinking and whatnot." He tried to smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "We have more pressing matters to deal with."

"The Lannisters…" Alynna agreed. For a moment it looked like her father would tell her something important; that much she could deduct from his face, but then he seemed to think better of it and just nodded.

"Yes, for the next few days I need you to be on high alert. Try to keep an eye out for your siblings; more so than usual." He said this to Alynna, but didn't seem to really be paying her a whole lot of attention. His mind seemed to be elsewhere; on some plan he was hatching.

"Very well, Father." She said and went to leave. When she turned the doorknob and opened the door, she saw Lord Baelish standing on the other side. He didn't look at her however but at her father behind her.

"You asked to see me?" He said looking almost excited at the chaos surrounding the King's imminent death. His demeanor was as unnerving as it was disconcerting to Alynna, to say the least.

"Yes. Alynna, please close the door." Her father said dismissing her.

The rest of the day and evening her father spent going from one person or the other trying to resolve the matter of the succession, or so Alynna had eventually deduced. She did not fully understand why this should be a problem however. Protocol stated that the throne pass to Joffrey, King Robert's first born son, no matter the fact that he was an unscrupulous cruel prick. However, that was not what her father's actions told her, and so she could only conclude that she was missing a vital piece of information; but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

Her father's flustered state persisted through the night and Alynna could hear him pacing for hours after sundown. The wounds he had sustained in the fight at Littlefinger's brothel, superficial as they were, obviously didn't bother him anymore. When the sun rose again, it did so to the ringing of all the bells in King's Landing, effectively notifying the populace that their King had died that night.

The Starks broke their fast in absolute silence as the mood was weighed down by their father's silent grief. He left for the throne room, but this time he was in no hurry.

There seemed to be nothing else to do but wait and watch events as they unfolded. As they waited, Alynna tried to keep all her siblings and their wolves close to her as best she could without worrying them. She made up all kinds of excuses for their togetherness, and for a good couple of hours actually managed to keep them entertained and together. However, after a while Syrio arrived and they had to split up. Sansa still didn't know the truth of those lessons and so she didn't seem to want to watch them. She went to stitch in the company of Septa Mordane while the rest of them went to the practice room. Lady decided to follow her littermates however, knowing no doubt how incredibly boring a sewing lesson was.

Once there Alynna dropped the light cloak she had been wearing all morning. No one seemed to have noticed, but she wore her twin swords, her regular sword and her daggers underneath. Arya was excitedly chattering with Syrio about the new lesson and didn't pay attention to her. Neither did Bran, as he was watching the small Braavosi man with wonder.

Syrio noticed though. Alynna had never been able to fool her old teacher and she saw his eyebrows rise in response to her heavily armed state. She didn't want to alarm her younger siblings unnecessarily though, so she just shrugged, trying to convey with her eyes that she would explain later. Understanding her nuanced gesture, he made no comment and soon after teacher and pupil took their stances and the lesson began. Their two spectators sat down well out of their way with the wolves at their feet. To entertain her little brother, Alynna tried to point out the specific moves they were making and why they were doing so.

Suddenly they were disturbed by the sound of an opening door.

"Stark children, come with us. Your father wants to see you." Ser Meryn Trant ordered as he entered with five redcloaks who came to surround them. Arya and Bran both moved to do his bidding but they were held back by Syrio and Alynna respectively.

"And why is it that Lord Eddard is sending Lannister men in place of his own? I'm wondering." Syrio asked of him. While he did so, Alynna moved to stand beside him and dragged Bran behind her, Arya was already standing behind Syrio. The wolves followed too and went to stand protectively in front of the two children.

"Mind your place dancing master. This is no concern of yours." Meryn sneered.

"My father wouldn't send you." Alynna agreed with Syrio, looking over the six opposing them. "We don't have to go with you if we don't want." Alynna rebutted; making Meryn's sneer wider in the process.

"Take them!" He motioned to a redcloak.

"Are you men or snakes that you would threaten children?" The former First Sword protested, looking at the redcloak that had stepped forward.

"Get out of my way, little man." The soldier threatened.

"I am Syrio Forel." The Braavosi said proudly puffing up his chest and standing as tall as he could.

"Foreign bastard." Was the reply he received. The redcloak drew his sword, attacked and promptly fell to the ground as Syrio hit him on the head with his wooden sword.

"And you will be speaking to me with more respect." Syrio said smugly.

"Kill the Braavosi. Bring the Starks." Ser Meryn ordered his men, angered. Alynna drew her swords at that and handed one to Syrio who dropped his wooden one. They both shielded the children as they were attacked by the redcloaks. As Alynna had experienced before, they were hindered by their absurdly long cloaks. She easily took on two while her old teacher took the other three.

As the first one came at her she dodged to the left, took hold of his cloak and threw him into one of Syrio's opponents. The second one was slightly smarter than that, but not by much. When his swing came, she ducked and let it pass above her head. At her lower position she stuck her sword in from his navel and pushed up as far as she could – it was a rather short sword – twisted it, and pulled it back out, taking his intestines with her. The soldier fell to the ground before the first one could launch another attack.

Again his sword swung and again Alynna dodged and grabbed his cloak but this time she plunged her sword in his stomach a few times as she held him. He too went down like a sack of potatoes. As he did Alynna stepped back next to Syrio again who had already dispatched his group, and they faced the King's Guard knight together.

"Bloody oafs." Ser Meryn grunted before drawing his own sword and advancing.

"You want him?" Alynna asked her companion lightly thinking that two skilled fighters against one idiot would be overkill. She would have taken him on herself but then again, they had insulted Syrio, not her.

"Gladly." Syrio said with a predatory smile, while advancing on the knight. Alynna backed away to give them room and dragged her siblings with her.

The fight was spectacular, as every fight involving Syrio was, but over very quickly. Just as with the other redcloaks, the armor and cloak were slowing Ser Meryn down. Not to mention the fact that Syrio's borrowed sword was much shorter than a regular one, giving him an even bigger advantage. After a few dodged swings, Syrio let himself fall to the ground, tackling his opponent as he fell. Unfortunately for Meryn, he had not been expecting that and ironically enough, he fell on his own sword. He did not get up again.

Alynna quickly headed for the door, but she was stopped by Syrio. "Where are you going child?" He asked incredulously.

"To go find Sansa, we can't leave her here." She protested trying to get past him.

"Have you lost your senses?" Syrio asked again with a harsher tone "Can you not hear your enemies running through your halls? Your sister is most likely already seized and the two of us alone cannot free her. We cannot help her now." He reasoned. Alynna wanted to ignore his advice, but then her gaze fell on her two younger siblings who had followed the proceedings with scared eyes. No matter how much Alynna wanted to help her naïve sister, her priority lied elsewhere for the moment.

"What do you propose we do then?" She asked in a rough voice, feeling more frustrated than she ever had.

"If we can escape the Keep, I'll take you to my sister. She will help us." Syrio assured Alynna in that foreign tongue of his.

"I know a way out." Arya spoke up. "We go through the dungeons as I did before."

Alynna turned to her and corrected her by saying, "You got lost in the dungeons." She was not convinced that this was the best course of action.

"I may have to look for a while, but I know I can get us out now." Arya protested.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps and clanging steel came much to close for comfort and so Alynna motioned for Arya to do just that. They left through the other door, Arya leading the way followed by Bran, Syrio, Summer and Tala. Alynna completed the group walking backwards until they could close the door behind them, keeping her sword at the ready and dragging Lady with her who sensed that her mistress was in trouble. Alynna wished she could let her do as she pleased, but if it wasn't safe for her, then it certainly wasn't safe for Lady to run into the Queen's Stark-hating hands.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright. First of all I'd like to apologise for the mistake I made in the last chapter concerning Ned's leg. Due to Alynna's interference it wasn't injured but a line in the dialogue that I'd forgotten to adapt did make mention of it and so there was some confusion. I changed it and tried to clear it up a little bit in this one. The idea is that he did get injured a little as he was the main focus of the attack but nothing serious like in GoT. Sorry!**

**Having said that I really hope you like this one as it's one of my own favorites! Please make my day and give me lots and lots of reviews!**


	23. Finding refuge

**Finding refuge**

The escape out of the Tower of the Hand proceeded at an exceedingly slow pace in Alynna's eyes. Unfortunately they could only move so quickly as the passages leading towards the dungeons were littered with bleeding corpses that they had to maneuver around. She could tell that some of the bodies were Lannister soldiers because of the redcloaks they still wore, but the majority of them were the bodies of people Alynna had known all her life. Most of the servants and guards that had followed her family faithfully from Winterfell to the capital could be found bleeding in every hallway creating rivers of blood streaming to the bottom of the Tower.

Alynna could not understand the need for this brutal carnage. She could see why the guards had been slaughtered as she knew they would obviously have resisted the overtaking of the Tower, but there was no need to butcher defenseless kitchen maids, stable boys, or the little girls that had been in charge of changing the linen every few days.

Even though she herself had spilled blood on occasion, never had she seen such needless taking of lives. She supposed from the point of view of some so-called noblemen, there were always enough able bodies to replace servants, guards or soldiers, if needed. However, that was still no excuse for the senseless slaughter of innocents and Alynna swore that she would avenge them. She ached for her little brother and sister who took it all in with wide, scared eyes, but she didn't know how to console them as she herself was shell-shocked. It was all she could do to help Syrio keep the group moving while still dragging Lady behind them.

Mercifully, the lower they went, the less bodies there were to see, though blood stained every floor right down to the lowest point of the dungeons and the smell of it still hung heavily in the air. There they saw dragon skulls, dusty Targaryen ornaments and other memorabilia of the dynasty that was uprooted seventeen years ago. If it were any other day Alynna would have gladly stopped to examine those interesting pieces, but today she hurried past them, herding her group further down the path Arya showed them. Her little sister did take a few wrong turns but her confidence in finding a way out never wavered, which made Alynna proud of her little sister all the more. After she took them through the darkest tunnels and filthiest sewers they eventually saw light at the end of a tunnel.

The light revealed them to be at the bottom of Aegon's Hill upon which the Red Keep was built upon. The shore was blessedly quiet and deserted of people who had probably all returned home as the light of day was beginning to fade. Alynna silently thanked the Gods for small favors as the seven of them undoubtedly would have drawn unwelcome attention if there had been people present. This passage also opportunistically led them out of the confines of the city walls, solving that particular problem as well.

"Where did you say your sister lived?" She asked as Syrio started to confidently walk to one side of the shore.

"I didn't." He answered as he turned around and stopped walking. "She lives in the Braavosi quarter of the harbor. Don't worry little lady, you will be safe there. They will not betray you." He said in his Braavosi accent.

"You do realize we will need to walk nearly the whole length of the shore and harbor to get there don't you? We will get caught, especially with the wolves…" She expressed her worries to Syrio in a hushed tone, out of earshot of her younger siblings whom she didn't want to scare. The little man only puffed his chest up again before he addressed her.

"I am Syrio Forel." He said as if that solved the whole problem. "I have my ways." He winked, whirled around and started walking again, giving the Starks no choice but to follow.

He proved himself quite capable indeed, taking twists and turns and leading them through alleys it seemed only he knew existed, of that Alynna had no doubt. About halfway there, such an alley led them to the top of a roof of some building. The First Sword of Braavos made no comment to that and instead cheerily used his catlike balance to guide them across other roofs until they reached the Braavosi quarter.

Once the group reached the quarter, their guide used a staircase at the side of the building they were atop to get them on the ground again. Alynna suspected that the route they had just taken was very well known to these people and the stairs were most likely built to accommodate a smooth arrival or departure. Taking in her surroundings as the group continued down the street, she could not help the uneasy feeling she had as they walked out in the open amongst the Braavosi people, convinced someone would recognize them. It would not be a difficult feat as who else would be accompanied by direwolves. Fear quickly grew within Alynna that one of these people would turn them in to the goldcloaks. However, no one made any comment. Instead nearly everyone smiled at Syrio and shouted a greeting to him. They even smiled at her even though she was still heavily armed and carrying her sword in hand.

She had not expected such a welcome. Realizing there was no threat now, Alynna incredulously shook her head and stored her sword away, knowing she would have no use for it now. Syrio stopped in front of a rather large and seemingly luxurious house on a street in the center of the quarter and knocked.

The door was answered by a woman who was just as small, just as round and just as warm as he. She smiled as she looked over the group and bid them a warm welcome into her house. The woman introduced herself as Yna and then ushered them to the bathing room to go clean themselves up for dinner.

As it turned out the Forels were a rather large family. Besides Syrio and his sister Yna, there were also Yna's husband Brusco and their six children who ranged from six years to 6 months old. The twelve of them barely managed to seat themselves around the dinner table, but the family happily made room for the Starks.

As it turned out, they were a very lively, entertaining bunch who apparently were used to having all sorts of visitors. Happily most of the dinner was spent discussing what the Forel children had done that day, which in turn helped take the day's tumult off the minds of Arya and Bran. Moreover, Syrio's family did not ask any questions other than politely asking for their names, which eased Alynna's mind greatly as she didn't know how she would answer certain questions, should these practical strangers have asked.

The cozy, happy, familial atmosphere relaxed Alynna, something she desperately needed at the moment as her nerves were frayed for most of the day. Seeing the way the Forels joked, teased and laughed with one another reminded her of how her own family interacted with one another. Soon however this reflection began to cause her worry for it was a clear reminder of what she would stand to lose if she played her cards wrong.

Once the food was cleared away, they all engaged in a Braavosi board game, of which their hosts made special effort to include the Starks in as much as possible. Alynna even ended up with four year old Lanna on her lap, who explained every move to her and helped her throughout the game. She was a very calm girl and reminded her a bit of Sansa, though she had a much quieter disposition.

Eventually the bickering between the twins Lotho and Lornel grew to such an intensity that their mother sent them all to bed. Arya and Bran followed their example, for they had had the most taxing day they had ever had and they were quite tired.

Just as the adults heard the last doors close above their heads, someone knocked on the front door. Alynna was instantly wary and wanted to draw her dagger but refrained from doing so when she saw that the visitor was clearly another Braavosi. She was introduced to Narbo, who was a younger cousin of Brusco. As soon as they were seated, he informed them of the rumors that had begun circling the city in regards to her father's arrest and her sister's capture.

According to whispers making their rounds in the capital, Lord Eddard Stark had been arrested for treason for supposedly trying to unseat King Joffrey I from the Iron Throne by making assertions that he was not the rightful monarch. No one knew the reason why Lord Stark would dare make such claims. Alynna knew her father though and simply could not believe that he, of all people, would betray his friend like that; not without reason. Not without a **very** good reason. Yet as she thought on the situation, she still couldn't fathom what that reason could be and it left her immensely frustrated. There was no news of Sansa though, which disconcerted her as she didn't know if that was good or bad.

The rumors also speculated on what Robb would do after hearing of their father's imprisonment. Of that she had no doubt; he would come to King's Landing, but he would not come alone. He would call upon the banners, all of them, and march them South to free his family. She wanted to send a raven to him to tell him they at least were still free but thought the better of it as she feared it would be intercepted and they apprehended. She wanted to go to him, ride North so she could once again feel at home and reunite their family, however she could not bring herself to leave behind those members of her family who could not come too. While Sansa and her father remained in Lannister hands, Alynna refused to leave the capital, as Syrio urged her to. She had managed to force herself to abandon one sibling and rescue two others by fleeing the Tower but she would go no further. She would wait.

The Forels assured her that they could stay as long as they needed. The direwolves would be housed in the stables to lower the chance of recognition and Arya and Bran would blend in well with the Forel children, their cousins, their friends and all the other Braavosi children as their coloring did not differ overly much. As long as they stayed well within the center of the Braavosi quarter they would be safe.

Alynna herself would have to wear a disguise however since the Spider had spies everywhere, even here. Fortunately for her the Forels once had a distant cousin who was a Septa, and had served as a governess as well. As she grew too old to serve anymore, she had requested of her order to be allowed to spend her last years amongst her family and the order graciously granted her wish. After she passed, the Forels had been able to keep all her possessions; amongst which was her clothing. Alynna would wear the traditional cloth around her head to cover her hair, which would hide her most obvious Stark feature from view.

This is how the Starks spent their days for the next week; Arya and Bran playing with the Forel children and their extended family well within the borders of the quarter while Alynna did whatever she could to help Yna run the household. Most of the tasks she was given were not ones she was familiar with but she did not mind. No one would suspect a highborn lady to do the laundry of a household, sweep their floors or carry their water. The other Braavosi families did not seem to notice anything amiss with the addition to the Forel family. It was not unusual for family members to sail over from Braavos and stay for a visit or even permanently. Comings and goings were a usual occurrence for the sailing Braavosi people and no one asked any probing questions.

As the week passed, the rumors surrounding her brother Robb amassing an army to lead South proved themselves true. And, soon enough other reports came in telling of a great victory he had already won against the Lannisters. Apparently he had fooled Tywin's half of their forces with a phantom army and attacked Jaime's camp in the Whispering Wood in the meantime. Robb now held the latter as a hostage and had managed to lift the Lannister siege of Riverun. forcing Tywin Lannister to retreat to Harrenhal.

At that news Alynna rejoiced. She had always believed that her twin had an excellent mind for strategy and a fit character to be a commander, but even she would not have dared hope for such a victory. Surely the Lannisters would plead for peace now that the tables had turned and Robb held their golden son?

* * *

**Author's note: I know most of you were probably expecting something else from this chapter but I decided I wanted to see more of Syrio first :) I hope I managed to keep him in character though. I also hope you like it and that you'll review to tell me!**

**P.S. I've noticed that some of you left me some questions as a guest. Unfortunately I can't reply to those. I suppose I could still do it in my author's note but then there would be spoilers for those of you who don't want them and that's not really fair. So if you want an answer to those questions I suggest you make an account and PM me (and then I'll gladly answer them) or you just stay tuned and find out for yourself ;)**


	24. Final goodbyes

**Final Goodbyes**

Two days after the news of Robb's victory reached them Yna decided that the tiny front yard of the Forel house was in need of a thorough weeding. As Brusco worked in a nearby inn his father owned, the task fell to Syrio and Narbo. Alynna brought them refreshments every once in a while and helped them remove the debris they created when need be. It was a different kind of work for her, seeing as she never had to do this before, but welcome as it kept her hands and mind busy and off of all their troubles, at least for a little while.

About an hour before noon, a man came running excitedly into the public square at the end of the street where the daily market was currently taking place. From her vantage point, Alynna could see that people suddenly dropped whatever they were doing and immediately left the quarter upon hearing whatever news he was spreading. Curiosity got the better of her, so she stopped a young boy running by to ask what was going on.

"It's the Hand. They're going to judge him on the treason charges set against him at noon." The boy didn't even wait to see her reaction and continued to run along as soon as Alynna dropped her hold of him; shock beginning to settle in. Everyone now seemed to move in slow motion around her; her perception of the world being distorted by the sharp influx of emotions she was now experiencing .It was as if she were in a dream, or rather, a nightmare. As the realization of what might happen washed over her like an ice cold shower, she broke out of her trance and hurried after them.

She was soon joined by not only Arya and Bran, who had heard the boy from where they were playing on the street, but by Syrio and Narbo as well. She vaguely registered Syrio trying to get her to stay in the quarter, but this was her father's life on the line, and as such she ignored his pleas completely. As the crowd grew thicker and thicker, she grabbed the hands of Arya and Bran into her own, refusing to let them out of her sight for fear of losing them in the horde.

Together with hundreds of other commoners they crossed the city gates undetected; the crowd effectively steering them through the streets to the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor. They could not move against the currents of the mass of people assembling there even if they wanted to and so they continued to follow the crowd until they came to a standstill next to the statue of Baelor. Arya quickly and deftly climbed upon it to see if anything was happening, but it appeared that nothing had occurred as of yet. For what seemed like ages, more and more people streamed into the square until finally there was no space left for another soul to stand.

It was only after the square was packed to the hilt that the steps started filling with goldcloaks and King's Guard members. Behind them walked in the Small Council, represented by Littlefinger, Varys and Pycelle, King Joffrey, the Queen Regent and to Alynna's surprise Sansa as well. Alynna felt utter relief upon seeing her sister was still alive, however she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing up there at the moment; what part she was being made to play. Judging by the look on Sansa's face, she certainly didn't want to be up there, a lone wolf in the lion's den, of that much she was certain. Alynna was brought out of her thoughts as the group took their places. Within minutes she saw movement to her right, however there were too many people around her and she was too low to see what was happening. Needing to know what was going on, she shouted loudly to Arya, as the volume of the crowd had increased tenfold, "What's happening?" Because she positioned herself on that statue, Arya had a much better vantage point to see the action.

Arya didn't answer right away and so Alynna gripped her leg to get her attention.

"They're bringing father in." She answered before she swallowed heavily. "He's not looking very well." Arya kept staring up at the steps, in their father's direction. Alynna could only assume her little sister had made eye contact with their father.

As the guards surrounding Lord Eddard moved him in front of Alynna's field of vision, she could finally see more clearly and judge Arya's observation for herself. Her little sister was right. Her father looked decidedly worse for wear and it seemed that he was too weak to even walk. This was evident as his guards had to drag him with them. She quickly became saddened and angry, thinking about the torture he must have been put through.

Once the group reached the steps, Alynna turned to Arya once again and ordered. "Get down! You can see fine from here."

"But I can see better from here." Her sister whined.

"And you'll attract attention. If father can notice you so can others, now get down!" Alynna's tone tolerated no argument as she reached out a hand to help her little sister down again. Arya did not release that hand once she was back on the ground. And so, Alynna watched the proceedings with Bran to one side and Arya to the other. All three of them scared, anxious and worried.

They watched as their father climbed the steps slowly and saw when Sansa smiled at him reassuringly. Alynna hazarded a guess that her younger sister must have spoken with the King on their father's behalf and it gave her a tiny spark of hope that maybe this wasn't going to turn out as badly as she feared. As her father was led before the crowd and the boy King, Alynna tentatively opened the Stark mind connection so that her father might know he was not alone.

Almost immediately her father looked their way and they kept eye contact as her father began to speak to the roaring crowd.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." Her father paused and looked to Sansa who smiled and nodded again before he continued. "I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and Men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself." At this Alynna took in a sharp breath and shook her head in denial. She would not believe this; not her father. Furthermore, what she felt from him contradicted his words and she could tell he had to force the words out. Undoubtedly the Lannisters made him do it to preserve the peace, she thought as the crowd began to scream its disapproval. Beside her she could feel both Arya and Bran begin to tremble and so she squeezed their hands to reassure them.

Her father bowed his head and seemed remorseful to the world, but Alynna knew it to be an act. Suddenly a rock was thrown at her father's head and he fell back. The only thing keeping Alynna from coming to her father's defense were the two younger siblings beside her who now depended upon her for their safety and guidance. She wished she could go hunt down whoever had thrown it and put an end to their miserable little life. Instead she had to mind her anger as she watched the Hound standing behind her father steady him, thus allowing the proceedings to continue.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm." Again the words were clearly forced out of Lord Eddard's mouth and again the crowd shouted. The roar of the crowd seemed to exhilarate the conceited boy-king Joffrey, adding to his already inflated ego, and the power of it filled him with a false bravado. He turned and shared a victorious smile with his bitch of a mother.

Grandmaester Pycelle held up his hands to try and calm the crowd before he spoke. "As we sin so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and Men. The Gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"

The people had held their tongues as Pycelle spoke, but now they began to shout again. At this, her father risked another look towards Alynna and thusly she barely took notice of King Joffrey holding up his hand to quiet the crowd again. She never took her eyes off of her father as the King spoke.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Nights Watch; to be stripped of all titles and powers as he serves the Realm in permanent exile."

Finally Alynna understood what was going on here. No doubt her father nobly traded his confession for the safety of Sansa and for peace instead of war. Her gaze never wavered from her father's grim figure and she smiled at him though it didn't reach her eyes; she was far too nervous for that and this was not a happy occasion. All the while she slowly opened their connection further. She was slightly disconcerted at the ease with which she could enter his mind. Normally it was her father who had to grant her permission for such a thing but in his weakened state he could not keep her out.

"And My Lady Sansa." The King continued now looking at Alynna's younger sister who smiled at him. "has begged mercy for her father." He returned the smile but as he turned back to look at Lord Eddard his tone grew harsher. "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I'm your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head." The King's command caused an uproar, not only with the people on the square but also with Queen Cersei and Sansa as well. Alynna watched in shock as the two of them begged for the King to change his mind.

Syrio and Narbo immediately converged around the Starks to try and stop them from doing something foolish. They grabbed Arya and Bran respectively, but they were not able to contain Alynna. She surged forwards to put an end to this outrageous spectacle, panic and rage reigning in her mind. She pushed, shoved and kicked her way forward, much to slow for her liking due to the constriction of the crowd.

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and dragged her backwards again. She saw red at that and started kicking whoever it was; clawing them with her nails. She even reached for her dagger in her desperate attempt to get to her father. She had underestimated her opponent however and she was quickly disarmed and held to her attacker's chest with her back to the person and her arms pinned by her side.

"Will you stop this nonsense?" A gruff voice huffed next to her ear. It was a voice Alynna had only heard once but she immediately recognized it.

"Yoren?" She asked incredulously, finally shaking him off of her and turning around to face him. He grabbed the tops of her arms again in a vice-like grip.

"Yes." He answered and tightened his grip even further as she tried to free herself again.

"Let me go!" She said impatiently, still frantically trying to get his hands off of her. "I have to…"

"You are not going to do anything." He hushed her firmly. "You cannot free him or save him; his fate is sealed. The only thing you will accomplish is your own death. And what about the two other pups over there? Do you want them to be discovered as well? Do you want their blood on your hands?"

Alynna stilled as rational thinking gradually started to permeate her mind, much to Yoren's relief. Taking his warnings to heart and sensing her father's feelings had essentially turned the tables on the situation for a few moments. She could feel her father's desperation and pleading as he all but ordered her overwhelmed mind to stand down; to look after her siblings; to get them out of there; to survive. And then her father tried to shut the connection back down, no doubt to spare her the pain of feeling him die. Alynna would have none of it though. She finally returned to herself as she used her strength to keep it open, but knew she could not disobey. She could not endanger any other family members. It tore at her that she could do nothing to stop her father's execution even though she was only standing 15 feet away.

Yoren must have felt the fight go out of her and he slacked his grip enough for Alynna to turn around again and face her father. The crow tried to turn her back around, to spare her the pain of seeing her father's fate handed to him, but she resisted.

"I'm not a child! Let me see!" She ordered him.

"You do not want to see this." He warned her but she shook herself loose.

Even though she knew that it would take everything in her to watch this injustice; that it would rip the last bit of innocence she still had from her being; that it would haunt her until the day she died, she knew she had to watch. She had to see her father through this; had to see the faces of those who stood by and did nothing; had to see the look upon that sorry excuse for a king as the deed was done to steel herself for vengeance. And so, she replied with a voice filled with determination, "I do. I _need_ to see this." And as she returned to looking into her father's eyes, she further stated, choking on the words as they came out, "I won't let him die alone."

Yoren, seeing that there was no changing her mind, stood next to Alynna, placing an arm around her shoulders, partly out of comfort, and partly out of concern that once the act was done she would lose her composure again and rush the steps to her doom.

In the meantime the Queen and the Small Council tried in vain to change the King's mind. Unfortunately he was too drunk on the crowd's approval of his show of authority to see the sense of their arguments. Alynna watched as her father was brought to his knees by two members of the King's Guard. She did not watch the King's Justice approach, nor did she watch Ice being drawn. The only place she looked was her father as nothing else mattered. The two of them just stared at one another; the mind-link wide open. Alynna felt comfort, reassurance, panic, fear, despair, anger, grief and worry though she could not separate her own emotions from her father's. As emotionally draining as this was, she remained steadfast in her resolve to be with him in whatever way she could during his last few minutes.

Chaos ruled all around her and her father as his imminent death approached. But Alynna noticed none of it, as she suddenly was overcome by a strong unwavering surge of love and pride, which she returned in full force, with every ounce of her being. This is how father and daughter said goodbye as Ser Ilyn brought Ice down.

* * *

**Author's note: Don't hate me! Don't hate me! Don't hate me! I know most of you (myself included) didn't want to see Ned die but I just couldn't realistically keep him alive. Alynna is just one girl and as hard as she tries to protect her family even she fails from time to time. She's not a god or something! That being said, seeing her father's execution will strenghten her in the coming war and change other events that most of you didn't like to see happening. Please tell me what you think!**


	25. Departure from King's Landing

**Departure from King's Landing**

As Ice instantly and horrifically severed the powerful connection between father and daughter Alynna dropped towards the ground, as if she too was removed of her head, her energy spent and her system overloaded by the intense surge of emotions that cut through her like a knife.

And so, as she suffered this horrific psychic assault upon her soul, everything around her faded into nothing; culminating in a black so deep and overwhelming that it threatened her very being. Not only was this black all she could see, but it also weighed her down, making her essentially blind, deaf and dumb to the world around her. The only thing that Alynna's mind _could_ register at this moment was the all-consuming, mind-numbing pain the severed connection caused her. But now, instead of feeling like someone cut her own head off, she felt as if someone had cut out her heart. She could not concentrate and could scarcely breathe. Being able to no longer deal with the blackness accompanied by that overwhelming, searing pain, she instinctively used the last of her energy to flee from her own mind. And thus, she flashed over all the other connections, looking for solace and desperate to avoid the throbbing hole that had been the link to her father's. Even in the reduced state she was in, she knew if she ventured too close to it she'd be lost. Further and further she reached until she finally found shelter with the one that was so like her.

Alynna's twin, while walking towards his tent stumbled, brought to his knees at the sudden and powerful rush of pain the unexpected intrusion in his mind had caused. The assault was so intense that it took a few moments for him to regain his bearings. And so, during that short time, Alynna's mind continued to search for solace, stretching across an impossible distance. All the way to the end of the world she flew, to the Wall, to Jon and for a few seconds the connection flowed in both directions as she could truly feel his shock and confusion at the pain and hurt she transmitted. A few seconds later though, Robb's mind made space for hers and enveloped it to protect it from the storm that was raging in hers. In those minutes Alynna felt truly safe, home. As impossible as it was, it calmed her and allowed her to breathe again.

Luckily, as she went down Yoren was able to catch her before she hurt herself physically. Mentally though she had not yet returned. It would take a long time to fully heal, if ever. He immediately turned her around, probably thinking that the sight of the body was too much for her, not knowing of the link the family shared. Alynna watched from Robb's mind how Yoren pushed and shoved at the crowd in front of them to try and reach Alynna's siblings and their protectors again. Arya and Bran were in shock too and could not stop staring at the still bleeding corpse on the steps and their father's head that was being showed to the crowd behind Alynna.

Yoren, Syrio and Narbo herded the three Starks skillfully through the crowd to a small and obscured side exit. The two Braavosi even lifted their charges up as they were not moving quickly enough for their liking. Yoren however showed no such consideration as he just dragged Alynna behind him. It wasn't that he was inherently a mean or cruel man; just a practical one. Being the oldest Stark here, she would have to step up to the task thrown at her now. There was no room for her to fall into despair and grief. She would have to bury that deep within her core, for the sake of her siblings, if they were all to survive. Finally she slowly started coming into her own though, relying less and less on Yoren's hold, regaining the function of her legs and managing to walk on her own, though still slightly dazed.

When they arrived at the secluded cellar the children were put down again and the three escorts rapidly started formulating a plan to get them out of the city in hushed tones. While their escorts were otherwise engaged, relief washed over Alynna as the pain had begun to lessen and more and more of her facilities returned to her. Knowing that she needed to be in this moment and not wanting to cause Robb any further upset, she retreated from her twin's mind though she could feel him resist it. He was frantic to find out what happened. For a few minutes the two of them had effectively shared a mind and so he had seen everything she had seen, heard everything she had heard, but it was after her father's sentence, judgment and execution. Also, he had not seen his father's body or severed head for Alynna had already fallen to the ground before she came to ask for shelter from her twin. And so Robb had no idea what horror could possibly have hurt his sister to this extent. His sister who always seemed to know what to do, what to say, hardly ever lost her composure and certainly never needed anyone's help.

Alynna could not give him an answer though. The words would not form and to be honest her composure was tenuous at best at the moment and she desperately needed to keep it together. This wasn't the time to deal with this. She was finally keeping the pain at bay. She couldn't open those gates just yet. _Later,_she conveyed to him. _I'm coming_. She forced herself out and shut the connection down again, much to Robb's consternation.

She leaned against the cellar wall and breathed hard as if she'd just run the whole of the King's Road length in one go. Once her breathing slowed, she looked to her siblings who were standing quietly side by side in front of her, watching her cautiously and in pain. She reached for them and they fell into her arms, not crying or sobbing, just squeezing her really hard as if to reassure themselves that she at least was still there.

Alynna granted herself a few moments like this before she lifted her head to look at Yoren and Syrio. Her eyes were still vacant, devoid of the spark she normally carried around with her, but she was at least functioning again.

"What now?" She asked dejectedly, almost disinterested as she regarded them.

"You're coming with me." Yoren said while glaring at Syrio with a look that tolerated no opposition. Apparently they had been disagreeing on the matter judging by the glares exchanged between the crow and the Braavosi.

"Can you leave now? Were you not looking for recruits?" Alynna asked tiredly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, in fact the new recruits are assembled at the Dragon's gate awaiting my order to head off to the Wall. Obviously we held off our leaving to…" Yoren explained apparently unwilling or unable to continue. He didn't have to. Everyone who had seen the trial at the square knew they had been waiting for the outcome of the treason proceedings. Alynna looked away for a minute and then squared her shoulders again.

"Then we will follow you North until we reach my brother Robb. However in no way is Bran joining you at the wall." She was grateful for the offer of travelling within the safety such a group provided but there was no way that they would use this as leverage to get another Stark at the Wall. They had two already, her uncle Benjen and her brother Jon and that was two Starks too many. Yoren simply nodded and waved her concern away with his hand.

"No of course not. We will have to disguise you another way however, that.." He said pointing to her septa disguise "will not do amongst recruits for the Night's Watch."

Truthfully Alynna did not care about that in the slightest. "Fine what do you propose?" She asked, weary, just wanting to get through this as fast as possible.

Yoren seemed to hesitate at that. "We'll have to pass the two of you off as boys, so you'll need to lose that hair." He stated gruffly, gesturing to Arya's and Alynna's long hair. On any other day, such a proposal would have been met with strong protest, at least on Alynna's side. Now though any trepidation she may have had slid off of her as if it were nothing. It was such an inconsequential thing to worry about given the circumstances so she just nodded as did Arya.

"Are we to go to Yna's house to change then? What if someone notices us…" Bran asked suddenly, worried and looking around frantically though the cellar and alley leading to it in a noble attempt to make sure it was still empty save for their little group.

"There's no time." Yoren huffed, "No doubt people are already wondering why my group isn't leaving right now. We have no time to lose; if we wait too long they might deduce you're travelling with me."

"I'll go and get you some other clothes then." Narbo said in an almost cheerful tone. Alynna could not blame the energetic man for his enthusiasm; he was only trying to help. "Tonight I'll see about getting you your horse and join you on the King's Road."

At that Alynna lifted her eyebrows slightly "You'd risk your life for that?" She asked still in a monotone though she was touched at the gesture. She'd worried about Midnight. If she left him behind the Lannisters would surely put him down because he was barely tamed. However, if they took him with them, someone might recognize him. Then again there were tons of black horses out there.

"Sure, we'll need some horses to ride to Winterfell. Might as well be your own. And besides, haven't they taken enough from you?" The Braavosi looked upon her softly as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. But then his playful demeanor returned and he winked. "Don't worry, I have my ways." That very much reminded her of another Braavosi as she looked at Syrio.

"All Braavosi's do apparently." She stated to which Syrio smiled ruefully.

"We do." He assured her as Narbo took off to find the clothes. "I'll free the wolves at nightfall and lead them to you. They can hardly stay in the capital for much longer."

"Thank you. For everything…. If there is anything us Starks can do to repay…" Alynna started to say softly, but was stopped by Syrio holding up his hand.

"We will not talk of repayment." Syrio replied before bowing and leaving. Alynna couldn't smile at the words, but rather hoped that she was still able to convey her gratefulness all the same.

As the First Sword left them as well, Alynna once more turned to the crow and held out her hand. "You still got that knife of mine?" She asked to which he nodded and handed it back.

Alynna promptly proceeded to remove the cloth covering her hair, gathered all of it in one hand and cut it off so it was level with her jaw. Any shorter and her feminine features would be enhanced instead of disguised. Then she turned to Arya and motioned for her to turn around as well. She did the same to her sister's hair though she cut hers even shorter. Arya was sometimes mistaken for a boy even with her long hair so cutting it shorter would only help.

As she finished and stored the dagger away again, Narbo came running back with male clothing for her and Arya and woolen cloaks for all three Starks as they would be travelling North and they knew all too well how cold it would be up there.

The two men looked at her expectantly when she was handed her clothes, not realizing that they should at least turn around. Alynna just shrugged and started to remove her dress aided by Arya. On any other day the expressions on the men's faces before they turned their backs would have been laughable, not today though. Before she put on her over shirt, Alynna ripped her dress to long strips of fabric and wound them around her upper torso to conceal her curves.

When they were all ready, Alynna once again took the hands of Arya and Bran and then followed Yoren to the square in front of the Dragon's gate.

Once there the Starks stuck close together as they filed into the haphazard row the twenty something Night's Watch recruits formed. While waiting for their departure, Alynna noticed two small boys, one dark-haired and so fat you could roll him around on the floor, the other blond and skinny. They were both leering at Arya and Bran as if they were easy pickings, ready to taunt them mercilessly for one reason or the other. Alynna would not have it though, she knew her two siblings could look after themselves and each other quite well but the two street rats were unfortunate enough to pick the wrong day and the wrong moment to even think of messing with her family. Today Alynna would not tolerate the harassment of any more family members and the looks she shot the boys said as much. It made them stop their advance, regard her fearfully, turn around and run away.

"Come on you sorry sons of whores. It's a thousand leagues from here to the Wall and winter is coming." Yoren yelled drawing Alynna's attention away from the roll-around and skinny-winny. The line started moving and so the Starks followed them out of the city gate. Not once did Alynna look back for there was nothing she wished to see and she sincerely hoped she never had to step foot in that rotten city ever again.

* * *

**Author's note: Here we are, later than expected I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm writing the next one right now so that shouldn't take too much longer. Hope you like it! Please let me know!**


	26. Meeting Gendry Waters

**Meeting Gendry Waters**

For the rest of the day and night the Starks kept to themselves, lost in their collective sorrow, not talking to the others or even acknowledging their presence. When night fell, the recruits were forced to sleep on the ground as the Night's Watch could not afford to pay for soft beds; this included the grief stricken family as well. Anyway, even if Yoren had the resources, he could not afford to give any extra amenities to the Stark children. The whole point was to have them blend in to keep them alive, even if it meant they might be uncomfortable.

Alynna, Bran and Arya situated themselves the furthest away from the central fire as they could without drawing attention. The three of them curled up with one another as if they were wolves themselves. Alynna was lying on her right side, curving herself around Bran's little form with Arya doing the same on the other. While her two siblings easily fell asleep, exhausted after the trying day they had had, Alynna could not find sleep. In fact she was actively avoiding it; afraid of the nightmares she was sure would come. So instead she just stared at the fire for hours, trying to keep her mind as vacant as her stare lest she let the pain overtake her again.

An hour after midnight she suddenly was struck by the familiar sound she thought she heard in the distance; a wolf's cry. Curious, she lifted and turned her head to try and hear better. Soon enough, she heard howling. Needing to go and investigate further, she carefully extracted herself from Arya and Bran so as not to wake them. Creeping deftly around the sleeping recruits that were supposed to be standing guard, she couldn't help but wonder how men and boys such as these could ever be up to the challenge they surely would face at the Wall. Thinking upon it further, she had to guess that the lesser of the recruits would perish quickly and the better would have the opportunity to grow under the guidance of men such as her uncle and brother. 'They should thank the gods that they are able to recruit men such as them.' She thought to herself as she followed the sound into the wood, noticing that it seemed to be coming closer at a remarkable speed.

After she'd walked about 60 feet into the dark forest surrounding the camp, she was tackled to the ground by two, massive, hairy direwolves who started licking her face and hands enthusiastically. Alynna managed to smile a little at that as she sat up to hug Tala; Summer dancing around them. Her direwolf seemed to understand her mood for she whined a little and laid her head on Alynna's back and for a few moments Alynna managed to find comfort in that.

Eventually though Alynna released her and looked up to see that Lady was not standing much further away. The wolf seemed dejected but resigned as she sat waiting for the group to get moving again. Next to her was Syrio who led a white horse by the reigns with a big smile on his face. Alynna could not return it but she nodded.

"Thank you for this." She whispered as she picked herself up from the ground to lead them towards the camp. The whole way there she kept one hand buried in Tala's fur, which she could easily reach now as the wolf had grown even further in the last few months. The presence of her wolf calmed and comforted her mind more than she had expected or could have hoped for and she was all the more grateful for it.

When they reached the camp, Alynna curled herself around Bran's back once again. This time though Tala snuggled up to hers and Summer copied her by covering the heads of Bran and Arya and a part of Arya's back too. Lady moved to cover the rest so that the Stark children were effectively surrounded by a ridge of warm fur.

The last thing Alynna heard before sleep took her was Syrio's sniggering at the sight they made as he walked past them to sleep closer to the fire. He would have preferred to sleep closer to the family; however he had no wolves to warm himself with.

The next day Alynna was clearly in a better state of mind. Yoren knew that the best thing for her to keep that countenance would be to keep her busy, so he had her help some other recruits gather wood for the fire, water for the containers and berries for the men to have along the road. As he took her aside to give her these orders, he warned her to be mindful of her voice. He cautioned her to strive to try to disguise it and only speak if absolutely necessary, lest her status as a woman be found out. Some of these recruits were less than moral and certainly would not hesitate to take advantage of that knowledge, in less than noble ways.

As she returned from her tasks, she noticed that Roll-Around and Skinny-Winny had gathered their dubious courage to advance on Arya and Bran. Apparently they were intent on relieving them of the daggers they now wore in their belts. Syrio had brought Alynna's weapons with him and she'd given her daggers to her siblings, more for show and safekeeping than anything else. The problem was that if she were to walk around with all her weapons, she would draw too much attention to herself. To solve that problem, the four of them had distributed the weaponry amongst themselves. Syrio wore the twin swords, Alynna her regular one and her two younger siblings wore the daggers. They had decided to leave the throwing daggers in Syrio's saddlebags.

No one had questioned the addition of the Braavosi to the caravan, as the Night's Watch took many unusual candidates out of desperation. Very few willingly signed up for the bleak life at the Wall; most having no choice and dubious pasts. And while Syrio would have preferred having a closer guard over the Stark children, he could not risk drawing any further attention to them and hence the First Sword kept his distance. However, this did not mean he was not still watching over them as he always kept a sly, remote but alert eye upon them. The wolves stayed out of sight too. They were not far though and simply followed the recruits at a distance where they were neither seen nor heard, only coming to be with the Starks after everyone was asleep and leaving before a body stirred.

But now, as Alynna followed the two wannabe bully's, she watched them approach her siblings from two sides. As Skinny took the front he was noticed by Bran and even though the other boy was considerably thinner, he was bigger and looked more menacing, so Bran started to back away. Eventually, he backed right into Rolly however, who then used his hands to roughly push Bran away from him.

"Watch yourself midget!" He warned Alynna's little brother. Arya was standing next to Bran however and though she too was smaller than their assailants, she was not going to let them harass her little brother.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" She protested, getting into Rolly's face.

"They've got daggers these ones." Winny piped up from behind the two Starks, making Bran turn towards him so he was standing back to back with his sister.

"What are gutter rats like you doing with daggers?" Rolly asked incredulously, making Arya scowl at the name calling.

"Maybe they're little squires." Skinny suggested looking at Bran's dagger with greedy eyes. He made a swipe at it, making Bran sidestep to avoid him.

"He ain't no squire." Rolly countered, looking at Arya and pushing her backwards and next to Bran. "Look at him, he looks like a girl. I bet he stole that dagger." Rolly said pointing at it.

"Let's have a look." Winny said, lunging for Bran's dagger but missing yet again. Instead he threw Bran into Rolly who promptly threw him to the ground.

"I could use me a dagger like that." Rolly said looking down at Bran. Arya moved to help Bran up but she too was pushed, though she kept her balance better and stayed upright.

"We'll take it of him." Skinny suggested.

"Give it here, Midget." Rolly all but ordered Bran.

"Look at him. You better give up on the sword; I've seen him kick a boy to death." The blond boy warned, laughing at Bran.

"I knocked him down and I kicked him in the balls and I kept kicking him until he was dead. I kicked him all to pieces." Rolly told Bran as if he expected him to be stupid enough to believe it.

"You better give me that dagger!" The fat boy yelled reaching for Bran's dagger.

He had gone too far though because Arya had clearly had enough. She drew her own dagger and put it under the considerable chin of Rolly.

"You want it?" She asked, advancing on Rolly and thus giving Bran the space to get up too. "I'll give it to you. I almost killed one fat boy once. I bet you never killed anyone. I bet you're a liar. But I'm not. I think I'm going to try again. I think I'll like it too." She threatened and together with her little brother, she forced the two bullies back.

Unfortunately for Rolly and Winny, they bumped into a much larger and stronger looking boy as they were walking backwards. He too stepped forward and towered over the bullies.

"Oh you like picking on the little ones do you? You know I've been hammering an anvil these past ten years. When I hit that steel it sings. Are you going to sing when I hit you?" He asked threateningly. And so after finding themselves caught between the larger boy and the two surprisingly menacing Starks, the bullies tucked their tails and ran away.

The younger Starks watched the bullies run off scared, small smiles on their faces as they did, but the larger boy turned his attention to Bran's dagger and lifted the tip up to inspect it.

"This is castle forged steel. Where did you steal it?" He asked suspiciously.

"He got it from me." Alynna spoke up in a lower pitch than normal, taking Yoren's advice to heart as she stepped forward. She had watched the whole altercation without interfering knowing that if she had, then it would have made Arya and Bran look weak. Looking weak was not something they could afford in this company. It was far better they show that they are more than capable of looking out for themselves and each other; otherwise the harassing would never stop. But, now with this boy questioning the dagger, she knew she had to step in.

"And where did _you_ get it then?" The boy turned his suspicious blue eyes on hers. Something about them, his black hair and overall posture reminded her vaguely of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." She said coolly while still regarding him carefully.

"Don't matter now. Where we're going they don't care what you've done. We've got rapers, pickpockets, hiremen, murderers." The boy said gesturing to the barred wagon.

"No I suppose not." She said shrugging in agreement. She was about to hold out her hand in polite introduction, but pulled it back quickly and more so thankfully before he noticed the movement at all. Shaking his hand would no doubt reveal her small, dainty, womanly hands. 'You have to be more careful Alynna.' She thought to herself before offering a verbal introduction.

"I'm… Edd." She finally said, inventing it on the spot. Her own name hardly lent itself for a male one and so she abbreviated her father's. She tried not to think on it too much though, for it hurt enough as it was. "This is Bran and…"

"Arry." Arya interrupted stowing away her dagger and looking at the boy questioningly. The lad just nodded at all three of them in acknowledgement.

"Gendry Waters." A bastard apparently, Alynna thought, but who's? She herself didn't bother to invent a last name. She didn't need to really because most of the recruit's didn't have one either.

"Nice to meet ya, Gendry." She said trying to sound like a commoner but polite all the same "And thank you for your help." She continued nodding to her siblings "It is much appreciated. If I can return the favor someday, let me know." And with that she led Arya and Bran back towards the forest to return to their duties.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so this is a short one, again, but I'd rather group the coming events in one chapter than leave you hanging with an evil cliffhanger :) I hope you like it! Please let me know!**


	27. Contests and faceless men

**Contests and Faceless Men**

Around midday Narbo entered the camp, riding on one horse while having another's reigns tethered to his saddle. But, it wasn't just any horse he was conveying; it was Midnight. Alynna didn't know, nor did she care how he had managed such a feat, but she was immensely indebted to him none the less. She was also grateful for the fact that he was able to take good care of her beloved horse, which was not an easy feat even for the best of the horse handlers in King's Landing. From where she stood, she could tell the great black stallion did not seem to be too worse for wear, other than being a bit tired. She made a mental note to never question a Braavosi if he said he could do something in the future for it was clear that they were quite skillful. Needing to express her gratitude though, she slyly got the attention of Narbo by nodding his way in appreciation and respect. He winked back with a boastful grin. He knew he did well.

As Narbo secured Midnight in the area where the other horses were being kept, Alynna could hear the wolf whistles and high praises her horse was receiving. A smirk formed on her lips as she thought to herself, 'Silly boys,' knowing that if it continued and one were to get too close to her horse, they'd get kicked right good. Some of the smarter recruits stayed further away; the horse commanding a great deal of admiration and fear, in equal parts from them. There were also some who did not dare approach at all as they seemed to sense that the stallion was very ill tempered towards anyone who tried to approach it. But no matter where they stood, all of them wondered who would get the privilege of riding such a beast.

Since it was painfully obvious that Narbo had only need of one horse, many foot weary recruits were soon claiming property of the magnificent beast. They brought their claims to Yoren, the senior Watch man and one in charge of deciding such matters since any and all spare property that came into their possession be it as simple as pots and clothes, or as complex as swords and horses, now belonged to the Night's Watch. He soon grew sick of all the begging and whining though, especially since it really wasn't his horse to dole out. However, he could hardly ignore the pleas of those recruits and give the horse to Alynna without any clear reason as it would no doubt cause a riot. So, he drew up a contest. Whoever managed to ride Midnight for longer than 5 minutes and not be thrown off, could keep him.

Immediately several brave recruits claimed themselves to be horse whisperers, smithy apprentices or stable boys to prove they would surely win. Anxious to settle this matter, Yoren lined them up and the spectacle began. Alynna watched from the trees as the first poor soul approached. The boy was very nervous, making the horse even more agitated than before. The so-called horse whisperer was also stupid enough to approach from the back and got kicked by one of Midnight's back legs for his trouble. The other recruits snickered at the boy's misfortune. The second wretch, a self-declared stable boy, did not make the same mistake, but as he laid his hand on the stallion's snout he was bitten and nearly lost a finger. Eight more boys took their shot, but none of them even managed to take hold of the reins. The other recruits, at seeing the others fail, didn't even bother to try.

When it seemed that no one else would be foolish enough to try, Alynna exchanged a subtle look with Yoren, who nodded his approval. And so she stepped forward at last. By that time the recruits surrounding Midnight had taken great care to leave a wide berth around him so everyone had a good view of her attempt. She approached with caution because she knew she didn't look remotely the same as she used to. Keeping this in mind, she knew she would have to get her horse to recognize her by smell, but for that to happen she had to get close enough. She adopted her usual swagger and posture hoping it would make her more familiar to the horse, but she had tried to change it slightly at first, to appear more like a man. After a few minutes of it not working she dropped the act. In the end, using her normal body language seemed to work for Midnight, for he stilled as he watched her slow approach.

Alynna stopped a good three feet from him and just stood staring at him for a few minutes, letting him feel her aura, and get accustomed to her presence again. When she had his undivided attention, she held out her hand, palm up and waited.

Slowly, so very slowly, Midnight approached and sniffed her hand to the stunned silence of the men surrounding them. When the scent registered, it was instantly recognized and the horse proceeded to nuzzle her hand and give it one long lick. To that Alynna gave the broadest smile she had given since her father's death. It was such a small thing, but grand, all at once. She then stepped forward to pet Midnights snout and stroke his mane. Her horse responded by nudging her shoulder, seeming to want to embrace her after such a lengthy separation.

Not wanting to give another fool the opportunity to harm himself in the false notion that her feat could be repeated, as humorous as those attempts could have been, Alynna decided to complete the contest and stake her claim of her horse. She took the reins and swung herself into the saddle in one swift, endlessly practiced move. Then she took off to the woods to take him on a long deserved ride. And so, together they flew through the woods, forgetting their troubles for a few moments.

They were soon joined by flashes of white and grey, as the direwolves joined in, happily howling along. Alynna knew she had to cut this short though, for fear of being accused of desertion so she pulled Midnight to a halt. Summer and Lady just raced along but Tala screeched to a stop too. The direwolf then approached Midnight with a maturity Alynna had not yet seen in her and to Alynna's great surprise; the two of them nuzzled each other much as Midnight had just done with her. She would have thought that the sheer size of the rapidly growing wolf would have made Midnight back away, especially since the two of them had not tolerated each other's presence very well before, but her horse greeted Tala as if she was a long lost friend and the feeling seemed very much mutual.

After they broke apart, Alynna steered her horse back to the camp, a small smile still gracing her face. Tala stayed behind though, instinctively comprehending that she could not follow. Horse and mistress trotted to the assembled wagons located back at camp as if it were an everyday occurrence. The baffled faces of the recruits showed another story though and soon they began talking behind her back about her secret identity as a horse whisperer. Arya, Bran, Syrio, Narbo and Yoren all had to hide their smiles at the show and the recruits reactions.

As Alynna neared the wagons, she noticed that there was laughter coming from the barred wagon where three murderers were locked up in. Yoren had decided they could not be allowed to roam free, even though they were recruits, as they were far more likely to desert; probably killing some other recruits in the process. Upon closer examination, she saw that one of the men locked up there was indeed laughing at her though Alynna couldn't fathom why. 'Perhaps he was mad.' She thought to herself; that certainly wouldn't surprise her, because at this point, with all that's happened, nothing would.

Once her feet touched the ground, she heard Yoren giving directions to set up camp next to the road as they had already lost too much time with the contest. They weren't going to be able to reach an inn before nightfall anyway, so they might as well sleep on the ground here instead of somewhere else; at least there was a river nearby.

Alynna waited for a few moments while the wagons were pulled apart and the men grouped the horses to one side of one of them. As soon as all the other horses were situated, she led Midnight to join them at the end of the row. Just as she finished tying the reins she heard a noise from the barred wagon which stood just a few feet away.

"Boy. Lovely boy." A hushed voice called to her, causing her to turn her head. Soon she was able to determine that the voice came from the man who couldn't stop smiling earlier. He was watching her again in a manner that made her uncomfortable, though she would not show it.

"What do you want?" Alynna said approaching slowly trying to both adjust her posture again as well as lower her voice.

"A man has a thirst. A man does not drink for a day and a night. A boy could make a friend." The man suggested. Given the way in which he spoke and his noticeable accent, Alynna couldn't help but think he was more than just a regular local murderer. 'I need to be sharp around this one.' She made the mental note to herself.

"A man seems to have problems with first person speech." She remarked cocking her head to one side, scrutinizing the man as closely as he was her. He had an odd patch of white hair streaking through the brown making him stand out.

"Give me a beer before I skin you." One of the other murderers spat at her after shoving his cup between the bars. Alynna was not impressed, not by his speech nor the looks he wanted to pass of as frightening. Maybe he would have succeeded with one of the younger boys or inexperienced fighters, but Alynna simply gave him a once over, cocking her eye up as if to say 'Really?' and turned back to the weirdly haired murderer.

"A man does not choose his companions. But still they have no courtesy. A man must ask forgiveness. You are called Edd." The man said bowing his head slightly to her and in response Alynna inclined hers as well. "This man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar, once of the free city of Lorath." He was interrupted again by his charming companion.

"Beer you little shit. Give us beer!" The smelly man barked at her.

"You should have asked nicely." Alynna remarked, dismissing him again before she turned to Jaqen but as she opened her mouth she too was interrupted.

"Gimme some beer or I'll shove my stick up you bumhole and fuck you bloody!" The murderer shouted "Now!" Alynna rolled her eyes at Jaqen but finally acknowledged his ill-mannered companion.

"Do I honestly look like a weak-minded fool you can just push around?" She asked with contempt in her voice "Let me give you some advice, don't threaten people you don't know the strengths of or you might not like the end result." Her adversary didn't seem to know quite what to say to that as Alynna gave him her Stark patented glare. It was a form of intimidation she had learned from her father. The thought that she would never see him use it again made something wince inside her, but she stayed vigilant. And so she steered her thoughts back to Jaqen as his cellmate finally backed down. She eyed the curious looking man and considered him for a few moments.

"I'm not sure I'd want a faceless man for a friend. That seems dangerous, or helpful but probably both." Her words pierced through his charade and made his smile widen. "I will get you some water all the same." She concluded as she took his cup from him and went to fill it.

When she returned, the other murderer once again started yelling. "Hey! You got him a drink but not us!" Alynna handed the cup back to Jaqen and replied calmly.

"As I said before you should have asked nicely. Furthermore that's water." She said pointing to Jaqen's cup "you asked for beer." And with that she turned and walked away followed by the gaze of a smiling Jaqen. She didn't walk far before Bran ran up to her.

"I thought Yoren said none of us were to go near those three." He said glancing back at the wagon curiously.

"We're not." Alynna confirmed casually, "But he was thirsty. I see no harm in passing water through bars, though I don't want to see you doing the same." She said giving her little brother a stern look. Even though she knew she could hold her own against those three, her brother would not stand a chance, so why risk him going near them. Bran nodded in understanding as the two of them walked towards Yoren to ask what their assigned duties were.

Before they reached Yoren, Bran opened his mouth to speak again. However, Alynna shushed him as she spotted two goldcloaks riding up the road towards the camp. She knew they had to get out of the open, so she grabbed hold of Bran and pulled him behind the horses. The sudden movement made the horses nervous, but a few soothing sounds and pets later they fell silent again. Once the horses calmed, the siblings were able to watch Arya duck under a little bridge near where she had been talking to Gendry. The two sisters shared a worried look before they turned their attention to the coming spectacle.

"You're in command here?" One of the goldcloaks asked of Yoren as he approached.

"You're a long way from home." The Night's Watchmen remarked looking over the two visitors.

"I asked you a question." The goldcloak said condescendingly.

"Aye, you did." Yoren nodded as he walked forward and went to lean against the goldcloak's horse. "You asked without manners. And I chose not to answer." He went on with a smile on his face.

"I have a royal warrant. For one of these gutter rats you're transporting." The goldcloak announced while holding out a rolled up piece of paper which Yoren looked at but did not take.

"Well the thing is these gutter rats belong to the Night's Watch now. That puts them beyond the reach of Kings and Queens." Yoren said, clearly not intimidated by the goldcloak.

The goldcloak was angered, as he obviously was not used to having someone stand up to him. Thinking he'd teach this nobody a lesson about heeding his betters, he reached for his sword. He wasn't quick enough however, for Yoren had drawn his own dagger long before the goldcloak's sword was even halfway out of the scabbard. The only thing the man could do while Yoren pointed the dagger at the goldcloak's crotch was look down in shocked silence. He had sorely underestimated his opponent.

"It's a funny thing. People worry so much about their throats that they forget about what's down low. Now I sharpened this blade before breakfast. I could shave a spider's arse if I wanted to." Yoren said making Bran and a few other boys who were too young to understand the danger, laugh. Alynna softly squeezed Bran's shoulders from where she was standing behind him to remind him to be quiet. It felt good to finally hear him laugh again after everything that had happened but they really couldn't afford to be discovered.

"Or" Yoren carried on while drawing away the armor protecting the goldcloak's leg. "I could nick this artery in your leg and once it's nicked there's no one around here that knows how to unnick it." As the threat registered with the goldcloak, Yoren took the opportunity to relieve him of his sword.

"We'll just keep that. Good steel is always needed on the Wall. Seems you have a choice. You can die here at this crossroads a long way from home. Or you can go back to your city and tell your masters you didn't find what you were looking for." Yoren stared at the two men with a hard look in his eyes while the recruits gathered behind him. Alynna didn't join them but she did keep a close eye on the two. The silent one had been scanning the camp assessing the danger the group formed. He didn't see the Starks siblings, thankfully. However Alynna's relief was short lived as she saw his gaze linger on the large black horse at the end of the row which was still carrying a very finely crafted saddle. She cursed under her breath for not thinking to change out the saddle.

"We're looking for a boy named Gendry. He carries a bull's head helmet. Anyone turning him over will earn the King's reward. We'll be back with more men and I'll be taking your head home along with that bastard boy." The goldcloak threatened before he and his companion rode away. Yoren didn't seem worried in the least and smiled as he stored his dagger away again before looking at the armorer's apprentice together with the rest of the recruits.

While the whole of the group looked at Gendry, Bran instead looked at his sister anxiously since as his innocent ears heard her curses she had said, evidently not low enough. Alynna smiled and squeezed his shoulders to reassure him before she set of to find Syrio. She wasted at least a half an hour looking for him before she finally found him. As it turned out, he was talking to a man within a few feet of where her little sister and her newfound friends were washing pots in the river. Not wanting to disturb him and draw attention to herself, Alynna waited and while doing so heard a very entertaining conversation.

"They come back I say we yield. Gendry's the one they want. Don't want to get caught in the middle of a battle." Skinny said with a quick glance towards the older boy who was outside their hearing distance.

"I'm not afraid of no battles." Rolly protested puffing his chest.

"If you got within a mile of a battle you'd fill your pants." Arya remarked skeptically.

"I've seen lots of battles. I saw…" Rolly defended himself but he was interrupted.

"Liar." Arya accused.

"I saw a man kill another man just outside a tavern in Flee Bottom. Stabbed him right in the neck." Rolly told with a lot of flourish.

"Two men fighting isn't a battle." Skinny contradicted him looking at him as if he were stupid.

"They had armor on." Rolly said as if that proved it.

"So?" Arya asked stopping her scrubbing for a second to look at the fat boy.

"So if they've got armor on it's a battle." Rolly explained thinking himself very clever.

"No it isn't." Skinny said shaking his head.

"What does a dyers apprentice know about battles anyway?" Rolly shot back, annoyed. Arya looked at her bigger sister and opened her mouth to undoubtedly put the fat boy straight but quickly closed it again as she saw Alynna make a cutting motion along her throat. She did not want to be used as an example; it would only draw suspicious questions. Arya took the hint though for she used another one.

"Gendry's an armorer's apprentice. Hot Pie tell Gendry to tell us what makes a fight into a battle." Arya instructed her friend. Gendry, who'd just arrived at the river, looked to the fat boy expectantly.

"It's ummmm, it's when they've got armor on." Rolly said hesitantly, having lost his bravado in having to speak to the impatient older boy.

"Who told you that?" Gendry asked incredulously shaking his head.

"A knight." Rolly answered in a small voice.

"How'd you know he was a knight?" The bigger boy asked again.

"Well, 'cause he got armor on." Rolly answered quietly.

"You don't have to be a knight to have armor. Any idiot can buy armor." Gendry explained to which Arya smiled.

"How'd you know?"Rolly asked indignant again.

"'Cause I sold armor..." Gendry said rolling his eyes, standing up and walking away with Arya trailing him. Alynna noticed Syrio conclude his conversation as well, so she reigned her laughter at the fat boy's stupidity and stepped forward.

"I think we have a problem." She said worriedly and as her gaze moved over the barred wagon she added, "Possibly two."

The Braavosi dropped his nearly everlasting smile and turned serious as well. "What kind of problems?" He asked waving at her to continue.

"I'm quite sure that one of the goldcloak's recognized Midnight." Alynna began but Syrio quickly countered.

"It will take a while before those two return from the capital with backup. By that time we may well be at your brother's camp. As for the horse…" Syrio said looking over at Midnight, "perhaps we should change the saddle, but we have at least four black horses with us." Alynna supposed he could be right, but then her horse was the only black stallion of those four.

"There is also the matter of the faceless man in the wagon." Alynna went on gesturing to it. To this her old teacher startled and immediately looked at the three men.

"Which one?" He asked tersely not braking his stare from the wagon.

"The one with the weird hair." Alynna said. She didn't follow Syrio's example though and instead kept her gaze on him for she thought him to be overreacting.

"His name?" Syrio asked with a hard look of which Alynna was glad was not directed at her. The faceless man seemed to sense the eyes on him though for when she did finally turn he raised his mug in salute.

"Jaqen H'ghar." Alynna said looking back to Syrio who shook his head while his expression turned to one of confusion and slight curiosity.

"I don't know him." He informed her before he finally turned back to her, "But he may know me as the former First Sword of Braavos. If he addresses you again, drop my name and watch for his reaction." He instructed her to which she nodded in understanding. The First Sword turned to share a look with Jaqen before he walked of in another direction.

Alynna followed his example and went to find Yoren as she had planned earlier. As she walked by her sister though, she heard a very interesting and alarming exclamation.

"So you're a highborn then, you're a **lady**!" The blacksmith's apprentice said too loudly for Alynna's tastes and so before Arya could answer she stepped in.

"Arya, what is this? What did you tell him?" She asked her sister with a stern and worried tone, never taking her eyes of the black haired boy.

"I… well…" Arya said guiltily looking at the floor confirming Alynna's fears. She took two menacing steps closer to her little sister's friend who was smart enough to back away. He forgot to check what was behind him though, and bumped into a tree allowing Alynna to step toe to toe to him.

"If you so much as whisper something of this to anyone," She began in a quiet, but deadly voice "**anyone**, I will cut out that tongue of yours and feed it to you. Am I clear?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I won't I swear!" Gendry stammered, holding up his hands while Arya protested behind him in a panicked voice, "Alynna, don't! I trust him!"

Alynna just glared at the boy for a long time before she finally answered, "You've managed to gain my sister's trust and so I will grant you mine as she doesn't trust easily. Betray my trust and you will pay a very steep price for it Gendry Waters. Am I understood?" She asked to which Gendry frantically nodded. Alynna simply nodded as well and then turned to walk away. The last thing she heard as she was still within hearing distance were her little sister's protest.

"Do not call me milady!"

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's been longer than usual. My schoolwork has been a real pain and took a bite out of my writing time. I promise I will update every 2 to 3 days however and if it changes I'll let you know. I'm already working on the next one so hopefully it should be posted either tomorrow afternoon of saturday morning. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and review!**


	28. Running through the night

**Running through the night**

That night, under the cover of twilight, Alynna did her best to make her horse's saddle appear more worn and plain. She cut off all the unnecessary things that noblemen normally paid good money for, basically anything ornamental on the saddle. The City Watch men might not return so quickly, but she couldn't risk one of the spider's men recognizing her horse. At first she'd thought to simply switch the saddles between Midnight and another horse but then the fancy saddle would still remain with their group and would most likely cause trouble anyway. She couldn't afford to have anything lead those men back to her and her family.

She finished the job as quickly as she could since she didn't want anyone noticing what she was doing, let alone ask why. After she was done, she went to rejoin her siblings and the other recruits as everyone gathered around the fire for their supper. The group had situated themselves about 20 yards away from the road at a clearing near the river. She couldn't say that she was excited to come to dinner as it was the same thing they'd been eating for days, some stew of questionable origins and bread. She knew however nasty that gruel was though, she needed to eat it and be thankful there was anything at all to fill her belly. As her father would say, 'winter is coming' and she would need to be strong to be able to handle anything that came her way. As the night grew darker and colder the recruits laid themselves down and went to sleep.

As usual, the Starks curled up in a heap of heads and limbs and as soon as everyone slept they were surrounded by their wolves. Alynna usually wasn't able to find any sleep before Tala came lying at her back, but tonight her wolf didn't lay down completely to sleep herself. Instead, she rested her head on Alynna's shoulder and looked past her, tense and seemingly listening for something. In fact all the wolves were and it in turn made Alynna agitated as well. They were sensing that something was off… or coming.

Eventually though exhaustion took hold of her and she fell in a restless sleep filled with nightmares. It was short-lived however, because she woke to the sound of growling next to her ear. As she opened her eyes she heard the blare of a horn go off repeatedly and the shouts of men. The racket woke everyone and soon Yoren was shouting at them.

"Oy! Get up you lazy sons of whores! Arm yourselves!" He bellowed before he rushed to the road where men were already advancing.

"Get up." Alynna urged her siblings all but lifting them up herself as Syrio and Narb rushed to them. The wolves were still standing around them and didn't make a single move to go hide in the woods. It didn't seem to matter though; panic and darkness made them go largely unnoticed by both the recruits and the advancing men.

"Out of sight, all of you." Yoren warned as he passed them on his way to go lead the recruits.

"Yoren…" Alynna said sounding torn. She feared discovery if she helped him, but at the same time she did not want any more blood on her hands of people who were trying to help her in some way. It ate at her knowing she could probably do something to help, and if not her than surely the two Braavosi's that were accompanying her, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to put her siblings in any more danger than they could afford. Yoren took the decision for her though.

"Keep out of sight. If things go wrong you run; do you hear me? You run along North and don't look back." Yoren said in a hushed tone with a stubborn set to his mouth. It was clear to Alynna that even if she did offer her help, he would deny it. She didn't know whether it was pride, stupidity, stubbornness or something else but the Night's Watch man turned down her help and went to go clean up this mess on his own.

"Hey! There's men over there who want to fuck your corpses! Get up! Now!" Yoren yelled to the other recruits. With that everyone started moving, either to go help, hide or, as in Alynna's case, make preparations to run. Gendry too came walking up to them with uncertain steps, not sure whether they would allow him to come along. In truth Alynna wasn't sure whether that was a good idea - he was the one they were looking for after all - but seeing the boy's helplessness and her sister's pleading look, she could not refuse him. She also knew that her father would have done the same thing in her situation and that strengthened her resolve and so she wordlessly motioned for him to come follow her.

Syrio and Narbo helped her to guide her siblings and the bastard boy through the darkness to the horses. The Braavosi's each took a dark colored horse, knowing their darkness would make it easier to flee in under the cover of night. And as soon as they were in the saddle, Alynna lifted up Bran to give him to Narbo as Syrio helped Gendry sit behind him. The boy could not ride and so the First Sword would have to help him.

Just as she'd finished putting Arya on Midnight's back and untying his reigns she saw Yoren and some of the more experienced recruits approach the commander and his band of not so merry men.

"Where's the bastard crow?" Said commander asked condescendingly. Undoubtedly he was some sort of noble who thought it beneath him to deal with these matters.

"Got more than a few bastards here, who's asking?" Yoren yelled as he walked up.

"Lord Amory Lorch sworn banner to Lord Tywin Lannister." Alynna drew in a shaky breath at that. Everyone who knew the history of the Sack of King's Landing knew who he was and of what cruelty he was capable of. This was the sort of man who killed innocent children because of their family name and used over 50 sword thrusts to do it. 'Why all this fuss over Gendry? Who's bastard is he?' She couldn't help but wonder as her gaze drifted towards the young man in question before getting diverted again to the talking men. "These men from the capital requested our assistance. Drop your weapons in the name of the King." Lorch commanded of Yoren, not seeming to care whether or not the crow would heed it.

"Which King would that be?" Yoren asked mockingly making Lorch's glare harden.

"This is your last chance. In the name of King **Joffrey**, drop your weapons." He said staring the crow down. He didn't seem to know what kind of man Yoren was however, nor his resilience.

Yoren spat on the ground in response. "I don't think I will." He said shaking his head. Alynna expected Lorch to grow even angrier; instead he smiled disturbingly and motioned to one of his men.

"So be it." He stated resuming his bored tone again. The man in question fired a crossbow at Yoren which hit the crow in the shoulder and brought him to his knees. To that Alynna was so shocked she forgot herself for a second and took a step forward to go help him. She was still holding onto Midnight's reigns however and they pulled her arm sharply back at the motion. It reminded her that she was to stay put, as frustrating as it was. She could do nothing but watch Yoren stagger back to his feet.

"I always hated crossbows. Take too long to load!" Yoren yelled as he drew his sword and proceeded to attack and kill the bowman. After that the fight truly broke loose and the recruits and soldiers started fighting each other. Yoren especially fought with ferocity, even with an injury that would bring down most men. Alynna had not expected to see in him battle, let alone kill at least five men in what was merely seconds. Lorch had brought too many men to beat however and the recruits were soon overcome. It took two spears to bring Yoren to his knees again, but eventually he too went down. Lorch calmly rode up to the kneeling man and speared him with his sword until it was almost completely buried in Yoren's body. As the sword was redrawn it glinted with a bloody coat being visible for all present.

As soon as Yoren's last breath left his body the soldiers started scouring the bushes and undergrowth for the younger, inexperienced recruits that had hid during the altercation. This was the sign the Stark group needed to set themselves in motion.

Even with the shock of seeing another friend fall still radiating through her body, Alynna was able to whirl towards her horse and swing herself in the saddle. Before she could continue on, she heard someone shouting at her from but a few feet away.

"Oy! Sweet boy! Help us! We can't fight! Free us!" It was the faceless man who called to her. Someone had dropped a torch in front of the barred wagon and it was starting to burn. After hesitating for a split second, Alynna jumped off her horse as quickly as she could, picked up a small axe that was conveniently lying on the ground nearby and threw it with practiced ease at the wooden frame of the wagon's cell door. She didn't stay to watch whether the prisoners would be able to free themselves with it however. There was no more time. She instead quickly jumped back onto her horse and rode away knowing she did all she could at the moment.

The Braavosi's had already urged their steeds to a full blown gallop and were disappearing in the tree line as Alynna swung in the saddle. Midnight easily caught up with them in a manner of minutes however and followed as the two other horses ran as fast as they could with the weight they carried each flanked by a direwolf running along at full speed, nearly soundless.

For the first few minutes shock continued to reign in her mind. She flat out refused to dwell on another death however, so she forced her thoughts back on her job; getting her siblings to safety. And so, she soon grew frustrated at the pace. She knew Midnight could go almost twice as fast if she wanted him to. Her frustration changed to worry and slight panic a few moments later, as she heard other horses following in pursuit. She was sure though that there had been only but a few riders in the group Lord Lorch had had with him. She thanked the Gods for her foresight to move some of her throwing daggers to Midnight's saddle bags. Knowing they would be needed here, she handed Arya the reigns as she reached for them.

Her sister didn't question her however and just took over the job of keeping the horse as steady as she could. With two daggers in each hand Alynna leaned to the right and looked behind her. She was indeed in luck as there were only three soldiers following them. They were catching up rather quickly however and so as soon as the closest one came within range Alynna threw one of her daggers at him. She hit him in the throat and he immediately fell off his horse backwards.

The second couldn't evade him in time and rode over the first as he advanced as well. This time Alynna's dagger missed the rider, but she hit the horse in the jugular and so with an ear-splitting neigh the horse collapsed, taking the rider with it.

The third soldier had seen it all play out and so he was much more wary as he approached. Alynna threw her two remaining daggers at him but he managed to evade them both. He hadn't counted on her secret weapon however.

Tala, who undoubtedly could feel the sheer frustration rolling of her mistress, suddenly altered her course and ran in the other direction while making a wide arch. She jumped at the horse from the side. To the shock of the soldier, the leap took the wolf high enough to enable her to bite her fangs deep into the rider's own jugular.

Arya thankfully hadn't seen that , but neither did Alynna due to her position, so she didn't know for sure that her wolf finished him off for Midnight kept running into the dark forest quickly putting the kill out of her sight. However seconds later Tala rejoined them, her paws and muzzle dripping with the blood of her kill. That was all the confirmation Alynna needed of the soldier's demise.

Though being attacked by a beast such as her direwolf must surely be a gruesome way to die, Alynna couldn't help but feel proud of Tala. The two of them were so well matched that they could anticipate each other's needs without so much as a word or visible sign. The thought of having such a powerful ally only made Alynna smile as she turned back and took the reins from Arya. It was a grim and short smile however since the prospect of running through Westeros to try and find her twin without any outside help was not a welcome prospect **at all**.

* * *

**Author's note: So here it is, still relatively early :) I'm going to start working on the next one tonight so that shouldn't take too much longer either ;) I hope you like it! Please let me know!**


	29. Road to Robb

**Road to Robb**

The six of them rode for hours on end, through dense forest and rugged terrain, getting scratched by sharp limbs and feeling their muscles ache from riding in the same position for so long. Their horses fared no better, galloping at a pace that they would not be able to sustain forever. Despite the discomfort they all were feeling, they knew they needed to put as much distance between them and the raided camp they fled. Eventually however, the horses were pushed to their limit and couldn't take the pace anymore. And so, they had to slow down to a trot and later to a walk. As they slowed, the rhythmic motion of the walk lulled both Bran and Arya to sleep after a while and even Gendry had trouble to keep his eyes open.

The riders didn't slack off however, running on the adrenalin fear had pumped into their systems and knowing that the distance they managed to create this night was beyond critical, it was essential to their survival. Their escape would not go unanswered. There was no doubt in Alynna's mind that the minute the scuffle at the camp ended ravens would be sent out to all noblemen loyal to the Lannisters to search for and find the bastard and those who helped him escape. And so, she knew the farther they got that night, the less Lannister loyalists there would be trying to find them, for no one would be stupid enough to march North on their own with the Northern lords breathing down their neck. The closer they got to the frontline, the safer they would be.

They avoided the road and kept strictly to the woods in order to make it exceedingly difficult for anyone to track them or report a sighting of them. If people could not see them, then they would have nothing to tell the spider or the Queen. The group managed to keep going until a few hours after dawn, but as fatigue set in and was too much to bear, they were finally forced to stop. Midnight might have been able to walk for two more hours, but the two other horses were in danger of perishing from sheer exhaustion if they were pushed any further. They could not afford that as there would be no opportunity to switch out horses along their path. They just couldn't take the risk of procuring new ones in a town or at a farm along the way as there was no way to tell who was friend or foe just yet. And so, they had to let the horses rest.

Under the cover of a canopy of thick oak trees, the six fugitives, three horses and three direwolves finally laid themselves down after what was probably more than 10 hours of riding. As usual the three Starks curled up with the three wolves surrounding them, but this time even Tala's presence could not help Alynna to sleep.

Every time she so much as closed her eyes, she saw the deaths of Jory, Yoren and her father flashing behind her eyelids. The images were seared in her brain and try as she may, she could not shake them off. She saw the knife that killed Jory and the swords that killed her father and Yoren slice through them again, and again, and again. The sheer grief and guilt ate and clawed at her insides until she could do nothing but stare ahead unseeingly and trying her damndest not to think about anything. Unfortunately shutting of her thoughts had never been one of her strengths and so by the time the others woke again she felt like her stomach was replaced by a lead ball and her throat seemed squeezed firmly shut.

It weakened her mind and soon she could feel herself drifting near the connection to her twin's mind. The link between the twins had been growing stronger for days, undoubtedly by Robb's attempts to assess whether she was safe or not. Her grieving mind had not been able to resist him and so the distance became a smaller obstacle to cross every day. The practice, if you could call it that, also strengthened her ties with her other siblings and their presence in Alynna's mind grew stronger every day. She had always been the most sensitive to the mind-link in their family, but now her abilities started to frighten even her. Their collective grief at their father's death certainly didn't help her overcome her own.

Tala seemed acutely aware of her turmoil and tried to comfort her by standing on her hind legs and putting her front paws on Alynna's shoulders. They were very lucky that the latter happened to be standing right in front of a tree for they would have tumbled to the ground otherwise. The wolves had grown so much that they now reached Alynna's ribs and Tala's weight was too much for her mistress to support. Normally the near accident would have made said mistress laugh but today she just stroked her wolves head affectionately and then turned to the two Braavosi's.

One would normally assume that due to Syrio's impressive experience and skill, the First Sword would shoulder the leader's position in the group, if only to spare the eldest Stark child present the extra burden after losing so many of her dear ones. One would be wrong however. Starks were born, bred and raised to lead, and to endure. Their aura carried so much weight and authority in it that they would automatically be expected to assume such a role even if they were surrounded with people who had much more extensive experience and knowledge.

The responsibility of bringing their group safely to her twin's camp weighed on Alynna's already troubled mind, but it did not occur to her to protest. This was the way she knew, the way it had always been. In Winterfell she led the men to battle from the age of sixteen, men who had spent their entire lives on the battlefield. The Northern people were the most loyal people in the whole of Westeros, and so the men did not complain. Save for a few individuals who were easily and firmly subdued, Alynna took her leading position without much fuss. In fact, the biggest complaint against it had not stemmed from her inexperience, for her twin had been forced to do the same without complaints. The main concern had been her gender, but any who questioned her skill were easily put in their place.

In King's Landing she had been in charge of the day to day running of the Tower as well, which gave her a great opportunity to learn how to run a household, something her mother had always insisted she learn. After Jory's death, she even took over the command of the reduced guard and as such she was effectively placed immediately after her father in the chain of command, though that only lasted for a few days.

And so now the two Braavosi's were expectantly waiting on her to devise a plan to get them to safety and see it executed. The problem was that although they were sure they had been riding north, they did not know in which exact direction, as they could no longer see the King's Road, or any road for that matter. They could be riding to the Westerlands for all Alynna knew.

Unfortunately they did not have a compass with them and none of them had ever learned how to estimate the right direction by using the position of the sun. That left them with only one instrument to use, if a slightly unusual one. Alynna turned to Tala and took her massive head in her hands to look into her eyes. She knew that if her mind could contact Robb's from such a great distance, Tala would be able to contact her litter mates from a much farther one. The senses of animals were always much sharper than those of humans and this was no different.

"Find Grey Wind for me girl, find Robb." Alynna urged stroking Tala's fur gently. Her wolf understood her words and immediately took off in a direction that was indeed far different from the one they had been going in last night, wagging her tail as she went and followed instantly by Summer. She stopped after about 10 yards and turned around with an expression that seemed to say 'Well? Are you coming or not?'

Alynna wasted no more time and so the group mounted their horses and took off under the skeptical looks of the Braavosi's and Gendry. They didn't articulate their skepticism though, and besides, they didn't have any better options. As for Alynna's younger siblings, they wouldn't soon doubt such a thing possible, and so the group simply followed the wolves.

Again they rode for hours until the horses were utterly exhausted; again they avoided the road and again they did not eat the entire time. Only the horses and the wolves filled their bellies, as there was plenty of grass and deer to find in the woods. That evening the two Braavosi's set out to try and hunt something for supper but their catch was very small and nowhere near enough to still their hunger.

This carried on for three more days and their situation seemed grimmer every day. The horses and humans alike were growing hungrier and weaker and as they were avoiding any and all civilization. They did not know how long they could continue like this. But even with the situation getting dire, Alynna knew their small group had made good time and that they could not be much farther off from their destination.

Finally after one night and four days of riding, little sleep and even less food, they emerged from the woods and gazed at a massive congregation that stretched over the grasslands between two forests and a river from side to side. Countless tents, pastures and banners were situated in the fields on all sides.

The banners were too far away to make out whether they were friend or foe however, so Narbo volunteered to go and find out. He returned with a smile that was even greater than the one he usually wore.

"They're Stark banners alright and many others as well." He proclaimed and was welcomed with thankful faces and a collective sigh of relief. The news even made Alynna nearly smile but not quite yet. Instead she just steered her horse towards one of the largest corridors in the camp.

As they approached they were eventually noticed by some of the soldiers and stopped. The men considered their group carefully. They did not look like farmers as they were too heavily armed, but they were not soldiers either. Especially the Braavosi's were regarded with caution. Alynna noticed that none of them were Winterfell men and she sighed for surely it would take much longer for them to reach Robb now.

"What do you want?" One of them shouted at them after a few moments. There was only one response to give to that and so Alynna took a deep breath, straightened her back and held her head high.

"I am Alynna of the house Stark, daughter to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Lady Catelyn Stark née Tully, descendant of the King's of Winter and the First Men. I want to see my brother Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." She said in a commanding tone, displaying all the dignity that came with her lineage.

* * *

**Author's note: This one is rather short but I decided to group all the meetings in the next chapter instead of spreading them. I hope you like it! Please let me know!**


	30. Received by the King in the North

**Received by the King in the North**

_Previously:_

"_I am Alynna of the house Stark, daughter to Lady Catelyn Stark née Tully and Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, descendant of the King's of Winter and the First men. I want to see my brother Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." She said in a commanding tone, displaying all the dignity that came with her lineage._

* * *

Unfortunately her request did not inspire the obedience or at least the respect she had hoped for, instead she was answered with laughter and ridicule.

"Yeah right and I'm King Joffrey!" One of them bellowed, his beer belly shaking up and down with his laughter. Her already cold gaze turned positively arctic at that.

"Make no mistake." She warned staring them down, "Turn us away and my brother will be extremely displeased."

"You're no Stark." Another scoffed. "And I'm not risking punishment for interrupting His Grace for beggars like you." He said rudely looking them over with judging eyes.

"So you'd rather face the punishment that would come if we were in fact Starks?" She asked, raising her eyebrow "I assure you it would be… substantial." She threatened. In the back of her mind she was still analyzing his words however. Whatever could he mean by 'His Grace'?

The one she was speaking to clearly wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. Some of the other ones, smarter ones, were considering it though. She was behaving like a highborn after all, even if she didn't remotely look like one at the moment.

Alynna sighed annoyed, the six of them were starving, filthy and tired and these trifling men were wasting her time. She knew of one thing that should put all doubts to rest however.

"Very well, maybe this will convince you." She said before she threw her head back and let out an earsplitting wolf howl. She immediately drew the attention of every person within hearing distance and to everyone's surprise she was answered within moments.

The three wolves that had previously stayed in the woods because Alynna feared their presence would discourage their group's entrance were now bounding up to her. Their massive forms and number intimidated and astounded the growing group of soldiers surrounding the Starks. They were used to Grey Wind of course, but the wolf of their leader had been with them for quite some time and they had seen the wolf grow into the impressive beast it was today. On top of that Grey Wind had been the only wolf in the camp. Now there were three almost fully grown direwolves standing before them and they seemed to terrify the soldiers to the core.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Alynna asked sarcastically "For the last time, I demand to see my brother." She continued, looking at the assembled soldiers, hoping that one of them would finally start leading her to Robb. Eventually the eldest of the group seemed to come to a decision.

"Very well. Follow me." He said and turned around to show them the way. He led them to what was quite possibly the biggest tent in the area, located in the middle of the encampment. They dismounted and tied their horses to a post nearby before they followed the soldier to the entrance of the tent. With every step they took closer to it, Alynna became more and more nervous. There was no doubt in her mind that her brother would recognize them but how would the other lords react? And what of her travelling companions? As usual Tala came up to her to try and calm her again. Her littermates followed faithfully as well.

There was no more time to worry about such things though because they had reached the entrance, passed the guards and the soldier was already announcing her. She motioned for the rest of the group to stay put and nervously followed him in.

"Your Grace, there's a lady here to see you. She says it's urgent." Alynna heard him say as she followed him inside. Apparently even three direwolves were not enough proof as to her background after all. The opinion of the soldier mattered little though for he had brought her where she wanted to be. She could barely see anything of the tent's insides as she stood behind the soldier's broad back in the narrow entryway.

"Well then show her in." She heard her brother say in a tone which showed that he was clearly very annoyed at the interruption. Hearing his voice after so many weeks of separation and the trials she had had to face alone was like a soothing balm to Alynna's nerves, so when the soldier stepped aside and she could finally look at her twin again, she calmed.

Silence reigned in the tent as the two twins stared at one another, one in shock and one with what was the first semblance of a smile she had managed since Yoren's death. In this moment, time seemed to stand still as no one so much as breathed as they stared at the two Starks.

"Well I'll be damned!" Greatjon Umber boomed suddenly, shaking the assembled lords out of their stupor. "Alynna Stark!" He continued as he made his way towards her. His approach made her tear her gaze from her brother's, however reluctantly; it wouldn't do to be rude now.

"Shaken off those yellow-haired bastards, have you?" He laughed clapping one of his massive hands on her shoulder. His jubilant behavior made her smile widen as she stumbled forward from the force, if just a bit.

"Something like that." She said smirking a little before she looked at her brother again, silently begging with her eyes for him to say or do something, anything. When it seemed that wouldn't help she opened their connection just the tiniest bit to try and nudge him into action.

That did spark a reaction as he got to his feet shakily and took the few strides to reach them.

"Aly" He said clearly still speechless almost unable to believe she was actually standing there. Alynna wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and hold on until the world would return to a normal state. She knew she couldn't though. Mainly because the world was never going to seem normal to them without their father in it, but also because Robb was now supposed to lead these much more battle weary men and she didn't want to undermine his authority. So to ease the tension she curtsied to him, which looked quite ridiculous without a skirt or dress. He was the head of her family now though, so she bent low to show her respect and bowed her head.

"My lord." She greeted as she straightened up again. That seemed to be a mistake of some sort though, for the lords started to shuffle around and mumble amongst themselves.

"It's 'Your Grace' now." Theon corrected her with his ever-present demeaning tone. How he figured she would have heard such news while on the road was beyond her but she did her best not to appear insulted, instead composing her expression into one of polite inquiry. "He's the 'King in the North' now." The Ironborn said proudly as if he'd been given the crown himself.

At that Greatjon made an embarrassed grunt and passed his hand through the hair on the back of his head, making it stand up in a comical way. "Yeah that might've been my doing." He explained in a much kinder tone. "Seemed fitting since the only reason we followed Robert was because of the friendship between him and Ned. Now that they're both gone… Better we rule ourselves again. Eh?" The last part was said with another clap on Robb's shoulder this time. Apparently Alynna's twin was used to that by now for he barely moved as the assembled lords all made noises of agreement to the Greatjon's statement.

The whole time he had been staring at his sister, doing a much better job of hiding his embarrassment at the situation. Alynna returned his look with a meaningful one of her own before she spoke again. "Well if that's the case…" She drew her sword and knelt before her brother, "Brother, Lord, King, it matters little. I am yours to command until my last breath." She vowed before bowing her head, silencing the mumblings and drawing the attention again.

She didn't see Robb's reaction but moments later two strong hands gripped her shoulders and drew her up again. As she looked up she looked at his smiling face.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." He assured her and looked her over more closely while he had the opportunity, undoubtedly checking for any injuries. That did not go by unnoticed however.

"Alright let's give them some privacy, everyone out! Move!" Greatjon boomed, waving his arms all about while moving around the tent to get the lords to leave, all but shoving them out. He actually did have to shove Theon out though, as he clearly didn't get the message. Once the gentle giant was done with the task and turned to leave as well, Alynna addressed him while stowing away her sword.

"Could you please let my siblings in? It's time they met their _royal _brother." At that Robb rolled his eyes while the two other remaining occupants made fun of him.

"I will my lady. And I'll send word to your mother." With that Lord Umber left the twins alone. Now Alynna was finally free to hug her twin and so she did. It felt like coming home to feel his strong arms around her again. It seemed ages ago that they had said goodbye in Winterfell and for a brief moment Alynna felt a pang of sadness for their other brother at the Wall. She yearned for the three of them to reunite again, but for now it was enough to have found her twin again.

The two of them had always been very close and had shared every burden together up until now. The feeling of relief at finally being able to share her grief and lean on someone else was overwhelming. They had lost their protector, the one who shielded their family from all harm and now it was up to them to take over the torch. The weight of that responsibility was almost too much to carry alone, but now there were two of them. What one could not deal with the other would resolve to and when the other felt weak and tired the first would provide shelter. They would stand together, rise together and possibly fall together. Robb would unite the North, defeat the Lannisters, give their family justice and bring their sister home and Alynna would silently stand by his side to aid him through it all and make sure the Starks came out on the winning side relatively unscratched. They had lost far too much already.

Their moment was quickly interrupted by Arya and Bran who ran into the tent. The two threw themselves at their big brother. Alynna stood back, for her younger siblings sought reassurance from Robb as well. She had always carried the more nursing, soothing role and would protect them fiercely from any foe, but there was nothing quite like the reassuring embrace of a brother. It was Robb who would have to make them feel safe now that their father could no longer do so. Alynna privately thought that her twin was well suited for the job for his presence never failed to inspire the same feeling in her. It probably wasn't the same for her as it was for her younger siblings though, for her the knowledge that she and her twin were capable of facing anything together was her reason for feeling safe. She herself had as much a part in that feeling as Robb did.

The three of them laughed as they broke apart and Alynna could even see Arya wipe away a single tear. That and the way she kept clutching to Robb reminded Alynna that her sister was still very much a little girl, though she often acted as if she were much older.

"By the Gods what happened to your hair?" Robb exclaimed as he raked his fingers through Arya's hair and then looked to his twin's.

"We travelled with Yoren's recruits for a while and so he had to pass us off as boys." She shrugged. She didn't regret losing her hair for such a cause, simply the fact that there was a need for it in the first place.

"Yoren… the Night's Watch man?" Robb asked for clarification, raking his eyes over Bran now, lingering at the bones that were already visibly noticeable in his cheeks and ribcage.

"The same." Alynna confirmed. "He was one of the people that helped us escape the capital."

To that Robb's head snapped up again "One of them?" He asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"Yes, two of the others are standing outside." Alynna nodded "We also took one of Arya's friends with us. King Joffrey had put out a search warrant for him and since I'm not feeling particularly helpful towards him…" She trailed off with a grim look on her face.

Her brother returned it as he got up and was about to speak again when their mother came storming in.

"Oh praise the Gods!" Lady Catelyn exclaimed rushing forward. She all but yanked Arya and Bran out of Robb's arms to hug them fiercely to her. A moment later she drew back again and looked them over frantically, lingering on Arya's short hair for a while.

"Are you okay? You're not harmed?" She asked to which the two children started nodding their heads. Having gotten the confirmation she looked up at Alynna and got up to hug her as well.

"When did you get here? How did you get out?" She fired her questions at her eldest daughter quickly as she held her briefly before releasing her and looking around the tent again, as if looking for someone. "Where is Sansa?" she asked when she did not find her red-headed daughter. Alynna hesitated to answer for a second, losing her small smile.

"We lost her when they came to apprehend us. Syrio and I managed to eliminate the men that were sent for us." With that she gestured to the three of them "By the time we were done, the Tower was already crawling with Lannister men. There was no time. We were outnumbered…" She trailed off trying to keep her guilt out of her voice. Rationally she knew no one could fault her for her actions but emotionally she herself was not yet convinced of that. Apparently her mother wasn't either.

"So you left? Without trying to free her?" Lady Catelyn asked incredulously, stepping back from her.

"There was no time!" Arya protested before her sister could speak to defend herself. "By the time we got out of the practice room they'd already killed everyone..." her voice trailed off and she looked at her shoes, trying desperately not to lose her composure as she remembered the slaughter she had seen. When he saw his sister struggling, Bran took her hand with his small one and squeezed it before he finished her tale.

"Sansa wasn't that far away when it happened; she said she was just going to sew in the other room. But, by the time we got out... We didn't see or hear her anymore. They must have already taken her." He said with conviction looking to Alynna with eyes that wanted to say 'Right?'

"Syrio led us to his sister's house right after that." Alynna continued the story, thinking it was probably best she get the story out now. They could always discuss the details later. "We left the city after... " She stopped short, unable to say it yet and seeing that everyone present was unwilling to hear it. "We left with Yoren and we travelled with him until some City Watch men came to apprehend a friend of Arya's, a boy named Gendry Waters." She saw her mother grimace at the name, immediately disliking the boy just because of his origins. Her mother's prejudices bothered Alynna, especially since she knew her mother would take Gendry's presence in the camp as a personal insult. It was hypocritical really since there were probably a great many men of similar origin in their camp fighting for their cause at the same time.

"Yoren sent them away, but they came back with Amory Lorch and his men." Robb's gaze darkened at that, they had both heard her father's opinion on the man and it was not a favorable one. "Lorch killed Yoren and in the aftermath the six of us got away." Alynna finished.

"Six?" Her brother asked clearly confused.

"Yes, us three," Again Alynna gestured to herself and her two younger siblings "Syrio, the former First Sword of Braavos... You remember him don't you?" She asked her twin "He used to be my tutor." Immediately her brother's face cleared and he nodded for her to go on. "His cousin Narbo and Gendry."

"You took the bastard with you?" Her mother asked disbelievingly, and predictably. Alynna all but rolled her eyes at that. She thought it was also quite ironic that she was getting the blame for saving Arya's friend and yet her sister could get away with her friendship.

"Well I could hardly let the goldcloaks take him to Joffrey, could I?" Alynna asked both insulted at the insinuation and annoyed at her mother's views. "He would have killed him. Well, had him killed." As the two women appeared to be heading into a heated argument, Robb cut them off before they could open their mouths again.

"You did well." He told Alynna layering that statement with all the events leading up to their arrival at his camp. "Perhaps we should keep further discussion until after dinner so that the six of you can clean yourselves up and rest a bit. I'll continue my discussion with my bannermen in the meantime." He said trying to sooth all sides. It was in moments like these that Alynna could clearly see the Lord that Robb had been raised to be. 'Or King now, I suppose' she thought.

"Very well." Her mother said in a miffed tone. "Bran, Arya, come with me." She said before leaving the tent without so much as a glance towards her eldest daughter. The two children followed after her with great reluctance, seeing the mood she was in. They even sent their older siblings pleading looks to get out of it, but even the King in the North wouldn't go against his mother when she was in such a mood.

When they were alone again the twins simply stared at one another; not needing words. Alynna suddenly wanted to just throw herself in his arms again and cry until she had no more tears left. Through the whole nightmare that started with Jory's death she had not been able to shed a single tear. She hadn't allowed herself for she feared that if she started it would take hours for her to stop. The unforgiving circumstances in the capitol and on the King's Road prevented her from doing so. Surviving came first, grieving later. Once again though she knew she would have to wait. The lords Robb was commanding could not wait much longer and she could hardly stay in this tent with only her twin for company for hours. It would draw unwanted attention.

With that in mind Alynna drew a deep breath, gave her twin a small if shaky smile and left the tent. As soon as she was within reach she clutched Tala's fur in her hand again, needing the calm and reassurance her wolf's presence offered her more than ever. Luckily she could do so without too many spectators. Lord Umber must have had her companions looked after because the three of them weren't standing there anymore. There was only one small boy, probably a page of house Umber, who was patiently waiting for her. She steadied herself and motioned for the page to show her to her own tent.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this one has been a long time coming. I wanted to include all the meetings Alynna would have in this one but then it grew way too long so I decided to post this already and give you the other ones in the next. That way you guys don't have to wait any longer :) I hope you liked it! The next one will have Jaime! **


	31. Talk with a prisoner

**Talk with a Prisoner**

Dinner that night was held in the same tent their reunion had taken place in earlier that day. Apparently Robb's tent was adjoining to it, making him both easy to find and easy to defend. The Stark family was joined by Ser Rodrick Cassel, Theon, the Greatjon and his son Smalljon, Lady Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey, Lord Karstark with his son Torrhen, Lord Galbart Glover, Syrio and Narbo and Gendry. The last one valiantly tried to ignore the hostile looks of Lady Stark, but even his best efforts did not mask his nervousness and unease at her stares. Alynna felt bad for the boy as her mother had been for many years perfecting her bastard hating glance; practicing on her brother Jon.

Not counting those from Alynna's little group, this was obviously Robb's inner circle and Alynna noticed some telling absences from it. Lord Roose Bolton and Ser Stevron Frey, who both held a significant amount of men, were either not invited or had declined the invitation. To Alynna it was a glaring sign that their alliances with the two lords were not stable ones and should be investigated further. She silently made note to take that particular matter upon herself, as she would many of the other more delicate problems that arose. Her brother, like her father, had no patience and saw no need in making such discreet enquiries, but Alynna did see merit in it. She knew that the right knowledge could make or break their possible victory in this war, and ensure the reestablishment of the Stark dynasty as Kings in the North. Unfortunately it was her father's inability to play the game that led to his death. She would do everything in her power to prevent another Stark death if she could help it, while still remaining loyal to her own principles.

While they were eating Alynna explained their escape from King's Landing again, but this time in full. She told them of every little detail she thought significant from the time they had departed Winterfell until they arrived that morning.

She related the story of how Nymeria bit Joffrey and the aftermath, how her father had struggled with the courtiers in the first week, what had happened during the tournament of the Hand, how her father had tracked down several of the King's bastards and how Jaime Lannister had attacked them outside one of Littlefinger's brothels resulting in Jory's death. She told them of the aftermath to that particular event and the King's refusal to let her father resign as Hand. She recalled his nervousness and indecision in the days before his arrest, Ser Meryn's attempt to apprehend them, how they had lost Sansa and how Syrio had provided them with shelter. She stopped her story at that point, took a deep breath and then forced herself to tell how they had gone to watch their father's trial, how he had confessed his treason and how Joffrey eventually went against his mother's wishes and had him executed.

One could cut the tension with a knife after that and so Alynna quickly told them of Yoren and how the crow had smuggled them out of the city and across the King's Road, how he died and how they escaped Lord Lorch.

Everyone finished their dinner in silence and as the plates were being cleared the Greatjon cleared his throat and continued to inform her about their march South, the alliance made with Lord Walder Frey to cross the Twins – in a rather joking tone – and finally about the battle of the Green Fork and of the Whispering Wood where they'd lost to Tywin Lannister and captured his son respectively. When he fell silent he gave Alynna the opportunity to ask the question that was burning on her tongue.

"So where are we now? How do we continue?" She asked looking at her twin next to her. He took a swallow from his goblet before he answered.

"We're a day's march to Oxcross, which we'll be attacking. Then it's on to the Westerlands. We're going to punish Tywin for his raiding of the Riverlands." He informed her calmly.

"I see." Alynna said in an even tone, not quite sure whether it was wise to focus on the West when their goal laid East. On the other hand, as long as Tywin had reserve forces in the West, any attack on the capital would be in jeopardy. She let the subject drop for now, knowing that this should be discussed between the two of them, without so many witnesses.

"Perhaps Bran and Arya should go join Rickon in Winterfell then." She suggested, not at all comfortable with having her younger, innocent siblings so close to such slaughter and tragedy. She was immediately met with huge protests from Arya.

"But I don't want to go!" She yelled and she would have continued if Robb had not held up his hand to silence her.

"Alynna's right. You'll follow us to Oxcross and take a few days to rest and get some meat on those bones, but after that you're going to Winterfell." He addressed both Arya and Bran in a tone that allowed for no opposition. He also shot a meaningful look to his mother because she was about to open her mouth and add herself to the Northbound group. For some reason Robb did not want her to go, but he did not want to admit to it in front of the assembled Lords either. Alynna saw her mother frown but stay silent. To mask the interaction between mother and son, Alynna made yet another proposal.

"Gendry should go too. It's obvious from the multiple attempts to apprehend him that he is of some importance to the Queen. We should keep him as far from her hands and as far North as possible." Alynna could see her mother grimace at the suggestion, because in her eyes, what significance can some bastard have in the scheme of things to the Queen. Thinking about how her daughter was sending another bastard to her home, to Winterfell, Alynna's mother shot her a harsh glare, but she thankfully held her tongue. Robb just looked at the blacksmith apprentice who didn't give the slightest peep of protest and nodded his approval, for he saw the logic in her recommendation. Suddenly Syrio spoke up from beside him.

"It would be my honor to escort them home, Your Grace." He proposed in that heavily accented voice of his and he was immediately joined by his nephew. "Mine as well." Narbo said cheerily. As Robb was considering that offer Ser Rodrick put in his two Silver Stags.

"I'll escort the children and watch over them; together with the Braavosi we'll be able to protect them." He said confidently and Alynna agreed with him. She even wanted to go as far as naming Syrio and Narbo as sworn shields to Arya and Bran respectively, but she would pitch that idea to Robb later in private.

The Lords excused themselves not much later. Seeing that her mother left as well, Alynna signaled to Robb that she was going to follow after her. She hoped to try and mend their relationship, try to make her see that Alynna was working for the best of the family, before they drifted further apart. To Alynna, it seemed like everything she did since she was reunited with her mother, her mother disapproved; she disapproved her daughter's actions, disapproved her words, and disapproved her ideas. Alynna knew in her heart that everything she did was with the purest of intentions and with the good of the Stark family at heart. Why couldn't her mother see that? And as for Sansa being left behind, what could she have done differently? Alynna replayed the scenario in her mind over and over, and could not come up with any other option than that which actually played out, not without them all being captured or possibly killed. Her mother holding it against her just didn't seem fair.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the surprise she felt once she saw where her mother had led her. 'Why would my mother come here to where the prisoners were being kept?' Alynna thought as she approached the guards her mother had just passed. Tala then came unexpectedly bounding up to her, glad to see her mistress again. Fortunately that was all the proof the guards needed of her identity and they silently parted to let her through, as they did her mother.

Predictably her mother led her to their most important prisoner, Jaime Lannister. He was tied to a post alone surrounded by prison cells. Not wanting to anger her mother even further, Alynna stayed back, out of sight, but made sure to stay within hearing distance. She also gave Tala a hand signal to remain still and quiet, so as to not draw their attention.

"Leave us." Lady Catelyn commanded the guard who had led her to the knight without even looking at him, instead staring down at the figure that was bound before her. As soon as the guard was out of earshot, the bound man lifted his head and started to speak.

"You look lovely tonight Lady Stark. Widowhood becomes you." Ser Jaime jested. Alynna cringed at the casual mention of her father's death, but she kept her eyes forward and watched her mother pick up a stone. "Your bed must be lonely. Is that why you came?" The knight continued, "I'm not at my best, but I think I can be of service. Slip out of that gown and we'll see if I'm up to it." And with that, he had gone too far. Lady Catelyn repaid his unkind comments by hitting his head with her rock, hard. The force of it knocked the dirty, blond-haired head sideways.

"I do like a violent woman." Ser Jaime grunted, still smiling arrogantly. If it was intended to anger Lady Catelyn even further then he had succeeded.

"I will kill you tonight Ser; pack your head in a box and send it to your sister." She threatened, furiously glaring at him.

"Let me show you how. Hit me again, over the ear; and again, and again. You're stronger than you look, it shouldn't take long." The knight said considering while looking over the woman in front of him.

"That is what you want the world to believe isn't it? That you don't fear death." The Lady scoffed.

"Well I don't my lady. The dark is coming for all of us. Why cry about it?" Ser Jaime countered simply. Alynna had no trouble believing his words. It was the first thing that one made peace with when one went to fight, especially if one does it regularly or for a living. There is no point in fearing death on a battlefield, it would just cloud your judgment, slow your reflexes with indecision, fill you with fear until you become such an easy target that the very thing you feared has a much greater risk of actually happening. Better to consciously look death in the eye and fight with as little emotion as one could. After all, what was there to fear of death? Only the unknown, just as one feared darkness. Alynna saw a much better reason in fearing dying instead of death itself for it could be truly painful. Then again, in the end, everything ends.

"Because you are going to the deepest of the Seven Hells if the Gods are just." Her mother said with a great deal of conviction. Alynna wasn't quite sure of that justice though and a moment later the knight voiced her doubts almost to the letter.

"What Gods are those? The trees your husband prayed to? Where were the trees when his head was getting chopped off? If your Gods are real, and if they're just, why is the world so full of injustice?" Ser Jaime asked and somehow Alynna sensed that for once there was true sincerity behind that last question.

"Because of men like you." Her mother said, looking down at her prisoner as if he were the most worthless thing she had ever seen.

"There are no men like me, only me." The knight contradicted, more to himself than to the Lady. Alynna wondered at the layers in that statement and stored it away for later contemplation.

"My son, Bran, why did you send the assassin for him?" Her mother asked with a note of despair in her voice.

"I hoped he would kill him." Ser Jaime explained not looking at her. Alynna's mouth thinned at his confession. She had known in her gut that the Queen and her twin were behind the attack and now she finally had the truth. She had one more question and her mother voiced it for her as Alynna thought of it.

"Why?" Lady Catelyn asked quietly.

"You should get some sleep." Ser Jaime said evading the question while shaking his head. "It's going to be a long war." His refusal to give up the reason changed the Lady's mood from one of defeat to one of rage and before Alynna knew it; her mother once again raised her stone and prepared to strike. She allowed herself to be caught off guard because never in her seventeen years would she have thought her mother capable of such violence, even under the circumstances they were in. She was quick to put a stop to it however. After all, this was first and foremost Robb's prisoner. She couldn't very well let her mother kill him and ruin any leverage they had over the Lannister's, or make them rage even more over a lost son.

"Mother!" She called out warningly, stepping forward. She did not yell, nor did her voice carry alarm, but it could not be ignored for it carried all the authority Alynna had been born with and she would not be disobeyed. Her mother stopped short of hitting him and sharply turned around to see her eldest daughter standing side by side with her giant direwolf, both ready to stop her from completing her actions, her murder. If it were not for her gender and young age it might as well have been her father standing there for her posture and manner of speaking were a nearly exact copy.

It made Lady Catelyn want to scream in frustration like a wildling but she refrained, if barely. She could not complete what she had set out to do with such a witness, one so intensely loyal to Robb. She knew that her daughter would make sure to keep his orders, to keep this prisoner alive. It added to her earlier anger at her eldest daughter for what was a failure in Lady Catelyn's eyes; leaving Sansa behind in that gods-forsaken King's Landing in favor of some bastard boy. With a look that screamed her anger, frustration and even a flash of hatred, Catelyn all but threw the stone away and stormed out of the prisoner's quarters, leaving her daughter alone with the knight.

Alynna watched her mother storm away with regret. What was supposed to be a mission of reconciliation had instead turned out to become yet another dispute between them. She did not turn her head as she went by her, instead keeping her eyes on the prisoner in front of her who was looking at her strangely. If the look had come from anyone else she would have thought it to be respect, and a little bit of pity. He spoke up as soon as Lady Catelyn disappeared out of sight.

"You look different." He stated while gesturing to her hair, the little that he could while bound. Alynna just nodded at that for it was true. She was noticeably thinner and her hair was cut off at chin length and as she had done the deed herself it sloped downwards to the right side making the short hairs to the left stick up slightly. She had managed to have a bath and procure a change of clothes so she looked reasonably well in her dark blue woolen dress. She was wearing her sword, normal daggers and throwing daggers however, knowing that the camp could be attacked at any time.

"You look like hell." She responded, walking just a little bit closer with Tala following her. The knight warily watched the wolf as if he already had an unfortunate encounter with her, but most likely her brother.

"It seems none of your parents can stand me. Or could stand me." Ser Jaime remarked as he turned his gaze back at her. His statements were remarkably milder to her than they had been when directed at her mother.

"You didn't give them much reason to." Alynna explained, cocking her head and looking him over again now that she was standing closer. He did look like hell. His once white leather vest was now black, as was his face and hair as far as she could tell. The wound her mother had given him wasn't improving things either, it just added to several other visible and probably not visible ones.

"I suppose not." The knight allowed looking away and for a few moments a peaceful silence remained, both of them enjoying the quiet night, until he broke it again.

"So are you going to ask me for a reason for the assassination attempt as well?" He asked with a sarcastic undertone, clearly defensive. Alynna just shook her head and she didn't even look at him as she responded. She knew that he wouldn't answer her anyway, but in the end, it didn't matter. He wasn't the only source of that knowledge.

"No, we will know soon enough. My father died for that knowledge you know." She said as if that explained everything and to her it did.

"He was killed to make sure the secret died with him." The knight said not understanding why she was so sure. Alynna nodded and looked at him again.

"Yes, but I happened to know my father. He might not have told me but that does not mean he would not have told no one. He talked to many people and sent many letters in the hours before the King's death. One of those people will tell us soon enough. Your sister cannot silence them all, though she will try." She scrutinized his face as she explained. "I'd even wager we will know before this week is over." He barely showed a reaction to that; and if one did not look closely one would not have seen but that did not mean that there was none. Alynna saw his eyes pinch in the same way they did when she had witnessed the King call him Kingslayer.

He did not respond though and instead just looked away again. Alynna knew she would not get any more out of him tonight and so she decided to leave.

"Goodnight Lannister, sleep well." From any other person that last part would be a certain mocking of his current state but Alynna's voice didn't betray that emotion. In fact it didn't betray any emotion as it hadn't ever since her father's death. It seemed that the same death had crawled into her tone and expression. It was her mask, the only thing that helped her hold herself up. Without waiting for a reply she turned around and reached out for Tala's fur again.

"Goodnight Stark." Was the last thing she heard before she passed between the guards and went to find her tent. Hopefully with a good night's rest tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**Author's note: And here he is. Finally :) I know it wasn't much but at least they're respecting each other, on some level, so that's progress :) I hope you liked it! Please let me know!**


	32. Politics and tactics

**Politics and tactics**

Unfortunately for Alynna, sleep did not come any easier surrounded by the comfort and safety of a tent as opposed to sleeping in the woods. In fact it did not come at all. Eventually she grew restless trying to force her body to do something it didn't want to do, so she decided to go explore the camp instead. Since everyone was either resting or on guard duty, she could easily examine the camp without having to engage in small talk, which she wasn't in the mood to do anyway. She was able to map out in her mind the different sections within the camp, those of the Umbers, the Glovers, the Mormonts, the Freys, the Boltons, the Flints and all the other lords and ladies. She was greatly impressed and awed with the sheer number and scope of allies her brother was able to amass is so little time. Their father would have been proud not only of the number of families that were loyal to the Stark name, but also to Robb's ability to rally them to the cause and to him.

Having found everything she wanted to know about the camp, she let her feet carry her through it randomly until she finally stopped near the river. She made note that the river wasn't all that far away from the prison quarters. It was a smart decision to place the cells there, for the river created a natural defense against enemies trying to free them.

She sat down on a tree trunk that lied on the river bank and Tala, who had followed her mistress through the camp, seated herself next to her. For a while Alynna just sat there staring mindlessly at the water, trying to forget her troubles while stroking Tala's fur. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as well as it used to. In fact, it hadn't worked for quite some time, resulting in insomnia that drained the energy right out of her.

Apparently it also affected her awareness of her surroundings, for Robb sat himself next to without her having heard him or felt him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked gently. Alynna shook her head at that.

"I haven't slept very well, if at all, since... since father's death." She said, not looking at her twin for fear of breaking down. Her exhaustion was making it that much harder to uphold her composure. Instead she just stared at the river, but not quite seeing it.

"I failed him." She blurted out after a while, with a great deal of conviction. Rationally she knew that she had done what had to be done, that every other course of action would have led to the capture and possible death of Bran, Arya and herself and therefore would not have been acceptable to her father. Still every night she saw his execution take place again, and again, and again. It would catch her unawares during waking hours as well, if she had nothing else to think of or do. Her mind would automatically lead her back to the square in front of the Sept of Baelor. Her mind just wouldn't let her forget or come to terms with it emotionally. She carried the guilt like a sack of stones around her neck and the weight was fast becoming unbearable.

Robb immediately contradicted her though. "No! You didn't! You did the right thing; the only thing that could have been done!" He said fiercely, but she still wouldn't look at him afraid to see that he didn't mean what he said. He didn't give her a choice though for he grabbed her chin and turned her head to force her to look at him.

"Hey! It is not your fault! His death is not your doing, neither is Sansa's detention! You did what had to be done. You salvaged what you could." He even shook her a little to get her to understand. Seeing the sincerity shining in her brother's eyes cracked Alynna's composure even further.

"I just stood there Robb!" She wailed as a few tears finally came leaking out. "It happened right in front of me and _I… Just… Stood… There_… and watched." The last words were barely comprehensible as the sobs took hold of her. She tried to quiet them and rein them in, but as Robb wrapped his arms around her she couldn't take it anymore and just let go. She cried and cried and cried and even though she tried to muffle the sound against the fur of her brother's cloak, one would have been able to hear it from quite a distance. Her cries even took an animalistic side to them though that could have been Tala as her wolf had pressed herself against her back as Robb was embracing her from the front. The pain that she had buried as deep as she could after her father's death came rushing to the surface in an almighty roar making it seem even more unbearable as it had been before. Her lungs burned, her throat squeezed shut and her insides seemed to be intent on wrenching themselves inside out.

It was all she could do for the moment to just cling to her twin, her rock. The two of them had always been there for one another though they had operated more like a trio, including Jon. They had also always had their parents to rely on, to guide them. Not anymore though. Their father, their overprotective, honorable, loving father was no more and it seemed his death had changed their mother into a person Alynna hardly recognized. While it was true that she had always favorited Sansa and Robb, she had always been loving and supportive of her other children. Now though, it would seem that their father's death had killed that loving part of their mother as well, causing her to speak with hate and anger instead of love and support. And, instead of channeling all that negative energy solely at their enemies, their mother seemed to target Alynna as well, unfairly so.

The fact that the two of them were now solely dependent on one another was scaring Alynna out of her mind. They didn't even have Jon with them and in that moment Alynna missed him even more than she had in the last two months.

Gradually as the pain subsided, Alynna's sobs quieted. Her grief and guilt were nowhere near resolved, but she did feel better to have let it out. At least emotionally she felt better. Unfortunately she was still a mess physically. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and suddenly she felt very sleepy.

"I ruined your cloak." She sniffled as she looked at the spot she had buried her face in while she was crying. Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. This was not the way she was raised. Tears were not something to be mocked when they were seen on a girl or a woman, but as Alynna had been raised as one of the boys she abhorred crying. It made her feel weak and she could hardly even remember when she had last collapsed into a puddle of tears like this. She resolved right there to try not to do so again. War was no time for tears.

"Don't worry about it, I got plenty more." Her twin said looking her over with eyes that understood far too well. "I cried as well when I heard. Ruined my sword too, hacking at a random tree. Mother consoled me though." Alynna couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt at hearing that their Mother consoled him, but made her feel like it everything was her fault. Where were the soothing words and comforting hugs for her? It wasn't that she was upset that Robb had received them; no… it was that she received none at all.

Alynna took a breath, let it go and decided to drop those thoughts, because they would only weigh her down even more. She instead looked up at him quietly and then turned her attention to his sword. She managed to pull it up from its scabbard a few inches to examine it.

"Seems fine to me." She stated, feeling her exhaustion and now hearing it as well as it crept into her tone.

"Not the same sword." Her brother explained, slightly embarrassed at having ruined a perfectly good sword like that. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was ashamed at losing her composure. Perhaps it was too much a part of who they were. Starks weren't meant to show their emotions; not like this. They were supposed to seem as cold and indifferent as the winter snows. At least they had managed to break down in private and in front of family members instead of strangers or worse, enemies.

"Why didn't you want to let mother go to Winterfell?" Alynna asked suddenly, entirely fed up with the emotional conversation and wanting a distraction. Luckily she had a great many questions she'd been meaning to ask him.

"I want her to go to Renly Baratheon's camp." Robb explained "Perhaps she can negotiate an alliance." Though the words were meant to be hopeful, they didn't sound like it.

"Why does Renly have a camp?" Alynna asked, not entirely understanding why the charming man she had met in the capital would have assembled an army.

"He's claiming the Iron Throne. He married Margery Tyrell and has most of the bannermen of the Storm Lands and all those of the Reach behind him." Robb said in a bored tone, as if he had said it – or heard it - one time to many.

"Renly? Renly's claiming the Iron Throne? " Alynna asked in a disbelieving tone for it was hard to picture the gentle Baratheon with such ambitions.

"As has Stannis." Robb said amused to see her baffled face, reaching out to stroke Tala gently.

"But they have no claim to it... neither of them..." Alynna said trailing of at the end. Why would the two of them think that they did? The only way Stannis would have a right to it would be if Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella somehow had none or were dead. They haven't died, have they? Wait… wait, this must be the reason why the Queen had Father arrested. They had proclaimed him a traitor because he denied Joffrey's right to the throne. What if Stannis or Renly knew why?

"Stannis does. We got a raven from him, the day before you arrived." Robb went on, seeing her confusion. "As it turns out, the royal children aren't very royal at all. They're bastards; the Kingslayer's bastards to be precise." As he finished his explanation, all Alynna could do was stare at him in shock, making her brother laugh. "That was exactly my reaction when I read it, but it seems reasonable. None of them carry a single trait of the Baratheon's. Why else would father have claimed that Joffrey was not the true King?" Robb said, voicing Alynna's earlier thoughts. His sister didn't quite know what to say to that. It was unthinkable to her. Incest was forbidden by both Gods and men – excepting the Targaryens, who'd placed themselves above the law. She couldn't even begin to imagine doing that sort of thing with her own twin. The very thought made her want to rush over to the river and puke her guts out. It made her skin crawl. It also made her angry for now everyone would be looking at her and Robb differently, misinterpreting everything they did. Those two idiot Lannisters had ruined the reputation of every mixed sex twin in Westeros. On top of that, their rutting had cost Alynna's father his life. With that thought Alynna could feel her Stark fury rear its ugly head.

She stayed silent for a long time, trying to get her emotions back in line. Eventually another question popped up though and it provided enough distraction for her anger to be completely forgotten. "Would that be why the Queen was so intent on apprehending Gendry?" She speculated aloud, not really expecting an answer. "I went with father once to track down one of the King's bastards, a little baby girl. Maybe..."

"Maybe Gendry's one of his too?" Her twin finished her thought. "Could be, but how do we know for sure?"

"Renly would recognize him." Alynna was sure of that. Who better to recognize a Baratheon, than another Baratheon?"

"You want me to send him off with mother? She'd tear him limb from limb!" Robb said half laughing and half concerned she was serious.

"I'm sorry about Mother's reaction to his coming with us, as I know it puts you in an awkward position, but what was I to do? The camp was being overrun and there wasn't enough time to think things through. I do know this for sure though; he either would have been slaughtered at that camp or later by the Lannisters. Knowing that, I can't honestly say that I regret my actions…" She trailed of as her brother waved her apologies away.

"Think nothing of it, you didn't know mother was here and Gendry might turn out to be a valuable..." He stopped himself before he could say something thoughtless or rude. He was trying his best to behave, even more than he used to. Apparently the step from Lord to King was a considerable one.

"Yeah" Alynna said trying to think of a solution. "Doesn't lady Mormont sketch in her spare time?" She asked suddenly and rather randomly so it was no surprise that her twin looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Yes." He answered, frowning. "And from what I hear reasonably well too, what of it?"

"Couldn't we have her sketch a portrait of Gendry and send it with mother? She'll do less harm to the paper than to the boy and if she does manage to hand it over to Renly in one piece he can identify the boy for us." Alynna suggested, thinking the chances of the drawing surviving the journey were slim but they were better than nothing. She turned to face her twin fully; eyebrows raised and found him looking at her open mouthed.

"You're brilliant, just brilliant. I'd never have thought of that." He confessed after he snapped his mouth shut again. "I hate the nitty-gritty of politics. It seems I'm reasonably good at devising battle plans but the rest goes right over my head." He looked away as he said it, seeming slightly desperate. He knew he had to do this job and do it well for all of them to survive. He just didn't have all the qualities needed to deal with such things. Tact and subtlety were never his strengths, in that way he was just like his father.

"How about I take care of the politic thingies and you do the war winning thingies then? That way everybody wins." Alynna said smiling as she patted Robb's hand trying to lift his mood again. It worked, for when he looked back he was smiling too.

"Deal. I could use your help on the battlefield." Robb continued relieved that he didn't have to do everything on his own anymore.

"I'd rather not step on the field for a while, if it's all the same to you." Alynna quietly corrected him. She did not want to let him down in this way but she did not feel ready. She knew that her mind was not in the right place to enter the battlefield, not yet anyway. And so, she tried to explain when she saw her brother's disappointed look. "Do you remember Ser Justin Celtywin?" She asked catching her brother off guard again.

"Yes of course. He's hard to forget." Her brother answered puzzled.

"Exactly." Alynna confirmed. "He was a perfectly agreeable man before losing his wife in a freak Wildling attack. After the attack however, he became a savage and hunted every last one of them down in revenge. But, after killing all those responsible, his anger and hatred couldn't be reeled back in, he couldn't stop anymore..."

"He had quite the reputation." Robb agreed.

"I can't become like him Robb. I don't want to turn into a monster." Alynna didn't want to become like the knight that couldn't stop killing. He was a wonderful tool for her father to exploit during the Greyjoy rebellion and other battles, but the more he killed the harder he found it to stop himself from it. Eventually he took to killing innocents such as barmaids who accidentally dropped ale in his lap or stable boys who were too slow in getting his horse ready. In the South such a thing might have been ignored as the perpetrator was a nobleman and the victim's commoners, for the most part, but not in the North. Lord Eddard executed him for his crimes, which was for the best since by the end the man had gone completely mad. Alynna feared that if she gave into her own anger and grief over her father's death she too could do the same or something like it. The fury she felt at the Lannisters should not yet be unleashed, for it was unwise to fight with it, it would cloud her judgment and change her until she became a completely other person altogether. The world already had too many Ser Gregor Clegane's and she was not about to add another.

"I need time to rest, both physically and emotionally. I need time to put what I saw and what I feel to rest." Alynna saw her brother nod but she could still feel his disappointment so she took his hand in hers and squeezed it firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be right here and help in any way that I can. I'll sit in on your meetings and give you advice or support you in any other way that I can. And, if you truly need me on the field, then I will be right behind you. I'd like you to spare me if you can though, I'm not ready." The last part was said quietly but with such conviction that her brother had no choice but to agree. For a while the two of them just stared at the river in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So you're marrying the Frey girl?" Alynna asked to break the tension, though she was truly curious. Her twin proceeded to tell the story of their crossing and of the deal they struck with old Lord Walder. It seemed to Alynna that the Lord had no business asking for such high terms. Yes they might have needed to cross the bridge but they were not just anyone. They were the grandchildren of his overlord and therefore should have been able to cross without being asked for anything. Alynna could feel Robb's trepidation at having to marry a nondescript Frey girl and she herself was insulted as well at the idea of their bloodlines mixing, so she made a silent note to get him out of the arrangement somehow. The lord could bitch and whine all he wanted but he was dealing with a King now. He would be wise to back off. Or she would make him.

Feeling her exhaustion return in full force she stood up and Robb followed quickly after. He escorted her to her tent, which was conveniently set up across from his. On the way there Alynna pitched her idea concerning the appointment of the Braavosi's as sworn swords for their younger siblings. If she couldn't be there herself Alynna could think of no one better suited than the former First Sword to protect them since he was both very capable with a sword and ingenious enough to get out of sticky situations. Robb quickly agreed to ask them the following morning as Bran and Arya left.

As they arrived at Alynna's tent, Robb gave her one final hug and kissed her on the forehead before he crossed the corridor to his own tent. That night the second her head hit her pillow she was out like a light and she slept soundly, finally.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright here we go, lots and lots of Robb :) I hope you liked it! Please let me know!**


	33. Terms and assassins

**Terms and Assassins**

Following her promise to her twin to the letter, Alynna situated herself at his War Council as if she were always a member, not giving anyone the opportunity to object. She knew that if she were going to be there, she had to _look _and _act_ like she belonged there, otherwise the other members would eat her alive. She was relieved when no one vocally opposed to her presence, though she did catch a few disapproving looks, which she half expected anyway. Having seen them all her life it was quite easy for Alynna to ignore them. She knew she would prove them wrong soon enough. She was surprised by her mother's absence though; but in truth she was grateful for it. Her mother's current behavior was irresponsible, irrational and unpredictable but most of all should not be displayed before these lords lest they wanted to keep their support.

Alynna watched as two soldiers marched a prisoner in, most likely some Lannister by the looks of him.

"Are you Ser Alton Lannister?" Her brother asked eyeing the knight conspicuously; he looked more like a boy than a man.

"I am Your Grace." Ser Alton said either smart enough to show respect to his captors or just genuinely respectful.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sister, Sansa. Second my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And, the remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned as well so their families can honor them with proper funerals." Robb explained pausing for a moment to let it sink in.

"An honorable request, Your Grace." The Lannister nodded but unfortunately for him, the King in the North wasn't quite done yet.

"Third, Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claims to dominion of the North. From this time until the end of time we are a free and independent kingdom." The King said in a warning tone with all the weight of his authority. It sparked a response with his Council though.

"The King in the North." Ser Rodrick said sounding almost in awe. He was soon joined by every other council member. Alynna did too though, while the others looked at each another she, like Rodrick, looked at her brother and held up her cup in salute as she did. Her brother did not turn to her but his lips did curl.

"Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again. If he disregards this command he shall suffer the same fate as my father. Only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me." The King continued contempt dripping from his tone as he stared at his prisoner as Grey Wind would have, grim and deadly.

"These are, Your Grace..." Ser Alton seemed to hesitate making his doubt about the terms clear.

"These are my terms." Robb said standing up, putting his hands on the table in front of him and leaning towards the Lannister with a threatening stance. "If the Queen Regent and her son meet them, I'll give them peace. If not I will litter the South with Lannister dead."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, Your Grace." The blond tried to correct him with a confused tone. The boy most likely hadn't yet heard the truth about his cousins so Alynna didn't blame him. She just heard herself.

"Oh is he?" Robb asked raising his eyebrows. The knight remained silent and so the King concluded the meeting. "You'll ride at daybreak Ser Alton. That will be all for tonight."

The Lords filed out of the tent and the prisoner was escorted back towards his pen. Alynna remained seated though, knowing that if her twin wanted solitude he would have let her know. She watched as her brother walked his councilmen out. Theon was the last of them and he addressed his King as he went.

"A word, Your Grace?" He asked in the most respectful tone Alynna had ever heard from him.

"You don't have to call me Your Grace when no one's around." Robb said to his friend both surprised and annoyed to be addressed like that.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Theon shrugged.

"I'm glad someone's gotten used to it." Robb grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"The Lannisters are going to reject your terms you know." The Ironborn said warningly.

"Of course they are." His friend replied. In truth that was the whole point. They were already at war but this was the more honorable way of going about it. This was what their father would have wanted them to do; give their enemies at least a chance of retreating with honor. They were Lannisters though so the chances of them actually taking said chance were nil. The gesture of the terms would serve more purpose with Robb's own banner men than with Tywin. It was a way of reminding them of the difference between the two sides and why they were fighting for the North instead of for the Iron Throne.

"You can fight them in the field as long as you like. We won't beat them until you take King's Landing. We can't take King's Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail them." Theon proposed. Alynna didn't entirely like where this conversation was heading, for one Theon seemed far too eager to pursue this path, suspiciously so, so she decided to intrude on their conversation.

"Men who fought our father." She reminded him in a wary tone causing the two men to turn and look at her. Robb looked skeptical and Theon annoyed, almost angry.

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the yoke of the South." He contradicted "Just like you're doing now." He turned back to Robb either dismissing Alynna or knowing that he had a bigger chance of getting what he wanted with her brother. "I'm his only living son. He'll listen to me. I know he will. I'm not a Stark, I know that but your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together." He pleaded.

Alynna held her tongue as her brother considered it, knowing that if she intruded once more she would make him look weak. It would seem as if she was actively influencing him and that wouldn't look good at all, even if this was just Theon.

After a few moments her brother nodded his acquiescence and told Theon to offer the crown of the Iron Islands to his father in return for his support in taking of King's Landing. Alynna didn't think Theon would succeed and didn't even know if she would want him to. If they brought the Ironborn into the equation chances were that the events of the Sack of King's Landing seventeen years ago, would repeat themselves. She knew slaughter and death, but didn't think she would be able to live with the guilt of sacking a city like that. It would mean the death of so many innocents. Men, women and children would die needlessly only because they lived in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least the soldiers or wildlings she normally fought knew very well what they were getting themselves into.

She watched as Theon eagerly nodded to each of Robb's terms, watched them say goodbye, how the Ironborn walked away with a new spring in his step and sighed, knowing this would either be the way to ensure their victory in this war, or the biggest mistake they had made so far.

Her twin turned towards where she was still nursing her cup of wine and sighed as well. The days were getting longer and becoming harder for him. Kingship, when exercised properly, was as tiring as it was grand.

"I'm going to go ask mother to go to the Stormlands." He said, ruffling his own hair nervously. "Wanna come with me to her tent?" He asked hopefully.

"Unless you want your answer to be a no..." Alynna chuckled and watched her brother's face fall a little. "She needs time to calm down Robb. She won't be granting me any favors right now. It'd be best if you do it yourself. At least you can still command her to if you need to." She explained herself. She was resigned to her mother's disapproval of her actions though the feeling of rejection was not a pleasant one. Hopefully the time away from one another would calm her mood and soothe her views. If not, they were in for a long few years.

Her brother nodded, resigned at having to face their mother's anger on his own. Not liking that particular look on his face at all, Alynna stood up and went over to him to hug him. She didn't make him any promises, didn't tell him that things would be alright because she didn't know whether they would be. She did want to convey that she was there though, and that she would stay there; for better or for worse.

She squeezed his shoulders as she stepped away and turned on her heel before he could stall even more. If he waited for much longer their mother would be asleep and even more irritable at being woken up. If he somehow miraculously didn't wake her up upon entering her tent and left her to sleep there would be yet another day wasted.

She went to do her rounds as she had done last night. They weren't really her responsibility but she knew that if the soldiers saw highborns among them it would both boost their moral and temper their behavior.

Most of the men either bowed as she went by or gave her a respectful nod. Only the Winterfell men knew to actually send her a heart full greeting and treat her as if she was almost one of them. She wasn't of course, but they did give her the expected curtsies. Other than that, she was friends with each and every one of them and glad they were there.

Of course she wasn't stupid enough to walk around unarmed, but perhaps being amongst family again and her continued fatigue had slackened her awareness of her surroundings. It wasn't until she was close to her sibling's tents that she noticed something amiss.

She drew the dagger that she carried on her wrist as slowly as she thought prudent, trying not to let her pursuer know that she had caught on to him. Strangely enough she couldn't quite pinpoint just where he was. Normally her senses were sharp enough to at least detect her follower's position. The fact that she couldn't was a sure sign that she wasn't quite back to normal yet. Either that or her follower was quite the professional.

"A girl says nothing." Alynna whirled to the sound to find the faceless man from Yoren's group stepping out of the darkness. She immediately backed away and held her dagger at the ready, Syrio's warning words ringing in her ears. "A girl keeps her mouth closed. No one hears, and friends may talk in secret, yes?" Jaqen H'ghar asked, smiling at her obvious wariness. Alynna nodded despite her cautiousness quite curious. She refused to stand down though and kept her fighting stance knowing that he would be able to kill her in seconds if he so wanted. The seconds she would need to lift her dagger would be much better used in such a scenario.

"A boy becomes a girl." The faceless man said still smiling and cocking his head to the side taking in her determined expression and practiced fighter's position. His skills were superior to hers but she wasn't a novice either, far from it.

"I was always a girl." She stated frowning.

"And I was always aware. "Jaqen countered. "But the girl keeps secrets." To that Alynna shifted her weight uncertain of his intentions. "It is not for a man to spoil them." He said instead, still smiling. His smile was fast becoming annoying to the object of his attention though.

"Yes well, cat's out of the bag now." Alynna said uncaringly. The short hair would hardly disguise her gender now as she was wearing a dress again. "What are you doing here?" Not trusting his presence in the camp at all. It also didn't escape her notice that she found him near her sibling's tents of all places.

In response the man stepped closer again and she mirrored his forward steps with her backward ones. "A man pays his debts. A man owes three." He held up three fingers to enforce it.

"Three what?" She asked frowning and tilting her head to the other side.

"The Red God takes what is his, lovely girl. And only death may pay for life. You saved me and the two I was with. You stole three deaths from the Red God." Again the faceless man stepped closer but this time Alynna remained where she was. She had learned quite a bit about Braavosi culture from Syrio and she thought she understood where he was getting at. "We have to give them back. Speak three names and the man will do the rest. Three lives I will give you no more, no less, and we're done." The man explained in a light tone.

"I can name anyone and you'll kill him?" Alynna asked wanting to clear up the terms of their agreement. His manner of speech might grant him some air of mysteriousness but it also made him hard to understand. His gods were not hers and she didn't understand why he couldn't just thank her for saving his life and move on. She didn't do it to get anything from it. She did it because it was the honorable thing to do.

"A man has said." He nodded looking at her expectantly. If he was waiting on her to utter the first one right now then he would be waiting all night. Alynna knew that the faceless men took their oaths seriously if nothing else. They were very efficient, and therefore very expensive, assassins. If he was offering his services for free than she would not waste them just to make sure he would keep his word. No, the names of those three people would only come after careful thought and consideration on her part. She was part of a game now in which even the slightest miscalculation could end in dire consequences. She was glad to have this in her back pocket, but would not hasty in the use of it.

So, instead of giving him a name as he so clearly wanted, she just nodded and stowed her dagger away as she did. "Very well. I'll let you know in due time." To that Jaqen did frown.

"A girl would leave a man waiting?" He asked incredulous and losing his smile slightly.

"A man did not specify a time table, did he?" She asked trying not to sound sarcastic. "I have a great many enemies as you must know. I won't send an assassin to hunt an army. If I have a single person I want dead, I'll let you know. Until then, feel free to join our forces. I'm sure you'll like the prospect of slaughter." She waved her arm to the amassed army behind them.

The man in front of her recovered his smiling composure rather quickly and the look he shot her almost seemed to be approving. Maybe she was the first girl with guts he had met, or maybe it had been a long time. Whatever the case he swallowed his displeasure, bowed and turned to melt with the shadows again.

No matter the warnings Syrio had given her, Alynna was glad that the assassin was on her side apparently. _It's going to be an interesting war, if nothing else._

* * *

**Author's note: And here we see Alynna's first baby steps in politics. I hoped you liked them, please let me know!**


	34. Envoy to the Stormlands

**Envoy to the Stormlands (Catelyn's POV)**

Lady Catelyn left the next morning at dawn without saying goodbye to any of her children present in the Stark camp. Her two youngest had already been sleeping when it was decided that she would leave for the Stormlands and they were still sleeping when she left. She regretted not seeing them off, as they would be leaving themselves later that day, but Robb had assured her that he would give them her love for her. Catelyn made no effort at all to say goodbye to her eldest daughter. She didn't need to leave the camp even further upset than she already was and she knew that seeing her eldest would no doubt leave her in a fouler mood.

Catelyn was not only upset to be sent on this errand, but that Robb had also given her the drawing of the bastard to travel with her. It was a small consolation that it was only a drawing and not the boy himself, but still the irony that she of all people was inquiring after the identity of a bastard's father was not lost on her. She knew that this would no doubt make her look like a fool to Renly, but her son needed her help, and so she would trudge on.

Undoubtedly it had to be one of Alynna's plots, for Robb surely wouldn't have asked such a thing of her. Lady Stark was gravely disappointed in her eldest daughter. She herself regretted the painful truth that she did not love all her children equally as a mother should. She favored the children that bore some or all of the Tully features leaving Arya and Alynna with considerably less attention. In the beginning such a thing had not mattered. When the twins had been born in Riverrun she was overjoyed at having given her husband an heir. Admittedly it would have been better if Robb had resembled the Starks more but his legitimacy was proven by his sister and so there was nothing to worry about. It even granted Alynna an almost equal place in Catelyn's heart as she assured her brother's future.

That all changed when Lord Eddard returned from the war bringing along his own bastard. The Gods were surely mocking Catelyn when they decided that her husband's bastard should look more like him than his legitimate one. At times when the three children played together an outsider would have even guessed Alynna and Jon to be twins instead of Alynna and Robb. Unconsciously she blamed her young daughter for looking more like the bastard instead of her real brother. The fact that the twins considered the bastard to be their real brother irked Catelyn to no end. She would have put a stop to them playing together had it not been for her husband, who insisted that his bastard be included and raised in their household. As Lord Eddard's word was law in Winterfell, Catelyn was powerless to stop it. And so, the anger festered beneath the surface all these years, only coming out in nasty looks, a cutting word here and there, outside the ear of her husband of course, and in private, when she could let the façade go.

When her second daughter was born, she was overjoyed. Her darling little girl looked exactly like she had all fish and no wolf. Alynna and Sansa could not have contrasted more greatly as they grew up too. Sansa played with dolls and fussed over her hair like any little lady should. Alynna on the other hand played with her brother and their swords. As Catelyn tried to put a stop to such behavior, she was again undermined by her husband who denied her request. Perhaps he saw his dearly missed sister reflected in his little girl or perhaps he could not deny Alynna the ability to develop her talent, for talented she was. Alynna had always been - and would always be - her father's little girl, even as her mother pushed her away unconsciously. And so Catelyn begrudgingly allowed her daughter to dress and behave like a boy at times, though she never approved. Seeing Alynna as somewhat of a lost cause, she instead she turned her attention to her sweet little Sansa, who was so delicate that she cried whenever her dress was sullied.

Her third daughter was again a disappointment, a Stark through and through. Again Catelyn tried to love the squealing little girl in her arms and again she failed, forcing the girl to look to her older sister for such affection. Perhaps that was why Arya too would rather become a warrior than a lady or perhaps she was too much wolf to be anything else. Catelyn let her eldest daughter train with her brothers and let her youngest watch on the condition that they learn how to act and behave like ladies as well. She would not put their chances at securing a good marriage in jeopardy, or her own reputation as a lady on the line.

Even though she disapproved of her husband's approval of Alynna's training in sword fighting, her continued hatred for his bastard and her uneasiness for his ward, Catelyn grew to dearly love her husband. Through that love their union was blessed with six children all of which were healthy and would surely grow to adulthood, unless someone with grim intentions interfered. Catelyn had hoped to grow old at her husband's side as he guided the Northern people. It was not to be however. Thanks to his loyalty to his royal friend, her husband went South to help him, never to return.

His loss was too painful to put into words. To make matters worse it was accompanied by the worry over her children that had gone with him to the capital, as she only received news from Sansa and didn't hear about the others for weeks. She had assumed them to be in the Queen's hands as well and she feared for their safety; that is until they arrived at the camp unexpectedly. Perhaps she should have seen such a scenario coming. Alynna was not only incredibly skilled with any kind of blade – even Catelyn had to recognize that – she was also exceedingly clever and resourceful and had a way of getting herself out of very sticky situations. However in Catelyn's eyes she had failed miserably this time. Catelyn had assumed that her daughter had not been able to interfere with her father's execution and her sister's capture because she had been apprehended herself and therefore unable to do anything about it. What she had not expected is that she had simply chosen not to do anything and watch as things played out just because it was the safer thing to do. Catelyn though it was a dishonorable thing and cowardly as well, all the things she had never dreamed her daughter could be. Ned had always insisted that teaching her to fight would only help as it would be one more person able to defend their family with not just words. It seemed the purpose of the training had failed for in Catelyn's opinion her daughter had not used her training at the one time it truly mattered.

For all those reasons Lady Stark was grateful to have been sent away, so that she did not have to look at her reason for resentment for a while. Wanting to end this godforsaken war and have her family whole as soon as possible, she ordered her guards to ride hard and as such she arrived at the young Baratheon's camp within four days of their departure. As she was escorted before Lord Renly she noticed a fighting match was being held in front of him, stopping her advance.

The knight of flowers was fighting an unknown, larger opponent. The match offered chances for both fighters but in the end the knight was defeated in a spectacular fashion as the other fighter tackled him to the ground and drew his dagger. To this the knight yielded.

"Well fought!" The self-crowned Baratheon cried out, applauding the victor. "Approach! Rise. Remove your helm." As the fighter did it was revealed that it was a woman. Admittedly it was the largest, sturdiest and quite frankly ugliest woman Catelyn had ever seen, but a woman none the less. In some ways she reminded her of her eldest daughter as she too was a woman skilled in sword fighting but in others they could not be more different. Where Alynna fought with speed and grace, this woman copied a man's hacking movements and where Alynna maintained her womanly curves – though leaner than most – this fighter had none to speak of.

"You are all your father promised and more my lady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but never quite in that fashion." The young King chuckled warmly.

"Now, now, my love. My brother fought valiantly for you." The girl seated next to him spoke up. As Ser Loras Tyrell had only one sister – legitimate or otherwise - this had to be Lady Margaery Tyrell. With her beauty and quiet grace she reminded Catelyn of Sansa, or of the woman Sansa would grow into in a few years for she was still quite young.

"That he did my queen." Lord Renly conceded smiling gently appearing to be in a very good mood "But there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire. If it is within my power, it is yours."

"Your Grace, I ask the honor of a place in your King's Guard. I will be one of your Seven, pledge my life to yours and keep you safe from all harm." As Brienne made her request, the men looking on became restless. Catelyn noted that Ser Loras in particular did not seem to approve.

"Done! Rise, Brienne of the King's Guard!" The King said with much enthusiasm applauding once again. As the proceedings had finally run their course Catelyn shot a meaningful look at one of the men escorting her to Lord Renly. The man stepped forward and introduced her.

"Your Grace, I have the honor to bring you Lady Catelyn Stark sent as an envoy from her son Robb Lord of Winterfell."

"Lord of Winterfell and King in the North." Lady Stark corrected him wanting to remind the highborns of who they were dealing with.

"Lady Catelyn I'm pleased to see you. May I present my wife Margaery of house Tyrell?" The young Baratheon smiled and gestured to the girl seated next to him.

"You're very welcome here Lady Stark. I'm so sorry for your loss." Margaery spoke up in a very warm and kind tone. The reminder of her husband's death still stung but it would not stop Lady Stark from returning the same courtesy.

"You are most kind." She said with a forced smile.

"My Lady, I swear to you I will see the Lannisters answer for your husband's murder. When I take King's Landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head." Lord Renly promised making his men cry out their enthusiasm for bloodshed.

"It will be enough to know that justice was done my Lord." Catelyn responded. She appreciated the sentiment, but as much as she did want to see the Lannisters pay, the idea of bloodshed made her slightly nauseous.

"Your Grace. And you should kneel when you approach the King." Brienne spoke up already trying to step up to her new role as King's Guard. There was no way that Lady Catelyn was bowing to the Baratheon however. The only King she would recognize was her son and no other.

"There's no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest." The young Lord said, waving away the concerns graciously.

"Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" Ser Loras spoke up suddenly. Catelyn almost rolled her eyes. Did he honestly expect a response to that?

"I do not sit on my son's war councils and if I did I would not share his strategies with you." She didn't even turn around to address him, deeming his childish and rude behavior unfit for her attention.

"If Robb Stark wants a pact with us he should come himself, not hide behind his mother's skirts." The knight scoffed. With that he had gone too far however.

"My son is fighting a war, not playing at one." Catelyn rightly pointed out the difference, finding it quite ironic that the knight could justify their tournaments and ridicule her son's real battles.

"Don't worry my Lady, our war is just beginning." The King intervened as he walked down the platform, gesturing for Lady Stark to follow him. They walked along the cliffs where the camp was situated upon. As they did many of the men greeted their King. The charming Baratheon stopped for one of them who was leading a horse.

"Your Grace." The man said making a small bow but making sure not to release the horse's reins.

"Darren, how's your foot?" His King asked him concerned but jovial.

"Better Your Grace. They don't know their own sizes all too good." The man said humbly and pleased to get attention from the high born.

"Good man." The King said dismissing him and Darren walked away. The little group continued on as well and the King addressed Catelyn as they did. "I have a 100,000 men at my command, all the might of the Stormlands and the Reach." He informed her proudly.

"And all of them young and bold like your knight of flowers. It's a game to you, isn't it? I pity them." Lady Stark said in a sad tone, shaking her head.

"Why?" Lord Renly asked bewildered.

"Because it won't last. Because they are the knights of summer and winter is coming." Lady Stark answered. She had seen what war was in these last weeks in her son's camp, seen the devastation of the aftermath of a battle and she hadn't seen anything glorious about it. The self-appointed King however had yet to witness his first battle and clearly did not know what he was getting himself into.

"Brienne? Escort Lady Catelyn to her tent, she's tired from her journey." The King smiled at Catelyn slightly condescendingly as he dismissed her.

"At once, Your Grace. Shall I return after?" The large woman asked him in that serious tone of hers.

"That won't be necessary. I would pray a while. Alone." The King said walking away, followed by two other members of his King's Guard.

"If you'll follow me My Lady." Brienne said turning to another corridor of the camp and not checking whether the Lady was in fact following. That made Catelyn quite curious and so she decided to pry a little.

"You fought bravely today, Lady Brienne." She remarked in a tone that signaled a question.

"I fought for my King. Soon I'll fight for him on the battlefield. Die for him if I must." Brienne said gravely "And if it pleases you, Brienne's enough. I'm no lady." There was a lot of weight behind those words telling Catelyn that perhaps this woman's path in a men's world had not been as easy – or as sheltered – as Alynna's had been.

In the next two days Catelyn remained at the camp waiting on an opportunity to discuss her son's terms with the young Baratheon King. While she did, she was visited by someone she had hoped never to see again. It seemed she had misplaced her trust in her old friend Petyr, for she strongly believed he betrayed her husband. He denied it of course and only backed down when she drew a knife at him. The anger in her was so strong that she would have killed him with it had he not stepped backwards and so instead of making yet another foolish bid for her hand, he instead brought her the terms of the Imp, who wanted to exchange Sansa for his brother. She refused, but his warning of the Queen and Joffrey worried her. Then he proceeded to present her with her husband's bones, sent to her as a gesture of Tyrion Lannister's good faith. She would have spat on that faith if she could, but she was grateful to the Gods to be able to bury her husband in the rightful place.

In the morning, she rode out with the young King and his guard to meet his older brother. The two of them bickered back and forth like children, though their discussion was much more deadly. She expressed her disapproval of their behavior towards one another, but neither took her words to heart. Eventually Stannis left leaving the ominous words of his fire priestess behind.

As there was nothing else for Lord Renly to do before attacking his brother's army in the morning he finally invited Catelyn to an audience in his tent. She explained to him that although her son's bannermen had made him King in the North – as was his birthright – he had no intention whatsoever to rule over any other part of the seven Kingdoms. The only reason he wanted to unseat Joffrey from the Iron Throne was to avenge his father and to free his sister, not to seat himself on it.

"You swear it?" The young Lord asked eager to strengthen his claim on the blasted thing.

"By the Mother. My son has no interest in the Iron Throne." Catelyn answered. 'Why would he?' She thought to herself 'the thing seems to have been cursed ever since the reign of the Mad King'.

"Then I see no reason for hostility between us. Your son can go on calling himself King in the North, the Starks will have dominion of all lands North of Moat Caitlyn provided he swear me an oath of fealty." Although his words filled Catelyn with hope, the last part made her cautious.

"The wording of this oath?" She asked to clarify.

"The same Ned Stark swore to Robert eighteen years ago." To that Catelyn made a disagreeing noise and Renly intervened to placate her. "Cat, their friendship held the kingdoms together."

"And in return for my son's loyalty?" Catelyn asked warily knowing she would have to know if she was to take these terms to her son however much she disagreed with them.

"In the morning I'll destroy my brother's army. When that's done Baratheon and Stark will fight their common enemy together, as they have many times before." Lord Renly said calmly, sure of his case. Knowing that she could not say anything to change his mind on this matter Catelyn moved on to the next.

"There is something else." She started withdrawing the sketch of Gendry from the sleeve of her dress and holding it out to the young lord. "It is the sketch of a young bastard the City Watch was searching for by the orders of Joffrey. Do you know him?"

Lord Renly frowned at hearing the news, undoubtedly peeved that he had not heard earlier. His expression froze though as he unfolded the paper. He looked at it for a while in silence before he put it down on the desk. "Where is the boy now?" He asked with clearly barely restrained anger.

"In Robb's camp." Catelyn answered slightly startled at seeing the normally continuously smiling man like this. Therefore she didn't answer with complete truthfulness since she knew the boy would be on his way to Winterfell by now. If there was some value to him however she didn't want him to go missing suddenly. "Why? Who is he?" The answer to that question did not come quickly, as for a while Renly debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. The problem was however that if he wanted to see the boy for himself he would have to get the Starks to release him and they would only do that for a solid reason.

"One of Robert's bastards. Apparently Joffrey's clearing the way for his reign by disposing of them." The very thought angered the lord for it meant that innocent children were being hunted and not just any children but his nieces and nephews. The news of possible infanticide disgusted Catelyn as well. It didn't matter that they were bastards; innocent children should not be killed for their background. She herself had not once thought to murder her husband's bastard, though she would have gladly had him grow up where she did not have to see him, let alone raise him. The man in front of her then sighed heavily, stood up to go stand in front of a mirror, where Brienne started to unbuckle his armor.

"Our two houses have always been close. Which is why I am begging you to reconsider this battle. Negotiate a peace with your brother." Lady Stark asked pleadingly thinking to resolve at least this.

"Negotiate with Stannis? You heard him out there. I'd have better luck debating the wind." Renly all but scoffed before he turned to her again and smiled "Please bring my terms to your son. I believe we are natural allies, I hope he feels the same. Together, we could end this war in a fortnight." With that he turned back to the mirror.

As Brienne proceeded to relieve him of the weight of the steel plates around his neck and on his shoulders Catelyn looked down, tired of the day and disappointed in the results of the discussion. This is how she noticed that as the wind picked up it brought a black cloud into the tent. Having never seen such a thing she followed it with her eyes as it went to hover behind the lord. Catelyn watched as the cloud took a much firmer shape of a man with the face of Stannis and a blade in his hand. The cloud stabbed the lord with it to Catelyn's and Brienne's horror and before either woman could do anything about it the cloud vanished and Renly fell to the ground, dead.

Brienne let out a piercing wail at that and she went to aid her King but as she did two other King's Guard members came storming in. They saw the lifeless body of their King on the ground as the blond woman stood over him and they immediately drew the wrong conclusion.

"You'll die for this!" One of them shouted as they both charged at Brienne.

"No wait! It wasn't her!" Catelyn tried to stop them, still shocked at the turn of events but she was roughly shoved aside as the men passed her. They were no match for the Maid of Tarth however as she was both angered and grief-stricken. She killed them both within a minute and then sunk to her knees next to the body that once contained Renly Baratheon, sobbing and wailing all the while.

Catelyn was horrified at the turn of events but she knew that if they did not get out of there they would not leave this camp with their lives intact.

"You've got to leave! They'll hang you for this! Now!" She urged the large woman to get up and move but it was no use.

"I won't leave him." Brienne forced out through her teeth while clutching the body to her.

"You can't avenge him if you're dead." That did spark a response and the Maid tenderly laid her King back on the ground before she got up.

"Not that way." She said as Catelyn went to exit through the front of the tent. Instead she moved one of the cloths of the tent at it's back and stepped out. Catelyn followed after she quickly looked back. Hopefully they would be able to escape the camp before anyone noticed the death of the charming Lord Renly Baratheon.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope this chapter clears up the reason for Catelyn's horrid behaviour towards Alynna. I don't plan on writing too many other POV's besides Alynna's but I will need them sometimes. I hope you liked it!**


	35. Nursing instead of fighting

**Nursing Instead of Fighting**

Alynna made sure to see her sibling's group off before they left for their trip North, back to Winterfell. However instead of just saying goodbye, she now had to also try to console Bran and Arya for the absence of their mother, who'd left for the Stormlands without saying goodbye to any of them. Her mother's behavior perplexed her more and more. How could her mother on one had claim to be so upset about Sansa being left behind, but on the other, not care enough to say goodbye to the rest of the children; children she hadn't seen in so long? Alynna of course made all sorts of excuses for their mother: that she needed to leave as soon as possible, that she didn't want to wake them from their slumber, etc. But, in the end, the excuses rang hollow even to her own ears.

Thankfully her siblings would ride in relative safety being accompanied by their sworn swords, Ser Rodrick, Gendry, Summer and four more guards. The group was purposely kept small as to avoid any unwanted attention, however what they lacked in numbers, they more than made up in ability. They would ride hard and sleep in the woods as they had done before arriving in the camp. The only difference was the fact that they wouldn't go hungry this time as they would be taking enough food with them. That and some bed rolls as Ser Rodrick point blank refused to sleep on the actual ground. Alynna would have never pegged him for being posh, but apparently the older man refused to part with that most basic of luxuries.

She herself would be staying behind with Robb. Tala and Lady would stay as well. She had tried to get Lady to go to Winterfell too, but the wolf refused to be any further removed from her mistress. The gentle wolf had improved over the few days since arriving in the camp. Perhaps the presence of her brother had helped her as much as Robb's presence had comforted Bran and Arya. On the other hand, she could have just been displaying some of the stubbornness all the Starks, including Sansa, were graced with. Whatever the reason, the wolf didn't stray from either Tala's or Grey Wind's side and made herself scarce when the group left so she could not be forced into going this time.

Alynna wasn't the only one to see the group off, Robb had come as well, wanting to make sure that his siblings knew he cared for them and that this wasn't a punishment or abandonment; their leaving was for their safety. And so, after Alynna and Robb had hugged both Bran and Arya and said their goodbyes to the others the small group left. The twins watched the group until they were far from their sight. Once they were, Robb turned to his only remaining family member in the camp.

"I'm going to prepare for the battle tomorrow." Alynna nodded to that. They were marching on Oxcross in the middle of the night and so the camp had to be packed up and ready to move at nightfall. Since she had no men of her own however, there were no battle preparations that she should have to make.

"I know. I'm going to make my preparations as well." She smiled as her brother frowned. He knew she would not be fighting as she was too weak in both mind and body but he could not understand what other preparations she would possibly have to make. Alynna wasn't about to tell him however, knowing that he would just try to thwart them if he knew. Instead she patted him on the back and walked away, still smiling at her brother's confusion.

She made her way to the area of the camp where the wounded were being administered to. It was very near to the prisoner's quarters, or more accurately the river, allowing for easy cleaning and disposal. Morbidly, right next to the provisional infirmary was a mass grave that the wounded disappeared into if they were beyond healing. The place reeked of death, desperation and waste. Despite its less than desirable appearance or further smell, it was a crucial part of the camp. For if it was not properly organized or operated, many valuable men could go to waste due to such a simple things as a lack of hygiene.

There wasn't a whole lot going on in the infirmary at the moment, as the last battle was at least a week ago and the critical cases were either on their way to recovery by now, and were thus stable, or they had succumbed to their wounds. Alynna spotted a group of silent sisters near the river, washing all sort of things like pots and cloths. They were keeping busy while waiting on dead to tend to. Alynna had always found theirs to be a morbid occupation. Of course the bodies of the dead needed to be tended to, but for a person to do nothing but that and not utter a word while doing so was needlessly depressing.

Alynna also noticed a maester walking towards one of the tents spaced between the carts that were used for transporting the wounded from the battlefield to the camp. She followed him silently and watched him go about his business for a while. As she had guessed there were very little wounded left in the tent and those that were there were all sleeping.

Eventually she cleared her throat and the sound made the man turn around, clutching his chest as he was startled. He did a double take when he saw her. He probably hadn't seen her before, but the rumors of her arrival would have spread across the camp like wildfire by now. And honestly, was there another woman at camp with short, black hair, grey eyes, wearing a plain dress besides the King's sister? The short answer would be no.

"Lady Alynna." The man stuttered, bowing so hastily that he almost lost his balance "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Maester..." She asked politely while trying not to laugh at the man's flustered behavior.

"Joseph, milady. Maester Joseph of Riverrun." The man helped, smiling shyly.

"Well Maester Joseph in truth it is I who wanted to help you, if you'll permit it." Alynna said, deciding they'd had enough pleasantries for now.

"Help _me _milady? How?" Maester Joseph seemed a little wary, undoubtedly thinking she had come to meddle in the affairs of his little territory. Alynna tried to put his doubts to rest by smiling reassuringly.

"However you need me to." She replied spreading her hands "I'll admit I don't know much of healing, but I'm a quick learner and an able body if nothing else. Tomorrow your quarters will be quite busy and I'm sure you could use all the help you can get."

Still the Maester looked doubtful and uneasy. Young ladies were not supposed to ever even see an army camp, let alone the bloody business of war. They were supposed to sew, stitch, dance, sing, read and entertain.

"Well right now there isn't a lot to be done..." The man trailed off trying to discourage the idea without being rude since it wouldn't do to upset a lady, certainly not the King's sister.

Alynna only smiled, not at all discouraged. She knew this battle had been planned for a while now, only delayed because of her arrival. Tomorrow more healers and nurses would come streaming to the camp, sent by the loyal lords who tried to spare them for a day or two. No matter how many hands they sent, there would never be enough so she would bide her time and simply show up tomorrow when the need was the most urgent. The maester wouldn't refuse her then.

"Yes I see that. Until tomorrow then." And with that she left the Maester staring after her incredulously not giving him the time to answer.

And so, the next morning she was there and had been there for quite some time. She had heard her brother's army charging, screaming "For the King in the North" at the top of their lungs. She had also heard the screams of their victims as they were surprised and vastly outnumbered. Once the battle was done and the dawn set in she saw the devastation with her own eyes. She was no stranger to death, having often seen it and dealt it herself, too many times perhaps, but she was not familiar with this kind of slaughter. There were bodies strewn everywhere either dead, dying or too severely wounded to get up by themselves.

As she walked between the bloodshed with Tala at her side, Alynna felt slightly lost. Was their cause truly worth such spilling of blood and lives? She'd give her own life for her family in the blink of an eye but wasn't it selfish to expect her brother's men to do the same? And not only them, what about the men fighting to defend their enemies? This battlefield exposed the first _real _consequence of war that she had ever seen firsthand and she was selfishly glad not to have fought that morning. The guilt she was already carrying would have been unbearable. Rationally she knew that there was no turning back now, not for any of them. If they did march back North and bent knee to Joffrey, the Lannisters would show no mercy. They would simply follow and kill not only the Starks but all the Lords supporting them and their families. Alynna also believed that the independence of the North would be good for its people in the long run. The Southerners simply didn't understand them or their way of life nor had they ever tried. So, why should they expect to have the right to rule over the North? It was one thing to bow to a man controlling dragon flame or to a man that was so boisterous in nature that he might as well have been a Northerner himself. It was quite another thing to bow to a sadistic little blond prick who didn't know the meaning of the saying "Enough is enough".

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, thoughts that wouldn't help anyone now anyway, she made her way to where Maester Joseph was dividing the field into parts and assigning each to a group of healers to ensure that as much of the wounded men were treated. When she arrived, nearly all the healers were already making their way towards their designated area. There was only one woman left and she seemed to be arguing with the Maester.

"I don't care how good you are, all the nurses have already been divided over the Maesters who've actually studied for this." It seemed the kind maester Joseph either couldn't cope with the pressure of his responsibilities or he had made a special effort to be polite to her yesterday. There were no signs of his kindness today however as he fixed the woman with a contemptuous glare.

"Perhaps I can help." Alynna spoke up; interrupting what would undoubtedly become a shouting match. Immediately both heads whipped towards her.

"My Lady there is no need, I'm sure we can handle everything just fine..." The maester said trying to dismiss her, rather rudely this time as his patience was running thin.

"I'll take your help." The healer piped up seeming like she wasn't at all bothered by Alynna's station, making Alynna like her instantly. The girl looked to be around her own age, but other than that they couldn't look more apart. In fact, the healer might just be the most Southern looking thing on the battlefield. She sported tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Although the girl looked like a true healer with her white apron, something about her made Alynna suspect a more noble birth than the one she was portraying. Alynna decided not to ask any questions though, not wanting to be unbearable. It was going to be a long enough day as it was.

"Wonderful!" Alynna exclaimed smiling innocently at the Maester. "Good day to you Maester Joseph." With those words she followed after the woman who'd already started walking away.

The first patient they treated had a broken leg after having been trampled by a horse. Alynna privately thought the soldier was quite lucky to be alive, since not only the horse but especially the enemy soldiers in the battle could have killed him quite easily in his prone state. She said nothing about it though and simply watched in fascination as the healer aligned the bones and splinted the leg. Alynna helped her by holding the man down and lifting him on a cart when the healer was finished with him.

As they walked to the next patient Alynna saw the healer stare at Tala questioningly. The wolf was still following her mistress faithfully, as was her custom whenever she was not hunting. She had even stayed behind during the battle though her littermates had participated. It had come as a bit of a surprise to Alynna to see Lady killing so ferociously and without provocation. Perhaps the wolves were more intelligent than she gave them credit for though and Lady was simply avenging her mistress fate.

"Her name is Tala and she won't harm you unless you try to harm her or me." Alynna tried to reassure the girl. As if to prove her point, Tala made a big show of chasing her own tail and then whining when she actually caught it. Alynna rolled her eyes at that, but it had the desired effect as the healer cracked a smile.

"So I see." She said turning her attention to the next patient. This one was a Lannister soldier who had a very nasty looking wound on his foot. Alynna gasped as she saw it, almost wincing in pain herself. The healer looked up with a small glare already in place, undoubtedly thinking that she was going to refuse helping with this one. Alynna didn't even bother to return her stare, instead crouching down to one side of the boy while she tried to hold him down without hurting him further. Luckily the boy didn't recognize her as a Stark; otherwise she would have frightened him even further. As it was she ordered Tala away with one pointed look as the wolf would have been a dead giveaway. The wolf happily bounded away, undoubtedly going to find something more interesting to occupy her time with.

After a moment of hesitation the healer knelt down as well and looked at the wound. She peeled the piece of cloth away with which the boy had tried to conceal his injury. He hadn't fooled anyone but he did try to stop her.

"No don't! Don't! Please!" The boy tried to ward of the healer's hands as Alynna tried to ward of his. She was very much tempted to simply grab his hands and hold them down but that would just scare him further. The healer shushed him as she took a look at the full extent of the wound. Alynna glanced at it as well and the two women obviously came to the same conclusion.

"The rot set in." The healer spoke her conclusion aloud. She followed it up by taking out a string and proceeded to tie it around the lower leg of the boy to cut off his circulation.

"No don't! No don't!" The soldier begged, trying to bat her away with his hands. At this point Alynna had had enough of his protesting. She grabbed his hands as they passed hers and held them securely in her grasp.

"Shhh." The other girl said, trying to soothe the boy. It didn't much help because she followed it up with grabbing a very sturdy looking saw.

"No don't! Please! Don't! It'll get better. It doesn't even hurt!" The boy protested, struggling in Alynna's grasp. Even though she felt nothing but pity for him and his situation, his movements were starting to annoy her.

"The rot will spread. If we don't take the foot now..." The healer explained trailing off ominously. Alynna knew what she meant though. She had known a guard who had had a wound just like this one back in Winterfell. The stubborn man refused to become a cripple and therefore didn't go to Maester Luwin to get it treated. In the end he had died from the infection without anyone so much as knowing what had been going on. One day he simply didn't show up for his duties anymore. When her father's men had gone to search his house the following day, they found his cold body dead in his bed.

"No you can't!" The boy cried out still struggling desperately. Alynna tried valiantly to wrestle him to the ground but her hands were already occupied with his and her position was all wrong. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and as she turned towards the sound she saw Robb approaching with Lord Bolton behind him. Alynna immediately ducked her head down again, knowing that he would not approve of her playing nurse as all overprotective brothers would. She did see the look that was exchanged between her twin and the healer however and it made her smirk a little.

"Ser please Ser I can't lose my foot." The soldier begged as Robb grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down. Seeing as her brother had succeeded in restraining the lad Alynna moved her attention to the cord around his leg and pulled it as tight as she could get it.

"You'll die if she doesn't." Robb said unapologetically, probably remembering the Winterfell guard as well.

"I don't wanna be a cripple, please!" The boy begged but it fell on deaf ears as the Starks and the healer prepared for the amputation.

"Surely one of our men needs your attention more than this cub." Lord Bolton spoke up suddenly, addressing the healer in contempt.

"Your men are not my men My Lord." The healer said not at all impressed by the slightly unnerving man. He turned his stare on Alynna who just returned it with one of her own, daring him to protest about her actions.

"Put this in your mouth. Lie down. You don't want to watch." Robb interrupted the stare down that was going on behind his back, trying to shove a piece of cloth into the boy's mouth.

"No you can't!" The boy wailed but he was no match for the King as he held the boy resolutely down.

"Bite on it! It's better than biting your own tongue believe me." Robb ordered but his attention was already diverted as he watched the healer start to saw into the boy's leg. Immediately the boy muffled screams were heard, making Alynna wish there was something more they could do for him. All the while she saw her twin look at the healer with admiration in his eyes.

When the foot was finally severed from the body, the boy's screams were reduced to whimpers and eventually he just passed out from the pain which was fortunate for all parties involved. As soon as the boy collapsed however Robb had no more excuses to hold him down and so he reluctantly got up and finished whatever conversation he had been having with Lord Bolton who was still lurking around with this disapproving air.

In the meantime Alynna watched as the healer first cauterized the wound and then wrapped the stump up. The only thing the Stark girl had to do was hand her the instruments needed from a curious looking case that the healer had been dragging around with her.

When the healer was finished she started to assemble all those instruments and cloths, the boy started to come around. As Alynna returned from ordering one of the carts to come pick him up he was even chatting along with the healer. Shaking her head, Alynna hefted the boy up in the cart, aided by the man who had been steering it. As she looked up from a job well done she saw her twin's significant look and knew that there would be no more nursing for now. She'd just have to sneak behind his back later but for now she watched as he approached the healer.

"What's your name?" Robb asked clearly curious.

"Talisa." The girl said crouching down by her case while cleaning her saw, not even bothering to look up.

"Your last name?" Robb asked again, slightly annoyed that she hadn't said it the first time.

"You want to know what side my family fights on?" Talisa asked sarcastically still not looking up from her task. 'Oooh' Alynna thought, 'that girl has spunk' and with a smirk visible for all to see, Alynna crossed her arms and simply waited to see the spectacle in front of her play out.

"You know _my_ family name; you have me at a disadvantage." Her brother said defensively.

"That boy lost his foot on your orders." The healer said obviously disapproving as she put everything in her case and locked it up.

"They killed my father." Robb grumbled as if that was excuse enough. Even Alynna could see the error of saying that to any healer, but she made no move to correct him. Better he learn that one for himself for the girl would certainly not be the first or last to question his cause.

"That boy did?" Talisa asked raising her eyebrows.

"The family he fights for." Robb replied in an exasperated tone.

"Do you think he's friends with King Joffrey? He's a fisherman's son that grew up near Lannisport. He probably never held a spear before they shoved one in his hands a few months ago." Again Alynna shook her head both at the girl's sharp tongue and her brother's expression. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as Talisa picked up case and slung it over shoulder.

"I have no hatred for the lad." Robb defended himself, shaking his own head a little but it was to no avail.

"That should help his foot grow back." Talisa retorted sharply nodding to the King before she walked towards another cart. Perhaps she understood that as Alynna was forced to stay behind she would not be able to help anyone here. Better to go back to the camp and help the wounded that had already arrived there. Robb couldn't do anything but to follow, completely enthralled by the first person to contradict him in at least a week. Kingship will do that to you.

"You'd have us surrender. End all this bloodshed, I understand. And the country would be at peace and life would be just under the righteous hand of good King Joffrey." Robb all but spat the name.

"Are you going to kill Joffrey?" Talisa asked almost innocently though she wasn't fooling Alynna. Anyone who had been in the Stark camp for even an hour would know what the ultimate goal was. Her smile widened just the slightest bit as she saw the healer span her proverbial trap for the King while she poured some water over her bloody hands to wash them.

"If the Gods give me strength." Robb said proudly puffing up his chest a little.

"And then what?" Talisa asked sarcastically and just as she'd planned and Alynna had predicted, Robb hesitated before fumbling for words.

"I don't know. We'll go back to Winterfell. I have no desire to sit in the Iron Throne." He proclaimed but it didn't sound realistic and they all knew it. 'We have a long way to go before that will happen.' Alynna thought as she watched Talisa wipe her hands with yet another cloth.

"So who will?" The healer asked; eyes wide as she put the cloth away.

"I don't know." Robb all but mumbled finally seeing where this was heading.

"You're fighting to overthrow a King and yet you have no plan for what comes after." Talisa's tone was incredulous as she watched the King in front of her.

"First we have to win the war." Robb said, again on the defensive. Talisa pulled up eyebrows at that, pursed her lips and went to sit on cart that immediately drove off. As the twins watched the healer drive way Robb took one more shot at unveiling her mystery.

"You never told me where you're from." He called after her, the frustration of the earlier conversation almost forgotten.

"Volantis." Talisa answered without any other comment.

"Volantis! You're far from home!" Robb answered surprised and even Alynna pulled up her eyebrows at that. She had guessed the healer to come from Dorne as she carried herself with a great deal of independence, but for a healer to come all the way from across the Narrow Sea was unheard of.

"The boy was lucky you were here." Robb called out one more time, smiling a little.

"He was unlucky that you were." And with that the cart drove out of shouting distance but that didn't stop the King from watching as it disappeared out of his sight, completely awestruck. His sister was watching him instead and her smirk softened at seeing his troubles disappear from his expression for a while. As the healer disappeared, so did his expression though and as he turned around to Alynna she could clearly see that she was in for quite the lecture. 'Oh boy' she though.

* * *

**Author's note: So it's been a rather long while and I'm sorry. I really, really am! The only excuse I have is that this last week before Easter was quite hectic. As I have no other plans in my two week holiday however (aside from studying), I should have plenty of time to write so hopefully that will result in more updates :) Please let me know what you think!**


	36. Newly discovered family members

**Newly Discovered Family Members**

As soon as Robb was finally finished berating her behavior, going on and on of how it was unbecoming of a lady of her stature, Alynna excused herself without curtsy and immediately headed towards the infirmary quarters. She wasn't being maliciously stubborn; she just thought the whole argument to be quite hypocritical. Her whole life her brother had never once made so much as a single comment on her behavior, whether it had been appropriate or not. Both of her brothers had always taken her as she was; her more male seeming mannerisms included. And now all of a sudden seeing her comforting and helping some helpless wounded men was unacceptable. The irony of his argument didn't escape her. Two nights ago he asked her if she was ready to fight at this side. He had not seen any problem with that kind of behavior and yet when she showed signs of a woman's compassion and inherently nurturing nature, he disapproved.

Alynna had listened to all of this quietly as they walked towards the horses. Kept listening as she steered Midnight to follow his stallion and all the way back towards his tent. And then, only when they were finally alone with no one in hearing distance, she gave him a piece of her mind. She didn't yell or even raise her voice in the slightest but she told her twin in no uncertain terms that just because another woman got away with calling him out on the flaws in his plan, he wasn't allowed to take it out on her. She followed it up by reminding him that he'd been able to accept her as she was for seventeen years just as she'd accepted him. They were siblings, twins and if he kept berating her for simply being who she was then that would go a long way in destroying their bond.

That shut him up alright and Alynna took the opportunity to level one more expressionless look at him before she turned and left. Robb wouldn't have needed an expression to know she was hurt and offended. She would give him some time to calm down and come to his senses. She herself needed to get rid of her anger as well. She couldn't risk going off on her brother in anger in front of his command. No one in this camp needed to see the Stark family divided, in any way or more to the point; no one should see Robb chastised by a female, even if that female was family.

In the meantime she would make herself useful as she had before. Not necessarily to make a point to her brother but to try and save lives instead of taking them. The making of that point was just a nice side effect, or so she kept telling herself. But also, working in the infirmary kept her busy, too busy to think about the things that could keep her weighted down in grief.

When she arrived in the infirmary, she immediately sought out Talisa and started helping her as she had before, which consisted mainly of holding people down, lifting them down from the carts or retrieving supplies. Alynna didn't mind in the slightest as she was learning a great deal as well by just observing the healers go about their jobs. Her help was very warmly welcomed by everyone save for Maester Joseph, who couldn't help but send her disapproving glares whenever he was not otherwise occupied. He was in charge and was obviously worried what the King would say about letting his sister do such work.

She noticed a great many things about the administration of aid that went against her moral beliefs however. It seemed that the healers were very fast in declaring a patient a hopeless case. Most of those patients were left outside the tents, in the cold on their stretchers and as soon as they'd blown out their last breath they were thrown in yet another mass grave. Alynna thought that practice was an incredible waste of lives and unbecoming the price those men paid to aid Robb's cause. But then again, she had to admit begrudgingly that she was no healer and perhaps those men were truly beyond healing and that there were too many to do proper burials. Further, there were only so many healers who could only do so much. This was especially true for those who had very little time left if they were left to their own devices. The practical side of Alynna's Stark nature could understand that such sacrifices had to be made. Her emotional side that was still recovering from the blow it had been dealt by her father's death however ached for all those mothers, wives, children, brothers and sisters that would never see their family members again.

Alynna helped the whole day. She lifted weights the frailer healers couldn't, held men down and ran around trying to find things she didn't even know the names off. At twilight she was exhausted, hungry and grumpy, though she tried not to show how irritable her mood had become.

When the sun finally did set Alynna found herself outside with one of the soldiers Talisa had spent over half an hour trying to save. The boy had been lying in the cold ever since the battle before being treated because another healer had judged him not to be too grievously wounded. In Alynna's opinion that meant that the healer was either blind or stupid. The lad was lucky to be alive. His foot had been all but severed from the rest of his body and only the fact that he had been lying with his foot propped up on some case was the reason he was still alive, otherwise he would have bled to death.

"I'm surprised Lady Alynna. I'd not thought to find you here." Someone called out from behind her. Tiredly she shot a look behind her and huffed. Half the camp had passed through the infirmary today, if not because they themselves were wounded then to find a friend who was. Any one of those men could have told her brother about her whereabouts so for him to act all "surprised" was spiking her already frayed nerves so it was with true irritation that she shot her answer over her shoulder.

"Honestly brother, I'm in no mood to argue. Can we not just agree to disagree? And I'll not accept this Lady nonsense either!"

"I'm sorry to have offended you dearest niece but nevertheless I can't seem to be able to recall what we were disagreeing on." That same voice came back in quite an amusing tone.

At that Alynna's head whipped around and she took a good long look at the man. Immediately she saw that due to the dark and her haste she had made quite the mistake. This man was not Robb. His armor was much more refined and detailed and he carried himself with a flair that reminded her more of Theon than of Robb. When he approached and stepped into the light she could also see that he was at least ten years older. Alynna made one last check by feeling out her twin in her mind and found him on the other side of the camp.

Completely bewildered and quite flustered Alynna stood up and turned around fully. She tried to keep a blank face as she curtsied.

"My Lord, please forgive me. It has been a rather long day." She said while going over his words again in her mind. 'Niece?' She thought as her stunned mind once again began running at full speed. 'Must be some Tully relation...'

"Yes I can see that." The still unnamed Lord said as he looked her over in turn before he bowed to her. Alynna refused to show her embarrassment at her dress that had been light blue this morning but dark red and brown at night. As she said, it had been a very long day.

"I don't think we've ever been introduced Lord..." Alynna cautiously probed as she saw him straighten back up.

"Lord Edmure Tully of Riverrun, at your service my lady." The Lord smiled brilliantly "I believe I'm your uncle." At that Alynna nodded in return. She had of course heard of the man that was the acting Lord of Riverrun as his father – her grandfather – had been ill for quite a long time. The man that Robb looked like, or so her mother always said, and it seemed that in this case at least, she had been right for the resemblance was uncanny.

"Lady Alynna Stark of Winterfell." She copied him in his formality while she held up her hand to shake his as she'd always done with her uncle Benjen. Instead of shaking it though Lord Edmure turned it around and placed a kiss on it as was more appropriate when meeting a lady.

"I know. I'm afraid you couldn't be anything but a Stark, my lady. You look exactly like your father, or more accurately, your aunt." He said before his tone turned grave. "We were all very aggrieved to learn of the murder of Lord Eddard. I didn't know him very well, but he was a good man and I am very sorry for your loss." With that he gave her hand one last squeeze before her released it.

Even now Alynna's throat clammed up a bit at the mention of her father. She chalked it up to her exhaustion and the fact that this was one of the more heartfelt condolences she had heard so far. She struggled against the emotion for a moment, refusing to show her weakness. This man might be family but he was still a stranger and they were in a very public setting.

"You are most kind my lord." She forced out as her mother had taught her, giving a forced little smile to accompany it.

"Please call me uncle. Or better yet Edmure." Lord Edmure said, waving her words away as he did.

"Only if you'll call me Alynna." She said, sporting a true smile this time. Alynna decided she liked this charming man. He reminded her of Bran with his smile and his kindness. There was also something in her gut telling her she could trust this man, the same sort of feeling she had gotten from uncle Benjen though it was reduced now.

"Well now that the formalities are out of the way, perhaps you'll do me the honor of having a drink with me? The last time I saw you was when I was eight and you not yet a year old. I'm afraid we have a lot of catching up to do." Edmure remarked.

At that Alynna frowned a little and she looked around at the patients surrounding them. It was strange, now that she had taken up her self-assigned duties; she was reluctant to release them. However in that same moment her stomach betrayed her by growling, loudly.

"And some dinner I think." Her new uncle said, giving her a pointed look. "I'm sure the healers can spare you for the night as they are leaving themselves." With that he nodded to a small group of maesters who were indeed walking away.

"Very well then." Alynna sighed, picking up a cloth to wipe her hands with before she took her uncle's arm to let him escort her towards her tent.

"Wonderful!" Lord Edmure exclaimed with his everlasting smile "Now tell me dearest niece, what makes the mysterious Alynna Stark tick. Tell me everything!"

* * *

**Author's note: This one is rather small, once again, but at least I managed to update sooner. Hope you like it, please let me know!**


	37. Unexpected betrayal

**Unexpected Betrayal**

Over the next few days Alynna spent her days helping Lady Talisa in the infirmary quarters and her evenings with her uncle and Robb. The twins used those evenings to try and get to know their uncle better. Of course Alynna had always known she still had some extended family south of the Neck, but due to the distance and the differences in culture neither the Starks nor the Tully's had ever made the journey.

As it turned out, Edmure was quite a lively and charming character who helped the twins forget their troubles, if only for a little while with his amusing banter and stories. Evidently the twins weren't the only ones taken by his appealing nature, for he had quite the reputation as well amongst the ladies apparently. It seemed he was a more attractive version of Theon. Unfortunately after three very entertaining nights, Edmure returned to Riverrun.

Regrettably there wasn't a whole lot left to do on the fourth day after the battle. Most of the soldiers had already recovered from their wounds and those few that hadn't were being treated by Maester Joseph himself. He refused any help from both Talisa and Alynna. Alynna thought his behavior to be childish, but could hardly comment as those few skills she had learned from Talisa in the last three days were clearly insufficient to aid the cases that remained. Talisa herself didn't seem to mind and went to busy herself with more personal matters as soon as Maester Joseph dismissed her.

Those matters consisted mostly of writing letters and spending time chatting with some of the men. She was very well respected throughout the camp as she had saved the lives of at least half of them. Very few men even tried to harass her, as men often do when in the sight of a beautiful woman, out of that respect. And those few that did bother her were quickly put in their place by the others. Nevertheless Alynna thought the healer was very brave to mingle amongst them as she did. The Stark girl knew how to handle soldiers as she had been raised as one of them, or more precisely their leader. Even if a man chose to disrespect her, she had the skills to put him in his place again. The Volanti girl however didn't seem to possess the nature to cultivate such skills, as hers was much too nurturing. Granted she did have her sharp tongue and her wit could probably talk herself out of any sticky situation.

Having nothing better to do for the moment and not wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Alynna stuck to her new friend and mentor's side whenever her brother was going about his Kingly business, which apparently consisted of walking around and being seen by his men for most of the time. This is how she found herself watching Talisa write yet another letter on the fifth day after the battle. She could see her brother approach from a few yards away as he greeted the men on either side of the corridor.

Alynna could not deny that her brother was very popular with his bannermen. He greeted each and every one of them as if they were his friends, which some of them actually were. He instinctively knew that greeting them, knowing their names, where they were from was important in keeping up the morale of his men. It made them feel important, special, like what they were fighting for was right. His interest in this glad-handing of the men vanished though as soon as he caught sight of the Volanti healer though. He immediately walked towards her, but as she sat with her back to him, she didn't see his approach. The twins briefly made eye contact before the King announced his presence.

"Lady Talisa." Robb greeted the foreign beauty who looked up from her letter.

"Your Grace." The healer replied with a small smile. "I'm not sure I'm a lady. Westerosi customs are still a bit foreign to me." Alynna stood up as her brother replied; sure that Talisa would not notice her departure now. Although Robb had profusely apologized for his behavior after the battle of Oxcross and there was no more discord between them, Alynna wasn't about to risk another argument if the girl her brother was enamored with displayed her sharp tongue again. Instead she decided to remove herself from temptation altogether.

As she made her own rounds in the camp, she noticed a remarkable difference between the greetings she received and those given to her royal brother. The men didn't treat her as if she were one of them, with exception of those originated from Winterfell. They naturally showed her the respect she deserved as the King's sister but also as a healer though she could barely call herself that. Alynna didn't mind though, it was nice to be recognized for something other than her fighting abilities.

Alynna ambled along with Tala by her side, no specific plan in mind other than to give her brother the space he needed to charm the lovely Volanti. It wasn't often that Robb put forth an effort to truly pursue a lady. He was of course more than capable to be charming and courteous when he was ordered to or when the situation called for it but this was far different. He had very little experience with actually courting someone and so Alynna decided that her twin could probably do without an audience that would only make him nervous.

She hadn't been walking for more than fifteen minutes when she was suddenly approached by one of Lord Bolton's men.

"My Lady, his lordship requests your presence in his Grace's tent. Apparently there is news from Winterfell." The man explained before he led the way. Alynna followed after him cautiously and with worry as she busily tried to figure out what could possibly have happened.

As they approached Robb's tent, she noticed a burly looking, blond guard standing at the entrance, one she'd never seen before. For the moment she didn't pay the new guard much mind though as she entered the tension filled tent. Apparently those assembled had been waiting for her arrival before commencing. Lord Bolton and Alynna's twin were there as well as Lady Catelyn. Alynna's mother's lips thinned as she saw her oldest daughter step closer.

"Mother." Alynna greeted her nonetheless as it certainly wouldn't do to display any unseemly behavior in front of one of the lords supporting their cause. "I trust your journey was swift and your negotiations successful?"

"Unfortunately not, as Lord Renly died before my eyes. I doubt that is the cause for Lord Bolton's concern though." Her mother retorted in a haughty tone. The news of the young Baratheon's death raised many eyebrows and pained Alynna though she refused to show it. She'd had quite a few pleasant evenings and afternoons in his company and was sorry to see such a charming man removed from the playground that was the game of thrones.

"Indeed my lady." The pale lord affirmed as he held up a raven message before he proceeded to hand it to his King. His female family members went to stand behind him to look over his shoulder and read the message as well. Alynna's heart turned to ice when she read the missive and it took several moments before she felt it beating again. When it did it drummed so loud she was barely able to hear her own thoughts, let alone anything else. It was Robb's forced out voice that brought her hearing back.

"This cannot be true." Robb said shaking his head.

"We've had ravens from White Harbor, Barrowtown and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true." Lord Bolton replied in an apologetic tone.

"Why? Why would Theon…" Robb asked astounded, not wanting to believe that his best friend would betray him like this.

"Because the Greyjoy's are treasonous whores." Lord Bolton spat a tad impatient. Finally the ice in Alynna's chest seemed to melt at those words, replaced by her fury which burned steadily brighter until she wished she could storm out of the tent and strangle the squid with her bare hands right now.

"My siblings?" The King asked almost fearfully.

"We've heard nothing of them." Lord Bolton informed curtly before he added, "But Rodrick Cassel is dead." At that Robb looked down, trying not to show his guilt at the news.

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy!" Catelyn yelled all of a sudden, enraged and undoubtedly scared. She received an intense glare from her eldest daughter for her trouble. It was one thing to be furious and scared, they all were, but that did not give her the right to belittle the King like this, in front of his men.

"I must go North at once." The King said after a moment of tense silence, standing up and walking to the entrance of the tent as if to leave right this second.

"There's still a war to win Your Grace." Lord Bolton protested, stepping into his path. Alynna detested the notion but knew he was right. There was too much at stake. They couldn't possibly march away from the war with the Lannisters now. Not without dire consequences.

"How can I call myself King if I can't hold my own castle? How can I ask men to follow me if I can't…?" Robb shouted at Lord Bolton who interrupted him before his rant escalated even further.

"You are a King and that means you don't have to do everything yourself." The lord said meaningfully, raising his voice as well.

"Let me go and talk to Theon." Lady Catelyn proposed to try and calm the situation down.

"There will be no talk. He will die for this!" Robb said, denying her request. Alynna agreed wholeheartedly. The squid could not be allowed to get away with betraying the King he had sworn himself to in addition to terrorizing their hometown and killing their Master-at-Arms.

"I will go." Alynna spoke up with fierce determination that had sprung forth from her fury; to hell with grieving and mental stability. If someone messed with her family she would mess with them, kill them to be more accurate. She hadn't yet been able to exact revenge upon the Lannisters for the death of her father, but she damn well could defend her younger siblings. Theon Greyjoy was about to learn what it truly meant to provoke a Stark's anger and he had better not be in the vicinity of Winterfell when she arrived because if he was, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I will drag him out of there and bring you his head. He will learn what it means to betray us." She promised her brother while she looked at him with a grim expression.

"Are you sure?" Her brother asked her hesitantly no doubt referring to her earlier reluctance to fight. He needn't have worried however as her blazing fury had melted her trepidation in the split second after reading the missive.

"Aye I am." One loaded look passed between the twins but it was enough for Robb to come to a decision and he nodded his assent. They were interrupted by Lord Bolton.

"Would it not be better to have troops that are already situated in the North deal with this?" He asked speculatively. "They would be much faster in arriving at the castle walls. Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew. Let me send word to my bastard at the Dreadfort. He can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon."

"No." Alynna said shaking her head. "Theon made this personal and I would much rather deal with this myself. Furthermore the longer we wait, the more our siblings will be at risk. If it is true that he is holding the castle with but a few men than it should be rather easy to uproot them. I know Winterfell like the back of my hand. I know it's weaknesses and I know it's strengths. If you give me around a hundred Winterfell men I can lead a few of them to one of its tunnels while the others storm the gates. We could retake Winterfell at a faster pace and with less damage. By the time the Ironborn knows what's happening it would be too late." All this she said while addressing her brother but now she turned to Lord Bolton hoping she had not offended him.

"Of course I could use all the help available. So if your son is willing, he could join me though I doubt he'll arrive before we retake the castle. It would deter the Greyjoy's from trying to free any prisoners we might take. Together we could drive the squids off the Northern shores and flush them in the sea."

Apparently she had not offended the pale lord at all as he granted her with one of his disturbing little smiles. "A solid plan." He agreed. "We might have Prince Theon's head on a spike within the fortnight."

"No." The King interrupted "I want him brought to me alive. I want to look him in the eye and ask him why, and then I'll take his head myself." He added growling. Alynna hadn't expected anything else from her brother. The youngest generation of Starks was raised in both the Old way and the New but both the twins leaned more to the former one. Robb would have to prove that he was a worthy leader of the Northmen and his father's son.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this! Please let me know! We're about to diverge from the story in a major way so I really hope you liked it so far :)**


	38. Restless and worried

**Restless and Worried**

The second her brother had added his last condition concerning the capture of the Greyjoy traitor, Alynna excused herself from the tent. By then her anxiousness had increased to the point that she didn't want to waste a single moment. She tried to contain herself, but was aware that her pace was much too brisk to not attract any notice. Fortunately the place where most of the Winterfell men had set up their tents was not that far from where the King's tent was located. As soon as she reached it, she called for the four captains who were in charge of the Winterfell men. Each of them commanded a group of men that used to reside in one of the four barracks at Winterfell.

The four men were very experienced warriors and had been loyal to her father throughout all their lives; their devotion to the Stark family never wavered or needed questioning. And even now, being surrounded by a sea of warriors that swore their allegiance to her brother, she knew that these few men were the ones that she could trust implicitly. When they heard the young lady from Winterfell call out to them, they knew from her tone that she meant business and they hastened to reach her as she strode towards them.

Alynna did not bother explaining what had caused her foul mood, instead she demanded an audience with all the Winterfell men. The four knew from previous experience with the Stark family that no amount of coaxing would get her to tell them what this was all about, so they simply directed her to the campfire where nearly the whole garrison was assembled.

As soon as Alynna arrived at said fire, the men fell quiet as they quickly saw her obvious annoyance. Alynna, now among the group she needed, wasted no time in providing an explanation, using one of the tree trunks that had served as benches before her arrival as a platform for her announcement.

Alynna waited impatiently for the men to properly converge around her before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. She didn't want the rest of the camp to know about Theon's betrayal just yet. Sure by morning the whole camp would know what had happened, news like that always traveled like wildfire, but she planned to be long gone by then.

"Alright listen up. I was just in his Grace's tent. We've received some disturbing news." She composed herself, straightening her posture to look more commanding before carrying on. "Theon Greyjoy has betrayed our trust. He was sent to his father to secure an alliance with the old squid. Instead he turned on us and joined the Ironborn forces." That news alone brought forth some angry grimaces and lots of murmurs so Alynna decided to give it a few moments so the noise could die down. "Unfortunately that is not all. He and around twenty of his men have attacked Winterfell and they've taken the castle." The murmurs of a moment before were nothing compared to the angry shouts and fury emanating from the men now.

"So it would seem that I need your help." Alynna started again after she had glared the men into silence once more. "I know that I have not fought with you for quite some time but I hope you will follow me as you've always followed my father. Together we can uproot the squids and punish them for the audacity of so much as thinking of invading our homelands. Do I have your support?"

"Aye!" The men spoke up, not quite as one but close enough, fury still very evident in their expressions.

"Very well then. All of you who do not have specific duties can come. The rest will stay here to support my brother. We ride at dawn." And with that Alynna returned the menacing looks of the men with a smile that promised them their vengeance before she stepped down.

It took a while before she managed to separate herself from the group, as many of the men spoke to her individually to confirm their allegiance to her cause. Alynna was not surprised, for not only had these men always fought loyally for her father, and by extension herself, but it was also their home that had been invaded, their families that were facing the wrath of the Ironborn bastards and their loved ones that were at risk of being abused. In fact she received quite a few complaints from the men that had responsibilities to her brother that they could not easily get rid of but yet wanted to ride to Winterfell. However, Alynna was very firm in that particular matter. All that had no such responsibilities or duties come dawn were welcome to ride with her. The rest were to stay behind.

When the men finally settled down and started making preparations to begin their journey in the morning, Alynna was free to go off and make her own. She would have preferred to ride off this very moment, but knew that if the men got at least a few hours of rest, they would be able to ride harder and much further than if they were to depart tonight.

With that in mind she searched the camp for one more man she would need. He was a slippery one and ever since his arrival she had barely seen him, but every once in a while she caught him staring at her with that knowing little smile of his. Something told her that those few moments were of his creation however. She doubted that he had anything else to do and he had probably been watching her for far longer. Even so, she had no need to talk to him before this though, and now that she found herself wanting to find him, he was - again - nowhere in sight.

"Is a girl looking for me?" His voice suddenly came from behind her. Alynna didn't spin around like she had last time. Instead she sighed and rolled her eyes at his behavior. She had no doubt that he had hid himself from her as she had searched for him, only coming out when he was bored with his little game.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was." Alynna replied as she turned to face the faceless man, taking in his Stark uniform. It hadn't occurred to her before that he would be wearing the plain armor of her family and to be honest it didn't suit him. It made him stand out with his weird hair and foreign features.

"I am riding for Winterfell at dawn and I have a feeling that a man might be given a name once I arrive." She said before he could interrupt her. His smile grew at her phrasing and he simply nodded, even bowing slightly before he turned around and once more vanished in the darkness.

Once he was gone, Alynna made her way to the last preparation she needed to make while contemplating the move she had just made. Of course she couldn't give him Theon's name as his life was Robb's to claim but there were other ways to make the traitor pay.

She found Lord Umber and Lady Mormont sharing a campfire, surrounded by their own close friends. Many of the young men and women were close friends of Alynna's as well. People such as Dacey Mormont and Jon Smalljon Umber. It was due to her own close relationships that had begun in her childhood and strengthened in the few weeks in the camp, that she was able to push aside her pride and seek help when she needed it. It didn't hurt that these people had always been unquestionable loyal to her father as well, and all the generations of Starks before him. Unlike some people.

"Lord Umber, Lady Mormont, I wonder if I might speak with you in private for a moment?" Alynna requested softly as she approached. She didn't want to disturb the rather exuberant group, especially since she didn't want to draw too much attention towards their talk.

The two nobles apparently understood her meaning without further words and got up quietly - and uncharacteristically in the Greatjon's case. The giant man led them to his tent which was nearby and guarded, meaning they would not be overheard or disturbed.

"Alright let's hear it deary. What's on your mind?" The grey haired woman said kindly. There was no need for courtesies between them in that moment, they were both very dear friends to her father and Alynna would treat them with the respect they deserved. She had even come to view the woman as a type of surrogate mother. Of course she would never be able to give her the true type of motherly affection that Alynna needed but at least she could lend a listening ear to her troubles or simply some comforting companionship.

Alynna sighed at her words, sat down – rather unladylike – and told them of the news they had just received. All the while she stared at her folded hands which she'd placed in front of her on the table. It wasn't until the Greatjon cursed colorfully and loudly that she looked up. Lady Mormont looked murderous as well but she managed to keep from vocalizing her displeasure.

"How can we help?" was all the stout woman asked. Alynna send her an appreciative smile for the words and continued to explain the plans that had been made to counteract Theon's actions.

"There is one thing that worries me however…" Alynna continued before she hesitated. The Greatjon noticed and waved her on, clearly impatient and restless as he always was.

"It didn't escape my notice that it was Lord Bolton that manages his Grace's letters for it was he who brought us the news." At those words Lady Mormont grimaced and Lord Umber's expression darkened even further. "It seems to me that his lordship is entangled with many of my brother's affairs. Perhaps too many." Alynna had considered this matter carefully as she'd watched Lord Bolton talk to her brother about a myriad of things and it had bothered her too much to let it lie. Of course she could not blame this generation for the faults of its predecessors but she could not help but be wary. Too many Starks had fallen or disappeared due to Bolton interference. On top of that they were one of the most powerful houses next to her own house in the North and would be an obvious choice for her enemies to conspire with.

"I was wondering if you might perhaps nick some of them in my absence. To restore the balance of responsibilities in the war council and perhaps turn it more in your favor." Alynna saw the two nobles visibly smirk at the suggestion and the two even shared a knowing look. "My father trusted you with his life and I trust you with mine. Far more than I would trust Lord Bolton though those words need never be repeated." With that she shot a warning look at the giant across from her. She knew he would never betray her confidence on purpose but the man had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

Lady Mormont reclaimed the Stark girl's attention by patting her hand. "Consider it done. And don't worry, I'll keep this one in line." She said with a pointed look at her friend.

"Oy!" Lord Umber exclaimed indignantly. "I'll have you know that I'm more than capable of keeping myself in line!"

"Uh huh" Lady Mormont just uttered with a knowing look shot to Alynna before she rolled her eyes. Lord Umber did not retaliate to that but he continued to grumble about insulting womenfolk who did not know what they were talking about. The scene almost made Alynna smile but she was too anxious to really appreciate the moment. Lady Mormont continued as if she were uninterrupted "Would you have us send our own troops to help you in Winterfell in addition to the Bolton's?"

Alynna hesitated at that. She had of course considered the idea herself while she walked to meet the two nobles but she had decided against it. "No I'd rather not draw too much attention to my arrival. On top of that it would not be wise to concentrate our Northern troops in one place. It would leave the other keeps open to attack. Perhaps it would help if your men were to ready themselves discreetly so they can answer my call quickly if something were to happen."

"We'll get it done then." The kind woman smiled assuredly "You better get some sleep now, my dear. It's going to be a long ride tomorrow." She warned ignoring the continued mumbles of her companion.

"Yes I will. Thank you My Lady, My Lord." Alynna curtsied slightly for each of them as she respected them both but not too much so they would not be embarrassed. When she walked out of the tent she could still hear Lord Umber muttering.

Try as she may, Alynna could not find sleep that night as even with the calming presence of Tala next to her, her mind was beyond agitated and worried. All she could do was stare at the canvas of her tent as she laid down to at least give her body a few hours rest.

As soon as she saw even the faintest light coming through the canvas she was up, preparing herself as fast as she could. This time she forewent the dress and the apron though. Instead she donned gear that she'd been lent from one of the Mormont women as she had lost her own in King's Landing. She still had her own swords and other weapons as she had carried them out of the city herself. However, she had been wearing one of her dresses instead of armor during their escape so as not to attract too much unwanted attraction.

And so now she was left with gear that was slightly uncomfortable, as it was suited for the formidable women of Bear Island and it swarmed her. However, it was still better than nothing. She had been lent it in the first place so that if the camp were attacked she would be able to fight. Unfortunately there was no armory in the camp nor were they close to one, and so she hadn't been able to have someone design a new armor for her. She had discussed it with Gendry a few times and the boy had a few well thought out ideas on how to improve the gear that she'd lost; mainly to lighten her burden while still offering the same protection.

The young Baratheon was in Winterfell however and therefore in as much peril as her own siblings. It was a small blessing that Theon hadn't known the boys' true identity for the Ironborn would have surely killed him for the fact that King Robert had smashed their countrymen during the Greyjoy rebellion.

Shaking those thoughts out of her tired mind, Alynna made her way to Robb's tent, wanting to bid him goodbye before she left. He was waiting for her at the entrance of the tent with a sad smile on his face. They looked at one another for a while, not needing words to communicate and having nothing to say anyway.

"Do me a favor would you?" Alynna broke the silence eventually, again feeling the constant pressure to move. "Don't do anything foolish while I'm away."

Robb's eyebrows rose at that. "I haven't done anything foolish in a long time." He countered.

"Perhaps." Alynna allowed. "But it seems in war times even the most innocent actions can become dangerous once our enemies catch wind of them. Things like courting a pretty girl whilst already having agreed to marry another." There was no judgment in her voice, nor warning, simply a reminder.

Her brother sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I know." He said resigned.

"I'm not saying you can't court her at all, brother; just to hold off until I can keep an eye on you once more." The last part she said teasingly and her smile grew further as she looked at her twin's baffled expression.

"You… What?" He exclaimed, slightly floored. "You think I should court her?"

Alynna made a non- committal noise in response. "I don't know the Frey girls; I don't like them anymore than I dislike them. But I know Talisa and I think she has all the qualities needed to make a good queen; a kind queen. She would be a fine choice. However it is your choice, not mine. You have not enforced anything yet just on the grounds of your new title, but you are a King now and what you say, goes." She could see her brother considering her words and saw a small smile return on his face.

"Either way I will support your wishes. I'm only asking you to give it time. This is a delicate matter, not something to rush into. If you want to get your way without too many casualties, you're going to have to be smart about it. I'm asking you to wait until I get back. Then we can put our heads together and figure something out. Alright?" When she saw her brother nod in agreement, Alynna stretched up to embrace him.

"You be careful as well, you hear?" Robb said while squeezing her before he released her. "Consider that an order."

"Yes, Your Grace." She almost sang before she curtsied, which looked quite ridiculous sans dress. After one more wink, Alynna turned around and walked away, restless once more.

That first day Alynna's group rode until it was too dark for the horses to see properly. After a quick meal, which consisted mostly of bread and dried meat, they slept until the first rays of dawn could be seen. Then they rode straight through the day again. This pattern was followed for the rest of the next week and because of it they reached Winterfell in record time. Alynna knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do as they grew hungry and tired. She simply didn't feel the need to rest or eat however, the only need she had was to reach her home as quickly as she could. No one complained however as they all shared that restless feeling, save perhaps for Jaqen. Alynna noticed that she wasn't the only one to suffer from worry-induced insomnia at night either.

The only problem she'd foreseen was the hassle of crossing the Twins. She didn't want to waste time by trying to evade it, nor did she want a drawn out audience with the residing Lord who would undoubtedly try to fiddle out another match for his offspring. Fortunately though someone in Robb's camp had the foresight to warn the Lord in advance and told him of the situation so no obstacles were placed in her way. Once the guards recognized who she was they even cleared out the bridge for her, so her men could ride on swiftly. Alynna knew that this kindness would probably have to be repaid later but honestly, if Lord Frey thought he could refuse orders from his King so easily, he had another thing coming.

Alynna also knew that she should probably have sent out scouts ahead to secure her passage, and she should have stayed at the occasional keeps of faithful Lords along the way but she couldn't begin to care about such matters. She resolved to make her return journey to Robb a longer one so she could have the Lords pay all the necessary respect to the sister of their King.

And if an Ironborn was foolish enough to try and stop her? Well… let's just say that they would get a taste of the fury she was planning to unleash on Theon. Fortunately, the time she gained by refusing to stop and send out scouts, ensured that her unannounced arrival in the North remained as such and her men were able to plough through with no such resistance.

On the last day she granted them more rest however, even stopping for a quick lunch. That night she tried once more to get some decent sleep but it was no use and if it weren't for her faithful wolf at her side she would have gone mad by now. She was itching to take her home back from the traitorous bastard her brother had once called friend.

They finally sighted Winterfell in the afternoon of the following day. As soon as they did they took off at full speed once more, wanting to inspire fear in the invaders by their show of strength. Robb had given Alynna two hundred Winterfell men and so they trumped the Ironmen with ten to one. The squids were in for a major surprise.

Unfortunately, one of the bastards must have sighted them for the gates were closed when they arrived in front of them. Alynna grimaced at the sight of the Greyjoy banners flying on top of the castle but what she saw next made all the other atrocities pale in comparison.

Again she felt the curious sensation she had when she first heard the news, as her heart froze up and her lungs refused to draw breath she stared at what else hung from the castle walls. Four charred bodies hung from left to right in order of height with a noose around their necks; three of them obviously children, the fourth quite stocky. For what seemed like an endless amount of time, all Alynna could do was stare as horror and grief penetrated her mind.

All of a sudden her horror was overtaken by a much more potent emotion; rage. Blind, white-hot rage consumed her. It restarted her heart and with the first breath that she drew Alynna screamed so loud that the birds in the surrounding trees fled en masse. In truth it sounded more like a howl and Tala's followed immediately after making the two even harder to distinguish. If there had been any hope in the invaders minds that they were going to get away with a peacefull resolution, that hope was now shattered. Alynna's renowned Stark fury was obvious to all and there wasn't a single Ironborn in the vicinity that didn't fear for his life right then. Especially one in particular.

"THEON GREYJOY!"

* * *

**Author's note: So I know it's been way too long and I'm sorry for that. It's no excuse but I've found that my free time is being reduced every week. Mostly it's my professors faults really. They seem to derive a perverse pleasure from swamping me and my fellow classmates with group works and tasks while we really should be studying for our exams. **

**Anyhow... :) I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think regardless!**


	39. The retaking of Winterfell

**The Retaking of Winterfell**

It took every ounce of personal restraint that Alynna had to stop herself from simply climbing the walls and slaughtering the Greyjoy coward herself. It wasn't yet twenty years ago that another Stark had acted rashly on account of a sibling and gotten not only himself and his father killed but thousands of innocents as well in the war that followed. The fearsome wolf blood was strong in her veins, but she had resolved long ago never to let it rule her actions. Ever since hearing the story of the events that preceded Robert's Rebellion, she had made it her personal mission to see to it that the Stark enemies would never again exploit their formidable temper.

In this particular moment it was a very bitter pill to swallow however, and as Alynna couldn't satisfy her need for revenge in a direct and instantaneous way, she decided an indirect one would have to suffice. '_The rest will follow, in time.'_Alynna promised herself.

It was with those intentions that she requested Jaqen to converse with her while she devised the battle plan her men would be using in the morning. As she waited for him, she listened for the horn that was sounded every five minutes. Each and every blow was followed by one of Tala's howls, as the wolf and her mistress shared their moods once again. It was another way of torturing her opponent and Alynna knew with absolute certainty that it would work. After all, Theon had proved himself time and time again to be extremely weak-minded. Come morning, the horn would have driven him crazy; so crazy as to do something reckless which was exactly what Alynna was hoping for.

The clearing of a throat was what made her look up from the Winterfell map she'd been concentrating on.

"A girl wished to see me?" The faceless man sounded decidedly miffed. Apparently he didn't appreciate being summoned as he had been. Perhaps it bothered him to break with his usual custom of sneaking up on people. Alynna decided that she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Yes, a girl has. I have a name for you." Alynna said turning most of her attention back to the map and marking the spot which she'd been examining before the man entered. She didn't continue speaking until she'd rolled it up again, not wanting him to see things he shouldn't.

"Yara Greyjoy." Alynna said, now giving Jaqen her full attention. The man was visibly confused at her choice.

"Yara Greyjoy? A man thought the girl's enemy was named _Theon_ Greyjoy…" Jaqen trailed off, obviously asking for some sort of explanation. Alynna thought it strange, as she'd never heard of faceless men needing a specific reason for their missions. She gave him his answer though as he was basically rendering his expert services for free.

"Yes, Yara Greyjoy. She's Theon's only surviving sibling and she took Deepwood Motte much like her brother took Winterfell." The last part Alynna all but spat out, unable to remain indifferent at the current events. "You should be able to find her there." Alynna said dismissively motioning to unroll the map and continue in her preparations.

"Forgive a man, but why not kill the brother instead?" The faceless man was clearly still incredulous at her intentions.

"Because unfortunately, Theon is not mine to kill. He's Robb's. We're to capture him and drag him back so he can have a very public, very humiliating execution." The last part was said with a smile that promised pain to the object of said execution.

"Besides we've got Theon cornered, he isn't going anywhere. Yara on the other hand…" Alynna stopped for a moment, considering her words before proceeding. "I need you to kill her so her troops will be leaderless by the time I get around to dealing with them. Theon decided to mess with my siblings, now I'm going to mess with his." Alynna's look and tone hardened impossibly further.

So, in the darkest hour of the night, right before the dawn, Alynna found herself, Tala and fifty of her men a few feet away from a small stream. The rest of her men were to assemble in front of the King's gate, which was the largest of gates at Winterfell and the place where the Ironborn would expect them to attack. None of them had had a wink of sleep due to the horn but they had had an extensive night's sleep the night before so they would make due. The horn still blew, but Tala had stopped howling alongside it. To mask the absence of the wolf's cry, another of Alynna's men had taken up a horn and blew his in tandem to the other.

Alynna led her men and her wolf in front of a massive, ancient oak that gave the impression of having stood there for as long as Winterfell itself had. The Stark girl knelt between the two largest roots and started banging on the floor listening for the hollow sound that would signify the entrance of the tunnel they would be using. She'd chosen one of the tunnels that hadn't been mentioned in the books describing the castle's structure. The Starks of course knew of all the tunnels under the castle but they had only informed the population of Winterfell of the ones that were easiest to access, and defend from the inside. There were many more tunnels however, some were unusable as they had collapsed over the years but others were simply all but forgotten for lack of use.

The one she was searching for was a fine example as the entrance on this side was covered in a firm layer of dirt. After a few tries she heard the hollow sound, signaling the entrance and so she ordered her men to clear it from dirt with their swords. The task didn't take long as the entrance was a small one and would only allow one person to enter at a time. The men pulled away the planks protecting it and then stepped back, allowing their leader to do the honors.

Alynna did so, and without further ado, slid down the small slide and walked forward in the tunnel as Tala skidded down after her. Her mistress walked until she could barely see her hands in front of her for lack of light. As more and more of her men streamed in the reasonably wide tunnel, she found what she was looking for. Hidden in one of the beams were some torches and a rather glassy stone wrapped in leather to protect it. She took both and used one of her daggers to produce a spark on the stone and turn the torches aflame. It took a few minutes for it had been a while since her father had explained about the torches and the stone which were hidden near the entrances of both sides of all tunnels. It was the task of the Lord of Winterfell himself to regularly refresh the torches every few years because the wood was much less durable than the stone. The wood of the torches was blessedly dry however as it hadn't seen water for years, as soon as the spark was produced, it lit easily.

Alynna handed the torches to some of the men, who were still coming down, and resolutely started to walk with her trusted wolf beside her. The trip through the near darkness was taken in almost absolute silence, save for the few hushed curses from men who had stubbed yet another toe. It was impossible to estimate the length of the journey but logically Alynna knew that it couldn't have taken them much longer than an hour as the bird distance was barely three miles outside the castle and the tunnel made but a few turns.

The tunnel led them to the armory, which adjoined the entrance of the Godswood, giving them clear access to the courtyard and thusly the King's gate. The entrance of the tunnel at this side was closed off by a sturdy wooden door, which would look like one of the panels decorating one of the interior walls of the armory on the other side. There was no doorknob to open this door either, merely a small metal plate with a hole through it. As such plates were attached to the whole wall it would not attract attention. Those who did ponder on the uses of those odd looking plates often thought they had served as decoration once upon a time. The real use was much simpler. One needed put a small length of rope or cloth, loop it through the hole and pull – hard - as the door could open both ways.

As soon as the door came into view, Alynna gave the quiet order to extinguish the torches as she did the same to her own. She then proceeded to loop one of the belts she had borrowed from one of the men in the camp through the hole and waited. She knew that the hinges of the door were old and rusty and would probably make one hell of a noise. She had anticipated this however, and had given the order to her men outside the gates to blow more horns than the one they had used throughout the night and blow them more frequently. Every few minutes those horns produced one hell of a racket and Alynna pulled with all her might as soon as she heard them. Tala quickly took a piece of the belt between her teeth and started pulling as well. At first nothing happened but as Alynna and Tala pulled each time the horn was blown eventually the door opened slowly, making the men on her side step back to give it room to swing.

Luckily there was no one in the armory, which had clearly been plundered. Alynna and her group filed in the room and the Stark girl waited until the last man joined them before she gestured for them to close the door once more, making a small mental note to retrieve the belt later.

As they assembled once more in the Godswood, she listened to the noises outside and heard the hated voice of her father's ward. Theon was making some kind of rallying speech and Alynna begrudgingly had to accept it was a good one and she was almost sorry to interrupt; almost but not completely.

"We die today brothers!" The Prince of Winterfell yelled as Alynna's men filed out of the Godswood.

"Aye that you do Theon Greyjoy!" Alynna yelled from behind the Ironborn men, making their leader's head snap up fearfully. "And there's nowhere to run now." She ended with a malicious smile, showing all of her teeth as her wolf did beside her. "The King in the North!"

Her men picked up the cry as Alynna drew her swords and charged forward as the first of her group. The attack was so unexpected that she and Tala managed to cleave through the small group of enemies with merely a few swings of her swords.

She gave her opponent no time to ready himself in response instead she displayed her speed and agility as she leaped at him in a way that Tala would have done if given the opportunity. She knocked him clean of the raised wall he had been performing his speech upon. The force of it turned them both over in the air and Alynna was forced to grip his shoulders when she knocked into him. They landed with her on top and she used the residual speed and force to pin him down with his arms behind his back as she sat upon his knees to keep him still. A sword was placed at his throat before Theon's befuddled mind could comprehend what had happened.

The battled raged around them as the Northerners took their enemies completely by surprise and much like their leader, they fell before they had the time to comprehend what had happened. The only one that had the opportunity to raise his sword was the one standing closest to the pair that laid on the ground but before he could do any damage with it Tala leapt at him in much the same fashion as her mistress had just done. By the time the wolf abandoned her prey there was barely anything remotely human to distinguish.

Before long Theon was the only breathing Ironborn in the courtyard and silence reigned again.

"How could you?" Alynna snarled as she put more pressure on the blade, furiously fighting with herself not to simply cut his throat here and now. Behind her the other men filed in the courtyard as the gate was opened by the conquering Northmen.

"How could I what?" The cocky Ironborn replied still much to arrogant for his own good. In response Alynna crouched even further and hissed in his face.

"How could you betray us? How could you take our home from us and how dare you kill my siblings!" The last part she all but shouted, truly enraged.

"They escaped! I treated them with honor and they betrayed me!" Theon replied, shouting right back probably not even comprehending how backwards his arguments were.

"Honor?" Alynna asked incredulously. "You mean it was your honor that made you betray your vows to Robb? It was your honor that prompted you to invade the hometown of your King? Did my father teach you nothing?"

"Robb Stark is not my King! My father is!" The Ironborn prince replied haughtily.

"And yet you swore to protect him, to serve him." Alynna bit out. "In fact you were the third one to do so when his bannermen elevated him, or had your miserable little brain already forgotten that?" All around her the Northmen scoffed as they all mirrored Alynna's anger and it made for a very intimidating crowd.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't avenge my siblings and end your unworthy life right now?" Alynna herself of course knew of a very valid reason but she was positive that Robb would forgive her for avenging their siblings in a fit of rage. He would have done the same exact thing had he been here. In part he was, as he had tapped into their connection a few times over the last two days and he was as furious as she had been at the sight of the disgraced bodies of their siblings.

"Because I'm your friend!" Came the reply, which only served to make infuriate Alynna even further.

"Friend! You and I were never friends Greyjoy. I tolerated you for my brother's sake, but I never once liked you or cared for you. On top of that you have a very twisted view on friendship. Friends don't betray each other. Friends don't attack each other's properties and other friends. And most of all…" At this Alynna's voice had become all but a whisper before it climbed steeply back in volume "Friends don't KILL each other's siblings. Siblings who were but mere CHILDREN! DEFENSELESS CHILDREN!" In that second Alynna made the move that would begin the slicing of his throat when she heard a call behind her.

"Aly! Aly!" Small, running feet came barreling towards her and as Alynna turned she saw the impossible. Three small figures came running out of the crypts, each with their respective direwolves behind them. Three children Alynna had thought she'd never see again. She was not the only one, a gasp went through the crowd surrounding her, but they parted easily enough to give the three a chance to get near her.

The oldest Stark girl stood up just in time to receive them with open arms. Tala protected her back from the Greyjoy in the few seconds it took for some of the other men to restrain him, they didn't carry him away though, but Alynna barely noticed.

She hugged the three to her and squeezed tightly for a moment, shutting her eyes and simply reveling in the fact that her three beloved wolf pups were alive. Some of the crippling grief and most of her anger floated away and made room for relief in the knowledge that they were unharmed. As that thought popped into her had it broke the moment making her step away to examine them.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" She asked, frantically searching with her eyes and touching each face as they stared up at her. They quickly nodded, apparently too overcome with emotions when they realized that they were safe once more.

"How is it that you're alive?" Alynna asked again, this time looking at Arya specifically to give her an answer. As she did four more people walked towards them, three of them she recognized and was glad to see unharmed as well.

"Osha helped us, she came up with the whole thing." Arya said pointing to the only member of the little group Alynna did not yet know, so she turned her questioning gaze towards her. She knew this was the wildling woman that had attacked Robb in the Wolveswood months ago but that was all.

"We made it to a farm, crossed the river, then doubled back. We've been hiding in the crypts ever since. Figured that'd be the last place they'd look." The woman explained bluntly. Alynna regarded her for a moment. She was the only wildling she had ever met who'd lived long enough to actually have a conversation with. That alone showed how different she was. This was a tenacious one; a survivor.

"It seems I am in your debt. Thank you for protecting them. If you should ask anything of me, ask it. If it is within my power to give, it is yours." Normally such statements were reserved for Kings or Lords but as neither were here Alynna thought it right to extend the offer herself knowing her brother would back her up.

The wildling regarded her cautiously for a moment and then the three children before she spoke. "There ain't nothing I can think of now. May I keep that promise on hold?"

"You may." Alynna said smiling slightly as Rickon squeezed her waist as he snuggled into her stomach. She stroked his head while she asked the next question.

"Who were the children hanging from the battlements?" She'd looked at Theon as she asked, but he was not the one to respond, in fact he avoided her gaze altogether.

"Must've been the orphans living with the farmers." Maester Luwin said quietly looking at Arya and Bran, whose expressions had darkened once again.

Alynna turned her glare on the last Ironborn once more, wishing he would drop dead under her gaze and spare them all the trouble of his continued existence. Alas, she had her duties and as a Stark she would not forsake them lightly.

"Lock him in the darkest, dampest dungeon you can find." She told the men who were still holding Theon up, who had turned his eyes towards the eldest Stark present. "It's time you find out what it really means to be our prisoner." With those last words the squid was dragged away and Alynna turned her attention to a more delicate matter.

"Cut the bodies loose and prepare them for a proper burial. Send a raven to the farmers, perhaps they'd like to be present for it." Alynna knew they weren't their own children but they had raised them and they were undoubtedly grieving all the same.

"Prince Theon killed all the ravens, My Lady." Maester Luwin interrupted the man that was heading towards the rookery. Alynna shut her eyes at the news, annoyed with the squid once more.

"Very well, ride to them then and take them back with you if they should want to come for the burial." Her words had a ring of finality and as she ushered her siblings towards the Great Hall all the men got to work under the orders of the four captains.

Alynna gestured for Maester Luwin, Gendry and Osha to follow as well. They had a lot of catching up to do and even more plans to make.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, I hope you like this one, it's been a long time coming I know :) Please tell me what you think!**


	40. The Bolton Bastard

**The Bolton bastard**

_Dear Brother,_

_First off, I find myself needing to sincerely apologize for the length of time between this and my last letter. I know that you worry about us all, what with being so far away at the Wall and unable to come to our aid. But I will preface this writing by saying we are all fine, not that there weren't some scuffles along the way, but I will tell you about that in this writing._

_At the time of my last correspondence, I found myself immensely busy tending to the __wounded men in Robb's camp. Now however, I __find that I had need to return __to Winterfell. As I told you before Theon had been __sent __to the Iron Islands to negotiate an alliance __with his family. The ungrateful little squid turned on us however and he proceeded to attack Winterfell with a skeleton crew. The castle fell unfortunately and the lot of them have caused us all kinds of grief._

_I'm sure you'll be happy to learn that I took the castle back within three weeks and with little trouble as Robb spared two hundred Winterfell men for the mission. When I arrived however four charred children's corpses were hanging from the gates. Theon had tried to pass them off as Arya, Bran, Rickon and one of their friends. __This was to be their punishment had they not escaped his grasp. __Fortunately, a wildling women named Osha (I'm sure Robb has told you about her by now) helped them escape and managed to keep them safe from harm. When I found them they were unharmed, save for the fact that they were quite hungry._

_The reason I'm telling you all this is to make sure that you do not doubt our sibling's safety. I know you can feel them and know that they are alright; but word might have gotten to the Wall of Theon's crimes and I wanted to reassure you all the same._

_Thankfully, the damage to the castle and the town is limited and will most likely be fixed before__ winter. The attackers depleted our provisions for winter though and that is much more worrisome as the harvest is all but finished. I do hope the Night's Watch has enough provisions of their own as we won't have much to spare. When I heard that particular piece of news I was astounded. How could twenty men possibly have eaten enough in a few weeks to endanger provisions that we've been stocking up for years? I've heard that Theon's sister came for a short visit though so maybe she took some of it with her._

_Within days of my arrival, Ramsay Snow arrived with another two hundred men. I know I shouldn't hold to the prejudices that exist between our families, but their presence,__and in particular__his__presence, unnerves me just the same. The man has__an utterly__disturbing air about him and seems gleeful at any and all mention of pain and suffering._

_I've decided to order them away __sensing nothing good would come from having their presence at Winterfell any longer. Theon's sister commands a host of Ironmen and she's taken Deepwood Motte. The Bolton's can unleash their cruelty upon them __there. As long as they rid the North of the Ironborn as they satisfy their bloodlust, I couldn't care less. I refuse to keep them anywhere near Winterfell though. I'll be glad to be rid of them as it is._

_But, sure enough, just as that unsavory bunch leaves what should happen, but __another __bad tempered __party should arrive: Mother's. I swear she's developed the same dislike for me as she has you. I tried to discourage her from travelling in Iron infested land during __wartime __but I doubt she read a word of it. It seems lately that she delights in doing the exact opposite of what I recommend. In this case it__ seems especially short sighted, as surely her dying father needs her more than her children right now. They need her as well of course, but they are well protected and they can rely on each other for the extra month it will take for the old man to breath his last breath._

_I won't have to endure her presence, __or obvious disdain, for long however, for as soon as she's settled__ in, I'll leave with her party to return to Robb's side. Along the way I'll be checking the Bolton's progress and visiting some noble families. It is bad form not to allow them to pay their respects to a member of our now royal family. Especially as some people have starting to call me "Princess". I think it's rather ironic to be honest. I've never been much of a lady, what with my controversial habits, let alone a princess. Nevertheless I've heard that the Riverland lords are forging crowns as we speak for each and every one of us as proof of their allegiance to Robb. He is to rule both the North and the Riverlands now, as he is both Stark and Tully._

_I'm afraid I've run out of things to tell you and so I'll end this letter here. I'm off to the practice yard. Bran has been nagging me for days for another archery lesson. Luckily, Arya is occupied by her sworn sword these days. It's Syrio Forel. I'm sure you remember him as my former "dancing master". He and his cousin Narbo (who serves as the sworn sword of Bran) were found locked in the dungeons for trying to defend their charges against Theon's men._

_Though I'm trying to end this letter on a positive note, there's no denying that I miss you brother. By now I haven't seen you for almost half a year and I truly feel the loss. I wish you were here with your calming presence. I wish the three of us could be reunited to laugh at Arya's antics, __to __teach Bran his __archery, to scour the castle for the ever disappearing Rickon, and of course __to roll our eyes at Sansa's__ obnoxious ladylike behavior._

_Don't get me wrong. I truly understand your desire to carve out a place for yourself in this harsh __world. You went where I can't follow however, __but even __so I __can't help but __hope you'll come back__ someday. I want to hug you and hear all about your adventures beyond the Wall._

_Your loving sister,_

_Alynna_

_P.S. Could you ask Maester Aemon to send some ravens? Theon killed ours when he took the castle __and the lack of the birds is starting to __disrupt __Winterfell's communication with the outside world._

Alynna sealed the letter and took off to find Maester Luwin. The letter had taken the better part of an hour to write, time that she didn't know if she really had to spend, but she did not regret it in the least. Jon was one of the few people she could truly unload her problems on without fear of judgment on his part. On top of that she'd been yearning for some quiet alone time. Ever since the Bolton's arrived there was hardly any of these moments to be found. It seemed as if there wasn't a single hour that could go by without some sort of incident occurring between their men and her own. What was even more annoying is that the Bolton bastard never seemed to care or put any effort into reining his men in from such disputes. On the contrary he encouraged it. '_All the more reason to get rid of him.'_

She found the Maester on her way to the Maester's Turret carrying numerous books from the library. Alynna rushed to help with his load. She knew of course that if the wise man needed assistance he would have asked one of the castle's staff. She had always considered him to be a grandfather of sorts and so she couldn't stop herself from helping.

"That is quite unnecessary Princess. Please don't bother yourself." The wise man tried to discourage her but it didn't stop her from taking the books from him just the same.

"Please stop calling me 'Princess'." Alynna said in response. The Maester smiled wryly at her words and fell into step beside her as she walked towards the Turret. "Perhaps you can help me in turn, I'm looking for Lord Snow."

The Maester sighed heavily before he answered, "Last I saw him he was at the barracks 'speaking' to the men." The meaning was all too clear to Alynna. The Bolton bastard was once again stirring trouble. Trouble she'd end up resolving no doubt. On the rest of the way to the Turret Alynna remained silent as she contemplated how best to go about ordering Ramsay away.

"There is another matter I should like to discuss with you Maester Luwin." Alynna said eventually as she put the books down on his desk in the tower. She withdrew her letter from her cloak, handed it to the wise man and said, "I'd like you to send this to Jon. I know we do not have many ravens so feel free to attach a note to Maester Amon and request for more."

The Maester accepted the letter and so Alynna nodded to him and went back the way she'd come to find the current pest of Winterfell. She wondered if there was some sort of curse placed on her birthplace that would torment it's people whenever it's true Lord was away. After all first Theon harassed the populace, now Ramsay's men were doing much the same and within a matter of days her own mother would be returning. That thought put a slight smirk on her face which she lost as she found the object of her search.

Sure enough there was a commotion going on in the practice yard. To one side some of her own men were standing in front of the stables and to the other some of the Bolton's men were standing. In the middle two Winterfell men were fighting three of the Dreadfort under loud shouts from both parties. The sight of the fight would have annoyed Alynna on any other day but she also spotted her siblings among the Winterfell staff that was now apparently unable to cross the courtyard. As she spotted Ramsay in the other, anger started to mix in with the annoyance. Logically she knew that as both Syrio and Narbo were standing close by, no harm would come to her siblings but she fervently disliked to have them anywhere near a real fight just the same. The knowledge that Ramsay could have easily put a stop to it if he bothered to make an effort didn't help matters either.

Alynna easily made her way to the front. Her men and the other inhabitants of Winterfell knew well to move out of her way when she was sporting this particular purposeful expression. A hush fell on their part of the crowd though the Bolton's took no notice of it.

"Enough." Alynna called lazily, barely raising her voice. That was all it took to break up the fight. Her own men knew well what the consequences would be of disobeying their lady and over the past week the Bolton's had as well. At first the bastard's men had laughed at her whenever she commanded them. Eventually they grew to respect her however as she wiped the floor with all those who disrespected her. Ego's were shattered and soon they learned not to repeat their behavior so as not to be humiliated again, by a girl that barely reached their shoulders no less.

Alynna looked Ramsay straight in the eye with her cold emotionless look and got an arrogant smirk in return, not unlike the ones Theon usually threw around. "Leave us." She ordered of the people present without looking away from her target. Immediately people started walking away without a single protest until the practice yard was deserted save for the two of them. In a way it was a clear stating of where the true power laid within the walls of Winterfell and a message to the bastard who had crossed her one too many times.

"Princess." The arrogant boy bowed mockingly but if he were looking for a reaction, he would have to wait a long time. Unfortunately for him, there was no title he could call himself as he was a bastard. Granted he was the only natural son of Lord Bolton, but that certainly didn't make him a lord; at least not until his father died. Nor was he a knight and therefore could not call himself 'Ser'. It left Alynna with no other choice.

"Snow." There was barely any reaction on his side as well, though his jaw did tighten the slightest bit. Alynna normally showed more respect towards a bastard, having seen Jon's suffering all her life. She always tried to make him and others like him feel valued, as she truly believed that they did not deserve to be punished for the crimes of their parents. For example she took great care never to use the word bastard or any other annotations towards it when in Jon's presence or in any of her letters to him. This particular bastard had lost her respect however and her patience was at its end.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alynna asked in a detached voice clearly showing she did not care one way or the other. In truth she did not, if only he were to entertain himself in a way that didn't force her to intervene.

"Quite." Ramsay answered walking closer from his place across the courtyard. He stopped in the middle however, probably expecting her to step closer as well. Alynna didn't however; there wasn't a distance great enough between them as far as she was concerned. The man put the hair on the back of her neck on end. If he had trouble hearing her then that was his problem not hers.

As if sensing her mistress's discomfort, Tala came bounding into the courtyard, coming to a graceful stop beside Alynna. She sat down and stared at the man before her. Apparently Alynna was not the only one to mistrust the man. All the wolves grew restless when he was nearby and kept him within their sights.

Alynna placed her hand comfortingly on Tala's head but made no further mention of her; she did not need to. Tala had grown quite imposing on her own. When standing her head could reach a man's chest without any effort. Placed before the slender Alynna, she appeared even more massive.

The Bolton bastard barely seemed to notice however. He never had and never made any comment towards any of the wolves. He broke the silence following Tala's arrival by saying, "Yes you've been very hospitable towards all your guests, surprisingly."

"How so?" Alynna asked, barely putting any inflection in her question. She had a vague suspicion where he was going with this and sure enough…

"Well you've given the Greyjoy quite a surprising level of comfort." Ramsay explained as his smirk widened even further, accompanied by an evenly disturbing twinkle in his eyes.

"Spending your stay in a cold dark dungeon with just enough food and water to keep from starving is hardly any way I would like to be hosted." Alynna countered mildly. The intention behind starving the squid was to weaken him. Alynna had no intention of dragging him behind her on the way back, this way he would not be able to put up any kind of struggle.

"Perhaps not, but there are ways to make his stay even more uncomfortable, as he so rightly deserves." Ramsay had made these kinds of insinuations more than once since arriving at Winterfell. Every time Alynna had politely refused, stating that their King would deal with the traitor himself as was his royal privilege. The insistence of the other way of treating the traitor was starting to creep Alynna out. Torture was a well-known part of the Bolton's legacy, but such practices had been outlawed by Alynna's own father and she had no intention of counteracting his judgments.

"So I've been told." Alynna replied in a deadpan voice. "However Theon is not mine to torment. I am simply a delivery service." Her tone took a ring of finality, closing that particular subject. "If you are so keen on bringing justice to Ironborns however, there are plenty more to go around."

"Go on." The bastard urged when she fell silent, the mention of torture making him eager and bringing him closer.

"Yara Greyjoy and her men still occupy Deepwood Motte. I'm sure the Glovers would be grateful for the return of their keep, as would his Grace. I'm also quiet sure that what is done to those Ironmen won't matter to anyone but them." Alynna paused and watched the Dreadfort bastard take it in before she continued. "I am aware that my arrival here robbed you of your victory so I'm offering you another one. Be sure not to let anyone take this one away from you."

With those words Alynna turned away, she had not given the creep an outright order, but she was certain that he would follow it just the same. Even though she felt that the Greyjoy sister and her men deserved a hearty defeat, Alynna couldn't help but internally cringe at the thought of what the Bolton bastard would do to them.

* * *

**Author's note: This one has been a long time coming and I'm sorry for that. The exams are over now though so hopefully I'll be able to write more. I hope you like it and please let me know!**


	41. Preparing for departure

**Preparing for departure**

Just as Alynna had anticipated, one week after the departure of the Boltons, Lady Catelyn Stark's party arrived at Winterfell. Escorted by twenty men, the resident Lady of Winterfell rode into the courtyard where the assembled household was waiting to greet her. She was received in much the same way that King Robert and his family had been almost a year ago. The pomp and circumstance with which she carried herself was worthy of a queen and in that moment she reminded Alynna of Cersei, disturbingly so, as her air was just as cold if not more.

It was a rough wake-up call for Arya and Bran who were now old enough to notice that the woman before them was not the same caring mother they had known their whole lives. It was baffling to them, as they could not comprehend what had turned their mother into such a bitter creature. Of course they all mourned their father's death, especially considering they had witnessed the execution themselves. Now it seemed that the mother they had known had died alongside their father.

Rickon remained blissfully ignorant and did not notice that the hug he received the Lady with was barely returned. He launched into a tale of all the things he had undertaken in her absence and in doing so unwittingly masked the awkwardness off all the others present.

As soon as all the appropriate welcomes were over with, everyone quickly dispersed, especially Bran and Arya. They all but ran to the practice grounds, forcing their sworn swords to hurry behind them. Alynna was not as lucky however. She was tasked with recounting all the events that had taken place during Theon's occupation of Winterfell and the reparations that had been made afterwards. During the tour of the castle Alynna noticed that her mother had acquired a sworn sword of her own and it happened to be Brienne of Tarth if she wasn't very much mistaken. Alynna made no mention of it, yet. She was sure that it was probably a very entertaining story and was entirely set on wheedling the story out of the Maid in due time, as she rather would ask the Maid than her mother. It saddened Alynna once again feel the disconnect from her mother; to feel like she couldn't even ask her own mother to recount this story.

And so it was just as she had expected, Lady Catelyn only opened her mouth to criticize, not to compliment. Therefore it did not take long for Alynna to get entirely fed up with her. She was saved from her presence by Maester Luwin, who could sense that she was moments away from snapping at the Lady. The Maester continued the tour himself after subtly dismissing her and Alynna could not be more grateful.

She fled to the practice yard where she took over Arya's lessons herself without a word under the watchful eye of Syrio. She had been doing this almost every day because as much as Syrio could teach her sister there was just as much that she herself had to teach; things that a woman should know when engaging a man in a fight, including an extensive explanation of a man's anatomy that could prove very useful in certain circumstances.

The two of them were fully engaged in a sparring session when their mother found them.

"Arya! What are you doing?" the Lady exclaimed in an outraged tone.

"Sparing mother." Arya said oblivious to her mother's distaste as she bounced over in excitement. "Look Alynna's shown me a new trick, you need to…"

"Stop it! That is no way for a lady to behave!" Catelyn tried to command Arya. The girl looked at her mother in shock, complete with mouth hanging open.

"But, but…" Arya tried to defend herself, but as she wasn't succeeding Alynna decided to take over.

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think? What with the gender and station of you own sworn sword." Alynna said gesturing with the practice sword to the armored Maid standing behind her charge. The Maid tried not to show it, but the situation was making her visibly uncomfortable.

After a long silence, in which Catelyn's glares towards Alynna clearly showed that she wished nothing more than for her to shut up, she deigned herself to respond, "What Brienne's father allows her to do is his own business." Catelyn sniffed "Your father however…"

"Employed the former First Sword of Braavos to teach his daughter how to dance the Water Dance." Alynna finished for her, earning herself another deadly look. At the moment she could care less as she would not allow her little sister to remember their father like anything less than the man he was. "Surely that gives enough proof of his consent to let Arya learn how to fight." With those words she laid her hand on Arya's shoulder in support.

"Yes well, Arya's a princess now and princesses don't behave like that." Catelyn stated in a tone that was meant to close the subject but she clearly didn't know how eldest daughter very well.

"Arya is a princess of the _North_ just as Robb is now _King_ of the North. I've written to His Grace multiple times of Arya's progress to which he has replied with words of praise and pride. In none of his letters has he mentioned a single word of discontent on Arya's behavior." Alynna was doing a much better job of closing the subject as she stared her mother down. "Surely it is his opinion that matters here even more so considering that quite a few northern noble women are skilled in battle."

"House Mormont is but one house." Lady Catelyn spat back now truly enraged.

"House Reed is another as well as House Umber." Alynna replied drawing herself up and readying for yet another argument. To her surprise however Lady Catelyn exhaled rather loudly, glared one more time and stormed away.

For a few long painful moments there was silence, which was eventually broken by Alynna when she turned Arya around so she could face Bran as well. "Remember this discussion and remember it well. Mother has changed and she has become less tolerant of everything she thinks improper or dangerous. This cannot stop you from being who you are however." Alynna let a few moments of silence again pass, so as to let it sink in. "You are now a Prince and a Princess yes but you are of the North and winter is coming. In winter we stay strong, we remain true to ourselves and follow our instincts. You now answer ultimately to Robb, so if you want to fight… fight." This she said to Arya before she turned to Bran. "And if you want to climb, you get his permission and no one else's. Though I might advise you not to practice within mother's sight."

After Arya and Bran had both nodded their understanding, Alynna too began to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" Arya cried out.

"I have to go pack. I have to go back to Robb." Alynna's heart sank at the crestfallen faces of her siblings and so she went over to hug them.

"I know it's hard but I have a job to do." She said as she embraced them. "We're at war and winter is coming, we all have a job to do."

After she'd sufficiently comforted them, she left the two alone. The two of them had grown quite close over all the events since leaving King's Landing and Alynna was sure that they could rely on each other through all the others that were still to come.

Alynna made her way to the smithy. With the help of Mikken, Gendry had started to design and then make a new set of armor for her. The main feature was that it consisted of many small pieces of light but sturdy metal that when tied together formed a regular set of armor but each piece could also be worn separately so that Alynna could decide at any given moment how much weight she was willing to carry. They had also worked on a new sword for her. It was shorter and slimmer than a regular sword but not overly so. It was not of a high quality as the two smiths had concentrated their efforts on the armor and it certainly wasn't Valerian steel like her twin swords. It would however give her a spare weapon if she were ever to lose one of the others. If the escape from the Red Keep had taught her anything, it was to always keep spare weapons at hand.

The two smiths had done a fantastic job on both jobs and Alynna made sure to thank them profusely for all their hard work, especially Gendry as the boy had worked day and night to finish the armor. She could see that the boy was very proud of his work and that Mikken was very pleased with his new apprentice.

Packing the few items she would be taking with her hardly took any time at all. There were but very few preparations that needed to be made for her departure. Firstly she made sure that Maester Luwin was willing to take over for her. The man was more than prepared as he knew of the damage to the castle and all the other problems and was probably better informed than she herself. He would be a much better help to her mother.

Secondly the men of her mother's party would be returning with her to Robb's camp and they needed to be well rested and fed. Luckily it seemed that for once communication had run smoothly and they had been informed of the arrangement beforehand. When Alynna finally found them, they were already sleeping and it wasn't even dusk yet.

Lastly there were the preparations for one more member of their party and the most reluctant one at that. For the first time in two weeks, Alynna made her way down to the Winterfell dungeons. She knew that she did not have the restraint necessary to stay her hand if she were to be confronted with the Greyjoy traitor one too many times. She had stated her demands for his imprisonment and proceeded to leave it in more capable and calmer hands.

Now however there was no way to avoid him any longer. She hoped against hope that he would be asleep or at least too weak to talk. However, as she walked in front of his cell, those hopes were quickly dashed.

"Alynna!" The squid exclaimed.

"That's Lady Stark to you." Alynna remarked mildly, determined not to raise her voice in a feeble attempt to uphold her composure.

"And why is _Lady_ Stark gracing me with her wonderful presence?" Theon countered layering every word with sarcasm.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Alynna answered in a monotone with careful nonchalance as she went to lean against the wall opposite the cell in a pose that matched her tone.

"To the Iron Islands?" Theon asked hopefully but also expectantly. It was the latter emotion that sparked incredulity in Alynna, along with the words themselves. She could not believe that the squid believed to be entitled to mercy after all he'd done.

"To go to His Grace, the King in the North." Alynna corrected him in a tone that was stating the obvious.

"Why?" Theon mirrored the incredulity that Alynna felt but didn't allow to show almost perfectly.

"Why do you think?" Alynna countered for once truly curious to what the squid could possibly be thinking.

"To pardon me?" Theon answered after apparently giving it some honest thought. "Yes that makes sense, I'm his friend after all."

"You've lived in the North since you were nine. You know our customs. You know what we do to traitors." Alynna let this sink in before she continued. "Do you honestly think it makes perfect sense for us to forgive you after all you've done?"

"I'm his best friend! Robb won't kill me!" Even as he uttered the words Alynna could see doubt creeping in his eyes and in his tone. She shook her head at his stupidity and pushed herself off the wall.

"You hold onto that thought, though I'm not sure you'll keep it after you see what he ordered to have done to your little iron friends." With those words Alynna walked away, already fed up with the character that was Theon Greyjoy. "Goodnight." She threw over her shoulder though she didn't bother to look back.

The next morning was emotional to say the least. There was the barely restrained anger that she took great pains to keep at bay towards the last living Ironborn within the Winterfell walls. The prisoner had been brought out and was now sitting on a horse, his arms bound behind his back. The horse had been bound to the saddle of Midnight with enough slack in the rope to ensure that it's rider would stay _behind_ Alynna at all times. Alynna refused to have him ride beside her and endure his conversation, or his whines. She wouldn't force his presence on anyone else either though. She took relief in knowing that once they reached Robb, no one would have to tolerate Theon any longer.

The prisoner himself finally began to show the appropriate amount of fear that he should under the circumstances. It appeared to Alynna that the angered crowd surrounding him coupled with the sight of the heads decorating the Winterfell walls, twenty Ironborn men who had been beheaded on the orders of King Robb and to cheers of the Winterfell populace, finally got through to the Ironborn that his traitorous actions would not be forgiven. Not that the squid should have needed further proof of the Northern intolerance towards treachery. He lived here for most of his life afterall.

On Lady Catelyn's side there was the now ever present disdain that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. There were no goodbyes on her side, no warnings for her safety or assurances of love merely a dry "Farewell" was spared. In response there was incredulity from the assembled household that had never seen the lady treat her own children in such a way. Alynna didn't let it touch her, or at least she didn't let it show though she was heart warmed at the offended expressions on her behalf. At least she was still loved and respected by her people if not her mother.

The people made sure to give her all the goodbyes her mother left out whenever they weren't busy spitting at the squid. Lastly there were Alynna's siblings who appeared grief-stricken, especially Rickon. The boy had seen too many family members ride off with only a feeble promise of return to reassure him. Arya and Bran too were holding back tears though where Rickon failed, they did succeed in keeping them at bay. In that sense Alynna was proud of them. They were true Northerners, able to withstand hardships when necessary. She made sure to hug them tightly and to tell them how very proud she of them she was.

Eventually all the goodbyes were said and it was time to go so with a high head but a heavy heart, Alynna turned Midnight towards the gates and rode to Robb.

* * *

**Author's note: Here's the next one. Hope you liked it! Please let me know!**


	42. Surveying Bannermen

**Surveying Bannermen**

During the two and a half days of hard riding it took to ride north to Deepwood Motte the heaviness and sorrow that resided in Alynna's heart from her latest hostile interactions with her mother and having to leave behind, again, her much beloved siblings and home, diminished gradually and was appreciatively replaced with excitement that came with the promise of a return to action. She desperately needed something to keep her mind off of all that threatened to weigh her down. Not only that, she needed some good news and that came much to her pleasure when Jaquen joined their party halfway to the fort, signifying the death of another player in this wretched game.

Perhaps it was foolish to drag such an important prisoner through what was previously Iron infested land, but Alynna was quite confident that with the death of their leader the Islanders would quickly flee. Either that or they would squabble too much amongst themselves to even notice the movements of their little group. Just to be sure, Alynna's party avoided the roads and rode through the Wolveswood instead. In any case it shouldn't take Ramsay too much longer to retake the castle since he'd had almost ten days of a head start.

Alynna was not planning on staying much more than a few hours in the Bolton camp or retaken castle. She would simply take notice of the progress and ride off. She did not trust the Boltons, least of all Ramsay. She'd had to spend too much time in his disconcerting presence already.

While the men didn't seem to enjoy being off road, Tala loved running through the Wolveswood and was having the time of her life. The wolf had stopped growing for a few weeks now, at least in height, however she was still filling out. Being in the wood allowed her to hunt bigger game on her own such as elk and deer. Alynna shuddered to imagine the prey of a fully grown direwolf pack. The wolf was kind enough to drag her catches all the way to the camp each night, saving them valuable time as they didn't have to hunt for themselves. Of course the side on which she'd dragged the animals was no longer edible, but that left them with the whole other side of her prey. With one or two of those each night, the party of roughly twenty men was more than sufficiently fed. Tala finished off another catch on her own each night, which baffled Alynna each time she saw a carcass that was picked clean.

On the noon of the third day since leaving Winterfell, they arrived at the Bolton camp. Alynna was quickly escorted through with only two men and Tala to guard her. If it was supposed to intimidate her it completely failed its purpose, as Alynna refused to be affected by such mind tricks. The only cause for worry was the fact that she had to abandon her prisoner. Theon was severely weakened though, so she doubted that he'd give her men much trouble in her absence.

This was how she found herself waiting in the tent where Ramsay received his visitors with only Tala by her side, as she'd left the two men outside the entrance. There weren't many differences between the interior of this tent and the one where Robb held his meetings, which was surprising. Apparently the Bolton Bastard thought quite highly of himself if he ordered all this luxury to be brought from the Dreadfort for one mission.

"Princess…" the nasal voice came from behind her making both her and Tala turn around. The bastard bowed as she came to face him. Alynna did not return the gesture, for one it would have looked ridiculous to curtsey without wearing a dress and for another the boy was far below her in rank. She was a Princess of the North and he was the natural son of a noble lord, only second in line of the succession of the Dreadfort because of the death of his half brother Domeric. A death he'd reportedly had a hand in.

"Snow." Alynna stated in response "How does your siege fare?"

"Reasonably well." Ramsay replied in a tone he'd undoubtedly wanted to pass for amicable. "Reportedly the Greyjoy bitch was murdered three nights ago and the numbers of the Islanders have dwindled ever since. It won't take long to breach their walls, perhaps a few more days."

"As was expected." Alynna nodded. "I assume you've let lord Galbart Glover know of your successes?" This point was a rather delicate one. Alynna had of course sent a raven to Galbart while still in Winterfell to let him know of the planned siege. Otherwise he might have found himself killed by one Bolton while the other seized his castle.

"Not yet." The Bolton bastard hesitated "I was planning on letting him know after we've retaken the castle." _Of course you were_ Alynna thought.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I do not think that wise or tactful. The wife and children to the heir of Deepwood Motte, Robbet Glover, are still held inside. Their husband and father might want to ride out to be in time to console them after their hardships and restore peace to their lands." Alynna tried to cautiously point this out to Ramsay without giving him the idea to make the Glovers mysteriously disappear.

"Indeed. I will send the raven as soon as possible." The acquisition was obviously made reluctantly, but it was made nonetheless, which was all that counted to Alynna. This way if Robbet suddenly appeared in a few days no one would think anything of it. Ramsay would obviously know that there was no way that a rider could cross the country that fast, no matter the quality of his horse, and certainly not with a party of guards. He would know that Alynna had warned the Glovers of what was happening with their castle. It would allow him to save face afterwards however as it would not look good to have seized a castle without their permission. Unfortunately no matter how high her status, Alynna was a women and her word could still be doubted.

"Very well, I will meet him on the road then." Again this was a subtle warning; if Alynna did not encounter the Glovers on the Kingsroad she would know Ramsay had other, not so noble, intentions and she would be in a perfect position to alert the Glovers and the King. No one, not even his father, would be able to help Ramsay then.

"You are leaving us already?" Ramsay asked slightly surprised and perhaps in his twisted way disappointed.

"Yes, I'm afraid time is of the essence in this war and you seem to have things in order here…" Alynna led the sentence trail of but the meaning was obvious; if Ramsay would ask Alynna to stay he would look as if he needed her help and he would therefore look weak.

"No I have everything under control." Came the quick denial accompanied by a brilliant smile.

"Good, then I believe this is farewell for now." Alynna concluded holding out her hand to have him pay her the appropriate courtesies, which were tiresome but needed all the same. The Bolton bastard took it and kissed it without somehow so much as touching her hand with his lips. So much for the courtesies.

With a last nod to Ramsay, Alynna turned around and strode away. She gave some other nods to the Bolton men here and there, but kept them to a minimum as she'd meant what she'd said; time was of the essence and every minute she spent here was a minute she'd rather be spending next to Robb.

Unfortunately such courtesies still needed to be paid along the way back to the royal camp. The only respite she got were the few days it took them to travel south through the Wolveswood. On the last day there, they did ran into the Glover party, mostly due to Tala's keen hearing, with which the courtesies began.

Fortunately they were still amongst comrades, as Alynna was the only woman there. She'd noticed early on in her fighting career that the fewer women present, the less pomp and circumstance was given to situations. So thankfully, that night they simply shared their dinner with the Glover party and discussed the war and troop movements. In the morning Alynna shook Robbet's hand and that was that. It clearly signified the close relationships between Winterfell and Deepwood Motte, which territories bordered one another after all.

The next stop was Torrhen's Square which was held by Helman Tallhart, in the absence of his brother, and his niece Eddara who was now heir to Torrhen's Square as her older brother had been killed by the Ironborn. The girl was only nine however and as there was no other residing lady in the castle the mood was much the same as the one with the Glovers. Alynna did not change into a dress that night and remained in her leather overcoat and breeches though she disarmed almost completely, only keeping her regular sword strapped to her hip. The party ate and drank with the Tallharts after Theon had been sufficiently secured in their dungeons for the night. It was not a true feast however. They had nothing to celebrate especially with the recent death of Eddara's brother and of course Alynna's own father. Yet, it was a good visit, at least a relaxed one, and Alynna wagered that she'd made quite the impression on the young girl.

The next morning they rode onwards to Castle Cerwyn. There they were heartily received by Cley Cerwyn, an energetic boy of fourteen, and his sister Jonella. They kept the castle while their father rode with the King, though in the latest news that Alynna had received, Lord Medger was suffering from a wound not even Talisa could cure. It might well be that by the time Alynna reached her brother, Cley would be the new lord of Cerwyn. Again the courtesies were mostly left by the wayside, though Alynna did wear a borrowed dress from Jonella. The dress was rather plain and much too big as the thirty-year-old maid was rather plump. The atmosphere was more upbeat though, which caused the men to drink more than they should and their departure to be delayed until noon. Alynna made no further excuses for them though and they were punished for their overindulgence by the hard ride she put them through.

It took them nearly a week to reach the next castle; a week in which they stopped in as many little inns and towns as they could to show the populace the new princess. Alynna made a point to invite the leaders of such towns to her table and to listen to their problems, which were mostly caused by either the war or the coming winter. She tried to find a solution for those problems by writing to Robb or to Bran, who was now the acting Lord of Winterfell. She had to borrow the ravens from the towns of course but in the end the villagers were well pleased.

In the last reports that Alynna had received at Winterfell, Moat Caitlin was still occupied by the Ironborn, but the further south she went the more she heard about camps that were abandoned with all haste and Islanders fleeing home. It did not surprise her, without a leader most armies scattered unless they had an acknowledged new leader who not only could but also wanted to pursue the cause of the old one. The Ironborn did not currently have that. Their Lord did not budge from his island, his son was Alynna's own prisoner (not to mention a fool) and his daughter was now dead. Aside from that, the Islanders did not have the stomach to seize a castle and then hold it. They liked to sack and pillage but in the end they always left.

By the time they reached the ruin, there was nothing left to look at save for the three crumbling towers. That night they ate from the provisions that the Ironborn had left behind and taunted their prisoner with jokes about his people's cowardice. Throughout the journey, Theon had mostly remained silent, much to Alynna's surprise, and so the men soon stopped picking on him or even noticing him. Now they renewed their vigor, at least for the night. Alynna did not stop them in their fun as she had no problem with it, so long as they did not do him bodily harm. She secretly believed he deserved much worse but unfortunately that was not for her to decide.

They rode onwards to Greywater Watch. It would probably have been smarter to ignore the castle and its inhabitants altogether and ride past as they could not be found unless they wanted you to find them. The swamp in which it resided was difficult to travel through which cost them valuable time but Alynna decided it was worth it. She wanted to honor one of her father's closest friends, Lord Howland Reed. They had fought together in Robert's Rebellion and had been the only two left standing after the battle at the Tower of Joy. The man had not left his keep since that incident and with her father's death he was the only living person who knew what had truly happened there. Alynna was resolved not to ask him about it though. Her father had refused to answer any questions on the subject and so she would respect his wishes and let that be kept secret what he wanted to be kept secret.

After a day of trudging through the mud and being plagued by mosquitoes, they finally spotted a guard sporting the sigil of house Reed, a lizard-lion sable. It was more likely that the man had spotted them first, followed them and showed himself when he thought them worthy. Such was the way of the cranogmen. Alynna supposed that Jaquen could have found the castle on his own if he needed to, but the man was not hers to command in such things.

They followed the guard to the current location of the floating island upon which the castle was build. Alynna personally thought it was a stroke of genius to build a castle upon an ever moving island, making it impossible for enemies to find it. Once inside their group was warmly received by Howland, his wife Jyana and their children Jojen and Meera. The four of them were very kind, but there was an oddness about them that a Southerner would have thought to be downright creepy. Alynna did not mind though for they also carried gentleness and wisdom.

That evening Alynna made an effort to appear like a true lady both to honor the Reeds and the memory of her father. He had always encouraged her to be both warrior and lady and so she put it into practice. She put on one of the three dresses she'd brought from Winterfell. They were both practical and stylish.

The meal was a rather quiet affair, as the Reeds didn't seem to have any need for conversation. Alynna did not mind, as she'd never been one of those ladies who could talk for hours on end. Of course she was never truly quiet herself as she loved to sing, dance and outwit conversation partners, but small talk had never been her strong suit.

After dinner, Alynna followed Lord Howland to his study to discuss war matters. This had not happened in the other castles as the actual lords were already at Robb's camp. Lord Reed however hadn't left his castle in over seventeen years. His men were currently defending the borders of the North from any invading Southerners so although they were not marching at their King's side, they were still very useful.

"I thank you for your hospitality, My Lord." Alynna said, seating herself after Lord Howland had pointed to a chair.

"It is of little matter." Lord Howland replied as he waved away her words. "I was surprised to hear of you travelling through the mud instead of taking the safe causeway through the Neck."

"I was determined to try and pay you a visit." Alynna admitted with a small smile. It was of course quite dangerous to travel through the swamp without a guide. The responsible thing to do was to ride over the causeway, which was a part of the King's road that was raised up on an embankment.

"It is always a pleasure to house a member of House Stark." The lord allowed, "However it seems to me that there is another reason behind this visit besides fulfilling your part of the dutiful daughter." All this was said in a light tone with a matching smile and it did not offend Alynna. After all, the lord was only speaking the truth and spared her the trouble of admitting it herself.

"Indeed. I came to warn you of a possible threat of which I could not inform you by raven." Alynna's tone turned graver as she continued. "This is only speculation I'm afraid but I'd rather be prepared for something that might not happen than be surprised by something that does."

"Go on." Lord Howland encouraged.

"I'm afraid not all of our allies will prove to be faithful to our cause. Allies that might betray us if we are not careful." Again Alynna hesitated, as it was usually not her nature to accuse those that were still innocent of wrongdoing.

"Allies such as Lord Walder and Lord Bolton, perhaps?" the lord asked with a knowing look.

"Perhaps." Alynna confirmed as she inclined her head. "I do not think in the slightest that you would be neglectful in your duty of protecting of the border, of ultimately protecting the North and all those who reside in it. However I feel that I should warn you that there might be more armies coming, besides the Lannisters."

"And so we will be ready." Lord Howland said with confidence and authority. "Moat Caitlin has proven its strategic position time and time again. It is said even a small garrison can play havoc on any army coming South. They will not pass." With a last little nod, Lord Howland left the study, leaving Alynna to her thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note: So this one is mostly a filler but I thought it displayed a good deal of Alynna's character. I hope you liked it anyway! Next up will be the Riverland Lords and some of them might not be so welcoming :) That won't be for a while though because I'm leaving for a holiday today and won't be back till the 27th of July. I most likely won't be posting during those days but I will be writing :) I wish all of you a fantastic summer!**


End file.
